Ich bin in deinen Träumen
by CB27
Summary: Story komplett!Das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts bricht an und es scheint sich nichts verändert zu haben, doch dann träumt Harry von Draco... KAPITEL 13 EPILOG ist da!
1. Kapitel 0

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB20  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Schnief. Will Draco haben ...!  
  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Ist mein erster Versuch. Aber seht selbst.  
  
Kapitel 0  
  
Der Lingusterweg. Man könnte meinen sich in einem normalen Wohnviertel für die Besserverdienenden zu befinden. Vor jedem Haus ein kleines Stück Rasen in gepflegten Zustand. Ein Haus gleicht dem anderen. Es wäre auch sehr "frevelhaft" in dieser feinen Umgebung durch irgend etwas "abnormales" aufzufallen. Deshalb darf auch niemand erfahren was in Nummer 4 vor sich geht. Die Bewohner geben sich die größte Mühe ihr kleines Geheimnis vor den neugierigen Nachbarn zu schützen. Die Dursleys, die in Nummer 4 wohnen gelten als Musterbeispiel einer "normalen" englischen Familie. Da ist Vernon Dursley. Chef einer Fabrik für Bohrer. In den Augen seiner Nachbarn ein stattlicher Mann im besten Alter. Petunia Dursley. Hausfrau und Mutter. Eine Frau, die als gut informiert über ihre Nachbarschaft gilt. Wollte man die neusten Gerüchte erfahren, brauchte man sie nur zu fragen und sie gab jedem bereitwillig Auskunft. Manchmal gab sie auch ihr Wissen weiter ohne dass man danach verlangt hatte. Und dann war da noch der Stolz der Dursleys, Duddley. Ein stämmiger Knabe von 15 Jahren. Seine Mutter behauptete stets er sehe wie ein Engel aus. Ihr "kleines Baby" durfte es an nichts fehlen. Deshalb sorgte sie für sein leibliches Wohl, so dass er noch "kräftiger werden würde". Alles in allem eine "Bilderbuch-Familie", deren "Großherzigkeit" so weit ging einen verwaisten Verwandten bei sich aufzunehmen. Allerdings war dieser Junge so was von undankbar, laut Mrs. Dursley. Sie mussten ihn in eine Erziehungsanstalt für unheilbar kriminelle Jugendliche einweisen, deshalb sei er das Jahr über nicht zu Hause. Jetzt aber seien Ferien und sie mussten ihn wohl oder übel wieder bei sich unterbringen.  
  
Für Harry, so der Name des Jungen (oh Wunder!!) , stellte sich das Bild etwas anders da. Er war jetzt 15 Jahre alt und er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder von den Dursleys fort zu kommen. Er verabscheute es in den Ferien zu seinen ach so reizenden Verwandten zu fahren. Sein fetter Onkel mit wenig bis gar keinem Hals, dessen Augen ihn immer wütend anfunkelten als müsste er ständig überwachen, dass Harry keinen Unsinn anstellte. Er war es auch der immer die Strafen verhängte wenn Harry angeblich wieder etwas angestellt hatte. "Du hast die Vase heruntergeworfen - zwei Wochen darfst du dein Zimmer nicht verlassen!" "Aber ich war noch nicht mal in diesem Zimmer!" "Das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast bestimmt wieder gez ... gezau ... aub... Du weißt schon was ich meine!". Damit war die Diskussion für Onkel Vernon vorbei. Das Wort, das Onkel Vernon nicht hervor bringen konnte war "Zaubern". Er hasste dieses Wort. Weil es in seinen Augen etwas "Abnormales" war. Doch Harry konnte Zaubern. Noch nicht perfekt, aber dafür ging er schließlich auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Hogwarts! Er liebte diesen Ort. Das war sein eigentliches zu Hause und seit letztem Jahr erst recht. Nur dort fühlte er sich sicher. Sicher vor Voldemort, dem gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier, den die Zauberwelt seit Jahrhunderten gesehen hatte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Harry eine Waise war. Er tötete Harrys Eltern. Lilly und James Potter. Aber als er versuchte auch Harry umzubringen, geschah etwas unfassbares. Der tödliche Fluch wurde von Baby Harry auf den Dunklen Lord zurückgeworfen. Von diesem blieb daraufhin nicht viel übrig. Mancher munkelte er sei tot. Seine Anhänger verstreuten sich. Einige kamen nach Askaban, andere starben bei der Flucht und wieder andere behaupteten sie hätten unter dem Bann von Voldemort gestanden. Harry hatte von diesem Fluch nur eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn zurückbehalten. Sie war sein Kennzeichen. Durch sie blieb er nirgends unerkannt. Sein Name war jetzt schon eine Legende, die man sich noch in hunderten von Jahren erzählen wird. Doch nun war Lord Voldemort wieder auferstanden. Seit dem Trimagischen Turnier im letzten Schuljahr. Stärker als je zuvor. Er hatte das Blut von Harry in sich, der einzige Schutz den er vor Voldemort hatte. Die Liebe seiner Mutter, die sich für ihn geopfert hatte. Nun war sein einziger Schutz ein alter Zauberer, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Dieser war schon immer der grösste Widersacher von Lord Voldemort gewesen. Nur er konnte es mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen. Deshalb wollte Harry auf keinen Fall am Ende des letzten Schuljahres zu den Dursleys zurück. Doch Dumbledore hatte ihm begreiflich gemacht, dass er sich um einige sehr wichtige Dinge zu kümmern hatte, jetzt wo Voldemort zurück war und er sich keine Unterstützung vom Zaubereiministerium erhoffen konnte. Aber Dumbledore selbst legte die verschiedensten Zauber über das Haus der Dursleys, um Harry zu schützen so gut es ihm möglich war. Und so war Harry wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht erleichtert. Trotzdem waren die Ferien für ihn wie immer eine Qual. Der einzige Lichtblick waren die Briefe, die Hedwig, seine Schnee-Eule, für ihn brachte. Sie kamen entweder von Sirius seinem Paten, Ron seinem besten Freund oder Hermine, der dritten in ihrem Bunde. Meist waren es aufmunternde Worte. Zu seinem 15. Geburtstag, den die Dursleys mal wieder vergessen hatten, bekam er von Ron und seiner Familie den Weasleys einen neuen Pullover, den Mrs. Weasley ihm gestrickt hatte. Er war dunkelblau und auf der Vorderseite war ein Löwe aufgestickt, das Zeichen von Gryffindor. Außerdem noch einige selbstgemacht Naschereien, ein paar Scherzartikel von Fred und Georg (wie haben sie die an Mrs. Weasley vorbei ins Paket geschmuggelt?) und einen kleinen, seltsamen Apparat, den Pig, Rons winzige Eule, ihm persönlich überbracht hatte. Ron schrieb, dass sein Bruder Bill ihm dieses ... er wusste auch keinen Namen dafür ... aus Ägypten mitgebracht hatte. Damit konnten Gefühle von Liebe akustisch durch einen Piepton wahrgenommen werden. Ron wollte es Harry schenken, weil er es nicht mehr brauchte...! Hermine war über die Ferien nicht nach Frankreich gefahren sondern hatte bei den Weasleys den Sommer verbracht. Und irgendwie schienen sich die beiden dabei näher gekommen zu sein, denn in Hermines letztem Brief hieß es kurz und knapp "Wir gehen jetzt miteinander!" Harry hatte es fast von seinem Stuhl gehauen als er diesen Satz las. Er hatte es zwar schon im letzten Schuljahr geahnt, aber eine so schnelle Bindung zwischen den beiden hätte er nicht vermutet. Doch er freute sich mit seinen Freunden. Aber was sollte er nun mit diesem Gerät? "Damit du die Liebe deines Lebens findest!" hatte Ron geschrieben. Na toll! Als ob er für so etwas jetzt Zeit hatte. Außerdem war Cho Chang nicht mehr da. Sie hatte nach dem Tod von Cedric die Schule verlassen und der Zaubererwelt den Rücken gekehrt. Einige besorgte Eltern hatte ihre Kinder von der Schule genommen. Harry war gespannt wer noch da sein würde. Er streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus. Doch es gab auch Personen bei denen Harry sich wünscht sie würden von der Schule verschwinden. Da war zum einen der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, Severus Snape. Snape hasste ihn genauso sehr wie Harry ihn hasste und damit waren die Fronten geklärt. Aber sein eigentlicher Erzfeind war Draco Malfoy. Der Sohn eines Todessers, eines Anhängers Lord Voldemorts. Dieser schikanierte Harry wo er nur konnte. Harry hasste Malfoy. Und er hoffte, dass Malfoy aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr zur Schule kam. 'Vergiss es Harry, das ist Wunschdenken.' Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr (Ein Geschenk von Hermine, im Qidditsch- Look). 23.00 Uhr. Noch eine Stunde und es war der 1. September. Der Tag an dem er endlich wieder nach Hogwarts durfte. Nicht einmal in die Winkelgasse hatte er gedurft. Das sei zu gefährlich für den Jungen der lebt. Man hatte ihm seine Schulsachen in den Lingusterweg geliefert. Und auch Ron durfte er dieses Jahr nicht besuchen. Aber bald würde er sie wiedersehen, Ron und Hermine, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Fred, Georg und die vielen anderen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.  
  
Tbc  
  
Kapitel 1 steht schon in den Startlöchern und wird auf jeden Fall länger als dieses. Harry träumt von Draco!! Last euch überraschen! 


	2. Kapitel 1

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich fand Tom Felton im ersten Teil  
  
schon klasse und habe mich total auf den zweiten gefreut. Und ich  
  
wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er war sooooo cool!  
  
Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Ich bedanke mich für alle Reviews. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich schon welche bekomme. Hier geht die Geschichte nun richtig los! Viel Spass!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Harry befand sich in einem großen Saal. Nur einige wenige Kerzen sorgten für Licht, so dass man die ganzen Ausmaße des Raums nicht erkennen konnte. Viele Personen waren in diesem Raum. Sie waren alle vermummt oder trugen Masken.Todesser. Dieser Gedanke schoss Harry als erstes durch den Kopf als er die Menge betrachtete. Sie schienen keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen, dabei hatte er nicht einmal seinen Tarnumhang an. So als wäre er gar nicht dort. Es wurde gemurmelt. Von einem Ritual das statt finden sollte. Er verstand immer nur Wortfetzen. Mit einmal wurde es still. Die Menge stob auseinander. In ihrer Mitte war eine hochgewachsene, hagere Gestalt aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Lord Voldemort. Harry wusste sofort wer die Gestalt war, auch ohne ihn richtig gesehen zu haben. Er fühlte es. Die Gestalt gab einem Zauberer ein Zeichen, worauf dieser verschwand. Dann vernahm Harry etwas, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Der Schrei eines Menschen in größter Angst und Verzweiflung. Die Menge teilte sich und machte so zwei Zauberern in schwarzen Umhängen Platz. Diese schleiften ein Kind mit sich, einen Jungen so weit es Harry erkennen konnte. Der Zauberer, dem Voldemort das Zeichen gegeben hatte, schritt feierlich hinterher. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang und die Kapuze hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Die Menge bildete einen Kreis um den dunklen Lord und in diesen Kreis wurde der wimmernde Junge gestoßen. Kein Entrinnen möglich. Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag er da und umschlang seine Beine, die er dicht an sich gezogen hatte. So als würden sie ihm Schutz bieten. Jetzt erst fiel Harry auf, dass der Junge nur ein dunkles Tuch trug, das um seinen Körper geschlungen war. Dieser Junge musste in seinem Alter sein, wenn man sich den Körperbau betrachtete. Allerdings war er viel zartgliedriger. Fast wie ein Mädchen. Auch hatte er extrem helle Haut. Wie Porzellan. Sie strahlte geradezu. Der Junge hatte hellblonde Haare, die ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht hingen. In der Halle war es inzwischen so Still, dass nur das unterdrückte Schluchzen des Jungen zu vernehmen war. Was werden sie mit ihm machen? Harry wollte es gar nicht wissen. Er konnte sich aber auch nicht abwenden. Er wollte in das Gesicht des Jungen blicken. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge als der Zauberer mit dem dunkelgrünen Umhang ein Messer hervorzog und es Voldemort reichte. Der Junge schluchzte jetzt laut auf. Die Menge wich zurück, als sich Voldemort mit dem Messer in der Hand dem Jungen näherte. Er befahl ihm aufzustehen. Langsam erhob er sich und Harry sah ihn nun von hinten wie er vor Voldemort stand. Mit einem gezielten Schnitt trennte Voldemort das Tuch, das der Junge trug, entzwei. Nun stand der Junge völlig entblößt da. Harry hielt den Atem an. "Vater hilf mir, ich will das nicht" schrie der Junge und wandte sich dem Zauberer, der das Messer hervorgeholt hatte, zu. Er streckte ihm hilfesuchend die Arme entgegen. Doch der Angesprochene stieß ihn von sich. "Sei still oder willst du Schande über uns bringen. Du wirst für unsere Schuld sühnen damit der allmächtige Lord uns vergibt." "Damit der Name Malfoy wieder reingewaschen wird!" Harry erstarrte. Plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund wandte der Junge sich zu ihm und Harry blickte in stahlgraue Augen. Diese Augen hatte er schon tausende Male gesehen. Aber noch nie hatte er einen solchen Ausdruck in ihnen gesehen. Unendliche Angst und Traurigkeit. Sie blickten einander an. Voldemort näherte sich von hinten mit dem Messer in seiner Hand. Harry wollte schreien um den anderen zu warnen, doch kein Ton kam aus seiner Kehle. Stumm. Panik. Das Messer blitzte auf ... Seine Narbe brannte wie die Hölle. Oh mein Gott ...  
  
...Draco!!!  
  
Harry schreckte auf. Ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum! Er lag in seinem Bett. Schwer atmend und schweißgebadet. Der Traum kam ihm so real vor. Aber wie konnte das sein. Wie kam er dazu von Malfoy zu träumen. Aber was wenn es nicht nur ein Traum war? Er hatte doch schon letztes Jahr Träume gehabt, die ihm die Taten von Voldemort zeigten. Malfoy war sein erklärter Erzfeind, aber bei dem Gedanken, dass Malfoy von seinem eigenen Vater verraten und an Voldemort ausgeliefert wurde, hatte er doch Mitleid mit ihm. Hey, Mitleid und Malfoy in einem Satz das passte nun wirklich nicht. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, so dass seine eh schon widerspenstigen Haare noch wilder aussahen. Er schob den Gedanken bei Seite. Malfoy war schon nichts passiert, denn Unkraut vergeht bekanntlich nicht. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Sie zeigte ihm, dass es 5.30 Uhr war. In ca. 3 Stunden würden die Dursleys aufstehen und dann würde Onkel Vernon ihn nach King's Cross fahren. Harry überprüfte noch einmal ob er alles eingepackt hatte und nahm sich das Buch, dass sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste diese Jahr brauchten. Wer wohl dieses Jahr Lehrer in diesem Fach wird und ob er mehr als ein Jahr durchhält? Aber Dumbledore wird schon einen fähigen Zauberer für diese Stelle eingesetzt haben, gerade in diesen Zeiten. Bei Gelegenheit konnte er Dumbledore ja auch von seinem Traum berichten. Er schloss den Käfig von Hedwig auf und kraulte sie leicht am Kopf. Das schien Hedwig zu gefallen, denn sie schuhute leise.  
  
Gegen 9.30 Uhr ging es dann los. Eigentlich hasste Onkel Vernon es den Zauberern so nahe zu kommen vor allem dieser schrecklichen Familie mit den roten Haaren. Aber er wollte kein teures Geld für ein Taxi, das Harry zum Bahnhof brachte, ausgeben. Und so hielt sein neuer Firmenwagen kurz vor 10.45 Uhr vor dem Bahnhof von London. Harry nahm sein Gepäck aus dem Wagen und kaum hatte er auch noch Hedwig in ihrem Käfig herausgeholt, fuhr Onkel Vernon mit quietschenden Rädern davon. ,Auch gut' dachte Harry. Er hatte eh kein Bock sich lang und breit von den Dursleys zu verabschieden. Die nächsten Sommerferien würden schon noch früh genug kommen. Mit einem Gepäckwagen transportierte er seine gesamten Koffer und Hedwig zu den Bahngleisen 9 und 10. Dabei zog er viele neugierige Blicke auf sich. Das war allerdings nichts neues für ihn. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich auch umdrehen, wenn er jemanden mit einer Eule vorbeifahren sehen würde. Die Prozedur war ihm inzwischen geläufig. Man musste genau auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 zu laufen. Und dann kam man beim Passieren zum Gleis 9 ¾. Eigentlich wollte er auf Ron und Hermine warten, aber hier in der Muggelwelt wurde er zu sehr angestarrt. Er konnte ja auch auf Gleis 9 ¾ auf seine Freunde warten. Im Augenblick schaute gerade keiner und mit einem kurzen Sprint war er durch die Absperrung. Nun stand er vor einer roten Lock, die große Dampfwolken ausstieß. Auf einem Schild war zu lesen "Hogwarts Express Gleis 9 ¾". Er war richtig, nicht dass er daran gezweifelt hätte aber es war wie ein Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
Inzwischen war es schon 10.55 Uhr. Eine ganze Schar von Menschen wimmelte um den Zug herum. Es gab tränenreiche Abschiede, andere konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es losging. Harry hatte schon Dean und Seamus entdeckt und gerade kam Neville mit seiner Oma vorbei, die ihn mit klugen Ratschlägen nur so eindeckte. Als Neville Harry sah, verdrehte er leicht die Augen. Harry musste schmunzeln. Aber wo blieben seine Freunde? In drei Minuten fuhr der Zug und von den beiden war noch nicht einmal eine Spur zu sehen, geschweige denn eine rote Locke von den anderen Mitgliedern der Weasley Sippe. Ob etwas passiert war oder ob Ginny einfach wieder viel zu lange im Bad gebraucht hatte oder einem anderen eingefallen war, dass er noch etwas vergessen hatte. Es gab die verschiedensten Möglichkeiten. Unwillkürlich blickte Harry sich auch nach Malfoy um. Da waren seine beiden "Gorillas" Crabbe und Goyle, aber von Malfoy keine Spur. Die beiden würden doch nicht ohne ihn herumstehen, wenn Malfoy schon da wäre. Ob der Traum doch... Harry wollte gar nicht weiter denken. Noch zwei Minuten. Noch keine Hermine und auch kein Ron. Er entschied sich schon mal in den Zug einzusteigen. Harry wählte ein Abteil mit Blick auf den Bahnsteig. Als er das Fenster herunter schob, stieß ein kleiner Fellball gegen seinen Kopf. "PIG" Die kleine Eule flatterte wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch das Abteil. Harry musste sie in der Luft fangen um ihr die Nachricht von ihrem kleinen Beinchen zu entfernen. Sie war von Ron  
  
Hi Harry, wir sind bereits in Hogwarts. Unser Vater trifft sich dort mit Dumbledore und er hat uns gleich alle mit dem Auto mitgenommen. Mach dir also keine Gedanken und genieße die Zugfahrt. Ciao Ron PS: Kannst du auf diesen ausgeflippten Plüsch-schnatz aufpassen. Danke.  
  
Harry steckte Pig, die er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, zu Hedwig in den Käfig. Fröhlich piepsend, flatterte sie darin herum und erntete dafür von Hedwig nur verächtlich Blicke. So war das also. Dann brauchte er sich auch keine Gedanken zu manchen. Gleich würde der Zug anfahren. Inzwischen waren auch Crabbe und Goyle eingestiegen. Ohne Malfoy. In Harrys Herz gab es ein leichtes Stechen. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen um diesen Malfoy? Aber er musste immer wieder an diese traurigen, grauen Augen denken, die direkt in seine geblickt hatten. ,Wo bleibst du Draco?'  
  
Mit einem Mal tauchte eine Gestalt am Ende des Bahnsteigs auf. Eine Gestalt mit hellen blonden Haaren. Malfoy. Er kam auf den Zug zugerannt, hievte seinen Koffer in den Zug und stieg ein. Nur Sekunden später fuhr der Zug los. ,Ich hab's gewusst. Ihm ist nichts geschehen' dachte Harry bei sich ,Wozu habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht? Sorgen um einen Malfoy!' Er lehnte sich zurück. Ein bißchen die verlorene Ruhe der Nacht wiederfinden. Kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen. Die Abteiltür wurde sanft auf und wieder zu geschoben, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte.  
  
Harry spürte es. Irgend jemand beobachte ihn. Er schlug die Augen auf und ihm gegenüber saß... "Malfoy" brachte er heraus. Harry wäre fast von seinem Platz gerutscht so erstaunt war er Malfoy vor sich zu haben. Der ihm gegenüber sitzende bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem gehässigen Grinsen wie es typisch für ihn war. "Ist Dornröschen endlich aufgewacht?" "Was willst du Malfoy?" gab Harry bissig zurück. Wie konnte er jemals mit diesem Idioten Mitleid gehabt haben? "Ach Potter nun reg dich ab. Das ist eine frei Welt. Ich kann sein wo ich will." "Und warum ausgerechnet bei mir?" "Ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem Champion des Trimagischen Turniers in einem Abteil sitzen." Der Sarkasmus war deutlich heraus zu hören. "Ich bin kein Champion!" "Und ob du das bist. Unser aller Held, dem es gelungen ist, dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu entkommen. Ein weiteres Mal!" Malfoy lacht laut auf. "Verschwinde Malfoy! Geh zu deinen Gorillas!" "Die beiden langweilen mich. Die haben doch zusammen einen IQ von 1 und frag mich jetzt nicht wer dabei die 1 beisteuert. Das versuche ich immer noch heraus zu finden." "Malfoy, du bist doch nicht etwa hier um mit mir geistreiche Diskussionen zu führen?" "Nein, so viel Grips erwarte ich nicht von dir!" Harry wollte gerade darauf antworten als Malfoy fortfuhr. "Es ist weil ... " In diesem Moment wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein Slytherin Mädchen steckte den Kopf herein. "Da bist du ja Dracolein!" Es war Pansy. Harry beobachtete wie Malfoy bei dem Wort Dracolein sich schüttelte. Dann fiel Pansys Blick auf Harry. "Was will DER denn hier?!" "Ich sitze hier!" "Verschwinde Pansy!" Malfoy funkelte sie wütend an. ,Wenn mich jemand so angucken würde' dachte Harry ,würde ich verschwinden so lang ich könnte!' Aber so intelligent war Pansy nicht. "Dracoleinchen, was hast du denn?" Sie versuchte ihre Arme um Dracos Hals zu schlingen und sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Doch er stieß sie von sich. "Liebst du mich denn nicht, Draco-schatz?" Dumm wie Brot. "Ich habe dich nie geliebt damit das klar ist!" "Aber ..." "Und jetzt lass mich allein!" "Aber warum ist DER dann hier?" Sie deutete in Harrys Richtung. "DER" sagte Harry "ist da weil ..." "... weil ich es so will!" fuhr Draco sie an. "Ah verstehe, du willst ihn ein bißchen trietzen." Dabei kicherte sie wie blöde. "Nein" sagte Malfoy kurz. "Du willst was von ihm und möchtest deshalb mit ihm allein sein!" Sie lachte laut über ihren eigenen Witz. Keine Antwort von Draco. "Komm schon Draco-liebling. Das war ein Scherz!" Keine Reaktion. "Du willst doch nicht wirklich etwas von ihm?" "Und wenn es so wäre?" Diese Antwort hatte Harry nicht erwartet. "Das glaube ich nicht!" "Was willst du, einen Beweis?" "Ja!" "OK!" ,OK?' In Harrys Kopf schellten sämtliche Alarmglocken! War Malfoy jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Er wollte doch nicht wirklich ...! Harry rutschte auf seiner Sitzbank mit großem Unbehagen herum. "Ein Kuss!" Kam es von Pansy. ,NEIN' Ein Alptraum! Schlimmer noch, das war die Realität. In Harry schrie alles. "Ihr spinnt do...!" Mehr bracht er nicht hervor. Draco hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt und mit einer Hand auf Harrys Oberschenkel und der anderen an seiner Wange, drückte Draco sanft seine Lippen gegen Harrys. Harry vernahm wie Pansy schwer einatmete und dann verschwamm alles um ihn herum. Er hätte jeden für verrückt erklärt, der behauptete Malfoy könnte sanft sein, aber er konnte es. Seine weichen Lippen strichen ganz zart über seine und berührten sie leicht. Ein Hitzegefühl schoss durch Harrys gesamten Körper. Er spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam als Dracos Hand von seinem Oberschenkel zu seiner Hüfte wanderte. Langsam hob er wie in Trance eine Hand und zog Draco näher zu sich. Er wollte diesen Kuss erwidern ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Doch in diesem Moment löste sich Malfoy von ihm. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Enttäuschung? Langsam klarte sein Kopf wieder auf. Was hatte er getan? Die Hitze seines Körpers schoss nun in seinen Kopf. Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass Malfoy so mit ihm umsprang. Seine Wangen glühten. Und Malfoy? Der sah aus als wäre nichts passiert. Pansy starrte immer noch wie von Sinnen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was da eben geschehen war. Genauso wenig wie Harry es konnte. PENG. Die Abteiltür flog hinter ihr zu. "Endlich. Die wären wir los! Was ist los, Potter?" Harry starrte ihn an. "Das fragst du noch. DU HAST MICH GE ... küsst!" Beim letzten Wort versagt Harry die Stimme. "Potter! Das war doch kein richtiger Kuss! Aber ich sehe du hast nicht viel Erfahrung damit!" Wieder dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen. "Hat dich die Granger nie rangelassen?" "Wir sind nur gute Freunde! Aber hast du keine Angst davor, dass Pansy damit hausieren geht?" "Das wird sie nicht. Es wäre ziemlich peinlich für sie. Ich, Draco Malfoy bin lieber mit Harry Potter zusammen als mit ihr?! Hört sich das nicht verrückt an?" Harry schwieg. Plötzlich unterbrach Malfoy das Schweigen. "Soll ich dir zeigen wie man richtig küsst?" Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sein Verstand sagte eindeutig NEIN, aber etwas in ihm wollte noch einmal diese weichen Lippen spüren. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er wieder rot. Das reichte Malfoy scheinbar als Antwort. Er beugte sich über Harry. Und wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen. Harry lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und Draco setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Harry war gefangen und konnte nicht entkommen. Aber in diesem Augenblick dachte er gar nicht an Fluch. Er wollte es. Er wollte diesen Kuss erwidern. Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Taille und zog ihn an sich. Malfoy begann mit einer Strähne von Harrys wildem Haarschopf zu spielen. Und wieder war dieses Kribbeln da. Harry genoss jede einzelne Sekunde. Dann begann Draco mit seiner Zunge Harrys Lippen nach zufahren. Dieser konnte nicht anders als daraufhin seine Lippen zu teilen. Und schon schob Draco seine Zunge in Harrys Mund. Es war unbeschreiblich. Unbeschreiblich schön! Als sich ihre Zungen berührten und zu verschmelzen schienen. Süß war das Wort das Harry als erstes in den Sinn kam. Nach Harrys Geschmack war es viel zu schnell vorbei. Aber leider hatte man als Mensch ja die "unsinnige" Angewohnheit atmen zu müssen. So trennten sie sich schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend. Als er die Augen auf tat, blickte er in zwei stahlgraue Augen. Er glaubte in ihnen ein kurzes Aufflackern von Freude zu sehen. Doch dann wurden sie wieder hart. "Siehste Potter, so das war ein richtiger Kuss" daraufhin erhob er sich und setzte sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Platz. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte man nach so einem berauschenden Gefühl nur so ruhig und beherrscht sein. Oder war er der einzige der etwas gespürt hatte. "Potter, warum siehst du so enttäuscht aus?" Wie konnte er so etwas fragen? "Potter, du wirst das doch nicht ernst genommen haben. Dann wärst du ja noch dämlicher als Crabbe und Goyle." In Harry stieg eine unheimliche Wut auf. Was bildete sich dieser Sohn eines Todessers ein. "Hey Potter, kannst du mir mal sagen was hier so piept?" Jetzt wo Malfoy es sagte, hörte Harry es auch. Ein leises aber gleichmäßiges Piepen. Aber wo kam es her. Er lauschte angestrengt. Es kam aus Malfoys Richtung. "Malfoy, bei dir piept's!" "Potter, deine blöden Bemerkungen kannst du dir sparen." "Nein, ich meine das Piepen kommt aus deiner Richtung." Draco sprang auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf Harrys Mantel gesessen. Harry griff in eine der Taschen des Mantels und förderte die Ursache des Piepens zu Tage. Es war das Gerät, das Ron ihm geschenkt hatte und dessen Name er nicht kannte. Allerdings hatte es sich verändert. War es vorher noch eine glänzende Kugel gewesen, so war jetzt das Äußere durchscheinend und man erkannte verschiedene Schichten innerhalb der Kugel. Auf der äußeren Schale knapp unter der Oberfläche der Kugel befanden sich zwei Punkte die ständig grün aufleuchteten und dabei diesen Piepton von sich gaben. Fasziniert starrten die beiden Jungen das seltsame Gerät an. Auch wenn Malfoy oft mehr über die Zaubererwelt wußte als Harry, schien er so etwas noch nie gesehen zu haben. "Was ist das, Potter?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung!" "Also lohnt es nicht dich zu fragen, warum es piept." Harry musste an Rons Worte denken ,Damit können Gefühle von Liebe akustisch durch einen Piepton wahrgenommen werden.' Aber wer sollte hier in wen verliebt sein. Er etwa in Malfoy. Vergiß es. Erstens könnte er sich niemals in diesen Idioten verlieben und zweitens war dieser Idiot ein Junge genau wie er selbst. Das ging doch erst recht nicht. Vielleicht hatte Draco sich aber in ihn verliebt! Harry musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Ein Grinsen, das denen von Malfoy in nichts nachstand. "Potter, lass das dämliche Gegrinse und lass mich das Ding noch mal sehen!" Malfoy hatte sich zu ruckartig vorgebeugt und die beiden stiessen mit den Köpfen zusammen. Das seltsame war die beiden Punkte in der Kugel stiessen in genau dem gleichen Augenblick zusammen. "Verdammt Malfoy, das hat weh getan!" "Hör auf zu jammern und sie dir das an, Potter!" "Was denn?" Malfoy trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Potter, schau dir die Punkte an!" Die Punkte hatten sich ebenfalls auseinander bewegt. Als Draco wieder heran trat, näherte sich auch der eine Punkt wieder dem anderen. "Die Punkte, das sind wir!" "Das Haus erhält 100 Punkte und gewinnt den Hauspokal. Ich bin begeistert von deiner Auffassungsgabe heute, Potter!" Harry begriff mehr als Malfoy vermutete. Die beiden Punkte, das waren sie und das hieß sie waren in einander ver... verLIEBT!!! "Nun sag schon Potter, was ist das für ein Ding, woher hast du es? Geht's dir nicht gut? Du bist so blass. Du weißt etwas über das Ding und willst es mir nicht sagen. Spuck's aus oder ich erzähle jedem, dass du mich geküsst hast." "Hey, es war genau anders herum!" "Ich wollte dir nur zeigen wie man richtig küsst. DU hast den Kuss dann erwidert und mehr daraus gemacht als es war." "Sag jetzt nicht, dass es dir nicht auch gefallen hat?" Harry hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Er hatte damit Malfoy offen dargelegt, dass ihm der Kuss gefallen hatte. 'Shit!' "Naja. Zugegeben, dafür dass es bei dir das erste Mal war, war es gar nicht sooo schlecht." Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. War das ein Kompliment aus dem Mund von Draco Malfoy gewesen? "Guck nicht so begeistert Potter! Das heisst nicht, dass ich noch einmal Bock darauf habe mich mit dir herum zu knutschen." "Sehe ich aus als ob ich das wollte?" "Ja!" Verdammt. Er hasste es wie die Pest wenn Malfoy recht hatte. Ja er wollte es. Immer und immer wieder. Diese Süße schmecken und die Zärtlichkeit spüren. Aber das würde er Malfoy nicht zeigen. Er hatte sowieso schon zu viel von seinen Gefühlen offenbart. Gefühle für Draco? Konnte das sein? Bei dem Gedanken musste Harry sich heftig schütteln. Nein, das wäre wirklich zu verrückt! "Potter, hör auf mit deinen epileptischen Anfällen, wir sind gleich da und du trägst immer noch diese komischen Muggelsachen." Stimmt, es war inzwischen dunkel draußen geworden. Sie mussten bald da sein. Schnell zog er seinen Pullover und sein T-Shirt aus. Beide waren ihm drei Nummern zu groß, denn sie waren natürlich von Duddley. Dann zog er ein schwarzes Sweatshirt und darüber seinen dunklen Umhang mit dem aufgestickten Gryffindor-Löwen. Die ganze Zeit wurde er von Malfoy gemustert. Dieser hatte seine Schuluniform schon angehabt als er in den Zug gestiegen war. Der Umhang hatte die gleich Farbe nur war bei ihm die Slytherin-Schlange aufgebracht. Als nächstes wuchtete Harry seinen Koffer von der oberen Gepäckablage. War der Koffer vorhin auch schon so schwer gewesen? Auch Malfoy wollte seinen Koffer herunterholen. Dabei stellte Harry mit Erstaunen und auch etwas Genugtuung fest, dass er gut einen halben Kopf grösser war als Malfoy. Letztes Jahr waren sie noch gleich groß gewesen. Er musste ziemlich gewachsen sein in den Ferien. "Wie hast du denn den Koffer da hoch bekommen, wenn du ihn jetzt nicht herunter bekommst?" "Mein Vater hat ihn leichter gezaubert, aber jetzt scheint die Wirkung nachzulassen. Potter, nun hilf mir schon!" "Jetzt muss ich das Zauberwort überhört haben!" "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ein Malfoy um irgend etwas bettelt!" "Tja, dann wirst du mit deinem Koffer hier verschimmeln müssen!" "Ich könnte ihn herunter zaubern!" "Kannst du nicht, denn noch ist keine Schule und das Zaubern ist untersagt!" Malfoy schien die Vorteile und die Nachteile abzuwägen. "Aber ich warne dich, wenn du auch nur einem Menschen davon erzählst, bringe ich dich eigenhändig um!" "Nun mach schon Malfoy wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!" Draco holte tief Luft "Bitte" "Hää hast du was gesagt?" "Bitte" "Na also, geht doch!" Mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Griff von Dracos Koffer. Der Koffer war schwerer als er gedacht hätte. "Was transportiert du denn, Goldbarren? Komm hilf mir!" Malfoy streckte seine Arme nach oben um den Koffer abzufangen. Dabei verrutschte sein Umhang und Harry sah etwas, dass ihn erstarren ließ. Dracos Arme waren nur so übersät mit Schnitten, die mehr oder weniger gut verheilt waren. Um den linken Unterarm trug er einen Verband und Harry hätte wetten können, dass sich darunter das dunkle Mahl befand. Malfoy bemerkte Harrys Blicke und zog seine Arme schnell wieder an sich. Dadurch kam der Koffer ins rutschen und hätte Harry unter sich begraben, hätte Draco nicht blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und einen Schwebezauber über den Koffer ausgesprochen. Dieser glitt nun langsam zu Boden. "Hast du es gesehen?" "Äh ja, was...?" "Frag nicht, und erzähle niemanden davon BITTE!!!" Harry war total schockiert. Sein Traum hatte die Wirklichkeit widergespiegelt! Er blickte Draco hinterher, der gerade eilig das Abteil verließ. Was sollte er jetzt machen. Wenn Malfoy ihn schon mal um etwas bat, konnte er es doch schlecht abschlagen. Er holte das "Piep-Dings", so der vorläufige Name, hervor. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass die Schale auf der sich die piependen Punkte befunden hatten, zersprungen war. Die Punkte befanden sich nun eine Schale tiefer und piepten jetzt ein wenig schneller. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Am unteren Teil der Kugel entdeckte Harry einen Schalter. Als er diesen betätigte, verstummte das Piepen und die Kugel war wieder undurchsichtig und glänzend wie zuvor. Harry schnappte sich seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig und verließ das Abteil.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Ein neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ein neues Unterrichtsfach. Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Der eine Name, der im Laufe der Geschichte auftaucht, habe ich aus einem Roman von Jane Austen entliehen - "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit", manchmal auch als "Gefühl und Verstand" übersetzt. Es gibt auch einen Film zum Roman und eine der Figuren wird von Alan Rickman (Snape) gespielt. Der Film ist so schön!  
  
Ich bedanke mich für alle Reviews. Manche haben sogar schon zum zweiten mal geschrieben. (Bin ganz doll glücklich) Und hier ist der nächste Teil. Viel Spass!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Mit den Kutschen ging es dann Richtung Hogwarts, das gleich einer Burg hoch über den Verbotenen Wald hinaus ragte. Ein bisschen Abseits davon lag das Quidditsch-Feld und Hagrids Hütte sowie die Gewächshäuser von Professor Sprout.  
  
Als er der Kutsche entstieg und zum Tor gehen wollte, kamen ihm seine beiden Freunde schon entgegen gerannt. Sie fielen ihm um den Hals als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Es gab ja so viel zu erzählen, zu mindest aus ihrer Sicht, denn Harry konnte nur sagen, dass es bei den Dursleys doof gewesen war wie immer.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Großen Halle und liessen sich am Tisch der Gryffindors nieder. Sie berichteten Harry von ihrem gemeinsamen Einkauf in der Winkelgasse und dass es im Laden für Quidditsch-Artikel einen neuen Besen gab.  
  
"Ein Meteor3000" und bei diesem Namen glänzten Rons Augen. Seine Freunde wussten so gut wie er, dass er sich diesen Besen genauso wenig leisten konnte wie einen Nimbus 2000, 2001 oder einen Feuerblitz.  
  
Harry hätte diesen Besen auch gern gesehen oder sogar gekauft, aber als er hörte, dass das gute Stück 750 Goldgalleonen kosten sollte, platze dieser Traum wie eine Seifenblase. Wo sollte man so viel Geld hernehmen?  
  
Außerdem hatte er ja seinen Feuerblitz, den schnellsten Besen der ganzen Schule.  
  
"Herhören!"  
  
Das war Dumbledore, der am Lehrertisch stand. Harry hatte das Gefühl Dumbledore noch nie so alt gesehen zu haben. Seine sonst so freundlichen Augen, blickten jetzt müde über die Halbmondförmigen Gläser. Auf der Stirn hatte sich eine Sorgenfalte tief in das Gesicht gegraben.  
  
"Ihr alle wisst es. Am Ende des letzten Schuljahres ist Voldemort wieder zurück gekehrt!"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Bis auf Harry und Dumbledore gab es nicht viele die den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprachen, denn schon allein der Name löste allerorts Angst und Schrecken aus.  
  
"Trotzdem möchten wir, dass der Schulbetrieb ohne grosse Veränderungen fortgeführt wird und deshalb heissen wir die neuen Schüler herzlich willkommen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten flogen die grossen Eingangstüren auf und herein kam eine schnatternde Menge von Erstklässlern. Einige wirkten nervös andere in gespannter Erwartung. Sie gruppierten sich vor dem Lehrertisch und wieder einmal wurde der Sprechende Hut hereingetragen. Er sollte die Schüler ihren Häusern zuteilen. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor oder Slytherin.  
  
Doch Harrys Interesse ging in eine andere Richtung. Er blickte hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch und zu Malfoy. Dieser sass zwischen Pansy und den beiden Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle. Pansy hatte ihren Kopf auf Malfoys Schulter gelegt und dieser versuchte vergeblich sie abzuschütteln. Scheinbar hatte sie ihn doch noch nicht aufgegeben. Crabbe und Goyle erzählten irgend etwas und brachen darauf hin in lautes Gelächter aus. Harry sah wie Malfoy die Augen verdrehte.  
  
Ganz kurz trafen sich ihre Augen, doch Draco schaute augenblicklich in eine andere Richtung.  
  
So ließ Harry seinen Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch gleiten. Hagrid nickte ihm fröhlich zu und Harry winkte zurück. Professor Mc Gonagall saß zur Rechten von Dumbledore. Der Platz neben ihr war frei. Dort würde der neue Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Platz nehmen, das wusste Harry.  
  
Aber irgend etwas war anders als in den letzten Jahren!  
  
Professor Snape fehlte! 'Sollten meine Gebete erhört worden sein?' Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass Dumbledore Snape kurz vor den Ferien mit irgendeiner Mission beauftragt hatte. Vielleicht zog sich der Auftrag länger hin.  
  
Auf seinem Platz sass ein Zauberer, der nach Harrys Schätzung nicht älter als 25 sein konnte. Dieser plauderte fröhlich mit Professor Sprout.  
  
Die Verteilung der Schüler war beendet.  
  
"Liebe Schüler, ich möchte euch den neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen, Professor Hayley!" Der junge Zauberer erhob sich kurz, winkte in alle Richtungen und setzte sich wieder. Von allen Tischen, ausgenommen Slytherin, erhielt der neue Lehrer stürmischen Applaus. Die Zwillinge pfiffen sogar laut. Alle waren begeistert Snape als Zaubertranklehrer los zu sein.  
  
"Nun wissen alle, dass es noch einen neuen Lehrer geben muss und zwar in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mr. Moody hat nun endgültig seinen Eintritt ins Rentnerdasein bekannt gegeben."  
  
Alle blickten erwartungsvoll zum Grossen Portal.  
  
Langsam öffneten sich die schweren Türen.  
  
Und herein kam ...  
  
Ganz in schwarz gekleidet ...  
  
...eine FRAU!!!  
  
Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Menge. Die Frau schritt die Tische entlang. Sie blieb vorm Lehrertisch stehen und drehte sich den erstaunten Schülern zu.  
  
"Mein Name ist Marianne Dashwood!" sagte sie. Harry schätzte sie auf etwa 30 aber genau sagen konnte er es nicht. Sie war groß und schlank, hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang. Ron pfiff leicht durch die Zähne, wobei er sich einen Ellenbogen-Knuffer von Hermine einfing. Harry gab zu, dass sie nicht ganz unattraktiv war, aber nicht sein Geschmack!  
  
Marianne setzte sich zwischen Professor Mc Gonagall und den jungen Hayley, der sie mit offenen Mund anstarrte.  
  
Erst jetzt ging ein Tosen durch die Grosse Halle. Hunderte Hände klatschten Beifall, sogar die Slytherins. "Und es gibt noch etwas Neues!" Dumbledore hatte sich wieder erhoben.  
  
"Angesicht der derzeitigen Situation, haben wir für alle Schüler ab der Fünften Klasse, ein neues Fach eingeführt.  
  
Wir haben die Idee eines Lehrers, den wir vor drei Jahren hier hatten, aufgegriffen und als Unterrichtsfach umgesetzt.  
  
Begrüßt euren Lehrer für das Fach Duellieren"  
  
Und wieder gingen alle Köpfe Richtung Eingangsportal und dort stand  
  
...Severus Snape!!!  
  
Dieses mal klatschten die Slytherins und alle anderen Tische murrten nur lautstark. Snape funkelte in alle Richtungen als er sich Dumbledore näherte. Sein Haar hing ihm strähnig wie immer in das Gesicht, aber Harry hätte schwören können, dass Snape dieses mal etwas darunter verbergen wollte. Eine Narbe an der Schläfe. Harry hatte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf erhascht. Aber es schien sonst niemandem um ihn herum aufgefallen zu sein.  
  
Snape ließ sich zur Linken von Dumbledore nieder. Man hatte extra noch einen Stuhl zwischen Dumbledore und Professor Flitwick gestellt.  
  
'Na das konnte ja heiter werden' dachte Harry während er kräftig in ein Hühnerbein biss. War er Snape in dem einen Fach losgeworden so hatte er ihn jetzt in einem anderen Fach. Aber heute ist heute und morgen ist morgen. Er wollte jetzt nur noch mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein. Schnell schlang er noch den Nachtisch hinunter.  
  
"Hermine, Ron, wollen wir ...?" Doch er sprach mit zwei leeren Plätzen. Wo waren die beiden hin? Harry stürmte aus der großen Halle. Da vorn an der Treppe waren die beiden, händchenhaltend und fröhlich schwatzend gingen sie Richtung Gryffindorturm.  
  
'Die haben mich glatt vergessen!'  
  
Harry hatte schon vermutet, dass sich einiges ändern würde jetzt wo die beiden zusammen waren, aber nun fühlte er sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten ihn einfach stehen lassen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er würde seinen Feuerblitz holen und drüben am Quidditsch-Feld ein paar Runden drehen.  
  
Gesagt, getan! Harry rannte die Treppen hinauf, immer bedacht nicht auf eine Trickstufe zu treten, schnappte sich seinen Besen und eilte aus dem Schloss. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten wieder auf seinem Besen zu sitzen und den Wind in seinem Gesicht zu spüren. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
  
Das es bereits dunkel war und er draußen nichts zu suchen hatte war ihm egal. Niemand hatte ihn hinausgehen gesehen. Und schon war er in der Luft. Der Mond schien hell und der See glitzerte als wäre er aus purem Silber. Hier konnte Harry alles vergessen. So wie seine Freunde ihn vergessen hatten. Fast alles!  
  
Eines ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.  
  
Malfoy!  
  
Wie sie sich geküsst hatten!  
  
'Vergiss es, Harry! Du hast doch gehört, dass es für ihn nicht mehr war als eines seiner Spiele.' Harry landete elegant auf dem Boden.  
  
'Aber dieses komische Gerät sagt etwas anderes!' Mit diesen Worten griff er in seine Tasche und holte die Kugel hervor. Er betätigte den Knopf und die Kugel wurde durchscheinend. Wieder erklang das Piepen der beiden Punkte.  
  
Aber Moment mal, warum lagen die beiden Punkte so dicht beieinander?  
  
Plötzlich wurde er an der Schulter gepackt und herum gewirbelt. Da waren sie wieder diese grauen Augen, von solcher Klarheit, dass man darin versinken möchte.  
  
"Mal ...Malfoy!" stotterte Harry. Er konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.  
  
"Potter, ich sollte Snape eigentlich in Kenntnis setzen, dass ein Schüler sich unerlaubterweise nachts auf dem Gelände herumtreibt."  
  
"Ich ... ich wollte nur ...!"  
  
"Potter, hör auf mit der Stotterei! Ich sagte 'eigentlich' nicht, dass ich wirklich zu ihm gehe"  
  
"Schließlich bin ich ja auch hier, unerlaubterweise!" fügte er hinzu  
  
Harry atmete erleichtert auf. "Dir würde er aber sicher noch einen Orden dafür verleihen, dass du für ihn einen Grund gefunden hast mich von der Schule zu werfen!"  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich würde er das!"  
  
Beide schwiegen.  
  
"Was wolltest du hier draußen, Malfoy?"  
  
"Musst du mich immer Malfoy nennen?! Ich habe diesen Namen satt!"  
  
"Du sagst auch immer Potter zu mir!"  
  
Wieder Schweigen.  
  
"Darf ich dich dann Draco nennen?"  
  
Draco blickte auf. Langsam bewegte er seinen Kopf.  
  
"Ja, ich will, dass du mich Draco nennst, Harry!"  
  
Harry musste lächeln. So wie Draco seinen Namen aussprach, gefiel er ihm zum ersten Mal. Er hatte es immer gehasst wie ihn die Dursleys ausgesprochen hatten oder alle seine angeblichen Bewunderer. Es war sogar anders es aus Dracos Mund zu hören, als aus den Mündern seiner Freunde. Zum Glück war es dunkel und Draco konnte nicht sehen wie er leicht errötete.  
  
"Hast du noch Lust eine Runde zu fliegen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass Draco auch seinen Besen dabei hatte.  
  
"OK!"  
  
Diese Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Er musste ständig an Draco denken. Draco mit den schönen grauen Augen, den blonden Haaren und der hellen Haut. Wie es sich wohl anfühlte diese Haut auf seiner zu spüren? Wieder wurde er rot und er zog die Decke über seinen Kopf damit die anderen Jungen nicht mitbekamen, dass er wie ein verliebtes Mädchen kichern musste. Verliebt! Genau das war er! Bis über beide Ohren!  
  
Als Harry das "Piep-Ding" abschalten wollte, hatte er bemerkt, dass wieder eine Schale zersprungen war. Das Piepen war inzwischen schon so stark, dass es jetzt kaum zu überhören war, selbst wenn es in der Jackentasche steckte. Deshalb hatte Harry es wieder ausgeschaltet. Er musste dringend ein paar Fragen an Ron bezüglich dieses Geräts stellen. Doch es hatte sich noch nicht ergeben. Ron und Hermine klebten aneinander als bestünden sie aus nur einem Stück.  
  
'Na ja, morgen vielleicht' dachte Harry.  
  
Er hoffte nur inständig, dass er die Nacht keine "komischen" Träume hatte. Das wäre ihm dann doch zu peinlich.  
  
Doch er hatte einen Traum ganz anderer Natur! Er ging einen langen dunklen Gang entlang, ohne zu wissen wo er ihn hinführen würde. Harry folgte einem leisem Schluchzen, das genau aus der Richtung kam in die er ging. Am Ende des Ganges war eine schwere Tür. Sie ließ sich nicht öffnen!  
  
Aber Moment, wenn das sein Traum war, konnte er dann nicht einfach durch die Tür gehen?! (AN: Ist euch das auch schon mal passiert, dass ihr euch bewusst wurdet, dass ihr träumt und dann die Handlung verändern konntet. Ist ein komisches Gefühl!)  
  
Langsam schritt er durch die Tür. In diesem Raum war es noch dunkler. Nur ein Lichtstrahl des Mondes fiel durch das kleine Fenster und auf eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in einer Ecke. Harry erkannte sofort die hellblonden Haare.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Der Angesprochene blickte auf. In den grauen Augen standen Tränen und eine bahnte sich gerade ihren Weg hinab an Dracos Wange. Schnell überwand Harry die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und stoppte die Träne.  
  
Mit einem Male fiel ihm der blonde Junge um den Hals und drückte sich eng an seine Brust. Harry wollte die schlanke Gestalt tröstend an sich ziehen. Doch dieser zuckte vor Schmerz von seiner Umarmung zurück. Da erst sah Harry, dass die zart Haut überall Schnitte aufwies, manche bluteten sogar noch.  
  
"Was haben die dir nur angetan?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Er blickte sich in dem kleinen Raum um und sah gleich bei der Tür einen Verbandskasten stehen.  
  
"Wollten die, dass du dich selbst verarztest?"  
  
Harry öffnete den Kasten und holte ein paar Pflaster, einige Binden, ein Desinfektionsmittel und ein paar Wattepads heraus. Dann begann er verschiedene Wunden mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zu reinigen. Draco beobachtete Harry genau ohne auch nur einmal zu zucken, obwohl es bestimmt zwiebelte.  
  
Dann bekamen kleinere Wunden ein Pflaster und größere einen Verband. Besonders gut verbunden wurde Dracos linker Unterarm, dort wo ihm das dunkle Mal eingebrannt worden war. Es hatte sich schon leicht entzündet und Harry hoffte, dass seine Behandlung noch nicht zu spät war.  
  
"Wollen die, dass du deinen Arm verlierst?  
  
Jetzt siehst du zwar fast wie eine Mumie aus, aber es kann sich nicht weiter entzünden."  
  
Draco lächelte Harry schüchtern an.  
  
'Draco lächelt?!' Ein richtiges Lächeln, wie er es bei Draco noch nie gesehen hatte. Zum Dahinschmelzen!  
  
Harry wollte in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als dieses Lächeln zu schmecken.  
  
Doch plötzlich verschwamm sein Blick.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Wach doch endlich auf, Harry!"  
  
Er schreckte auf. Wer hatte es gewagt, ihn aus so einem Traum zu rütteln?  
  
"RON!  
  
Was willst du?" knurrte Harry ihn an.  
  
"Es ist schon acht durch und ich dachte du wolltest etwas essen bevor der Unterricht beginnt."  
  
Mit einem Satz war er aus seinem Bett. Nicht dass er großen Hunger hatte, aber in der großen Halle würde er Draco sehen und das war es was er wollte.  
  
Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter stellte Harry fest, dass Ron alleine war.  
  
"Wo ist Hermine?"  
  
"Sie ist in der Bibliothek! Hatte gestern abend vor noch etwas nachzulesen, und es dann einfach vergessen!" Ron wurde leicht rot als er an gestern abend dachte.  
  
'Bitte verschone mich mit Details!' dachte Harry. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen womit seine Freunde abgelenkt waren.  
  
"Ron, kannst du mir mal genau sagen, was das für ein Ding ist, das du mir geschenkt hast?"  
  
"Ach du meinst dieses Ding, das mein Bruder mir aus Ägypten mitgebracht hat."  
  
"Genau das meine ich."  
  
"Na ja, viel weiss ich auch nicht darüber. Um ehrlich zu sein hat es bei mir nie funktioniert! Aber Bill hat mir erzählt, dass es einem Zauberer gehört haben soll, der einem der alten Pharaonen gedient hat. Mit diesem Gerät hat er dem Pharao eine Frau gesucht. Wenn du mich fragst, glaube ich Bill hat das Ding irgendwo im Sand gefunden und sich die Geschichte dazu ausgedacht. Ich habe dir das Ding geschenkt, weil es fast wie ein Schnatz aussieht und es sollte so eine Art Trophäe sein. Ich hoffe du hast mein Gefasel von wegen Finden der großen Liebe nicht zu ernst genommen."  
  
Harry stockte kurz bevor er antwortete "Nein gar nicht. Wollte dir nur noch mal für das Geschenk danken."  
  
'Ron hat wahrscheinlich nie den Schalter gefunden. Wir haben ihn ja auch nur zufällig entdeckt, weil Draco sich darauf gesetzt hatte.'  
  
Ihr Gespräch hatte Harry nachdenklich gemacht. So alt wie dieses Ding womöglich war, könnte es doch in Laufe der Zeit kaputt gegangen sein und nicht mehr richtig funktionieren. Dann würde es gar nicht stimmen, dass er in Draco und umgekehrt verliebt war. Vielleicht redete er sich seine Gefühle nur auf Grund dieses "Piep-Dings" ein.  
  
Doch jeglicher Zweifel wurde im nächsten Moment verworfen, nämlich in dem Moment als er die Große Halle betrat.  
  
Als er seinen Blick wie zufällig über den Tisch der Slytherins gleiten ließ, wäre er beinahe zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Dort sass sein wahrgewordener Traum.  
  
Draco.  
  
Er trug eine enge schwarze Hose, ein Seidenhemt im Slytherin-Grün und darunter ein schwarzes T-Shirt, soweit man das erkennen konnte. Außerdem hatte er irgend etwas mit seinen Haaren gemacht. Er hatte scheinbar nicht so viel Gel genommen wie er es sonst tat. Jetzt fielen seine Haare ganz natürlich bis auf die Haare in seiner Stirn, die unter Zuhilfenahme von ein wenig Gel, nach oben stiepelten.  
  
Kurz blickte er in die Augen von Draco. Dieser grinste nur, was so fiel hieß wie 'Na, wie gefällt dir das?' Harry spürte wie er wieder rot wurde, wofür er ein weiteres Grinsen von Draco erntete. 'Zum Glück hat das jetzt keiner gesehen' dachte er so bei sich.  
  
"Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Komm jetzt!" Ron hatte ihn am Ärmel gepackt und zu ihrem Tisch gezerrt. Ginny hatte ihnen zwei Plätze frei gehalten. Sie war immer noch total in Harry verschossen und wurde jedesmal rot wenn er auch nur in ihre Nähe kam. So auch jetzt. Sie sass neben ihrem Bruder und brachte keinen Bissen mehr hinunter.  
  
'Ich sollte mich von ihr fern halten, sonst verhungert sie noch irgend wann!' dachte Harry. Er mochte Ginny, aber eher wie eine kleine Schwester, die er nie hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ihr schon lange sagen, dass aus ihnen nichts werden konnte, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Schnell das Thema wechseln.  
  
"Was haben wir heute für Stunden?"  
  
Ron begann breit zu grinsen. "In der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" Dann verdrehte er die Augen. "Und danach jeweils eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und Duellieren auch mit den Slytherins. Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass ich den Montag hasse!"  
  
'Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass ich den Montag liebe!' dachte Harry, aber er würde es niemals laut aussprechen.  
  
Sie verdrückten die Reste ihres Frühstücks und stürmten gemeinsam die Treppen zu ihrem Turm hinauf um ihr Schulzeug zu holen. Auf ihrem Weg zum Klassenraum stiess dann auch Hermine zu ihnen. Ron wollte sich gleich in die erste Reihe setzten, aber wurde von Hermine grob auf einen der hinteren Plätze gezerrt. Harry war es gleich auf welchen Platz er sich setzte. Er war in Gedanken schon beim Zaubertränkeunterricht. Und bei Draco. Er würde versuchen einen Platz so nahe wie möglich bei ihm zu ergattern, aber natürlich nur so rein "zufällig"! Ron und Hermine würden sowieso zusammen sitzen. Da war es doch egal wo er sass. Die werden das wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitbekommen, wo sie doch nur Augen für einander hatten.  
  
Die Tür flog auf und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Professor Dashwood betrat den Raum. Sie trug den selben Umhang wie gestern nur hatte sie heute ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Zu erst nahm sie die Überprüfung der Anwesenheit vor. Nacheinander las sie von einer Pergamentrolle vor und machte Haken. Als sie zu P wie Pottes kam, gab es keine Reaktion ihrerseits, so als wäre es ein Name wie jeder anderer. Und allein wegen dieser Tatsache konnte Harry die neue Lehrerin schon jetzt recht gut leiden. Er hasste es aus tiefsten Herzen nur nach seinem Namen beurteilt zu werden.  
  
Als nächstes wollte Professor Dashwood wissen, wie weit sie in den vergangenen Jahren gekommen waren, was sie behandelt hatten und was noch nicht.  
  
"Ich sehe," sagte sie, "das ich fähige Vorgänger hatte. Na ja, manche vielleicht weniger fähig als andere, aber im großen und ganzen möchte ich daran anknüpfen und wir werden auch dieses Schuljahr Flüche und Gegenflüche behandeln. Und wenn wir es noch schaffen die Entwicklung von eigenen Flüchen! Ich halte diese beiden Themenkomplexe für äußerst wichtig, gerade in der heutigen Zeit.  
  
Ja, eine Frage in der ersten Reihe?"  
  
"Was heisst Entwicklung von eigenen Flüchen?" Die Frage kam von Dean.  
  
"Nun, wie ihr wisst gibt es eine Unmenge an bekannten Flüchen, aber es gibt noch viel mehr unbekannte. Entweder wurden sie bereits entdeckt, aber nicht verbreitet oder noch niemand hat sie entdeckt. Letztere kann man dann versuchen zu erlernen, was sehr schwierig ist, da niemand einem zeigen kann wie sie funktionieren. Allerdings wenn man einmal das Prinzip durchschaut hat ist nichts mehr unmöglich. Ich muss euch gleich sagen, dass nur sehr wenige ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen hinter das Geheimnis gekommen sind."  
  
"Haben sie es geschafft?"  
  
"Sagen wir mal teilweise, aber ich weiss noch nicht ob ich euch das System verdeutlichen kann. Wer es allerdings geschafft hat, kann dann auch Zauber neu entwickeln.  
  
Das geht jetzt allerdings zu weit. Wir wollen uns doch erst einmal mit den uns bekannten Flüchen beschäftigen. Ich hoffe ihr habt alle euer Lehrbuch. Schlagt bitte das erste Kapitel auf. Kann mir jemand die verschiedenen Arten von Flüchen nennen?"  
  
Natürlich konnte es jemand. Hermines Arm schnellte in die Höhe, da hatte Professor Dashwood die Frage noch gar nicht ganz ausgesprochen. Und sie bekam auf ihre richtige Lösung auch prompt 10 Punkte für Gryffindor.  
  
So spannend wie bei Professor Lupin oder auch dem falschen Mad Eye Moody war der Unterricht nicht, fand Harry, aber Professor Dashwood wusste eine ganze Menge und die Stunde ging relativ zügig vorüber.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde warf sie ein "Vielen von euch werden meine Stunden zu theoretisch sein, aber ich will euch ja nur die Grundlage liefern für eure Duellierstunden bei Professor Snape. Das war's für heute.  
  
Ach Harry, könntest du mal zu mir kommen?"  
  
Was denn nun noch. Es würde doch nicht jetzt der große Vortrag kommen, dass er doch was besonderes sei wo er es schon mehrmals mit Voldemort persönlich zu tun hatte. Dann hatte er die Lehrerin falsch eingeschätzt.  
  
"Harry, ich soll dich von einem gemeinsamen Bekannten grüßen."  
  
Harry war ganz verblüfft. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
  
"Von wem?"  
  
"Von Professor Lupin."  
  
"Sie haben ihn gesehen?"  
  
"Ich habe mit ihm das letzte Jahr zusammen gearbeitet."  
  
"Darf ich fragen woran sie gearbeitet haben?"  
  
"Nein, leider darf ich dir das nicht sagen, aber er will das du weißt, dass es ihm gutgeht. Und er hat mich beauftragt auf dich aufzupassen."  
  
Harry war beleidigt "Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind auf das man aufpassen muss. Ausserdem sind zur Zeit alle in Gefahr, die gegen Voldemort kämpfen, warum sich also auf eine Person so festlegen. Das will ich nicht!" Er wollte gerade gehen.  
  
"Also gut Harry, wenn das dein Wille ist, werde ich es Lupin mitteilen und ich glaube er wird es verstehen. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich auch dagegen. Die Vergangenheit hat recht gut gezeigt, dass du auf dich selbst achten kannst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wendete sich Professor Dashwood wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen zu.  
  
Jetzt war Harry erst recht baff.  
  
Aber er musste jetzt schleunigst zum Zaubertränkeunterricht. Dieser fand immer noch im Kerker statt. Durch die Unterhaltung war er einer der letzten. 'Na toll, jetzt sind die besten Plätze bestimmt weg.' Und die besten Plätze waren für ihn in der Nähe von Draco.  
  
Der Raum war schon fast voll und es gab nur noch einen leeren Platz  
  
Und zwar 'DIREKT HINTER DRACO!' Harrys Herz tat einen Sprung. Er nahm seine Tasche, schlurfte zu dem Sitz und tat so missmutig wie er nur konnte, als gäbe es nichts Schrecklicheres als sich hinter Draco zu setzen. Als er auf seinem Platz sass, spürte er wie sein Herz vor Aufregung raste. Er hatte es geschafft!  
  
Draco hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass Harry hinter ihm sass. Das wird eine Überraschung!  
  
Als nächstes kam Professor Hayley zu Tür hereingeschritten oder viel mehr gestolpert. Er konnte sich gerade noch so abfangen. Dann humpelte er weiter.  
  
"Ach, nur ein kleiner Unfall heute morgen!" grinste er in die Runde.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob ihr alle da seit!" Er kramte eine zerknitterte und leicht angekokelte Rolle Pergament hervor. Auch er ging die Namen durch. Allerdings...  
  
"Äh Professor, sie haben mich nicht aufgerufen!" Alles drehte sich zu ihm um. Jetzt bemerkte auch Draco, wer hinter ihm sass.  
  
"Und wer sind sie bitte schön?"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Äh, doch"  
  
"Doch nicht etwa DER Harry Potter?"  
  
Da war es wieder. Harry hasste es wenn sein Name so ausgesprochen wurde. Um ihn herum feigsten die Slytherins. Er hatte ohne es zu merken sich mitten unter sie gesetzt.  
  
"DER Harry Potter, der du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hat? Was für eine Ehre!"  
  
"Äh Professor, könnten sie schauen ob mein Name auf der Liste steht?"  
  
"Oh, natürlich, natürlich,  
  
Potter  
  
Potter  
  
Nein, sie stehen nicht auf meiner Liste!"  
  
"Aber das kann nicht ...!"  
  
"Warten sie! Vielleicht stand ihr Name an der Stelle, wo mir gestern ausversehen ein Funke draufgefallen ist! Ich werde das nachprüfen!  
  
Sie müssen wissen, mir passieren von Zeit zu Zeit ein paar kleine Missgeschicke!"  
  
Das war reichlich untertrieben!!!  
  
Ständig fiel ihm irgend etwas aus der Hand oder er fiel über irgend etwas oder verschüttete Zutaten oder sein Umhang fing an einem Ärmel Feuer oder, oder, oder.  
  
Das Problem war, dass er auch andere gefährdete. Seamus kippte er ausversehen einen Trank über den Umhang, so dass dieser plötzlich zu brennen begann. Zum Glück sprach Hermine schnell einen Löschzauber über ihn aus, so dass es nur bei leichten Verbrennungen blieb, die Madame Pomfrey schnell behandeln konnte. Das war allerdings nur ein Beispiel aus einer Reihe von Unfällen. Zum Glück verletzte sich niemand ernsthaft.  
  
Harry glaubte schon an verkehrte Welt als er einen Slytherin sagen hörte, Hayley wäre ja schlimmer als Longbottom und ein Gryffindor flüsterte, dass man bei Snape wenigstens nicht um sein Leben fürchten musste, auch wenn dieser es öfters andeutete.  
  
Einmal hatte Hayley Dracos Kessel umgestossen und die heisse Flüssigkeit hätte Draco verbrüht, wenn Harry nicht einen magischen Schild verwendet hätte.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde erhielt er und Hermine jeweils 5 Punkte für "Aufmerksamkeit". Alle verließen fluchtartig den Raum. Nur Draco wurde von Hayley noch einmal zurückgerufen.  
  
Ron und Hermine kamen auf Harry zugerannt.  
  
"Harry, es tut uns schrecklich leid. Wir hätten dir einen Platz freihalten sollen, aber wir haben es total vergessen!"  
  
"Jetzt musst du wegen uns hinter Malfoy sitzen, aber vielleicht kannst du mit jemandem den Platz tauschen!"  
  
'Aber das will ich gar nicht!' Harry war so glücklich mit seinem Platz. Doch das würde er seinen Freunden natürlich nicht sagen.  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass irgend jemand sich freiwillig zwischen die Slytherins setzen will!"  
  
"Du hast ja recht! Es tut uns leid!"  
  
"OK! Könntet ihr zu Duellieren schon mal vorgehen, ich komme gleich nach!"  
  
Ron und Hermine sahen einander an und dann Harry.  
  
"Ist irgend etwas mit dir, Harry?"  
  
"Ich habe nur was vergessen!" Eine glatte Lüge.  
  
"Du willst dich doch nicht etwa noch einmal der Lebensgefahr aussetzen und in diesen Raum hineingehen?" fragte Ron unsicher.  
  
"Geht schon, sonst sind die besten Plätze weg."  
  
"Stimmt bei Snape werden sich alle in die letzten Reihen drängeln, da wird es schwer sein noch einen Platz zu bekommen. OK bis gleich!" Und damit verschwanden die beiden.  
  
Gut das die beiden so auf einander fixiert waren, dass sie wenigstens Harry keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen konnten. So kehrte er sich um und ging in Richtung des Klassenzimmers, in dem er bis eben Zaubertrankunterricht gehabt hatte.  
  
'Vielleicht kann ich mit Draco noch ein, zwei Wörter wechseln bevor wir zu Snape gehen.' Dachte Harry so bei sich. Er griff nach dem Türknauf und wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er von drinnen eine laute Stimme hörte. Es war die von Professor Hayley, doch klang sie nicht so fröhlich wie sonst, sondern war voll Wut und Hass.  
  
"Glauben sie nicht Mr. Malfoy ich wüsste nicht wer sie sind. Ich schaue durch dieses einschmeichelnde Äußere. Sie sind ein dreckiger, kleiner Todesser, wie ihr Vater. Oh, wie ich ihresgleichen verabscheue. Wie kann Dumbledore sie nur auf diese Schule gehen lassen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann ...  
  
Aber das eine sage ich ihnen. Passen sie bloß auf. Ich behalte sie im Auge. Und wagen sie es nicht Harry Potter zu nahe zu kommen. Wehe dem Jungen der lebt stösst irgend etwas zu, dann kaufe ich sie mir persönlich."  
  
Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass man so mit Draco sprach. 'Dieser Idiot Hayley hat ja keine Ahnung!'  
  
"Sie ekeln mich an, Malf...!" In diesen Moment wurde die Tür laut aufgeschlagen. Hayley schreckte zusammen und sah Harry verwundert an. Dieser kocht vor Wut. Draco kauerte auf einem Stuhl und zitterte, doch er blickte nicht auf. Es schien fast als wäre er weggetreten.  
  
"Was willst du, Harry?" fragte Professor Hayley, wobei er ein Gesicht machte so freundlich wie immer, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben.  
  
Harry hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal einen Lehrer mehr als Snape hassen würde. Aber gegen das Gefühl, dass er jetzt verspürte waren seine Gefühle für Snape schon fast so etwas wie Zuneigung.  
  
"Ich habe etwas vergessen, Professor!" zischte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
"OK! Geh es dir holen!"  
  
Harry durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und stand nun genau neben Draco. Er legte einen Arm um ihn. Erst jetzt blickte dieser ihn an und Harry konnte nicht anders als ihn anzulächeln.  
  
"DAS habe ich vergessen!" Mit diesen Worten zog er Draco auf die Beine.  
  
"Harry, ich verstehe nicht!"  
  
"Würden sie mich bitte mit meinem Nachnamen ansprechen so wie sie es mit allen anderen Schülern auch machen!" Draco und seine anderen Freunde sollten die einzigen sein, die ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannten. Und Professor Hayley würde er auf keinen Fall zu seinen Freunden zählen. So kehrte er diesem den Rücken zu und verließ mit dem zitternden Draco in seinem Arm den Raum.  
  
"So ein Arsch!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ich habe gehört, was er zu dir gesagt hat und ich glaube kein Wort davon." Harry sah bedeutungsvoll in die grauen Augen, die zu ihm aufblickten. Ein kurzer Funke von Hoffnung loderte in ihnen auf. Harry musste abermals lächeln.  
  
"Und ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du dich von mir fernhältst." Ein leichter Rosa-ton lag auf Harrys Wangen.  
  
"Hast du dich mit Absicht hinter mich gesetzt in Zaubertränke?" Der Rosaschimmer nahm jetzt einen tiefen Rot- ton an.  
  
"Äh, um ehrlich zu sein, ja!" Draco senkte seinen Kopf, so dass sein Gesicht nicht zu erkennen war.  
  
"Aber wenn es dich stört, dann kann ich mich irgendwo anders ... vielleicht bei ..." stammelte Harry.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Dafür, dass du mich heute schon zweimal gerettet hast!"  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert. Du hast mich dafür gestern im Zug beschützt."  
  
Beide schwiegen.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ja?" Er könnte jedesmal sterben vor Glück, wenn er seinen Namen aus dem Mund des anderen vernahm.  
  
"Wir kommen zu spät zu Duellieren."  
  
"Keine Angst, Snape wird dich schon nicht bestrafen."  
  
"Mich vielleicht nicht, aber dich."  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Im Augenblick hoffe ich nur, dass es dir besser geht und das ist wichtiger."  
  
"Danke" Und damit beugte sich Draco leicht zu Harry und haucht ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Das kam so plötzlich, dass dieser keine Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren.  
  
"Lass uns gehen!" Harry folgte dem anderen die Treppe hinauf und in Richtung dem Klassenraum, in dem Duellieren stattfinden sollte.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Das war's mal wieder. Was wird in Duellieren passieren und wie sieht Dracos Strafe für unerlaubtes Zaubern im Zug aus? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
Hiermit möchte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen, die versucht haben mir eine Review zu schicken und dann mit irgendeinem komischen Satz zurück gewiesen wurden. Dank meiner Schwester bin ich auf diesen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht worden.  
  
IST ALLES MEINE SCHULD!!! ASCHE AUF MEIN HAUPT! Ich hoffe aber, dass ich die Einstellung wieder rückgängig machen konnte. Also ich freue mich auf Reviews.  
  
An der Stelle wollte ich den bisherigen Reviewern (gibt es dieses Wort eigentlich???) danken.  
  
Chillkroete: Über deine Kommentare habe ich mich immer sehr gefreut, da sie sehr konstruktive Kritik enthielten. Das mit der schnellen Entwicklung der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco habe ich auch schon bemerkt. Aber leider bin ich von Natur aus ein bisschen ungeduldig (grins).  
  
Matjes: Ich bemühe mich so schnell weiterzuschreiben wie es geht. Will ja auch wissen, wie es weitergeht (grins).  
  
yvymaus: Meine Finger glühen!!! Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir auch.  
  
SilentJealousy: Ich bin froh, dass dir mein Ausdruck gefällt, obwohl Deutsch noch nie meine Stärke war (grins). Deshalb habe ich auch Mathe gemacht (verlegen grins).  
  
Alex: Und hier geht's weiter.  
  
Jacky: Wurde gemacht.  
  
Crispy 17 Juchhu. Der erste, der es geschafft hat zu reviewen, nachdem ich meinen Fehler behoben habe.  
  
Und jetzt noch ein letztes in eigener Sache.  
  
ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!!  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner besten Freundin, die am 9.2. Geburtstag hat und auch so Harry Potter verrückt ist wie ich. Ich danke dir noch mal für den Schal in den Slytherin-Farben, den du mir zu meinem Geburtstag geschenkt hast. Ich trage ihn jeden Tag. Danke danke danke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Sie kamen natürlich zu spät zu Duellieren.  
  
"Darf ich die Herren fragen, was sie aufgehalten hat?" Snape funkelte sie beide über das Pult an dem er sass an.  
  
"Also äh, Sir, es war so ...!" stammelte Harry. Er versucht krampfhaft sich eine Ausrede auszudenken, die sogar Snape schlucken würde, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Es schien sogar so, dass je angestrengter er darüber nach dachte desto leerer fühlte sein Kopf sich an.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, erklären Sie mir das!"  
  
"Professor Hayley wollte noch etwas mit uns beiden bereden und deshalb sind wir etwas später gekommen."  
  
"Sie beide?"  
  
"Ja, uns beide!"  
  
Snape hob zweifelnd seine eine Augenbraue und Harry befürchtete, dass er nicht ein Wort von dem, was Draco gesagt hatte, glaubte.  
  
"Dann gehen sie jetzt an ihre Plätze, damit ich den Unterricht endlich beginnen kann."  
  
Was, keine Strafe? Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Diesen Tag musste er sich unbedingt rot im Kalender anstreichen. Bloß nicht zu zufrieden schauen sonst überlegte Snape es sich am Ende noch anders. So steuerte er den einzigen freien Tisch an um festzustellen, dass Draco den selbigen ins Visier genommen hatte. Sie grinsten sich verlegen an und setzten sich.  
  
Professor Snape verlas die Namen ohne auch nur einmal aufzusehen und machte Haken ohne auch nur einmal eine Antwort abzuwarten. Selbst über den Namen Potter ging er einfach drüber weg. Täuschte Harry sich oder war sein ehemaliges Feindbild nicht ganz bei der Sache.  
  
'Was heisst hier ehemals. Nur weil er mich einmal nicht bestraft hat, ist er deshalb nicht gleich mein Freund!' schalt sich Harry. Aber das musste an den Schmetterlingen liegen, die zur Zeit zu tausenden in seinem Bauch herum zu schwirren schienen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, jetzt wo er Draco so nahe war. Der andere sass direkt neben ihm. Er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken und könnte den anderen berühren, aber dass wagte er nicht.  
  
Draco war total in Gedanken versunken, als Snape begann die ersten Flüche vorzuführen. Eine arme Ratte diente als Vorführobjekt. Normalerweise hätten Ron und die anderen totales Mitleid mit ihr, aber sie ähnelte zu sehr Krätze und erntete daher nicht einen mitleidigen Blick von den drei Freunden.  
  
Im Anschluss bekamen die Schüler noch einige Schutzzauber gezeigt, dann sollten sie paarweise an ihren Tischen irgendeinen leichten Fluch ausprobieren und der andere sollte versuchen sich dagegen abzuschirmen.  
  
Harry blickte erneut zu Draco, der sich in seiner Haltung kaum verändert hatte. Es war nicht anzunehmen, dass er die Übung mitmachen konnte.  
  
Snape war gerade abgelenkt, weil Neville vor lauter Angst den Schutzzauber nicht hinzubekommen, den Fluch von Mick in alle Richtungen reflektiert hatte. Und so hatten einige Schüler um ihn herum mit einem seltsamen violetten Ausschlag zu kämpfen.  
  
"Draco, was ist los mit dir?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ist es wegen dem was Professor Hayley gesagt hat?"  
  
".... Wir sollten das mit dem Fluch üben!"  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
Draco funkelte ihn an "Nicht hier!"  
  
"Wann dann?"  
  
"Um Mitternacht wieder am Quidditsch-Feld!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Doch beide konnten sich so wenig konzentrieren, dass sie weder einen Fluch noch einen Schutzschild hin bekamen. Snape runzelte zwar die Stirn als er bei ihrem Platz war, aber auch dieses mal verzichtete er auf eine Bestrafung.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde winkte er die beiden sogar zu sich und Harry befürchtete schon, dass jetzt die aufgestauten Strafen für ihn alle mit einmal auf ihn zu kamen.  
  
"Was ist los mit ihnen beiden?"  
  
Als beide schwiegen, blickte er streng von einem zum anderen.  
  
"Was hatten sie so wichtiges mit Professor Hayley zu besprechen?"  
  
"Mit Verlaub, Sir, aber das geht sie nichts an!"  
  
Harry stockte der Atem. Hätte er so etwas jemals zu Snape gesagt, hätte er gleich seine Koffer packen können. Draco aber stand da und erwiderte den kühlen Blick Snapes. Und in dem Moment erkannte Harry, dass sich die beiden in vielen Dingen ähnelten. Sie strömten beide diese Kälte gegenüber anderen aus.  
  
Bei Draco, so wusste Harry jetzt, war das teilweise ein Schutzmechanismus. Er liess nur ungern Leute an sich heran und Harry hoffte irgendwann einmal durch die Kälte blicken zu können und das wahre Wesen von dem blonden Jungen zu sehen.  
  
Aber wie war es bei Snape. War es bei ihm auch ein Schutz vor äußeren Einflüssen. Snape brach als erster den Blickkontakt. Er wirkte angespannt und wie Harry fand älter als sonst.  
  
'Was ihm bei seinem Auftrag wohl widerfahren war?' schnell vertrieb Harry diese Gedanken. Er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen als sie gerade an Snape zu verschwenden. Immer hin durfte er nicht vergessen, dass es dieser Mann war, der ihm die letzten vier Jahre zur Hölle gemacht hatte und nicht eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte um ihn von der Schule zu werfen.  
  
"Sie haben recht, Mr Malfoy, es geht mich wirklich nichts an." mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich zurück.  
  
"Es ist nur so, dass er bestimmte Neigungen hat ..." Snape blickte zu Harry "deshalb verstehe ich nicht, was er von ihnen wollte." Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl so von Snape gemustert zu werden.  
  
Schnell sagte Draco "Er wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wer von uns beiden seinen Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht hatte."  
  
Snape zog überrascht eine Braue hoch. Er war aber nicht überraschter als Harry über diese plötzliche Ausführung von Draco.  
  
"Und wer von ihnen beiden war es?"  
  
"Potter natürlich, Sir!" Dabei grinste er hämisch in Harrys Richtung. Der atmete schwer ein. Was sollte das? Was für ein Spiel spielte Draco da?  
  
"Potter, war ja klar gewesen. Wenn sie noch bei mir Zaubertränke hätten, würde ich ihnen dafür mindestens 20 Punkte abziehen." Das gleiche hämische Grinsen.  
  
"Mindestens, Sir. Meiner Meinung nach wären 50 Punkte angebrachter." schlug Draco vor.  
  
"Oder ein Schulverweis? Wie finden sie das Mr Malfoy?"  
  
'Die beiden verstehen sich ja prächtig und das auf meine Kosten' dachte Harry.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, wegen ihrer Strafe für das unerlaubte Zaubern gestern im Zug sprechen wir noch." Damit war für Snape die Unterhaltung beendet und die beiden wendeten sich dem Ausgang zu.  
  
"Potter, schau nicht wie ein Huhn wenn's donnert!" Damit schob Draco den verblüfften Harry vor die Tür.  
  
"Malfoy, du ..."  
  
"Ich dachte wir waren schon bis Draco gekommen?"  
  
"Was sollte dann diese Show vor Snape?"  
  
"Wie du schon sagst, es ist nur eine Show oder glaubst du ich zeige jedem - Schaut her, Harry und ich verstehen uns jetzt besser!  
  
Immerhin habe ich einen gewissen Ruf zu verlieren."  
  
"Gilt unser Treffen heute dann nicht mehr?"  
  
"Hast wohl Angst so spät noch draußen zu sein?"  
  
Harry schob auf diese Bemerkung energisch sein Kinn nach vorn.  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst!" Das klang selbst in Harrys Ohren etwas kläglich, aber in der Gegenwart des blonden Slytherins fehlten ihm in letzter Zeit ständig die Wort.  
  
Draco winkte nur ab.  
  
"Ich vergass, der grosse Harry Potter hat es sich ja zum Hobby gemacht Regeln zu brechen."  
  
"Genau wie du!"  
  
Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Dracos Lippen umspielte ein Grinsen und er kehrte Harry den Rücken zu und lenkte seine Schritte Richtung Kerker.  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns später?!" rief Harry ihm nach. Der andere blickte nicht zurück, hob aber seine Hand als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
  
Kaum war Draco verschwunden, kamen Ron und Hermine um die Ecke gebogen. Ron musterte Harry von oben bis unten.  
  
"Was soll das, Ron?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Ich schaue nur nach, ob Snape alles heil an dir gelassen hat! Aber es scheint nichts zu sein zu mindest von Außen."  
  
"Was wollte Snape von dir und Malfoy?" Hermine durchbohrte Harry mit ihren Blicken.  
  
"Nichts"  
  
"Das kannst du jemanden anderen erzählen, aber nicht uns!" Hermine und ihr unschlagbares Talent sämtliche Lügen zu durchschauen.  
  
"Snape meinte ich habe bei der Übung nicht richtig kooperiert und damit Malfoy die Möglichkeit genommen sämtliche Flüche an mir auszuprobieren!  
  
Außerdem wolltet ihr mir nicht einen Platz frei halten, so dass ich nicht neben Drac ... ich meine Malfoy sitzen muss?!" Gut so, bloß schnell das Thema wechseln.  
  
"Wir haben dir einen Platz frei gehalten, aber du schienst uns gar nicht zu beachten und bist direkt auf den Platz neben diesem Slytherin zugesteuert!" Verdammt, das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.  
  
"Ich war so erstaunt, dass Snape mir keine Strafe verpasst hat, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe was ich tat." Das stimmte sogar teilweise. Und es schien so als würde sogar Hermine sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben.  
  
"Aber dann sitzt du ja schon wieder so nahe bei diesem Idioten Malfoy" stöhnte Ron auf, "und ich dachte schon für mich wird der Montag schlimm, aber für dich muss er ja die Hölle sein!"  
  
Das sah Harry etwas anders, aber das würde er seinen Freunden nicht sagen. Sie waren zwar seine besten Freunde, aber über manche Dinge konnte man beim besten Willen nicht sprechen. Zum Beispiel, dass man verliebt war und zwar in den ärgsten Feind. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Ron und Hermine sagen werden, wenn sie es irgendwann herausfanden.  
  
"Harry, denkst du an das Quidditsch-Training?" die beiden Zwillinge Fred und Georg kamen auf die Freunde zugerannt, packten ihren Sucher am Kragen und schleiften ihn den Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm damit Harry seinen Besen holen konnte.  
  
So war er zumindest erst einmal vor weiteren Fragen seitens Hermine sicher. Außerdem konnte er sich auf seinem Besen so richtig entspannen und sämtliche Probleme hinter sich lassen.  
  
Er genoß das Fliegen, so wie er es immer tat. Danach war er völlig durchgeschwitzt und seine Wangen glühten. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Als er mit seinem Feuerblitz in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte war es Zeit zum Abendbrot.  
  
Harry, begleitet von seinen beiden Freunden betrat die große Halle und blickt erstmal so ganz "beiläufig" zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Aber dort sass kein Draco. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was mochte geschehen sein? Warum war Draco nicht da? Aber vielleicht kam er ja noch, obwohl es schon ziemlich spät war.  
  
Er setzte sich wie in Trance. Ganz plötzlich hatte er keinen Hunger mehr.  
  
"Harry, du isst ja gar nichts? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Nein es ist nichts!" 'Er wird schon noch kommen' dachte Harry so bei sich und um seine Freunde nicht zu beunruhigen nahm er sich von jedem etwas und liess es heimlich in einer Serviette und dann in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden.  
  
'Vielleicht esse ich es später.'  
  
Doch Draco tauchte nicht mehr auf.  
  
Harry kamen Zweifel ob ihr Treffen um Mitternacht noch stattfinden würde. Diesmal liess er seine Freunde sitzen und eilte die Treppe hinauf in das Schlafzimmer, das er sich mit den anderen Jungen teilte. Er nahm den Umhang seines Vaters, der ihn unsichtbar machte, und warf ihn sich um. Dann kramte er die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Truhe. Sie war ganz unten versteckt gewesen. Wenn man diese Karte besass, konnte man feststellen wer sich wo in Hogwarts aufhielt.  
  
Genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Er musste unbedingt wissen was mit Malfoy los war. Bis jetzt war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen sich mit Hilfe des Umhangs bei den Slytherins einzuschleichen. Aber jetzt hielt er es für notwendig.  
  
Mit seinem Zauberstab berührte er die Karte und sofort erschienen auf dem Papier dünne Linien, die einzelne Gänge und Geheimgänge markierten. Außerdem wuselten eine Unzahl an kleinen Punkten über das Papier, jeder mit einem Namen versehen. Normalerweise verwendete Harry die Karte nur nachts. Da waren die meisten in ihren Betten und man konnte sich bequem auf einzelne Punkte namens Filch, Mrs Norris und Snape konzentrieren. Jetzt aber war kaum einer schon im Bett und es war gar nicht leicht den kleinen Punkt mit dem Namen Draco Malfoy zu finden, um nicht zu sagen es war unmöglich.  
  
Da fiel Harry das "Piep-Dings" wieder ein. Er zog es aus seiner Tasche, wo er es immer mit sich herumtrug. Nachdem er den Knopf betätigt hatte, leuchteten die zwei Punkte auf und Harry musste feststellen, dass wieder eine Schale zersprungen war. Das Piepen war so laut, das es von den Wänden des Raumes nur so widerhallte.  
  
Harry verglich die Lage der beiden grünen Punkte mit der Karte des Rumtreibers und schon kurze Zeit später entdeckte er Draco.  
  
Draco war am See laut der Karte. Plötzlich kam dem Jungen-der-lebt der Gedanke, dass der blonde Slytherin dort am See war um irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen. Daran wollte Harry nicht einmal denken trotzdem beschleunigte er seine Schritte die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. 'Hoffentlich war niemand dort und ich kann die Tür unbemerkt öffnen' dachte Harry, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Ausgerechnet die Nervensäge Colin sass dort mit seinem Bruder und erklärte diesem etwas zu Verwandlungen von Tieren. Hoffentlich kommt bald einer an dem ich unbemerkt hinausschlüpfen kann. Es kam auch bald jemand, doch es war ausgerechnet Ron und Hermine, die eng aneinander geschmiegt die volle Breite des Eingangs einnahmen.  
  
Harry versucht trotzdem sich an ihnen vorbei zu quetschen. Doch vor lauter Ungeduld stiess er Hermine am Arm an. Die sich sofort verwundert umblickte.  
  
"Harry, bist du das?" Na toll sie hat natürlich sofort 1 und 1 zusammen gezählt. Es gab auch nicht viele Schüler, die einen unsichtbarmachenden Umhang besassen. So weit Hermine bekannt nur einen. Jetzt bloß keinen Ton von sich geben.  
  
"Harry, wo willst du hin?"  
  
Die Creevy Brüder blickten jetzt auch auf.  
  
'Nichts wie weg!' dachte Harry und er rannte den Gang hinunter.  
  
'Zum Glück muss ich mich nicht auch noch in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum einschleichen.'  
  
Zum See hinunter kannte er ein paar gute Geheimgänge. Er wählte einen und zwängte sich durch enge Schächte bis er den Ausgang fand der genau unterhalb des Schlosses nahe dem See lag. Es war schon dunkel doch der Mond leuchtete heute Nacht besonders stark und erhellte die ganze Umgebung. Der See funkelt silbern weil sich das Mondlicht in ihm widerspiegelte.  
  
Und noch etwas funkelte silbern und zwar ein Haarschopf nahe dem See. Harry stockte der Atem. Dort stand Draco auf einem Felsen, der sich über dem See erhob und beugte sich gefährlich nach vorn.  
  
Der Gryffindor rannte wie er in seinem Leben noch nie gerannt war.  
  
"Nicht Draco, mach keinen Mist!" schrie er aus vollem Hals. Gleich war er da, nur noch ein Stück. 'Spring jetzt bloß nicht, Draco! Ich bin gleich bei dir!'  
  
Mit einem letzten Satz war er bei dem blonden Jungen, packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn vom Abgrund weg. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte sein Hinterteil auf das er gefallen war. Der andere Junge landete auf ihm. Zum Glück, er hatte es geschafft. Den Schmerz spürte er schon gar nicht mehr, er klammerte sich nur an den kleineren Jungen, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
"Potter, was sollte denn diese Aktion?" Harry blickt verwundert in die grauen Augen über sich.  
  
"Dein Leben retten!" In Dracos Gesicht war die Verwunderung geschrieben. Dann mit einmal veränderte sich der Ausdruck und der Slytherin brach in ein lautes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Was ist daran so lustig?"  
  
"Hast du wirklich gedacht ich wollte mich von dem Felsen stürzen?"  
  
"Äh, ja!" Plötzlich kam Harry sein Rettungsversuch sehr dumm vor. "Du hast dich so vorgebeugt, und ich dachte, ... weil du den ganzen Tag schon so komisch drauf warst und dann bist du nicht zum Abendbrot gekommen ... tut mir leid, aber was hast du dann hier gemacht?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge richtete sich leicht auf. "Snapes Strafe" antwortete der Blonde kurz. "Ich soll ein bestimmtes Kraut suchen, dass hier am See wächst und nur bei Mondschein blüht. Deshalb bin ich auf den Felsen gestiegen um Ausschau danach zu halten."  
  
Harry war die ganze Sache mega peinlich.  
  
"Kann ich dir helfen?" es war nur ein Flüstern, dass er hervor brachte.  
  
"Das tust du doch in letzter Zeit ständig!" Draco lächelte Harry an. Genau dieses Lächeln, das er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte und das er unbedingt schmecken wollte.  
  
Diesmal war es kein Traum und er würde sein Chance nicht verstreichen lassen. Mit seinen beiden Händen umschloss er das Gesicht von Draco, der immer noch auf ihm lag, und zog ihn zu sich so dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Und jetzt konnte er es schmecken, das Lächeln, und es war das süsseste was er je probiert hatte.  
  
"Tut mir leid!" murmelte er, als er wieder von Draco liess. Nicht dass es ihm wirklich leid tat, es war schliesslich das schönste was er je gefühlt hatte, aber es war ihm unangenehm den anderen Jungen so überrumpelt zu haben.  
  
Aber Draco lächelte nur und lehnte sich nach vorne um seinen Kopf auf Harry Brust zu legen und dessen Herzschlag zu lauschen.  
  
"Hat dich jemand gesehen, als du hier her gekommen bist?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe mich hinausgeschlichen" Da fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass er seinen Umhang verloren hatte, als er Draco gepackt hatte. Wie sollte er den nur wiederfinden, doch er spürte den seidenen Stoff an seiner Hand und wusste, dass sein Umhang gleich neben ihm lag.  
  
"Solltest du nicht irgend so ein Kraut suchen?" fragte Harry mit einem gespielten Ausdruck von Vorwurf. "Ich hoffe, Mr Malfoy, sie sind sich bewusst, dass das hier eine Strafe sein soll." Draco musste kichern.  
  
"Ja, Professor Potter!" Er stemmte sich auf seine Unterarme. "Wollen sie wirklich, dass ich jetzt aufstehe?" Seit wann konnte Draco so unschuldig schauen?!  
  
"Mr Malfoy, versuchen sie ihren Professor zu verführen?" gespieltes Entsetzen.  
  
"Das würde ich mir niemals erlauben, Professor!" wieder dieser unschuldige Blick.  
  
Mit einmal entdeckte Harry etwas.  
  
"Wie sieht diese Pflanze eigentlich aus? Hat sie zufällig drei Blütenblätter und leuchtet im Mondschein hellblau?"  
  
"Genau so sieht sie aus. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel über Pflanzen weißt."  
  
"Weiss ich auch nicht, aber ich sehe so eine Pflanze hinter dem Stein da vorn."  
  
Harry deutete auf eine Stelle nicht weit weg von ihrem Stand- oder besser Lagepunkt. Draco sprang auf und eilte in die von dem Gryffindor gewiesene Richtung. Dieser schlenderte, nachdem er seinen Umhang aufgehoben hatte, langsam hinterher.  
  
"Das sind sie und ich habe nach denen schon ewig und drei Tage Ausschau gehalten, aber in so einer Felsspalte sind die aber auch schwer zu entdecken."  
  
Draco begann damit einzelne Pflanzen einzusammeln. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei und war glücklich in seiner Nähe sein zu können.  
  
Doch auch er wurde beobachtet aus einem der Fenster des Astronomieturm. Ein Augenpaar blickt hasserfüllt auf die beiden herab, um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Harry der eigentliche Grund ein, weswegen er sich mit Draco treffen wollte. Aber wie brachte er das Thema, das ihn beschäftigte am besten auf den Punkt. Jetzt wo der blonde Junge so lächelte, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass sich das so bald änderte.  
  
Doch dann drehte der Slytherin sich abrupt zu ihm um und blickte ihn ernst an.  
  
"Du bist eigentlich gekommen um Antworten auf deine Fragen zu erhalten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Schon, aber du musst nicht ..., wenn du nicht willst ...!"  
  
"Das geht schon in Ordnung." Draco liess sich auf den nächstgelegenen Fels nieder und deutete Harry sich neben ihn zu setzen. Dann legte er die gesammelten Kräuter vorsichtig neben sich und begann seinen linken Ärmel hoch zu krempeln. Zum Vorschein kam der Verband, den er trug.  
  
"Du weißt was sich darunter verbirgt, oder?"  
  
"Das Dunkle Mal." Harry versagte beinahe die Stimme.  
  
Draco liess den Ärmel wieder sinken.  
  
"Ja, das Dunkle Mal. Ich bekam es vor etwa einer Woche ohne das ich es gewollt hätte."  
  
"Ich weiss."  
  
Draco blickt ihn an, doch nicht aus Verwunderung, sondern es schien, als würde er plötzlich die Wahrheit erkennen.  
  
"Du bist dort gewesen und ich dachte es wäre nur meine Einbildung, aber du warst da und hast mich angesehen und dann hast du etwas gerufen, aber ich habe es nicht verstanden."  
  
"Ich wollte dich warnen" Harry sah total verwirrt aus. "Wie ist das möglich. Ich hatte diesen Traum von dem Ritual und du hast mich gesehen als wäre ich wirklich da gewesen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Beide schwiegen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und keiner von beiden konnte sich erklären wie so etwas möglich war.  
  
"Ich habe keine Erklärung, aber du warst da. Du warst für mich so real wie mein Vater, der neben mir stand und wie Voldemort. Genau wie beim zweiten mal."  
  
"Im Kerker."  
  
"Du hast meine Wunden versorgt, nach dem es kein anderer getan hatte."  
  
Harry war entsetzt "wie konnten sie dir das nur antun?"  
  
Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern "es gehört zum Ritual um ein Todesser zu werden."  
  
"All die Schnitte?"  
  
"Damit testen sie wie viele Schmerzen du ertragen kannst." Die grauen Augen wendeten sich von ihm ab und blickten starr zur Erde. "Sie meinten ich könnte ziemlich viel aushalten. Ich wäre ein guter Diener Voldemorts ..."  
  
Das war zu viel. Der schwarzhaarige hielt es nicht länger mehr aus. Er zog den blonden Jungen an sich.  
  
"Hör auf Draco!" Tränen liefen Harrys Wangen entlang. Er wollte nicht zulassen, dass der andere sich mit den Erinnerungen an das Ritual fertig machte. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er so auf Antworten gedrängt hatte.  
  
"Bitte, Draco, das habe ich nicht gewollt."  
  
Der blonde Slytherin blickte zu ihm auf und streckte die Hand aus um die Tränen zu stoppen. Harry fasste sie und drückt sie gegen seine Wange. Nie wieder würde er sie loslassen.  
  
Es war dunkel. Ein Zimmer, erhellt von einer Kerze, und in der Mitte stand ein Bett mit weiten grünen Vorhängen, die leicht wehten. Harry näherte sich langsam der Längsseite des Bettes. Er schob den seidenen Stoff beiseite und blickte hinein.  
  
Auf dem Bett ausgestreckt lag die Gestalt eines Jungen. Das leicht Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes deutete an, dass er schlief.  
  
"Draco" flüsterte Harry sanft.  
  
Er wollte seinen blonden Engel auf keinen Fall wecken. Statt dessen liess er sich neben dem Jungen nieder. Der Kopf war auf ein großes Kissen gebettet und eine Decke umspielte die zierliche Gestalt. Beides hatte die Farbe grün. Slytherin-Grün.  
  
Strähnen des blonden Haares fielen dem schlafenden Jungen ins Gesicht.  
  
Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und so strich er sie mit einer Hand zurück. Ein kurzes Zusammenzucken von Draco, doch er wachte nicht auf.  
  
Die Decke war durch die plötzliche Bewegung verrutscht und zum Vorschein kam Dracos verbundener Arm. Es war der Verband, den Harry in seinem letzten Traum angelegt hatte.  
  
Dann vernahm der Gryffindor Schritte, die sich näherten. Panik ergriff ihn. Was, wenn sie ihn hier entdecken würden. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken.  
  
Automatisch griff er zu seinem Zauberstab. Wer immer da kommen sollte, er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben.  
  
Die Person, die sich genähert hatte, stand jetzt direkt neben dem Bett. Das schien auch Draco zu spüren, denn er schreckte plötzlich hoch.  
  
Der Vorhang schwang zur Seite und da stand sein Vater.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Wie ..., wie bin ich hier her gekommen?" wisperte Draco.  
  
"Das Ritual ist beendet und damit kannst du dein Leben so fortsetzen wie bisher."  
  
"Wie kann ich das, nach allem was passiert ist?"  
  
Harry folgte der Unterhaltung zwischen Draco und seinem Vater. Diesmal schien keiner von beiden ihn wahr zu nehmen und er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg.  
  
"Du bist jetzt ein Diener unseres Herrn, vergiss das nicht!"  
  
"Das habe ich nie gewollt." den letzten Satz sagte der blonde Junge eher zu sich selbst. Doch sein Vater hatte es gehört und packte ihn grob am Arm.  
  
"Willst du Schande über die Familie bringen?!" schrie er.  
  
"Vater, du tust mir weh!"  
  
"Das sind keine Schmerzen. Du wirst richtige Schmerzen kennen lernen, wenn der Dunkle Lord erfahren sollte, dass du ihm nicht mit ganzer Seele gehorchst."  
  
Dann warf er den Jungen zurück auf das Bett.  
  
"Komm zu Verstand. Morgen findet eine Feier zur Bekanntgabe deines Eintritts in unseren Kreis statt. Und dann bekommst du deinen ersten Auftrag.  
  
Wehe du enttäuschst mich!" Mit diesen Worten wendete sich Lucius von seinem Sohn ab und verliess das Zimmer.  
  
"Ich will nicht." Zu erst dachte Harry Draco hätte mit sich selbst gesprochen, doch der andere sah ihm mit seinen grauen Augen direkt in seine. Er kann mich doch sehen.  
  
"Warum rennst du nicht weg?"  
  
"Wohin sollte ich gehen?"  
  
"Egal, nur weg von hier!"  
  
"Sie würden mich finden, wegen ..." er deutete auf seinen linken Unterarm.  
  
Das hatte Harry ganz vergessen.  
  
"Aber wenn ich schon vor ihnen nicht flüchten kann, vielleicht wenigstens vor dem Leben!" plötzlich verlor sich Dracos Blick irgendwo im Nichts.  
  
"Nein, Selbstmord ist keine Lösung!"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Es würde Menschen geben, die darunter leiden würden!"  
  
"Wer sollte das sein?"  
  
"Deine Eltern." Ein verächtliches Grinsen.  
  
"Das kannst du streichen."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ich"  
  
Draco blickte ihn aus überraschten Augen an.  
  
"Ich würde sehr leiden, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst."  
  
Doch er sah nicht wie der andere darauf reagierte, denn wieder verschwamm alles um ihn herum.  
  
Tbc  
  
Das war's mal wieder. Dumbledore hat eine Überraschung für Halloween und Harry will Draco endlich seine Liebe gestehen. Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13 (wegen der Gewaltdarstellung gegen einen Minderjährigen am Anfang der Geschichte)  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
Ich habe mich auch dieses Mal wieder wahnsinnig über die Reviews gefreut und ich will gern Fragen beantworten, wenn welche aufgetreten sind. Also scheut euch nicht mich mit Fragen, Anregungen und Vermutungen zu löchern. Auch wenn ich immer eine Vorschau für das nächste Kapitel schreibe, bedeutet das nicht, dass es schon fertig ist. Ich kann jederzeit noch Veränderungen vornehmen. (Da bin ich ganz flexibel *grins*) Ich nehme es nur so als groben Rahmen.  
  
Chillkroete: Der Sprung war wirklich etwas abrupt, aber du hast recht. Es handelt sich bei der Szene am Ende von Kapitel 3 an Dracos Bett wieder einmal um eine Traumsequenz.  
  
Matjes: Ich bemühe mich ein Kapitel pro Woche fertig zu bekommen. Mal sehen, ob ich das durchhalte. Meine Schwester hat mich auch schon an meinen Computer gekettet, damit es weitergeht (-_-)*.  
  
DB17: Na ja, ich fürchte so viele Kapitel werden es dann doch nicht. Allerdings habe ich mich auch noch nicht auf eine bestimmte Anzahl festgelegt. Also heisst es Abwarten (O_~).  
  
Supergump: Ich denke darüber nach. Kannst du mir sagen, wie das bei euch funktioniert mit dem Veröffentlichen von Geschichten? So wie bei Fanfiction.net?  
  
Yvymaus Mach ich, mach ich. Bin nur aus den bekannten Gründen mit der Veröffentlichung ein bisschen aufgehalten worden.  
Und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Es war nun schon einen Monat her, seit Harry wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt  
  
war. Und in dieser Zeit hatte sich viel für ihn verändert. Vor allem aber sein Einstellung zu Draco. Doch wie würde er die Beziehung beschreiben, die er zur Zeit zu dem blonden Slytherin hatte.  
  
Liebe?  
  
Vielleicht?  
  
Bestimmt!!!  
  
Aber ihm war immer noch nicht klar was der andere für ihn empfand. Jegliche Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen war verschwunden, was die anderen Schüler auch schon langsam zu bemerken schienen. Vielleicht sollte er während des Unterrichts mal wieder einen kleinen Streit anzetteln, um ihr Verhältnis zu verheimlichen.  
  
Doch wollte er es verheimlichen?  
  
Und hatten sie so etwas wie ein Verhältnis?  
  
Es stimmte schon. Sie hatten sich schon geküsst und Draco schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Im Gegenteil, er erwiderte Harrys Berührungen auch. Sie trafen sich des öfteren auf dem Quidditsch Platz oder beim See und unterhielten sich lange. Natürlich nur nachts.  
  
Sie wollten nicht die ganze Schule wissen lassen was zwischen ihnen vor sich ging. Selbst Hermine und Ron wurden nicht eingeweiht.  
  
Aber nie kamen die drei Worte über Dracos Lippen nach denen Harry sich so sehnte.  
  
Ich. Liebe. Dich.  
  
Harrys Herzschlag erhöhte sich nur bei dem Gedanken an diesen Moment.  
  
Aber halt!  
  
Hatte er eigentlich dem anderen Jungen je gesagt, wie viel er ihm bedeutete und dass er ihn vielleicht sogar liebte.  
  
Nein, hatte er nicht.  
  
'Harry, du bist so ein Idiot' schalt er sich selbst. Nun bist du schon mehr als einen Monat mit ihm zusammen, mehr oder weniger. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. 'Und du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt!'  
  
'Aber ich kann doch auch nicht einfach zu ihm gehen: "Hallo Draco, schönes Wetter. Weißt du ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Was sagst du dazu?".'  
  
Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum. Was sollte er nur machen? Jetzt wäre es gut wenn er jemanden hätte, dem er sein Problem anvertrauen konnte. Aber es war ihm zu peinlich damit zu seinen Freunden zu gehen. Außerdem wusste er nicht wie sie es aufnehmen würden. Hermine hätte vielleicht noch Verständnis für ihn, aber Ron würde ihn für verrückt erklären und ihm im schlimmsten Falle die Freundschaft kündigen. Er könnte es nur Hermine erzählen, aber die war ja jetzt mit Ron zusammen und angeblich gab es zwischen den Beiden keine Geheimnis, was ihn wieder zu dem Punkt brachte, es keinem von beiden zu erzählen. Auch Dumbledore konnte er sich in diesem Fall nicht anvertrauen. Obwohl, Dumbledore musste auch mal jung und verliebt gewesen sein, doch dass war für Harry ziemlich unvorstellbar und bei dem Gedanken an einen jungen, liebesverrückten Albus Dumbledore musste er laut lachen.  
  
Ron krummelte im Schlaf. Doch keiner der anderen Jungen wachte auf.  
  
Sein Pate.  
  
Der würde ausflippen .Sirius würde in Draco nur den Todesser sehen, der sein Vater ist. Er würde Harrys Gefühle nicht verstehen und Harry konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Dafür war die ganze Sache zu verrückt.  
  
Noch einmal auf die andere Seite drehen. Gleich würde Ron wieder kommen und ihn aus dem Bett werfen.  
  
Seit drei Wochen hatte er schon keine Träume mehr. Zumindest nicht solche, wie er sie am Anfang des Schuljahres gehabt hatte. Er wusste nicht ob das jetzt ein schlechtes oder ein gutes Zeichen war.  
  
Jetzt im Augenblick fiel ihm sowieso keine gescheite Lösung ein. Er kramte nach dem kleinen Gerät. Es befand sich unter seinem Kopfkissen. Als er den Schalter betätigte, musste er schnell die Decke über seinen Kopf ziehen, denn das Piepen war unheimlich laut und er hatte Angst die anderen zu wecken. Er erkannte in der kleinen runden Kugel schon fast den Kern, so viele Schalen waren inzwischen schon zersprungen.  
  
"Es funktioniert noch" flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst.  
  
***  
  
Es gibt eine Lösung für jedes Problem auch wenn man sie nicht immer gleich als solche identifiziert.  
  
Die Lösung für die Probleme des Gryffindor kam in einer total unscheinbaren Form und zwar während des Frühstücks in der Großen Halle.  
  
Professor Dumbledore schlug mit seinem Löffel leicht gegen sein Glas, doch schon verstummten sämtliche Gespräche im Saal und alles blickte den Direktor erwartungsvoll an. Den Blicken der meisten Lehrer nach zu schließen hatten auch sie keine Ahnung, was jetzt kam.  
  
"Ich habe eine weitere Änderung im alltäglichen Ablauf des Schulalltags bekannt zu geben. Es ist bald Halloween. Aber ich denke das wisst ihr alle."  
  
Er blickte freundlich in alle Richtungen und musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie ein paar Erstklässler rote Wangen vor Vorfreude bekommen hatten.  
  
"Wir wollen das Programm zu Halloween ein wenig erweitern. Es wird am frühen Abend ein kleines Spiel geben, das Mut, List, Verstand und Geschick erfordert. Die Spielregeln werden euch noch mitgeteilt, nur so viel man tritt paarweise an. Die Sieger werden dann beim anschliessenden Fest gekürt und erhalten einen Preis, der auch noch bekannt gegeben wird."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren hatte sich Dumbledore wieder auf seinem Stuhl niedergelassen.  
  
Eine Riesen Diskussion brach aus. Das Essen war total vergessen. Es wurde darüber spekuliert worum es sich bei dem Preis handle und was das wohl für Regeln seien. Manche mutmaßten, dass man als Aufgabe einmal durch den verbotenen Wald laufen müsste. Das sei viel zu gefährlich sagten andere, aber ganz verworfen wurde der Gedanke nicht.  
  
"Harry, was glaubst du sind das für Aufgaben?"  
  
"Ron, ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer!"  
  
"Ob es sich bei dem Preis um einen Beutel Galleonen handelt. Auf alle Fälle bin ich dabei! Außerdem wären Hermine und ich ein unschlagbares Team."  
  
Ron bekam einen unsanften Stoss in die Rippen und einen strengen Blick von Hermine.  
  
"Vielleicht kann man die Regeln ein wenig abändern, so dass wir zu dritt mitmachen dürfen." Durch Hermines Ausführungen wurde dem Rothaarigen bewusst, dass er schon wieder seinen besten Freund ausgegrenzt hatte.  
  
"Keine Sorge Harry, wir brauchen doch nur mal mit Dumbledore zu reden. Das geht bestimmt in Ordnung!" Ron war die ganze Angelegenheit sichtlich unangenehm.  
  
"Ach ich weiss nicht ob ich überhaupt teilnehme. Außerdem wer sagt, dass wir unsere Partner aussuchen dürfen. Vielleicht entscheidet ja auch das Los darüber. Ron, es kann doch sein, dass du in ein Team mit Grabbe oder Goyle gesteckt wirst oder noch schlimmer mit Pansy!" Harry musste lachen, als seinen Freund bei dem Gedanken am ganzen Körper schauderte.  
  
"Dann würde ich freiwillig auf den Preis verzichten. Keine tausend Galleonen wären mir das wert. Obwohl, wenn es tausend wären. Solange es nicht das Brechmittel Malfoy ist!"  
  
"SPRICH NICHT SO VON DRA ... !" Harry war aufgesprungen. Seine beiden Freunde und ein paar Gryffindor, die in der Nähe sassen blickten ihn erstaunt an. Und noch ein weiteres Augenpaar verfolgte die Szene, die sich da abspielte.  
  
"Ich meine ... äh ..." der Junge der lebt fühlte sich im Augenblick nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Wo hatte er sich da wieder hingebracht. Am liebsten würde er laut schreien, dass er in Draco verliebt sei und er es nicht zuliesse wenn jemand schlecht über ihn redete. Aber an dieser Stelle verliess ihn sein Gryffindor-Mut. Und so konnte er nur stotternd nach einer Ausrede suchen.  
  
"Was ist mit dir Harry?"  
  
"Äh ... ich meine wir wollen uns doch nicht auf die gleiche Stufe stellen wie die Slytherins und ... äh ...hinter dem Rücken schlecht über andere reden." In Harrys Herz gab es einen Stich. Das würden seine Freunde ihm niemals abkaufen. Außerdem hatte er in den letzten Jahren auch nicht gerade nett von Draco gesprochen. Es tat ihm weh, wenn er daran dachte womit er den anderen Jungen alles beschimpft hatte.  
  
"Harry hat recht."  
  
Alles blickte Hermine ungläubig an, am meisten der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.  
  
"Hermine, Harry geht's euch nicht gut?" Ron legt seine Hand auf die Stirn seiner Freundin. Diese schaute ihn nur empört an.  
  
"Ich bin nicht krank und ich meine es ernst. Es ist gut, wenn wir uns zivilisiert benehmen und nicht wie kleine Kinder. Immerhin sind wir jetzt 15."  
  
"..." Darauf fand Ron keine Antwort. Er wusste genau, dass Hermine recht hatte. Und auch Harry war froh, dass er so glimpflich aus dieser Situation herausgekommen war. Es stimmte ja, sie waren keine Kinder mehr. Sie waren in einem Alter, in dem die Hormone verrückt spielten und seine zur Zeit besonders.  
  
Unauffällig wendete er seinen Blick zum Nachbartisch. Zwei sturmgraue Augen blickten in zwei emeraldgrüne. Diesen Blick konnte Harry allerdings nicht recht deuten. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des blonden Jungen war ohne irgendwelche Emotionen.  
  
'Was ist mit Draco?'  
  
Doch der schwarzhaarige Junge kam nicht dazu lange über diese Frage nachzugrübeln, denn seine beiden Freund zerrten ihn zum Unterricht. Und so verbracht er die nächsten Stunden mit Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und einer Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Professor Dashwood teilte ihnen mit, dass sie mit dem Stoff gut vorankämen und dass sie vielleicht schon nach den Weihnachtsferien mit der Entwicklung von Flüchen und Zaubern starten könnten.  
  
Und so verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und es war schon wieder Zeit für das Abendbrot. Als Harry mit Ron und Hermine schwatzend die Große Halle betrat, blieb er voll Verwunderung stehen. Vor dem Lehrertisch stand...  
  
"Was um alles in der Welt ist das?!" ertönte es von Ron, der den grauen Kasten betrachtete, der auf einem Tisch plaziert war.  
  
"Ein Computer." Kam es von Hermine "Mein Vater hat so einen, allerdings ein etwas neueres Modell."  
  
Auch Harry wusste, dass es ein Computer war, obwohl er nur einmal einen gesehen hatte. Sein Cousin Dudley hatte zum 14. Geburtstag einen bekommen. Aber nach dem er zum ersten mal abgestürzt war, hatte der mit der Tastatur den Monitor zerschlagen und den Rechner aus dem 2. Stock geworfen.  
  
Sie blieben nicht die einzigen, die sich über das "seltsame" Gerät wunderten.  
  
Ein Räuspern. Dumbledore deutete allen Schülern sich zu setzen und ihm zuzuhören. Alles war gespannt auf die weiteren Ausführungen ihres Schulleiters.  
  
"Es wird sich herumgesprochen haben, dass es sich bei dem Gerät, das hier vorn steht, um einen Computer der Muggel handelt. Unser Lehrer für Muggelkunde hat ihn zu Studienzwecken besorgt. Ich verstehe nichts von dieser Art von "Zauberei". Selbst habe ich mich nur an einem Spiel namens Solitär versucht ..." Dabei lächelte er in seinen langen weissen Bart. Als er aufblickte und sah, dass ihn viele Schüler verwundert ansahen, weil sie keinen Plan hatten wovon er sprach, räusperte er sich noch einmal und fuhr fort.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe einige Modifikationen vorgenommen. Jeder Schüler, der an dem Spiel teilnehmen möchte muss nur noch mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Gerät zeigen und es leicht berühren. Der Computer stellt dann fest um welche Person es sich handelt und speichert sie ab. Da jeder Zauberstab einzigartig ist, kann es auch nicht zu Verwechslungen kommen. Morgen abend wird er dann die Namen paarweise ausgeben."  
  
Harry sah Ron bedeutungsvoll an und flüsterte "Nichts mit Partnerwahl."  
  
"Den Schülern sei weiterhin gesagt, dass es nach dem Abspeichern der Namen kein zurück mehr gibt. Also überlegt euch gut, ob ihr das Risiko eingehen wollt mit jemandem in einem Team zu sein, den ihr nicht ganz so gern habt." Das hatte Dumbledore mal wieder sehr diplomatisch ausgedrückt.  
  
Ein Tuscheln ging durch den Raum. Das war wirklich keine leicht Entscheidung. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man mit seinem besten Freund oder besten Freundin zusammen kam, war, je nachdem wieviele noch teilnahmen, nicht gerade groß.  
  
"Bis morgen um 18:00 könnt ihr euch abspeichern lassen und zum Abendbrot werden dann die Paarungen bekanntgegeben."  
  
"Wie sieht denn nun der Preis aus?"  
  
Dumbledore konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Gut dass sie fragen, Mr Weasley! Das geben wir übermorgen früh bekannt."  
  
"Und die Regeln?"  
  
"Übermorgen wird ein Aushang in der Eingangshalle hängen mit sämtlichen Regeln und dem Preis, der zu gewinnen ist. Aber jetzt wollen wir doch erstmal essen!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten klatschte er zweimal in die Hände und große Schüsseln und Teller mit dampfendem Essen erschienen auf den langen Tafeln. Die Schüler von allen vier Häusern schlugen zu als hätten sie seit Jahren nichts mehr gegessen. Aber dennoch wurde unter Kauen und Schlucken über die neusten Entwicklungen in Sachen "Halloween Spiel" diskutiert. Auch wenn es bekanntlich unhöflich ist mit vollem Mund zu reden.  
  
"Na, Ron riskierst du es nun daran teilzunehmen?" fragt Hermine und zog provokant eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
  
"Natürlich, ich bin doch nicht feige." antwortete dieser trotzig.  
  
"Aber wenn du nun mit einem der Slytherins verkuppelt wirst, zum Beispiel Pansy."  
  
Dieser Einwurf liess Ron kurz in seinem Entschluss wanken. "Ich mach's trotzdem."  
  
"Aber du weißt doch gar nicht, ob es sich lohnt?"  
  
"Es lohnt sich immer" Harry wusste, wie sehr Ron manchmal darunter litt, ältere Brüder zu haben, die schon so einiges erreicht hatten. Den Druck, der dadurch auf ihm lastete, mochte der Rotschopf ganz und gar nicht. Deshalb hoffte er auch immer sich durch die ein oder andere Tat hervorzutun.  
  
"Und was ist mit dir, Hermine?"  
  
"Also ich weiss noch nicht."  
  
"Komm schon, es wird bestimmt lustig."  
  
"Ha Ha, lustig. Mit Grabbe oder Goyle in ein Team gesteckt zu werden, fände ich nicht lustig."  
  
"Ein bisschen Optimismus! Aber Harry, du machst doch mit?!"  
  
"Vielleicht, muss ich mir noch überlegen."  
  
"Was gibt es denn da so großartig zu überlegen? Natürlich machst du mit!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren packte er Harry am Ärmel und zog ihn vom Tisch weg und bis vor zum Lehrertisch. Dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor war die ganze Angelegenheit furchtbar peinlich, denn schon folgten viele neugierige Blicke dem ungleichen Duo. Als sie nun beide vor dem grauen Gerät standen, zog Ron seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit leicht den Monitor. Sofort begann der Bildschirm zu flackern und eine freundliche Frauenstimme sagt: "Ronald Weasley, abgespeichert." Dann erlosch das Licht und die Oberfläche war wieder schwarz.  
  
"Harry, du bist dran!"  
  
Eigentlich wollte Harry noch eine Nacht über diese Entscheidung schlafen, aber jetzt wo er in die Aufmerksamkeit aller gerückt worden war, konnte er nicht zurück. Er warf Ron noch einen bösen Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte, und nahm nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab um ihn auf den Computer zu richten. Kaum hatte die Spitze die Oberfläche berührt, wurde er auch schon als "Harry Potter, abgespeichert." registriert.  
  
Nichts wie weg, waren Harrys erste Gedanken. Und so verliess er die Große Halle ohne zu wissen, dass sich nach ihm eine ganze Schlange vor dem Lehrertisch angesammelt hatte und auch von dem "Draco Malfoy, abgespeichert." erfuhr er erstmal nicht.  
  
Den ganzen darauf folgenden Tag ging ein Tuscheln durch die Flure des ehrwürdigen Hogwarts. "Hast du dich schon abspeichern lassen?"  
  
Immer wenn Harry über die möglichen Kombinationen nachdachte, mit denen er ein Team bilden müsste, krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen. Wo hatte Ron ihn da nur hineingeritten. Aber er konnte seinem Freund nicht lange böse sein und vielleicht war das Schicksal gnädig und Ron und er bildeten ein Teilnehmerpaar.  
  
Mit solchen Gedanken schlurfte er zum Abendbrot. Das Zeitlimit für die Eintragung war auch schon überschritten und bald würden die Paarungen bekannt gegeben.  
  
Dumbledore spannte seine ungeduldigen Schüler auch nicht lange auf die Folter. "Die Aufzählung der Namen erfolgt in der Reihenfolge, wie ihr euch angemeldet habt."  
  
Der Computer begann zu rattern und die Frauenstimme ertönte aufs neue.  
  
"Ronald Weasley bildet ein Team mit ..."  
  
Harry spürte, wie sein Freund neben ihm den Atem anhielt.  
  
"Hermine Granger."  
  
"JUCHHU!" Ron war aufgesprungen und umarmte seine Freundin nur um dann zu merken, dass er von allen angestarrt wurde und sich knallrot wieder zu setzen.  
  
"Glückspilz!" flüsterte Harry ihm zu und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken.  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
Na toll, seine beiden besten Freunde waren aus dem Rennen. Mit wem sollte er jetzt zusammen kommen?  
  
"...bildet ein Team..."  
  
Es war totenstill in der Großen Halle. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.  
  
"Colin Creevy!"  
  
'NEIN, ein Alptraum, das muss ein Alptraum sein und ich werde jeden Moment aufwachen.' Doch er wachte natürlich nicht auf, weil es kein Traum war. Die Frauenstimme hatte bereits weitere Paarungen verkündet, doch Harry hörte gar nicht zu.  
  
Mit einmal spürte er etwas an seinem Arm. Colin Creevy hatte sich an ihn gehängt und schien nicht so, als würde er demnächst wieder loslassen. "Wir sind in einem Team, Harry. Ist das nicht toll?"  
  
"Ganz toll, Colin." den Sarkasmus hörte der andere nicht.  
  
Harry haderte noch mit dem Schicksal, als er einen Namen vernahm, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
  
"Draco Malfoy bildet ein Team mit..."  
  
'Was, Draco nimmt auch teil?! Und dieses verdammte Gerät steckt mich ausgerechnet mit Colin zusammen.'  
  
"... Neville Longbottom."  
  
Es war nicht zu sagen, wer von beiden mehr entsetzt war, Draco oder Neville. Früher hätte Harry seinen schusseligen Kameraden bedauert, doch im Augenblick verspürte er großen Neid.  
  
***  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Harry?"  
  
"Nichts." Sanft strich der Gryffindor dem blonden Slytherin über die Haare. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er es liebte hier am See zu sein. Zusammen mit Draco, der seinen Kopf in seinen Schoss gebettet hatte, die Augen geschlossen.  
  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Spuck's schon aus!" der andere Junge hatte sich jetzt aufgerichtet und blickte ihn mit großen fragenden Augen an.  
  
'Er ist so niedlich, wenn er das tut.' "Du kennst mich schon viel zu gut oder kannst du Gedanken lesen?"  
  
"Klar!"  
  
"Dann sage mir doch mal, was ich in genau diesem Augenblick denke!"  
  
Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu seinem berühmten Grinsen. "Harry, du bist so leicht zu durchschauen!" schlanke Arme schlangen sich um den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und zogen ihn zu dem Blonden. Die beiden versanken in dem Augenblick. Erst eine ganze Weile später lösten sie sich von einander.  
  
"Du hast recht, du kannst Gedanken lesen."  
  
Mit einem Grinsen stand Draco auf und ging eine paar Schritte Richtung See. Harry beobachtete ihn. Heute war wieder Vollmond und eine sternklare Nacht. Das silberne Licht liess die Haut des Slytherin wie reines Porzellan schimmern. Er schien so zerbrechlich wie sein Innerstes zu sein. Ein sachter Wind durchfuhr die blonden Haare, so dass sie sich leicht in der lauen Abendluft bewegten. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu dem Jungen der lebt.  
  
"Und ich kann noch mehr. Ich merke nämlich, dass du versuchst vom Thema abzulenken."  
  
"..."  
  
'Also langsam wird er mir unheimlich!' Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein und stand jetzt ebenfalls auf. Es war so weit. Noch einmal tief Luft holen. Warum war es nur so schwer das zu sagen, was ihm so sehr auf dem Herzen lag.  
  
"Ich bin eifersüchtig!" Der Anfang war gemacht. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück. Draco blickte ihn überrascht an. Wenn ihn diese grauen Augen so ansahen, machte das die ganze Sache auch nicht leichter. Am liebsten würde Harry jetzt nichts sagen und den anderen einfach nur in seine Arme schliessen und nie wieder loslassen. Aber er hatte sich fest vorgenommen dem zu widerstehen. Leichter gesagt, als getan.  
  
Noch einmal den Hals von dem Kloß befreien, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte und dann los. "Ich weiß, dass muss sich jetzt dumm anhören, aber ich bin eifersüchtig auf Neville!"  
  
"Warum?" Und wieder dieser unschuldige Blick. Ein Malfoy und unschuldig gucken, die Kombination ist einfach zu verrückt. Da würden wahrscheinlich jedem die Worte fehlen, nicht nur dem Jungen der lebt. Aber genau der stand jetzt vor seinem ehemals selbsternannten Erzfeind und wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte.  
  
Stockend kamen die Worte hervor "Weil er mit dir ein Team bei dem Halloween - Spiel bildet. Weil er dir nahe sein wird ...!"  
  
Eine längere Pause. "Weil ich derjenige sein will, der dir immer nahe ist!"  
  
Täuschte es ihn oder war es plötzlich unheimlich heiss geworden. Harry hob seine Hand und strich leicht über die Wange des anderen. Und dann sah er es. Es war etwas in den Augen seines Gegenüber.  
  
Erwartung?! Wusste Draco was jetzt gleich kam. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Draco es ist ..., weil ich dich liebe."  
  
Jetzt war es raus!  
  
"..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere."  
  
"..."  
  
"Und auch wenn du nicht so fühlst, werde ich dich immer lieben und für dich da sein."  
  
"..." Draco hatte bis jetzt nur geschwiegen, doch jetzt bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg entlang seiner Wange, die der Gryffindor mit seinem Daumen stoppte. Wie zerbrechlich er doch in seinem Innersten war. Das wurde Harry schlagartig bewusst und er hoffte mit seinem plötzlichen Geständnis nicht einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry!"  
  
Die Zeit war stehengeblieben. Die Welt um sie herum hatte für einen Augenblick aufgehört sich zu drehen um diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit zu bewahren. Hier und Jetzt fühlte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht wie der Junge der überlebt hatte, sondern wie der Junge der unheimlich glücklich war.  
  
Harry schloss seine Arme um den kleineren Jungen, der seinen Kopf an seine Schulter bettete.  
  
"Bitte vergiss das nicht, egal was kommt!" Es war nur ein Flüstern des Blonden und Harry hätte es fast überhört, aber nur fast. Doch noch wusste er nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
***  
  
Wo war er? Harry stand auf einer Empore und blickte auf einen großen, leeren Raum hinab. Die Fenster reichten bis zur Decke, waren aber alle mit schwerem, schwarzem Samt verhangen. Es wäre stockfinster in dem Raum, wenn nicht überall Kerzen brennen würden.  
  
Harry verstand nicht wohin ihn sein Traum dieses mal gebracht hatte. Dass es sich um einen Traum handelte, da war er sich ganz sicher.  
  
Mit einmal näherten sich Schritte und eine Seitentür wurde aufgestossen. Zwei Gestalten betraten den Raum. Die eine war etwas kleiner als die andere, auch wurde sie von der anderen regelrecht hinter sich her gezerrt.  
  
"Du bleibst jetzt hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck bis alle eingetroffen sind. Ich gehe deine Mutter holen."  
  
"..."  
  
Kaum das sich die Türen hinter der größeren Gestalt geschlossen hatten, liess sich die Kleinere auf einem der Stühle, die an der Wand standen, nieder. Er trug einen langen smaragdfarbenen Umhang mit Kapuze, die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Mit einem leichten Seufzen zog er sie sich vom Kopf.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Der Angesprochen blickte erstaunt zur Empore hinauf. Als er erkannte wer da oben stand, veränderte sich schlagartig sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein. Bitte geh wieder!" es klang beinahe flehend.  
  
Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, betraten ein Zauberer und eine Hexe den Raum. Es waren Dracos Eltern. Dieser war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen.  
  
"Bereit, mein Sohn?"  
  
"Als ob dich das interessieren würde!" Draco blickte seinen Vater kalt an, der ihn mit dem gleichen kalten Blick würdigte.  
  
"Aber Draco, dein Vater und ich wollen doch nur dein Bestes!" die Frau hatte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt, die dieser verächtlich abschüttelte.  
  
Mit einmal kam ein Rauschen auf und in dem Saal apperierten viele Gestalten, die alle dunkle Umhänge trugen und ihr Gesicht unter weiten Kapuzen versteckten. Sofort zogen Dracos Eltern sich ihre Kapuzen auch ins Gesicht und ihr Sohn tat es ihnen widerwillig gleich.  
  
Harry versuchte bei diesen ganzen vermummten Gestalten Draco nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Das war aber gar nicht so schwer, da er durch seinen leuchtend grünen Umhang aus der finstren Masse hervorstach.  
  
Die Menge schien zu warten und Harry wusste auch auf was oder besser auf wen.  
  
Für einen Moment flackerten die Kerzen und drohten zu verlöschen doch dann brannten sie wieder ruhig. Ein kleiner Aufruhr und die Menge stob auseinander. Wie in Harrys erstem Traum bildeten sie einen Kreis, aber dieses mal um Draco und seine Eltern, sowie den Dunklen Lord, der erschienen war.  
  
"Mein Sohn ist bereit, die Aufgabe, die ihr ihm stellen werdet, zu eurer Zufriedenheit auszuführen." Draco wurde von seinem Vater in Richtung Voldemort gestossen. Mit Schaudern dachte Harry daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen war. Was würde dieses Mal passieren. Wenn er könnte, würde er eingreifen, doch sein Körper war wie paralysiert wenn er auch nur den Gedanken fasste sich der Szene zu nähern. So war er zum Zuschauen verdammt.  
  
'Du kannst es sowieso nicht verhindern, da das Geschehene in der Vergangenheit liegt.' sagte ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber es brachte ihn um zuzusehen, wie Draco litt.  
  
"Draco!" die eiskalte Stimme Voldemorts.  
  
"Wirst du mir treu folgen?" dabei hob er drohend die Hand.  
  
Der blonde Junge blickte diesmal nicht hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater sondern hinauf zu der Stelle an der Harry stand. In seinen grauen Augen erkannte der Gryffindor die Angst und Verzweiflung. Doch mit all seiner Selbstbeherrschung sagte Draco "Ja, ich folge euch, mein Lord." ohne dass seine Stimme zitterte oder in irgend einer Weise verriet, was in ihm wirklich vorging.  
  
"Gut. Ich habe einen Auftrag, den nur du ausführen kannst!"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Um was für einen Auftrag konnte es sich handeln, wenn er nur durch einen so jungen und unerfahrenen Zauberer zu erfüllen war. Auch Draco schien sich das zu fragen, doch er sagte kein Wort.  
  
"Es ist eine Aufgabe, die du in Hogwarts erledigen wirst. Nur du hast freien Zugang von meinen ganzen Anhängern."  
  
"Das stimmt nicht ganz. Gebt mir den Auftrag." Ein Zauberer in schwarzem Umhang war in den Kreis getreten. Dieser stellte sich vor Draco, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht tat um sich bei Voldemort einzuschmeicheln, sondern um den jungen Slytherin zu schützen.  
  
"Ich habe Zutritt zu Räumen in Hogwarts, von denen Mr. Malfoy nicht einmal ahnt."  
  
Draco blickte den Zauberer erstaunt an, doch Harry kam ein leiser Verdacht ...  
  
"Dieses mal nicht, Severus." Mit diesen Worten bedeutete Voldemort dem Zauberer wieder zurückzutreten.  
  
Doch Snape nahm seine Kapuze ab und trat einen weiteren Schritt auf den dunklen Lord zu. "Ihr wisst, dass er einer meiner Schüler ist und ich sage dass er zu jung ist und wenig Erfahrung besitzt."  
  
"Ich entscheide wer geeignet ist und wer nicht. Severus, widersetze dich nicht meinen Anordnungen!" donnerte Voldemort. Er holte aus und schleuderte Snape von sich. Dieser schlug hart auf dem Marmorboden auf. Keiner der Anwesenden rührte sich. Nur Draco stürzte zu seinem Lehrer. Dieser rappelte sich benommen auf. Blut rann ihm aus einer Wunde am Kopf übers Gesicht. 'Die Narbe, die ich gesehen habe' dachte Harry 'er hat sie sich zugezogen als er Draco beschützen wollte.'  
  
"Das passiert mit Leuten, die nicht gehorchen wollen. Willst du dass es dir auch so ergeht, Draco?"  
  
Der blonde Slytherin schaute unsicher zu Snape, der seinem Blick auswich. Draco hatte scheinbar bis jetzt noch nicht gewusst, dass Snape ein Totesser war. So schüttelte er stumm den Kopf.  
  
"Dann erhebe dich und höre deinen Befehl."  
  
So gefasst wie er nur konnte blickt der junge Zauberer dem Kommenden entgegen.  
  
"Es geht um meinen Erzfeind Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry konnte nur die Augen verdrehen. Es hätte ihn auch sehr gewundert, wenn es mal um etwas anderes gegangen wäre. Hatte Voldemort nichts besseres zu tun. Was sollte Draco machen, ihn umbringen? Unter den Augen von Dumbledore? Das haben schon ganz andere versucht. Und dass Draco ihm nichts angetan hatte, wusste er wohl selbst am besten. Obwohl, wenn man die Formulierung so nimmt hat es Draco ihm schon "angetan". Harry musste Grinsen, auch wenn die ganze Angelegenheit nicht zum Lachen war.  
  
Und bei den nächsten Worten, die er hörte, gefror ihm sein Lachen, und dass lag nicht primär an der eisigen Stimme Voldemorts.  
  
"Draco, du wirst den Jungen der lebt verführen und auf unsere Seite ziehen!"  
  
Harrys Gedanken machten Purzelbäume. Ihm wurde abwechseln heiss und kalt. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.  
  
Er spürte zwei graue Augen auf sich ruhen.  
  
'Das hättest du niemals erfahren dürfen.'  
  
Tbc Das war's mal wieder.  
  
Wie geht es zwischen Harry und Draco weiter nachdem Harry von Dracos Auftrag erfahren hat? Das Halloween Spiel steht an und ein Anschlag findet statt. Doch wem galt der Anschlag wirklich und wer gewinnt den Wettstreit am Ende? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Ich war total begeistert von den Reviews, die ich bekommen habe. Ihr habt euch Gedanken zu meiner Geschichte gemacht und viele dieser gedanken gehen in die gleiche Richtung wie meine oder brachten mich auf neue Ideen.  
  
Chillkroete: Ich denke über deine Idee nach.  
  
Matjes: Habe diesmal etwas länger gebraucht, aber jetzt geht es weiter.  
  
Ralna: Ich hoffe du bist trotzdem mit diesem Kapitel zufrieden.  
  
DB17: Wie es endet verrate ich noch nicht, aber es geht auf alle Fälle weiter.  
  
Yvymaus Man soll die Hoffnung nie aufgeben!!!  
  
Alex Deine Fragen werden in diesem Kapitel beantwortet.  
Und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Harry wollte das nicht hören. Mit aller Macht hielt er sich die Ohren zu. Das konnte doch nicht sein. War alles was er bis jetzt mit Draco zusammen erlebt hatte nur eine einzige große Lüge? Seine Knie gaben nach und er sackte zu Boden. Mit dem Rücken drückte er sich an die Brüstung der Empore. Seine Beine an sich gezogen. Die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und wollten nicht aufhören.  
  
"Aufhören!" schrie er in seiner Verzweiflung. Doch niemand nahm ihn wahr. Auch Draco hatte sich inzwischen von ihm abgewandt und sprach zu Voldemort. So sehr der Gryffindor sich auch bemühte und seine Hände gegen die Ohren presste, die Worte drangen doch in all ihrer Deutlichkeit zu ihm durch.  
  
"Was ist, wenn Potter gar nicht auf Jungen steht. Ich habe mal gehört, dass er in ein Mädchen von Ravenclaw verliebt war."  
  
"Du vergisst, dass zwischen uns eine Verbindung besteht. In meinen Visionen kann ich ihn einschließlich seiner Träume sehen. Und glaube mir, er träumt nicht nur von Mädchen ...! Scheinbar hat sich unser "Freund" noch nicht für eine "Seite" entschieden." Dem folgte ein krächzendes Gelächter, in das die anderen Zauberer und Hexen langsam einstimmten.  
  
"Genau wie er sich noch nicht für eine Seite im Kampf um die Zaubererwelt entschieden hat."  
  
"Aber er ist Harry Potter!" gab Draco zurück "ich meine er ist das Symbol für den Widerstand gegen euch."  
  
"Und genau deshalb wird jeglicher Widerstand im Keim ersticken, wenn Potter auf unsere Seite wechselt."  
  
"Was ist aus eurem Plan geworden ihn umzubringen?"  
  
"Aufgeschoben ist nicht Aufgehoben! Aber sorge du nur erst dafür, dass er zu uns kommt und ich warne dich davor, deine Aufgabe nicht zu erfüllen. Ich sehe alles!"  
  
"Wer kann mir schon widerstehen?!" das bekannte Grinsen auf den Lippen des Slytherin. Und in den grauen Augen war nur Kälte, wie der Schwarzhaarige sie lange nicht mehr in den Augen des Blonden gesehen hatte.  
  
Das war das Letzte, das Harry sah. Schweissgebadet schreckte er in seinem Bett auf. Schwer atmend sass er mehrere Minuten einfach nur da. Am liebsten hätte er sich einem Gedächtniszauber unterzogen, wie sie Lockhart bis zur Perfektion konnte. Einfach nur Vergessen, dass war sein Wunsch in diesem Moment. Doch er konnte nicht vergessen, nicht ein Wort von dem was gesprochen worden war.  
  
Er wusste nicht was er tat oder warum, doch langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Bett. Ohne seinen Tarnumhang oder seinen Zauberstab verliess er das Zimmer. Wie in Trance stieg er die Treppe hinab, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und vorbei an dem Porträt. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm, so hörte er auch nicht wie das Porträt, der dicken Dame, ihm nachrief, wo er denn um diese nachtschlafende Zeit hin wollte. Zuerst kalter Stein, dann Gras und jetzt kleine Kiesel, doch nichts davon spürte er an seinen nackten Füssen. Nachdem Harry das gesamte Schloss und die Ländereien durchlaufen hatte, befand er sich jetzt auf einem schmalen Pfad. Ein Pfad, der direkt in den Verbotenen Wald führte.  
  
Um ihn erhoben sich bedrohlich die Bäume. Tiefer und tiefer lief er in das Dunkel. Viele gelbe Augenpaare beobachteten ihn.  
  
Mit einmal begann er zu rennen, so als würde er vor allem davon rennen können. Immer sah er vor sich nur das eine Gesicht.  
  
Draco, wie er ihn schüchtern anlächelte oder ihn mit seinen silbergrauen Augen fragend ansah. Wie er so unschuldig schauen konnte.  
  
"Malfoy, du bist ein verdammt guter Schauspieler!" schrie er.  
  
Vor ihm tauchte das Bild des blonden Slytherin auf, der ihn mit seinem fiesen Grinsen und einem Blick bedachte, der die Eiszeit zurückbringen könnte. Plötzlich stolperte der Junge über eine Wurzel und blieb einfach liegen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zu rennen. So schleppte er sich bis zu einem holen Baum, den er gleich in seiner Nähe sah und kroch hinein. Zusammengekauert starrte er in das Dunkel, das ihn umgab.  
  
"Was soll denn nun aus mir werden?" Harry umschlang seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht.  
  
"Mein Nachtmahl!" ertönte eine schmierige, ächzende Stimme.  
  
Der Junge schrak auf. Wer hatte da zu ihm gesprochen? Das konnte doch unmöglich die Stimme eines Menschen gewesen sein. Er versuchte in der Schwärze die der Wald bot etwas zu erblinzeln.  
  
"Ist da wer?"  
  
Aber nichts. Vielleicht hatte er sich auch nur getäuscht und er hörte schon die Bäume sprechen. So gab er sich wieder seinen Gedanken hin. Irgend etwas stach ihn am Hals, eine Wurzel oder so. Um ihn herum war es so schön warm und er wurde ziemlich müde.  
  
"DELE MALUM" Harry war hell wach. Das war nicht die Stimme, die er vorhin vernommen hatte. Diese war tiefer und kräftiger. Es gab ein leises Zischen und dann zerbarst alles um ihn herum. Sofort hielt er die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht. Doch nichts geschah. Langsam nahm er sie herunter und erstarrte. Um ihn herum schwebten in gleissendem Licht Bruchstücke des Baums in dem er gehockt hatte. Diese glitten nun langsam zur Erde und das Licht erlosch.  
  
"Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Mr Potter?  
  
"Wer ...?"  
  
"Haben sie überhaupt gedacht?" fuhr ihn eine kalte Stimme an.  
  
"Professor ...!" überrascht sah Harry seinen Lehrer an.  
  
"Ich rede mit ihnen, Potter! Was sollte diese Aktion?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Diesmal sorge ich dafür, dass sie endgültig von der Schule fliegen. Wissen sie eigentlich wieviele Regeln sie gerade gebrochen haben. Das sind mehr in einer Nacht, als manch anderer in seiner gesamten Schulzeit "schafft". Nicht nur laufen sie unerlaubt nachts durch das Schulgebäude, nein sie rennen auch noch fröhlich, schnurstracks in den Verbotenen Wald. Dann bringen sie es fertig und lassen sich fast von einem Periculum Leontopodium alpinum fressen."  
  
"Einem was?"  
  
"Potter, haben sie denn gar nichts gelernt? Dann hier ein bisschen Nachhilfe. Ein Periculum Leontopodium alpinum ist eine Art fleischfressende Pflanze. Nur ist sie so groß wie ein Baum und sieht auch so aus. Allerdings ist sie intelligent und kann sprechen. Nachdem sie ihr Opfer angelockt hat, macht sie es mit ihren Sporen schläfrig, und vergiftet es mit kleinen Pfeilen. Und sie kriechen ihr genau ins Maul, aber scheinbar hat sie sie noch nicht vergiften können. Sie können von Glück reden, dass ihre kleine Nachtwanderung so glimpflich geendet ist."  
  
"Warum haben sie sie nicht gelassen? Sie hätte mich gefressen und sie wären mich los. Das wollten sie doch schon immer. Warum machen sie sich die Umstände und retten mich?"  
  
"..." damit hatte sein Gegenüber nicht gerechnet. Snape hatte erwartet, dass der Junge ihn anbettelte ihn nicht von der Schule zu werfen, was er natürlich trotzdem machen würde. Aber das ...  
  
"Ich glaube die Sporen haben ihr Hirn vernebelt!"  
  
"Es war noch nie so klar!" ein kleines verächtliches Lachen "Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Vielleicht klären sie mich dann mal auf. Ich erwarte immer noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage von vorhin. Und auch wenn sie gerade ihren Suicid- Gedanken nachhängen, Mr Potter, lasse ich sie nicht so einfach vor einem Schulverweis davonkommen." 'Der gleiche Sarkasmus!' dachte Harry. 'Sie sind sich so ähnlich in vielen Beziehungen, aber in einer ganz besonders. Sie hassen mich eigentlich beide.'  
  
"Warum hasst du mich so sehr?" das hatte Harry nur ganz leise gesagt und auch eher zu sich selbst, doch Snape hatte es gehört.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern mit ihnen auf du zu sein."  
  
"Sie waren nicht gemeint!"  
  
Plötzlich hellte sich Snapes Gesicht auf, wenn man von Aufhellen sprechen kann, bei dem finsteren Gesicht, das er zur Schau stellte. "Unser allseits geliebter Gryffindor ist doch nicht etwa unglücklich verliebt! Das ich das noch miterleben kann, dass es jemanden auf dieser weiten Welt gibt, der nicht im Harry-Potter-Fanclub ist."  
  
"..." der schwarzhaarige Junge wandt sich ab und ging ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
(Achtung! Kleine Ansage meinerseits. Auch wenn ich bis jetzt immer aus der Sicht von Harry geschrieben habe, kommt jetzt eine Passage aus der Sicht von Snape. Da dieser Harry wahrscheinlich niemals erzählen wird, was wirklich vorgefallen ist. Und der Leser würde es somit sonst auch nie erfahren!)  
  
Snape schien zu spüren, dass er diesmal vielleicht ein klein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Auch wenn er sich für diesen Gedanken innerlich ärgerte. Am Ende schob er es auf das Alter, das machte ihn langsam aber sicher weich. Obwohl, so alt war er doch noch gar nicht. Ein Jahrgang mit James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin und Lucius. So ging er eine Weile nur schweigend neben Harry her und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. 'Na toll! So weit ist es also schon mit mir gekommen. Ich spiele Eskorte für unseren Wunderjungen!'  
  
Plötzlich sackte die kleinere Gestalt vor ihm zusammen. Snape wird es später abstreiten, aber in diesem Moment fing er den Gryffindor aus einem ihm unbekannten Reflex auf. Schnell erkannte er die Ursache des Schwächeanfalls. Ein kleiner Pfeil steckte im Hals knapp unter dem linken Ohr des Jungen. Also hatte ihn diese verdammte Pflanze doch erwischt. Er zog den Pfeil heraus, doch wusste er, dass Harry so rasch wie nur möglich auf die Krankenstation musste. Außerdem war das einzige Mittel, das gegen dieses schleichende Gift wirkte in seinem Labor.  
  
Noch bevor er Harry mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers abtransportieren konnte, verkrampfte sich dieser und zu Snapes Überraschung glitzerte ein Träne auf der Wange des Jungen.  
  
"Draco!" wisperte der Junge der lebt und der ältere Zauberer glaubte schon er käme wieder zur Besinnung, doch dann erschlaffte der Körper und auch die Träne trocknete.  
  
Ein Stirnrunzeln seitens Snape.  
  
'Also hat Draco mit der Erfüllung seines "Auftrags" begonnen. Es wird doch Zeit mit Dumbledore zu sprechen.' und so setzte er seinen Weg zügig fort.  
  
***  
  
Langsam schlug Harry die Augen auf und blinzelte, weil alles um ihn herum verschwommen war. Er blickte in das freundliche Gesicht Dumbledores, der neben seinem Bett stand. Sein Kopf dröhnte wie verrückt und er hatte erst einmal keinen Plan wo er sich eigentlich befand.  
  
"Wo ...? Was ...?" mehr brachte der Junge nichts zusammen.  
  
"Harry, du bist auf der Krankenstation. Nachdem du gestern Nacht vergiftet worden bist."  
  
"Diese komische Pflanze."  
  
"Genau die!" das Lächeln verschwand von dem Gesicht des Schulleiters und er blickte ernst auf Harry herab. "Möchtest du mir irgend etwas sagen?"  
  
Die gleich Frage wie sie Dumbledore schon damals in Harrys zweiten Lehrjahr gestellt hatte. Und so wie er damals geschwiegen hatte, gab er jetzt auch keine Antwort, obwohl es ihn eigentlich drängte, sich dem älteren Zauberer mitzuteilen.  
  
"Ich verstehe!" damit machte sich Dumbledore daran die Krankenstation zu verlassen.  
  
"Professor, wann soll ich die Schule verlassen?"  
  
Überrascht drehte sich der Angesprochene um. "Warum wollen sie Hogwarts gleich zum Anfang des Schuljahres wieder verlassen?"  
  
"Aber Professor Snape hat doch gesagt, dass ich von der Schule fliegen werde."  
  
"Ich kann dich beruhigen. Professor Snape und ich hatten eine längere Unterhaltung und wir haben uns geeinigt, dass es unter den gegebenen Umständen das Beste ist, dich nicht von der Schule zu verweisen. Oder wollen sie das unbedingt, Mr Potter?" Irgend etwas in dem Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore sagte Harry, dass dieser über mehr Bescheid wusste als er zugab. Aber so war es schon immer gewesen.  
  
"Nein" der Junge hatte sowieso keine Ahnung wo er sonst hin sollte.  
  
"Wenn das so ist, werde ich dann mal gehen und ihren beiden ungeduldigen Freunden sagen, dass sie jetzt zu ihnen können." Als er schon fast bei der Tür war, blickte der ältere Zauberer noch einmal zurück. "Bevor ich es vergesse: 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" dann verliess er den Raum.  
  
Doch lange war Harry nicht allein, denn schon kamen seine beiden Freunde hereingestürmt.  
  
"Harry Potter! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen?!" Hermine warf sich dem verdutzten Jungen an die Brust und begann furchtbar zu schluchzen. "Wenn du das noch mal machst, dann schwöre ich dir, verhexe ich dich persönlich!"  
  
Als der schwarzhaarige ungläubig zu seinem rothaarigen Freund schaute, hob dieser nur abweisend seine Arme "Glaub mir, sie war furchtbar aufgebracht als sie von deinem Nachtspaziergang erfahren hat. Sie ist zu allem fähig!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch Sorgen gemacht habe."  
  
Mit einer Hand wischte sich das braunhaarige Mädchen die Tränen weg. "Ich hoffe dass du dir das merkst, bevor du wieder irgend einen Blödsinn anstellst. Harry, wir sind doch deine Freunde, aber in letzter Zeit hast du dich uns gegenüber total verschlossen. Du hast Geheimnisse vor uns, aber das will ich dir jetzt nicht vorhalten und auch nicht nachbohren. Ich weiss ja, dass Ron und ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran sind. Wir haben dich irgendwie ausgesperrt und es tut uns schrecklich Leid. Kannst du uns noch einmal verzeihen?"  
  
Harry erschrak selbst, als er in die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde sah. Eigentlich war er doch derjenige hier, der sich entschuldigen musste, schliesslich hatte er ihnen grosse Sorgen bereitet, statt dessen kamen sie zu ihm um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. Auch wollten sie nicht von ihm wissen was nun eigentlich passiert war. Sie waren wahre Freunde und dem Gryffindor wurde bewusst, dass nichts auf der Welt es rechtfertigte sich umzubringen und seine Freunde traurig zu machen. Er erinnerte sich an seine Worte, die er damals in dem Traum gegenüber Draco gesagt hatte. Wenn man stirbt wird es immer jemanden geben, der darüber traurig ist. Sie gaben ihm neuen Mut, Lebensmut.  
  
"Vergeben und Vergessen, wenn ihr mir auch verzeihen könnt?!"  
  
"Aber klar, wozu hat man denn Freunde!" Alle drei grinsten sich an. Es war wie früher. Das Gryffindor Trio war wieder vereint.  
  
"Ihr müsst mir unbedingt erzählen, was das nun für Regeln sind, die bei diesem Halloween Spiel gelten. Wir wollen doch gewinnen! Für Gryffindor!" auch wenn sich Harry immer noch der Magen zusammen krampfte, nur bei dem Gedanken mit Colin zusammen ein Team zu bilden, war er doch in allem schon viel optimistischer.  
  
"Heute früh haben sie die Regeln herausgehängt. Also hör zu! Man tritt paarweise an und die Paare werden mit Abständen nacheinander auf eine Art Wettlauf durch das Schloss geschickt. Dabei haben natürlich die Lehrer verschiedene Hindernisse bereitgestellt, aus den jeweiligen Fachgebieten. Deshalb ist man auch zu zweit. Der Computer hat versucht Schüler zusammenzustellen, die in verschiedenen Fächern gut sind." erklärte Hermine.  
  
'Und ich hatte schon böse Absicht vermutet, als dieses Gerät mich mit Creevy zusammen gesteckt hat' dachte Harry.  
  
"Das Ziel ist es, als erster das Rätsel zu lösen und einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu finden."  
  
"Aber wenn wir gestaffelt losgehen, ist das doch ein wenig ungerecht, da die ersten einen Vorsprung haben und die letzten hinterher hängen!?"  
  
Hermine zog ratlos die Schultern hoch "Das war auch mein Gedanke, deshalb habe ich Dumbledore auch gefragt, aber er hat nur gelacht und hat gesagt, dass schon keiner einen Nachteil hat. Ich weiss nicht wie er das machen will und das wurmt mich." zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete sich eine tiefe "Denkfalte", die sie immer bekam, wenn sie sich über irgend etwas den Kopf zerbrach. Das veranlasste Harry und Ron natürlich zum lauten Losprusten.  
  
"Ihr macht euch über mich lustig!" der rothaarige Junge winkte nur ab und drehte sich zu Harry.  
  
"Du errätst nie, was der erste Preis ist!"  
  
"Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend!" bettelte dieser.  
  
"500 Galleonen und zusätzlich 150 Hauspunkte!!!" sein Freund war völlig aus dem Häuschen und Harry musste zugeben, nicht ganz grundlos. 500 Galleonen waren auch für ihn viel Geld, obwohl er ein kleines Vermögen von seinen Eltern geerbt hatte. Aber die 150 Hauspunkte würden einen auf dem Weg zum Hauspokal schon ein ganzes Stück voranbringen. Wo er doch vorhin erst wieder welche mit seiner dummen Aktion verloren hatte.  
  
"Ron, hast du nicht noch etwas vergessen?" warf Hermine plötzlich ein.  
  
"Noch etwas?"  
  
"Naja, ich muss immer noch überlegen, ob dass nun ein Preis oder eine Strafe ist." Der Junge kratzte sich am Kopf, so dass seine roten Haare nun fast so wild nach allen Seiten standen, wie es die Haare seines Freundes taten.  
  
"Also dass ist so, Harry!" begann das braunhaarige Mädchen.  
  
"Weißt du, dass du viele Sätze mit 'Also' beginnst?!"  
  
"Unterbrich mich nicht und pass auf. Sollte man der Gewinner dieses Wettstreites sein, dann bekommt man eine Art "Teilzeitjob" in Hogwarts, der darin besteht, Erstklässler zu unterrichten. Man wird sogar ziemlich gut dafür bezahlt!"  
  
"Harry, ich sage dir, genauso ungläubig wie du jetzt schaust, habe ich auch geguckt!" Ron schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
"Dass heisst, wenn man gewinnt, muss man mit seinem Partner zusammen für die nächsten Monate auf Erstklässler aufpassen und das soll der Preis sein?"  
  
"Genau so ist es!"  
  
***  
  
Seine Freunde waren schon eine ganze Weile fort und Harry grübelte darüber nach, was Dumbledore damit bezweckte, einen solchen Preis zu vergeben. Dass er etwas damit bezweckt, da war sich der Junge ganz sicher, schliesslich wusste er nur zu gut aus seinen Erlebnissen der vergangenen Jahre, dass es durch den alten Zauberer immer eine überraschende Wendung gab.  
  
Um ein Haar hätte Harry das zaghafte Klopfen an der Tür überhört. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, die ihm gegenüber an der Wand hing. Es war schon nach zehn, also längst Zeit für alle Schüler in ihren Türmen zu sein. Wer konnte das sein?  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Die Türklinke wurde nach unten gedrückt und ein blonder Haarschopf schob sich durch den Türspalt. 'Draco!' Dieser blickt sich erst unsicher nach allen Seiten um, doch als er den anderen Jungen in einem der Krankenbetten erspähte, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er kam freudig auf das Bett zu.  
  
"Harry, ich bin ja so froh, ..."  
  
"Was willst du?" zischte ihn der schwarzhaarige nur an. Draco blieb mitten in seiner Bewegung stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Langsam setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
"Äh ... ich habe erfahren, dass du letzte Nacht einen Unfall hattest, ... und äh nun ich wollte sehen wie es dir geht?"  
  
"Ich bin OK!" Harrys Stimme war kalt und gerade als der blonde Slytherin ihn umarmen wollte, schob er ihn von sich und blickte demonstrativ zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
"Was hast du, Harry?"  
  
"Nichts!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr, sieh mich an!" Draco nahm das Gesicht des anderen Jungen in seine Hände und drehte es, so dass dieser gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
"Lass mich los! Ich hasse dich!" schrie Harry ihn an.  
  
Zu Beginn war der andere nur geschockt, doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen. "Ich verstehe" er trat einige Schritte vom Bett weg, die sturmgrauen Augen waren wieder kalt wie früher "dem grossen Harry Potter gefällt sein "Spielzeug" nicht mehr, deshalb wirft er es weg! Aber mir soll es recht seine, auf einen Lügner, der behauptet mich zu lieben, kann ich verzichten!" und mit diesen Worten rannte Draco aus der Krankenstation und die Tür fiel lautstark hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
  
"Wer ist hier ein Lügner?!!" rief er ihm hinterher.  
  
Harry hätte eigentlich glücklich sein müssen. Er hatte nun Malfoys wahres Gesicht gesehen und es war genauso wie er früher war, arrogant und kalt. Alles war nur gespielt um aus ihm einen Todesser zu machen.  
  
Aber warum tat es dann so schrecklich weh?  
  
***  
  
Nach ein paar Tagen wurde Harry aus der Krankenstation entlassen und so konnte er zusammen mit seinen Freunden wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Auch lenkte er sich von seinen Gedanken ab, indem er sich eifrig an den Vorbereitungen für Halloween beteiligte. Seit sie zu einem Team bestimmt worden waren, hing Colin an Harry wie eine Klette und irgendwann gewöhnte er sich sogar daran. Was Malfoy betraf, der ging ihm zum Glück aus dem Weg und er sprach auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Das konnte doch nur Positiv sein.  
  
Und irgendwann war es soweit. Es war Halloween. Man konnte die Aufregung und die Vorfreude förmlich spüren. So kam es auch, dass der Unterricht bereits nach der zweiten Doppelstunde für diesen Tag beendet war und alles zum Mittag strömte. Die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen und Süssigkeiten stapelten sich auf den einzelnen Tischen zu Haufen.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, stopf nicht so! Ich kann keinen Partner gebrauchen, dem dann im entscheidenden Moment schlecht wird." Hermine verdrehte die Augen als sie sah wie ihr Freund sich seinen Teller schon wieder voll lud. Dabei war sie nur neidisch, weil er schon von der Pastete probiert hatte uns sie immer noch an ihrer ersten Portion hing.  
  
"Lass mich! Ich wachse noch!" brachte der Junge unter Kauen hervor.  
  
"Wohin bitte noch?!" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr Freund hatte die 1.80 schon lange überschritten und wollte scheinbar mit Wachsen gar nicht mehr aufhören.  
  
Harry genoss dieser kleinen Diskussionen zwischen seinen Freunden. Niemand bemerkte, dass er trotz der ganzen leckeren Essereien kaum etwas hinunter bekommen hatte. So steckte er sich wieder einen Teil in seinen Mantel. Er musste nur diesmal besser aufpassen. Das letzte Mal wo er etwas in der Tasche gebunkert hatte, war es hinterher platt gewesen, weil Draco auf ihn gefallen war. 'Damals am See ...' dachte Harry. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Malfoy immer noch Draco nannte. Er hatte sich doch mit der Trennung abgefunden! Warum kam ihm dann ständig dieser Name wieder in den Sinn? Plötzlich zerrte jemand an seinem Ärmel und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Es war Colin. "Harry, die Startreihenfolge steht fest und in der Eingangshalle ist ein Aushang. Komm doch!"  
  
So liess sich der Gryffindor von dem kleineren Jungen aus der Großen Hall führen und dieser rannte aufgeregt auf eine kleiner Schülergruppe zu, die sich mitten im Raum gebildet hatte. Über allen schwebten Pergamentrollen auf denen Namen und Zahlen aufgelistet waren. Um etwas zu erkennen, trat Harry näher heran.  
  
"Harry, schau! Wir starten an 13ter Stelle." Colin deutete auf eine Stelle in der Mitte der Auflistung.  
  
"Na ob das Glück bringt?" scherzte Harry. Doch dann sah er welches Team vor ihnen kam, das Team Malfoy/Longbottom. Das hatte er fast vergessen, dass Draco ja auch an dem Spiel teilnahm. 'Mist, ich habe ihn schon wieder Draco genannt!' So schnell würde er den blonden Slytherin wohl doch nicht vergessen. Als letztes starteten Hermine und Ron.  
  
"Es wird schon schief gehen!" ein Grinsen von Dumbledore, der in diesem Moment die Große Halle verlassen hatte und diese Worte als Eröffnung zum ersten Halloween-Spiel, das nun folgen sollte, nutzte.  
  
"Alle Schüler, die nicht aktiv an dem Spiel teilnehmen, begeben sich bitte in die Große Halle. Dort hat Professor Flitwick Luftillusionen erschaffen über die man jedes einzelne Team verfolgen kann. Die Teilnehmer bitte ich mir zu folgen."  
  
So teilte sich die Schülermenge in zwei Gruppen. Die eine strebte wieder dem Speisesaal entgegen. Man setzte sich um die Illusionen, die der Karte des Herumtreibers sehr ähnlich war,und verfolgte das Team, das man anfeuern wollte. Die andere Gruppe verliess paarweise mit Dumbledore die Schule und ging hinüber zum Quidditsch-Platz.  
  
"Hiermit erkläre ich die ersten Halloween Spiele für eröffnet." Viele erwartungsvolle Gesichter sahen ihn an. "Und so funktioniert es. Ihr müsst versuchen den großen Kürbis, der sich ganz oben auf einem der Türme befindet, zu holen. Auf eurem Weg befinden sich Fallen und andere Hindernisse, die ihr überwinden sollt. Allerdings dürft ihr nur 10 Zauber verwenden. Wer mehr gebraucht, wird disqualifiziert."  
  
"Aber Professor, ist es nicht ungerecht, dass manche eher starten, als andere?"  
  
"Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Miss Granger. Es ist so, wurden die Hindernisse durch einige der ersten Teams beseitigt, sind sie auch für die anderen verschwunden. Dass heisst, je später man startet, desto weniger Fallen lauern auf sie. Dafür haben sie ja auch weniger Zeit, die Aufgabe zu lösen. Die Paare beginnen mit einem Abstand von 1 Minute das Rennen. Es gibt mehrere Türme und verschiedene Wege auf einen zu kommen. Nur Fliegen ist nicht erlaubt. Falls ein Team Hilfe braucht, muss es nur um Hilfe rufen, allerdings müssen sich die jeweiligen Partner einig sein."  
  
"Was wird uns so erwarten an Hindernissen?"  
  
"Das, Mr Malfoy, werden sie schon selbst herausfinden müssen."  
  
"OK. Dann bitte ich die ersten beiden Teilnehmer an den Start."  
  
Harry sah wie zwei Ravenclaw Schüler unsicher zu Dumbledore schritten, der ihnen ein Zeichen gab, dass sie starten könnten und schon rannten die beiden Richtung Eingangsportal.  
  
In circa einer viertel Stunde durfte er und Colin an den Start. Doch zuvor kamen noch ein paar Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, und dann natürlich ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin, im Schlepptau ein verunsicherter Neville.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, sie sind an der Reihe. Und los!"  
  
Draco spurtete los, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her und Neville keuchte hinterdrein.  
  
"Harry, gleich geht es los!" als ob er das ohne Colin nicht gewusst hätte.  
  
"Harry, Colin Creevy machen sie sich bereit. Und los!"  
  
Das war das Zeichen und es ging los. Die beiden fegten über die Wiese, durch das Portal und kamen prompt in der Eingangshalle zum Stehen. Als sie sich umblickten sahen sie die Überreste einer großen Pflanze.  
  
"Eine Schlingpflanze aus Professor Sprouts Gewächshaus, oder besser das was davon übrig ist, dass weiss ich ganz genau. Die hatten wir erst letztens im Unterricht durchgenommen."  
  
"Ich habe nicht so einen Plan von Pflanzen."  
  
"Naja, es ist so ein Hobby von mir. Kommt gleich nach dem Fotografieren." Harry konnte nur die Augen verdrehen, denn schon oft war er Ziel von Colins "Fotoattacken" geworden. Allein in den letzten Wochen sind unzählige Aufnahmen von ihm entstanden. Es war ein Wunder, dass der Junge wenigstens heute seine Kamera im Gryffindor Turm gelassen hatte.  
  
"Lass uns weitergehen, sonst holen uns die nächsten ein. Hier hat uns scheinbar jemand schon die Arbeit abgenommen."  
  
Doch schon an der nächsten Kreuzung mussten sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Welchen Weg haben die anderen genommen? Welchen Weg sollten sie gehen? Außerdem gab es vier Türme, einen in jeder Himmelsrichtung.  
  
"Harry, was glaubst du auf welchem der Türme befindet sich der Kürbis?"  
  
"Ich bezweifle, dass es unser Turm ist, das wäre zu einfach und für die anderen Häuser unfair, aber vielleicht sollen wir das auch nur denken!" bei den Ausführungen von seinem Teamkollegen konnte sich Colin nur nachdenklich am Kopf kratzen. "Wir sollten es mit dem Ostturm zuerst versuchen."  
  
"Du weißt doch, ich folge dir überall hin." Der kleinere Junge grinste ihn frech an. "Aber kommen wir da nicht in der Nähe des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei?"  
  
"Liegt der nicht in den "Kerkern" von Hogwarts?"  
  
"Das schon, aber wenn du zum Ostturm willst, musst du dort entlang."  
  
'Dann treffe ich dort vielleicht auf Draco - ich meine Malfoy. Wieso denke ich ausgerechnet jetzt an ihn? Ich muss mich auf den Wettstreit konzentrieren. Nichts anderes zählt im Augenblick. Aber wenn nun doch ...' weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht, denn schon wurde er von Colin hinter sich her geschleift.  
  
***  
  
Die ersten Hindernisse, die sich auf dem Weg zum Ostturm fanden, waren noch einfach. Manche konnte man sogar ohne Hilfe von Magie überwinden. Doch schon bald stellten sie fest, dass sie scheinbar eine Richtung gewählt hatten, die vorher noch niemand gegangen war. So mussten sie sämtliche Fallen selbst entschärfen.  
  
"Oh nein, Harry, jetzt haben wir nur noch einen Zauber. Das schaffen wir nie!" jammerte Colin.  
  
"Keine Angst, es ist nicht mehr weit bis zur Spitze. Schau, da vorn ist schon die Tür, die nach draußen führt." Leider war die Tür verschlossen.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Natürlich mit einem Zauber die Tür öffnen."  
  
"Aber Harry, dann haben wir alle 10 Zauber verbraucht! Und wenn nun der Kürbis nicht auf diesem, sondern auf einem anderen Turm ist? Wie sollen wir die noch kommenden Hindernisse beseitigen?"  
  
"Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, dann werden wir es nie erfahren. Und wenn er nicht da sein sollte, wählen wir rück zu den gleichen Weg, den wir gekommen sind und versuchen auf der Spur eines der anderen Teams sie noch einzuholen."  
  
"OK, Alohomora!" und die Tür sprang auf. Sofort stürmten die beiden Jungen ins Freie und sahen ...  
  
"NICHTS!!! Kein Kürbis!"  
  
"Scheint so."  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein, Harry?"  
  
"Es bringt doch gar nichts sich verrückt zu machen. Komm wir gehen!"  
  
Sie waren schon einige Treppen hinab gestiegen als Colin plötzlich stehen blieb "Wenn es nun gefährlich wird und wir nun doch noch einen Zauber benötigen? Wir werden disqualifiziert! Denk an den Irrwicht. Es gibt Hindernisse, die können wir ohne Magie nicht überwinden." Er begann zu zittern.  
  
"Gib doch nicht so schnell auf!" langsam wünschte sich Harry, dass Colin den bekannten Gryffindor-Mut an den Tag legen würde.  
  
Gleich waren sie wieder beim Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, kurze Zeit später würde sich der Gang gabeln und sie mussten sich wieder für eine Richtung entscheiden. Es blieben noch drei Türme übrig. Harry glaubte trotzdem nicht, dass sich der Kürbis auf dem Gryffindorturm befindet. Blieben also nur noch der Süd- und der Nordturm oder doch ...?  
  
"HARRY, PASS AUF!!!"  
  
Eine der riesigen Statuen, die vor dem Eingang zu den Räumen der Slytherins standen, kippte nach vorn und vergrub den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor unter sich. Colin musste husten von der Staubwolke, die sich gebildet hatte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Harry!!!" schrie der kleinere Junge und wollte versuchen Steine beiseite zu schaffen. Mit einmal brachen die Steine in der Mitte auseinander und rollten in alle Richtungen. Colin konnte nur zur Seite springen. Dann stürmte er auf die Gestalt mitten in dem Trümmerhaufen zu.  
  
"Harry, geht es dir gut?"  
  
Langsam rührte sich der Angesprochene und stemmte sich auf seine Beine. "Ich bin unverletzt nur etwas wackelig auf den Beinen."  
  
"Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Aber jetzt ist das Spiel für uns gelaufen, wir sind disqualifiziert, wegen dem Zauber, den du gerade angewendet hast. Aber ich sage dir der Spruch war cool ..."  
  
"... aber nicht von mir. Es ging viel zu schnell, als dass ich hätte irgend etwas machen können. Jemand anderes hat mich gerettet." Harry blickte sich in dem Gang um, aber konnte niemanden erspähen.  
  
Er sah nicht die beiden Schüler, die hinter einer Ecke sich versteckten.  
  
"Warum verstecken wir uns? Du hast ihn gerettet mit dem letzten Zauber, den wir noch hatten. Das Spiel ist doch gelaufen?" wisperte die eine Person.  
  
"Sei still. Es ist noch nichts entschieden!" zischte die zweite Person.  
  
"Harry, sieh mal da liegt was auf dem Boden." Colin bückte sich und hob eine kleine, glänzende Kugel auf, nicht grösser als ein Schnatz. "Was ist das?"  
  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm er es entgegen. "Es muss mir bei dem Sturz aus der Tasche gefallen sein." Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Halt, er brauchte Halt. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Die Wand hinter ihm, langsam glitt er hinunter und blieb sitzen.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Damit hatte es angefangen, mit diesem "Piep-Ding". Wie konnte er das nur vergessen? Wie konnte er nur? Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Harry betätigte den kleinen Knopf und es schallte im ganzen Gang, ein schnelles und lautes Piepen. Die beiden grünen Punkten waren nun auf der innersten Schale.  
  
"Es ist noch nichts entschieden!" und zum ersten Mal seit langen konnte er wieder lächeln.  
  
Tbc  
  
Wird Harry Draco nun doch glauben? War die umstürzende Statue nur ein Unfall? Wer wird das Spiel gewinnen? 


	7. Kapitel 6

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Zur Zeit habe ich ein bisschen Freizeit, deshalb kam ich mit dem Schreiben gut voran. Leider kann ich nicht sagen, ob ich es auch weiterhin schaffe, regelmäßig neue Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, aber ich gebe mir die grösste Mühe. Versprochen! Und vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
Chillkroete: Harrys Versionen haben bei meiner Geschichte keinen bestimmten Zeitbezug zu dem jeweiligen Ereignis. Einige Fragen werden in diesem Kapitel geklärt (und neue aufgeworfen *grins*), andere erst in einem der Späteren.  
  
Matjes: Und hier ist es!  
  
DB17: Ich denke, dass Harry sich gar nicht recht überlegt hat, was er sagt. Es ist ihm einfach so über die Lippen gekommen.  
  
Yvymaus Die Antwort erfährst du noch in diesem Kapitel.  
  
Moonlight Ich danke dir für das Kompliment  
  
Nicho-chan Ich weiss, dass es ziemlich schnell ging, dass haben mir auch schon andere gesagt, aber ich bin nun mal von Natur aus ungeduldig (grins)  
  
Selina Manchmal qualmt mein Kopf, weil es gar nicht so leicht ist immer kreativ zu sein. Ich glaube da spreche ich allen aus dem Herzen, die schon einmal versucht haben eine Geschichte zu schreiben. Danke für dein Lob.  
Und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
Kapitel 6  
  
Harry starrte die kleine Kugel an, als wäre sie das Kostbarste, das er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Plötzlich schöpfte er neue Hoffnung. Vielleicht hatte Draco ihn doch nicht angelogen. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, was für schreckliche Dinge er zu dem Slytherin gesagt hatte und die Verzweiflung stieg wieder in ihm auf. Selbst wenn der Blonde ihm nichts vorgespielt hatte und ihn liebte, hatte er selbst alles ruiniert indem er gesagt hatte, er hasse ihn. 'Was habe ich getan!'  
  
"Hey ihr beiden! Was versteckt ihr euch dort hinten? Kommt heraus!" Harry schreckte hoch als Colin in den dunklen Gang hinein schrie.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut. Kein Grund so zu schreien." Und hinter der nächsten Ecke traten zwei Schüler hervor.  
  
"Neville, Malfoy? Was macht ihr hier?" der kleine Junge war ganz erstaunt, gerade diese beiden zu sehen.  
  
"Falls du es vergessen hast, Creevy, das Spiel läuft noch und wir nehmen daran teil." Gab der Slytherin bissig zurück.  
  
"Naja, eigentlich ist das Spiel für uns vorbei, da du doch gerade unsern letzten Zauber für ...Au!" ein unsanfter Tritt von Draco auf die Fußspitze des Gryffindor beendete dessen Ausführungen.  
  
"Longbottom, quatsch nicht so viel!"  
  
"DU WARST ES!!!" Colin war ganz rot angelaufen und zitterte vor Aufregung. "Du hast die Statue zum Umstürzen gebracht, so dass sie beinahe Harry unter sich begraben hätte. Du wolltest ihn loswerden. Nicht einmal dich hätte ich für so hinterhältig gehalten!"  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Er hat sogar ...!" ein warnender Blick von Draco liess Neville inne halten. "Ich meine ich war die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Da hätte ich es sicher mitbekommen, wenn er irgend etwas derartiges versucht hätte."  
  
"Wenn das so ist ... äh ...ich meine ... dann tut es mir leid, Malfoy. Ich dachte nur ...!" Colin war ganz blass geworden.  
  
"Vergiss die, Longbottom, und Creevy, du hast noch nie gedacht!" ein letzter kalter Blick und Draco marschierte in Richtung Ostturm weiter.  
  
"Warte! Auf dem Ostturm ist der Kürbis nicht." Draco blickte sich um. Harry, der die ganze Auseinandersetzung schweigend verfolgt hatte, war nun aufgestanden und sah seinen Gegenüber an. Zum ersten mal seit langem trafen graue Augen wieder auf smaragdfarbene.  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir glauben, Potter? Vielleicht willst du mich nur davon abhalten dort hin zu gehen, wo du selbst gerade hin willst."  
  
"Ist mir doch egal, ob du mir glaubst, Malfoy, oder nicht. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass wir aus dieser Richtung gekommen sind und der Kürbis sich nicht auf dem Ostturm befindet."  
  
Jetzt machte sich Harry auf um zu gehen. "Komm Colin, wir müssen noch einen Kürbis finden. Sollen die doch zum Ostturm gehen, wenn sie lustig sind."  
  
"Ich will nicht mehr!" flüsterte der kleinere Junge.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa jetzt aufgeben?"  
  
"Aber Harry, denk an die Statue. Mir zittern jetzt noch die Knie!"  
  
"Es ist doch nichts passiert!"  
  
"DU HÄTTEST TOT SEIN KÖNNEN!" schrie Colin. "Diese Statue ist schon so alt, die fällt doch nicht mir-nichts-dir-nichts einfach um! Da hat es einer auf dich abgesehen, Harry!"  
  
"Niemand ist sonst hier. Es war nur ein Unfall!" Harry versuchte auf den kleineren Jungen beschwichtigend einzureden.  
  
"Er steht unter einem leichten Schock, glaube ich." Neville hatte eine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter des jungen Gryffindor gelegt. Dann sah er Harry an und erkannte wie sein Zimmerkamerad mit sich rang. Nein, der Junge der lebt wollte nicht aufgeben, niemals. Aber Colin hatte die ganze Sache doch ziemlich mitgenommen und es ging ihm scheinbar wirklich nicht sehr gut.  
  
Mit einem Fluchen hockte er sich hin. "Wir werden gemeinsam nach Hilfe rufen. Ist das o.K. für dich, Colin?" dabei sah er den Jungen nicht an. Dieser nickte nur stumm.  
  
"Das musst du nicht. Ich habe einen Vorschlag!" alles blickte erstaunt zu Neville, der zaghaft begonnen hatte zu sprechen. "Wir nehmen einen Partnertausch vor!"  
  
"Geht das denn?" Draco sah seinen Teampartner an.  
  
"Ich habe mir vor dem Spiel die Regeln durchgelesen, so richtig durchgelesen, auch das Kleingedruckte und habe eine Stelle gefunden, in der es um Partnertausch geht. Die stand ziemlich weit unter und kaum einer hat bis zum Ende gelesen."  
  
"Komm zum Punkt!" der Slytherin verschränkte genervt seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Um es kurz zu machen. Partnertausch ist nur während des Spieles möglich, nicht davor, die Teams müssen die gleiche Anzahl an verbrauchten Zaubern haben und dann müssen alle Beteiligten einverstanden sein. Ich meine, ich würde mich bereit erklären mit Colin ein Team zu bilden und mit ihm zusammen dann Aufzuhören. Aber ich weiss nicht wie es mit euch aussieht?!" dabei blickte Neville unschlüssig von Harry zu Malfoy und wieder zurück.  
  
Nach eine ganzen Weile des Schweigens sprach Harry. "Bevor die Zeit noch weiter verrinnt, sollten wir dem Vorschlag von Neville folgen. Was denkst du, Malfoy?"  
  
"Ich soll ein Team mit dir bilden, Potter?"  
  
"Du wirst es überleben!"  
  
"OK. Dann komm endlich, wir haben schon genug Zeit verschwendet."  
  
"Bis dann Colin. Danke Neville."  
  
"Viel Glück, Harry!"  
  
Zusammen verließen die beiden Jungen die Gruppe. Als sich Harry noch einmal nach den anderen Beiden umblickte, sah er sie gerade noch in einer blauen Wolke verschwinden. 'Sie sind also aus dem Spiel genommen worden und dass wir noch da sind, kann nur bedeuten, dass Neville recht hatte und es diese Regelung wirklich gibt.' Jetzt war er also in einem Team mit Draco. Eigentlich eine perfekte Gelegenheit um mit dem blonden Jungen zu reden, aber dieser lief nur schweigend neben ihm her. Harry wusste auch gar nicht recht wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte.  
  
"Wo entlang, Potter?"  
  
"Also auf dem Ostturm waren wir schon, wo seit ihr gewesen?"  
  
"Wir waren auf dem Gryffindorturm. Ich habe geglaubt, Longbottom würde einige Geheimwege in seinem eigenen Turm kennen, aber Fehlanzeige. Deshalb haben wir auch sämtliche Zauber schon verschwendet."  
  
"Bleiben ja nur noch der Süd- und Nordturm."  
  
"Ich bin für den Nordturm!"  
  
"OK" Harry wäre eigentlich für den Südturm, aber nachdem er sich mit Draco wieder anfreunden wollte, liess er diesen entscheiden.  
  
"Heute keine Widersprüche, Potter? Hat dich doch ein Stein am Kopf getroffen?"  
  
Nach dem der Schwarzhaarige nicht antwortete, liefen sie wieder schweigsam nebeneinander her. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen und dem Gang Richtung Nordturm folgten, erkannten sie schnell, dass hier schon jemand vor ihnen gewesen sein musste. Da lagen die Reste eines Holzgatters, das den Durchgang versperrt hatte.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung was du jetzt machst, Potter, aber ich gehe weiter, denn vielleicht holen wir sie noch ein."  
  
Sie kamen noch an einem schlafenden jungen Knallrümpfigen Kröter, einer geschmolzenen Eiswand und einigen anderen Hindernissen vorbei. Dann fiel Harry etwas ein, aber davon würde er Draco jetzt noch nicht berichten. Das behielt er für sich bis es so weit war. Es sollte die Notlösung sein.  
  
"Warum hast du dich für dieses Spiel angemeldet, Potter?" die Frage kam total überraschend.  
  
"Es war mehr so, dass Ron mich dazu, sagen wir mal, "überredet" hat. Und du?"  
  
"Spielt jetzt eh keine Rolle mehr! Pass auf wo du hintrittst!"  
  
Beinahe wäre Harry in einen seltsamen Rauch getreten, der knapp über dem Boden dahin waberte. Die Quelle des seltsamen Qualms befand sich in der Mitte des Ganges und war ein unscheinbares Fläschchen, aus dem ohne Unterlaß das rosa Gebräu in alle Richtungen strömte. Die ganze Sache schien eigentlich ziemlich harmlos zu sein, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Einer von Professor Snapes Zaubertränken! Sieht unscheinbar aus, ist aber ziemlich heimtückisch."  
  
"Was tut es?"  
  
"Wenn du damit in Berührung kommst, vernebelt es dein Gehirn und eine grosse Verzweiflung überkommt dich. Du kannst dann nicht mehr klar denken und willst nur noch aufgeben. Ziemlich gerissen, das muss ich zugeben. Scheinbar sind unsere Vorgänger in diese Falle getappt und hielten den Rauch für harmlos. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, sie könnten sich den Zauber sparen und ohne ihn hinüber gelangen. Pech gehabt."  
  
"Das ist ja alles schön und gut, das sagt aber noch nicht wie wir hinüber kommen."  
  
"Denkst du denn gar nicht mit, Potter? Wir müssen natürlich hinüber springen, oder hast du noch irgendwo einen kleinen Zauber versteckt?"  
  
"Nein, aber hast du gesehen wie weit das ist?"  
  
"Angst, Potter?"  
  
"Das hättest du wohl gern?" ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, trat Harry einige Schritte zurück, atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann rannte er los, vorbei an dem erstaunten Slytherin. Kurz bevor der Rauch begann, sprang er ab. 'Bitte, es muss reichen!' dachte er und dann landete er auf der anderen Seite. Harry stolperte leicht, doch fing sich schnell. Dann winkte er seinem Gegenüber zu es jetzt zu versuchen. Dieser zögerte, aber nur kurz und trat dann ebenfalls einige Schritte zurück. Auch er nahm Anlauf und sprang.  
  
Doch Draco schaffte es nicht ganz bis auf die andere Seite. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden genau in den Qualm hinein, der ihn nun umströmte. Mit einmal veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und die pure Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in seinen grauen Augen wieder.  
  
Er begann zu schreien. "DAS DÜRFT IHR NICHT VON MIR VERLANGEN! Bitte, Vater, das kann ich nicht tun!"  
  
Harry zögerte nicht lange. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, immer bedacht darauf, nicht den Rauch zu berühren, und packte Draco am Handgelenk. Dann zog er den blonden Jungen an sich. Sie waren gerettet.  
  
"Lass das, Potter!" Draco, den er die ganze Zeit an sich gedrückt hatte, stiess ihn von sich. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. "trotzdem Danke." und schon rannte der blonde Junge weiter.  
  
Harry musste lächeln. Vielleicht war wirklich noch nichts entschieden.  
  
***  
  
Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, währe er um ein Haar in den kleineren Jungen gerannt, der wie angewurzelt da stand.  
  
"Ich fürchte, jetzt ist es doch aus." Draco deutete nach vorn auf eine Wand, eine Wand aus Dornen so schien es. Direkt vor ihnen wucherte eine Pflanze, die fast nur aus Ästen und spitzen Dornen bestand. Sie ragte bis zur Decke. Es gab keinen Spalt durch den man schlüpfen hätte können. "Potter, hast du jetzt total den Verstand verloren oder warum grinst du so blöd?"  
  
"Soll ich dir mal eine kleine Geschichte erzählen?"  
  
"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für deine Märchenstunde, Potter."  
  
"Es könnte aber helfen zur Spitze des Turms zu kommen." Harry grinste den Slytherin herausfordernd an. "Na willst du sie jetzt doch hören?"  
  
"OK, aber mach es kurz!"  
  
"Also wie du weißt finden auf dem Nordturm die Stunden für Wahrsagen statt. Verdreh' nicht die Augen und hör zu. Einmal hatten Ron und ich verschlafen und waren ziemlich spät dran. Wir sind die Treppen hoch gerannt, doch wir wussten dass wir es nie rechtzeitig geschafft hätten. Hier an der Stelle haben wir eine Pause eingelegt und ich habe mich gegen dieses Gemälde gelehnt und dann ..."  
  
Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Dort wo Harry bis eben noch gestanden hatte, war nichts. Nur das Bild eines alten Zauberers hing an der Stelle.  
  
"Harry, wo bist du?"  
  
Mit einmal kam eine Hand aus dem Gemälde und zog ihn hinein. Um Draco wurde es dunkel. Plötzlich flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. "Nennen wir uns jetzt also doch wieder bei den Vornamen, Draco?"  
  
"Quatsch, Potter! Wo sind wir hier?"  
  
"auf einem kurzen und sicheren Weg zur Spitze des Turms. Und das ist das Ende meiner Märchenstunde. Mach den Mund zu und folge mir." Harry grinste über beide Wangen, griff nach der Hand des Slytherin und zog ihn mit sich. Dieser war viel zu überrascht um sich dagegen zu wehren und liess es mit sich geschehen.  
  
"Wie weit ist es noch?"  
  
"Nicht mehr weit. Da vorn müßtest du abbiegen, wenn du zu Trelawney wolltest, aber wir müssen noch ein Stück höher. Siehst du, da ist die Leiter. Vorsicht, die dritte Stufe ist morsch. Jetzt nur noch die Falltür."  
  
Die beiden Jungen kletterten aus dem dunklen Loch. Ihre Augen brauchten eine Weile um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.  
  
"Tada! Da wären wir!"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht was du so begeistert bist, Potter. Hier ist nichts! Kein Kürbis!" Draco hatte recht. Außer ihnen war nichts auf dem Turm.  
  
"Also doch der Südturm." Harry liess das 'ich hab's gewusst' weg. Von hier aus konnte man auf den Südturm hinunter schauen. Und dort schwebte der Kürbis friedlich vor sich hin. "Sieh mal dort drüben!"  
  
Die beiden sahen gerade noch wie ein Rotschopf und ein wuscheliger, brauner Haarschopf aus der Tür des Südturms kamen und auf den Kürbis zu stürzten. Sie hielten sich bei den Händen und griffen gemeinsam nach dem Kürbis. Ein blaues Licht umschloss sie und sie verschwanden.  
  
"Gryffindor hat es mal wieder geschafft! War ja nicht anders zu erwarten!" Draco liess sich auf den kalten Stein sinken.  
  
"Aber wir waren nahe dran!"  
  
"Ja circa 200m Luftlinie!" ein verächtliches Lachen seitens des Slytherin.  
  
Harry blickte in die Sonne, die sich langsam dem Horizont näherte. Er sollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, da sie beide allein waren. "Bitte, Draco, wir müssen mit einander reden!"  
  
"Ich muss gar nichts, Potter!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Draco. Ich hätten nicht sagen dürfen, dass ich dich hasse."  
  
"Du hättest vieles nicht sagen sollen, zum Beispiel, dass du mich angeblich liebst." er zog seine Beine an sich und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Harry wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Plötzlich spürte er wie sehr er Draco weh getan hatte und dass er nicht der einzige war, der in den letzten Wochen gelitten hatte.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge kniete sich neben den blonden und legte seine Arme um ihn. Dieser schüttelte sich und wollte sie wegstoßen. Doch Harry liess nicht locker und drückte den kleineren Jungen an sich. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!" er begann wie wild um sich zu schlagen.  
  
"Bitte, Draco, beruhige dich doch wieder!"  
  
"Lass mich los, Potter, hast du mich noch nicht genug leiden lassen?" schrie er.  
  
"Ich weiss, dass du wegen mir leiden musst und es tut mir so leid. Ich will dir helfen."  
  
"Du weißt gar nichts!"  
  
Harry dreht Draco zu sich, so dass dieser gezwungen war ihn anzusehen und sprach dann so langsam und ruhig wie es ihm möglich war. "Ich weiss es!" In den Augen des Blonden spiegelte sich Entsetzen wieder.  
  
"Ich bin dort gewesen!" fuhr der Gryffindor fort. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ich bin es, der dir vertrauen hätte sollen. Kannst du mir jemals verzeihen?" er vergrub sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter. Dieser war wie erstarrt.  
  
Dann langsam, ganz langsam hob er seine Arme und schlang sie um den Jungen der lebt. Mit leiser Stimme flüsterte er in das Ohr des anderen. "Es wird ein Zeitpunkt kommen" Harry hob seinen Kopf und sie sahen sich in die Augen, "an dem ich dir verzeihen werde. Aber du kannst es langsam "abarbeiten"!" Ein Grinsen umspielte die Mundwinkel des Slytherin. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und berührte mit seinen Lippen die von Harry. Der Kuss war so sanft wie der erste, den sie damals im Zug geteilt hatten.  
  
Es war ein Neuanfang und über allem ging am Horizont die Sonne unter.  
  
***  
  
Die beiden sassen zusammen gekuschelt immer noch auf der Spitze des Nordturms und beobachteten wie die Farben des Himmels nach dem Sonnenuntergang langsam wechselten. Zuerst ein helles Blau durchwoben mit Rosatönen, dann Orange und schließlich Rot. Die Dämmerung senkte sich und es begann dunkel zu werden.  
  
"Seit wir das letzte mal darüber gesprochen haben, wieviele deiner Träume hattest du noch?" Draco hatte als erstes die Stille durchbrochen.  
  
"Noch zwei."  
  
"Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Das letzte mal wo ich dich sah, war in dem Kerker und dann nicht mehr."  
  
"Den dritten Traum hatte ich in der Nacht gleich nach unserem Gespräch. Ich war bei dir im Bett" Harrys Wangen nahmen einen tiefen Rotton an, als ihm klar wurde wie das gerade geklungen hatte "äh dein Vater war auch da und ihr hattet einen Streit. Er sagte irgend etwas davon , dass du am nächsten Tag deinen Auftrag bekommen würdest oder so." der andere sagte nichts. "Dann habe ich eine ganze Weile nichts mehr geträumt und dann vor etwa zwei Wochen ...!"  
  
"Du kennst meinen Auftrag?!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Vor zwei Wochen sagtest du? Das war wo du im Krankenflügel gelegen hast."  
  
"Ach, vergiss das! Das war nur eine Dummheit meinerseits."  
  
"Das hatte doch nicht etwa mit dem Traum zu tun?"  
  
"Nein, das war nur ..." wie sollte er Draco erklären, dass er von einer Pflanze vergiftet wurde, die mitten im Verbotenen Wald stand.  
  
"Harry, hast du versucht dich umzubringen?" noch nie hatte er den anderen so ernst gesehen. Die grauen Augen hatten sich zu einem tiefen schwarz verdunkelt.  
  
"Glaube mir, Draco, ich habe nicht versucht mich umzubringen!" der schwarzhaarige blickte zum Himmel. "Ich war verzweifelt und bin in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt. Aber ich weiß jetzt wie dumm das von mir war. Meine Freunde haben mir deswegen auch schon den Kopf gewaschen."  
  
"Ich hoffe richtig, damit du nie wieder so einen Mist machst."  
  
"Ich verspreche es!"  
  
"Schwöre!"  
  
"Ich schwöre, dass ich nie wieder so ein Mist mache!" Harry schaute dabei so gewichtig drein, dass Draco nicht anders konnte als zu lachen. Und das Lachen war ansteckend.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein. Er griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und förderte eine Serviette zu Tage. Neugierig beobachtete der andere ihn dabei wie er einige kleine Kuchenstücke auswickelte. Die hatte er doch heute beim Mittag nicht essen können und sich eingepackt. "Hast du Appetit auf ein Stück Apfelkuchen?" Der Blonde musste erneut lachen, nahm sich dann aber ein Stück und sie aßen den Kuchen gemeinsam.  
  
"Mit wem gehst du heute abend zum Halloween Fest?"  
  
"Pansy hat mich gefragt, aber ich habe keinen Bock mit ihr hinzugehen. Und du?"  
  
"Ich weiss noch nicht, ob ich überhaupt gehe. Nach dem Sieg werden Ron und Hermine das Paar des Abends sein und ich stehe nur dumm in der Gegend herum. Außerdem habe ich keinen Plan als was ich gehen soll."  
  
"Das ist aber schade, wo ich doch extra einen Tanz für dich frei gehalten habe. Und dass wo ich so ausgebucht bin." theatralisch verdrehte der Slytherin seine Augen.  
  
"Ich werde dir auf die Füße treten, aber du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast." schmunzelte Harry. Ein letzter Kuss auf die Nasenspitze des Blonden und die beiden verließen Hand in Hand den Turm.  
  
***  
  
"Ich weiss nicht was ich anziehen soll!" Harry war schon der Verzweiflung nahe und wühlte in seinem grossen Koffer. Verschiedene Klamotten waren über sein Bett verstreut. Die anderen Jungen in dem Turmzimmer konnten nur verwundert zusehen.  
  
"Harry, du benimmst dich ja wie ein Mädchen!" Ron lag auf seinem eigenen Bett und sah amüsiert zu wie sein bester Freund durch die Gegend wuselte. "Warst du nicht derjenige gewesen, der keine Lust hatte zu dem Fest zu gehen?"  
  
"Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Jetzt möchte ich gehen."  
  
"Aber du hast keine Vorbereitungen getroffen und nun hast du kein Kostüm."  
  
"Genau so sieht es aus. Ron, hast du nicht eine gute Idee?" der schwarzhaarige sah seinen Freund flehend an.  
  
Der kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Ich glaube Hermine hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass jemand aus der sechsten krank geworden ist, und sich nun furchtbar grämt, weil er sich so eine Mühe mit dem Kostüm gegeben hat. Ich meine, man könnte ja mal nachfragen. Aber ich sage, es wird dir nicht gefallen!"  
  
"Besser als nichts! Komm lass uns Fragen gehen!" ungeduldig sprang Harry um das Bett des rothaarigen bis dieser sich bereit erklärte mitzukommen.  
  
"Sage dann aber nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"  
  
Kurze Zeit später erschütterte ein Schrei den Gryffindorturm. "NEIN! DAS ZIEHE ICH AUF KEINEN FALL AN!"  
  
"Nun hab dich nicht so, Harry! Susan hat sich so viel Mühe damit gegeben!" Hermine blickte ihn streng an. "Und ich wüsste nicht, dass du so viel Auswahl hättest."  
  
"Ich könnte gar nicht gehen!"  
  
"Das könntest du natürlich. Das ist ganz deine Entscheidung!" das Mädchen mit dem wilden, braunen Haaren raffte das Kostüm, das sie vor Harry ausgebreitet hatte, wieder zusammen.  
  
"Warte!" rief Harry und fügte leise hinzu "ich könnte es ja mal wenigstens anprobieren. Vielleicht paßt es mir gar nicht."  
  
"Harry, es ist Halloween! Es wird erwartet, dass man sich verrückt anzieht" Ron konnte sich sein Lachen nur schwerlich verkneifen und erntete mal wieder einen Rippenstoß von seiner Freundin. Diese klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür zum Jungenwaschraum. "Alles o.K., Harry?" als keine Antwort kam rief sie noch einmal "Harry? Harry, was ist mit dir?"  
  
Plötzlich klickte das Schloss und die beiden traten vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und heraus kam Harry.  
  
"Harry, du siehst ..." Ron konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in lautes Lachen aus. Schnell hielt Hermine ihm den Mund zu. "Achte nicht auf ihn, Harry. Ron hat doch keine Ahnung. Du siehst süß aus."  
  
PENG! Die Tür war wieder zugefallen.  
  
"Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"  
  
"Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass er als "süß" bezeichnet werden wollte! Nicht in diesem Kostüm!" er legte einen Arm beschwichtigend um seine Freundin "manchmal habe ich auch ein bisschen Ahnung!" ein kurzes Zwinkern von ihm und Hermine bekam rote Wangen.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Du hast ja recht." Sie zog ihn mit ihren Armen zu sich herunter und küßte ihn auf den Mund.  
  
"Hermine, vielleicht ginge es, wenn ...! Oh ... tschuldigung!" Harry war noch mal aus dem Waschraum gestürmt gekommen.  
  
Die beiden lösten sich von einander. "Ist schon o.K. Willst du es also doch anziehen?"  
  
"Ja, aber Hermine ich bitte dich, könntest du noch einige kleinere Veränderungen daran vornehmen?" bat der Junge der lebt. "Vielleicht einige der Spitzenränder wegzaubern?"  
  
"Da müßten wir noch mal schnell zum Krankenflügel und Susan fragen, schliesslich ist es ihr Kostüm."  
  
"OK, aber ich brauche doch nicht in diesem Kostüm durch die halbe Schule zu laufen?" Und so geschah es dann auch. Zu Harrys grossen Glück gestattete Susan die Veränderungen unter der Bedingung, sie selbst vorzunehmen. Am Ende waren dann alle zufrieden.  
  
***  
  
Es war schon kurz nach acht und Scharen von Schülern strömten in die Grosse Halle. Man hatte sich die grösste Mühe beim Schmücken gegeben. An der Decke schwebten neben den Kerzen, die für ein angenehmes Licht sorgten, viele Kürbisse, in die die lustigsten Gesichter geschnitzt waren. Die Ritterrüstungen am Rand waren so verzaubert worden, so dass sie jeden erschreckten, der ihnen zu nahe kam. Spinnweben gehörten zur Ausstaffierung, genauso wie sämtliche Geister von Hogwarts. Nur Peeves war nicht da, denn er behauptete "legales Schülerärgern" wäre langweilig. Doch jeder wusste, dass er den Blutigen Baron fürchtete, so dass er ihm nicht zu nahe kommen wollte. In der Mitte der Halle stand eine lange Tafel, die voll beladen war mit Leckereien. Auf der einen Seite der Halle waren kleine Tische mit Stühlen verteilt, auf der anderen Seite war die Fläche frei zum tanzen. Zur Musik einer Rockgruppe namens "Ghost Head" konnte man eine flotte Sohle aufs Parkett legen.  
  
Als Harry gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden die Treppen des Gryffindorturms hinabstieg, spürte er viele Augenpaare auf sich ruhen. Mittschüler aus ihrem Haus, die sie überholten und dem Trio bewundernde Blicke zu warfen. Das war eigentlich nichts neues für den Jungen der lebt, aber dieses mal war es ihm besonders unangenehm.  
  
"Bleib locker, Harry! Du siehst gut aus." flüsterte ihm Hermine aufmunternd zu. Sie und Ron hatten sich als Vampire verkleidet. Beide ganz in schwarz, mit Spitze und langen Umhängen. Hermine hatte sogar extra einen Zaubertrank gebraut, der ihre Augen rot färbte und ihre Eckzähne wachsen liess. Die Wirkung sollte 24 Stunden anhalten.  
  
"Sieh es doch mal so, es ist kein Kleid mehr!" welch aufmunternde Worte von Ron. Aber er hatte recht. Susan hatte an einem Kostüm gearbeitet, das aussah wie ein Kleid zur Zeit des Barocks. Sie liess sich aber überreden für Harry aus dem langen Rock Hosen zu machen. So trug er jetzt einen weissen Kragen, der an einer Seite seines Hals mit glänzenden Knöpfen geschlossen war, ein helles Hemd, das wie Seide schimmerte. Es hatte lange Ärmel, die in einem Spitzenrand endeten. Diesen hatte Susan auf keinen Fall entfernen wollen. Der gehört dazu, hatte sie gesagt. Nach einem langen Blick in den Spiegel, gab er zu, dass es gar nicht "so" schlimm aussah. Die anderen Mädchen aus Hermines Schlafsaal bedeuteten ihm wie sehr das Kostüm seine hochgewachsene und schlanke Gestalt betonen würden. Nachdem Harry von den vielen Komplimente über seine Figur knallrot geworden war, hatten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg zum Fest gemacht.  
  
Eigentlich interessierte Harry ja nur eine Meinung, die eines bestimmten Slytherins. An dem Eingangsportal standen zwei Ravenclaw Mädchen aus der siebten. Sie lächelten die drei Freunde schon von weiten an. Neben ihnen standen Kisten in denen sie eine Weile herumkramten. Dann förderten sie für jeden eine Maske zu Tage. Sie setzten sie auf und stürzten sich ins Getümmel.  
  
Ron wollte sofort auf die Tafel mit dem Essen zusteuern, doch Hermine deutete ihm, sie sollten sich doch erst einen Platz an einem der Tische suchen, sonst müßten sie den ganzen Abend stehen. Einer der Tische nahe der Tafel an dem die Lehrer sassen, bot ihnen einen Überblick über einen grossen Teil des Raums.  
  
Nachdem aber auch Hermine der Bauch geknurrt hatte und sie leicht errötet war, soweit man das hinter der Maske sehen konnte, holten sie sich dann doch erstmal etwas zu essen. Harry bemerkte, dass er einen riesigen Hunger hatte, nachdem er in den letzten zwei Wochen wie eine Maus gegessen hatte.  
  
Immer wieder hielt er Ausschau nach Draco. Doch zwischen den vielen Schülern mit den Masken war das nicht so leicht einen Einzelnen ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht war er auch noch gar nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich und schlug mit einem Löffel leicht gegen sein Glas. Es wurde still im Saal, denn jetzt kam die Siegerehrung. Harry hatte seinen beiden Freunden gleich gratuliert nach dem er vom Nordturm herunter gekommen war. Am Wochenende wollten die Gryffindor noch mal so richtig die 150 Hauspunkte feiern.  
  
"Darf ich nun die Sieger des diesjährigen Halloweenspiels Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley nach vorn bitten!" Unter Klatschen und Pfiffen gingen die beiden Hand in Hand vor zum Lehrertisch. Harry freute sich mit seinen Freunden. Sie hatten es verdient. Und so war er einer derjenigen, die am lautesten Applaudierte.  
  
Ron und Hermine bekamen Glückwünsche von Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall. Dann erhielten sie den Beutel mit den 500 Galleonen, die aber sicherheitshalber im Büro des Schulleiters aufbewahrt werden sollten. Zu Rons Entsetzen waren sie nun verpflichtet offiziell den Tanz zu eröffnen. Doch Hermine duldete keine Widerrede und lotste ihren Freund zur Tanzfläche.  
  
Harry stellte fest, dass sein rothaariger Freund sich gar nicht so ungeschickt anstellte. "Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar?" Ginny, die mit an ihrem Tisch sass und den ganzen Abend noch nichts gesagt hatte, war entzückt über ihren Bruder und Hermine. Sie trug ein Katzenkostüm und zog mehr Blicke auf sich. Davon bekam sie nicht sehr viel mit, denn ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der neben ihr saß. So hätte sie beinahe den Jungen ignoriert, der sie um einen Tanz bat. Aber nur fast und so verliess auch sie den Tisch zusammen mit ...  
  
'Das war doch Neville?' dachte Harry so bei sich. Er wusste dass sein Zimmerkamerad die Schwester seines Freundes sehr mochte. Neville schien sich endlich ein Herz gefasst zu haben.  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Grübeleien, denn plötzlich erschien im Eingang eine Gestalt, die Harry trotz der Maske sofort erkannte. Draco hielt kurz inne, blickte in alle Richtungen und dann in seine Richtung. In diesem Moment war Harry über die Maske froh, so dass niemand sehen konnte, wie seine Wangen einen tiefen Rotton annahmen. Der blonde Slytherin sah aber auch zu gut aus! Er trug schwarze Seide, eine enganliegende Hose und ein figurbetontes Oberteil im chinesischen Stil, mit einem silbernen Drachen auf dem Rücken.  
  
Auch Pansy schien Draco erspäht zu haben, denn sie steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Doch gerade als sie sich ihm in die Arme werfen wollte, machte er ihr unmißverständlich klar, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte. Dann warf er Harry einen letzten Blick zu und trat durch eine der Seitentüren nach draußen.  
  
Nachdem Harry Ausschau nach seinen Freunden gehalten hatte, und sah, dass diese immer noch ihre Runden auf der Tanzfläche drehten, verliess er den gemeinsamen Tisch und strebte der Tür zu, durch die Draco kurz zuvor die Halle verlassen hatte.  
  
Es war stockfinster draußen. Der Mond war nur eine schmale Sichel, doch die Sterne leuchteten über dem ganzen Gelände. Aber wo war Draco? Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, vielleicht war er ja am See. Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gepackt und aus dem Lichtkegel, der durch die Tür nach draußen fiel, gezogen.  
  
"So allein, Harry?" ein Flüstern in seinem Ohr und schlanke Arme, die ihm sanft über die Brust strichen. "Ich könnte ein großer, böser Dementor sein." ein kleines Kichern. Der warme Atem an seiner Wange verursachte bei dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ein angenehmes Kribbeln.  
  
"Sollte ich mich jetzt fürchten, Draco?" er drehte sich und blickte den anderen herausfordernd an.  
  
"Und ob! So wie du aussiehst, würde jeder dich gern vernaschen!" und mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu "Du solltest dich in Acht nehmen, es waren nicht nur Mädchen, die dich mit Blicken ausgezogen haben!" langsam nahm er die Maske des schwarzhaarigen Jungen ab und blickte in die grossen smaragdfarbenen Augen.  
  
"Aber möchtest du trotzdem tanzen?" der Slytherin legte seine eine Hand an die Hüfte des Gryffindor und die andere hielt er seinem Gegenüber hin. Nach kurzen Zögern legte dieser seine in die von Draco. Leise Töne drangen aus der grossen Halle und die beiden wiegten sich sanft zur Musik.  
  
Noch vor einigen Stunden hätte Harry sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er wieder glücklich in den Armen von Draco liegen würde.  
  
"Was machen wir nun?"  
  
"Ich würde sagen wir tanzen, Harry."  
  
"Nein, ich meine, was machen wir wegen deinem Auftrag?" schlagartig liess Draco seine Arme sinken und Harry bedauerte schon mit der Sache wieder angefangen zu haben. Der Blonde stützte sich auf das Geländer.  
  
"Wenn ich meinen Auftrag auszuführe, du meinen Verführungen aber widerstehen könntest, dann müsste es eigentlich Voldemort von seinem Plan abbringen!"  
  
"Heisst das, wir sollen uns trennen?" in Harrys Stimme schwang Verzweiflung mit.  
  
"Nein, das heisst nur, dass wir es geheim halten müssen!"  
  
"Sogar vor Ron und Hermine?"  
  
"Sogar vor denen!"  
  
tbc  
  
Wird es Harry und Draco gelingen, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten? Eine Feier im Gryffindorturm steht an, genauso wie die ersten Quidditchspiele in diesem Schuljahr. 


	8. Kapitel 7

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (andeutungsweise Ron/Hermine und Ginny/Neville)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Jetzt ist Schluss mit der Faulenzerei. Das neue Semester hat begonnen (stöhn!) und ich bin nach Dresden zurückgekehrt. Diesmal hat es ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich das Kapitel fertig geschrieben hatte. Besonders an der letzten Seite habe ich fast drei Tage gegrübelt (lest selbst warum!). Irgendwie kann ich so was nicht richtig schreiben. Außerdem habe ich kein Gefühl für die Einschätzung des Rating. Falls irgend jemand meint, dass ich mit dem Rating über- oder untertrieben habe, bitte schreibt es mir. Ansonsten danke ich wie immer allen Reviewern. (freundliches wink!)  
  
Chillkroete: Ich denke, dass es Harry auch schon die ganze Zeit davor nicht so gut ging. Er wusste schon, dass Draco ihm fehlte. Aber manchmal braucht man etwas, dass einem das ganze direkt vor Augen führt. So zu sagen hat das Piep Ding ihn erinnert (fast wie ein Erinnermich - *grins) und ihm gezeigt, dass er sich doch ziemlich dumm verhalten hatte.  
  
Matjes: Ich versuche es spannend zu machen, aber wir werden ja sehen.  
  
DB17: Wahrscheinlich bin ich ein bisschen sadistisch veranlagt! (*grins)  
  
Selina Langsam, aber es geht weiter. Mal sehen wie viel Zeit ich demnächst habe.  
  
Crispy17 Also einen richtigen Namen hat die Verkleidung nicht.  
  
Nicko-chan Oh je, das wollen wir doch nicht. Deshalb kommt hier weiterer "Stoff"! (*grins)  
  
Irgend wie hat es beim ersten Anlauf zum Updaten nicht richtig geklappt, deshalb die Verzögerung.  
  
Und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
Kapitel 7  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich meine Freunde noch länger belügen kann. Sie sind doch nicht dumm und werden bald Verdacht schöpfen."  
  
Draco packte ihn bei den Schultern "Harry, es muss sein. Unser beider Leben hängt vielleicht davon ab, ob wir es schaffen Voldemort zu täuschen."  
  
"Also sollten wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit wieder angiften wie wir es immer getan haben?"  
  
"Es wäre das beste!"  
  
Der Gryffindor legte seine Arme um den Hals des anderen und vergrub seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Warum konnte die Welt nicht einmal aufhören sich zu drehen? Nur ein einziges Mal! So wie es jetzt war, sollte es für immer sein. Er schloss seine Augen und lauschte den leisen Tönen der Band, die gerade begonnen hatte ein schnelleres Lied zu spielen. Als er sie wieder öffnete und durch ein Fenster in ihrer Nähe blickte, sah er wie seine beiden besten Freunde vergnügt ihre Runden über das Parkett vollzogen. Genau so würde er gern mit Draco dort im hellen Saal tanzen. Ganz offen und ohne Angst vor Entdeckung. Aber vielleicht irgendwann einmal ...?  
  
Draco spielte sacht mit dunklen Locken, die sich im kühlen Nachtwind kräuselten. "Wir müssen es verheimlichen!" wisperte Harry. Ihn fröstelte, doch wusste er nicht genau ob es daran lag, dass der Herbst langsam seine kalte Seite zeigte, oder an der gesamten Situation in der sie sich befanden.  
  
"Du zitterst, wir sollten wieder hinein gehen"  
  
"Bitte nicht, wer weiss wann wir wieder so zusammen sein können!" Nein, wenn dieser Moment schon nicht ewig andauern sollte, dann aber so lange wie möglich. Er würde Draco jetzt noch nicht fort lassen.  
  
Doch plötzlich hörten sie Schritte, die sich schnell näherten. Der blonde Slytherin zog Harry mit sich in den Schatten, dort wo kein Lichtstrahl sie erreichen konnte, und sie hofften, dass sie unbemerkt blieben.  
  
Durch die Tür, die auch sie genommen hatten, trat erst eine dunkle Gestalt, dann eine zweite. Schnell erkannten die beiden Jungen, dass es sich um Professor Snape und zu ihrer Überraschung auch Professor Hayley handelte.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht wovon sie sprechen!" Snapes Stimme war kühl und distanziert.  
  
"Das wissen sie ganz genau. Es hat mit dem jungen Malfoy zu tun." der junge Professor funkelte seinen Gegenüber zornig an.  
  
"Draco Malfoy ist Schüler meines Hauses. Diese Angelegenheit geht nur mich und Professor Dumbledore etwas an." Damit war für den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer die Diskussion beendet. Doch scheinbar für Hayley noch lange nicht.  
  
"Wenn es um den, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, geht, ist es wohl unser aller Angelegenheit. Er hat es auf Harry Potter abgesehen!"  
  
"Sie wollen den dunklen Lord bekämpfen und fürchten sich davor seinen Namen zu nennen!"  
  
"Sie als Todesser haben damit natürlich kein Problem!" ein höhnischen Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des neuen Lehrers für Zaubertränke. "Ich habe ihre Akte gelesen und mich auch schon früher mit ihrem Fall beschäftigt. Glauben sie mir, ich weiss alles über sie!"  
  
Snape blickte zur offenen Tür, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, doch in den Augen erkannte man, dass er innerlich verstört war. "Wenn sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, sagen sie es, aber nicht hier!" eine Treppe führte hinab zu den Gärten von Hogwarts.  
  
"Ich sehe, niemand soll wissen, dass sie ein Todesser waren und vielleicht auch noch sind." er folgte Snape.  
  
Harry spürte, wie Draco neben ihm vor Zorn bebte. Ihm selbst war seit letztem Jahr bekannt, dass Snape einmal ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gewesen war und jetzt für Dumbledore selbigen ausspionierte. Dabei riskierte er jedesmal sein Leben. Außerdem wusste Harry aus seinem Traum, dass sein Lehrer für Duellieren, versucht hatte Draco vor dem dunklen Lord zu schützen.  
  
"Ich folge ihnen!" Draco liess ihn los.  
  
"Aber ...!"  
  
"Du hast doch gehört, dass es um mich geht. Also habe ich auch ein Recht zu hören, was dieser Hayley angeblich über mich herausgefunden hat."  
  
Harry packte die Hand des anderen "Ich komme mit dir! Denn es betrifft uns beide." Ein Lächeln von Draco und die beiden folgten ihren Lehrern die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Kurzzeitig hatten sie sie in der Dunkelheit aus den Augen verloren, doch dann vernahmen sie gedämpfte Stimmen ganz in ihrer Nähe. Schnell traten die beiden in den Schatten eines großen Baumes.  
  
"Ach, ein Unfall soll es gewesen sein?!" hörten sie den jungen Professor kreischen.  
  
"Das hat die vorläufige Untersuchung ergeben. Morgen wird sich Professor Dumbledore die Statue persönlich ansehen."  
  
"Für mich ist das aber alles zu zufällig. Dass sie ausgerechnet dann umfällt als der Junge an ihr vorbei ging und dann, dass Draco Malfoy zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Nähe war. Dass haben sie doch selbst auf der Luftillusion gesehen!"  
  
"Es war ein Unfall, mit dem der Junge nichts zu tun hatte!"  
  
"Das können sie erzählen, wem sie wollen. Malfoy hat seinen Sohn befohlen Harry Potter etwas anzutun. Ich sehe doch wie er ständig um den Jungen der lebt herum schleicht." Hayley redete weiter auf Snape ein. "Und sie versuchen das alles zu vertuschen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie immer noch einer aus dem Gefolge des dunklen Lords sind."  
  
"Mit ihren unberechtigten Anschuldigungen machen sie sich lächerlich."  
  
"Unberechtigt sagen sie?!" ein unheimliches Lachen entrann der Kehle Hayleys. Harry hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass er wahnsinnig wurde. Der junge Lehrer griff nach dem langen Ärmel seines Gegenüber und mit einer schnellen Bewegung brachte er das Dunkle Mal zum Vorschein. "Mir fehlen vielleicht noch Beweise, aber ich würde meine Behauptungen auf keinen Fall unberechtigt nennen!"  
  
Snape schleuderte ihn mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs von sich. Selbst seine eiserne Beherrschung hatte Grenzen, und dieser dreiste Mensch hatte sie gerade weit überschritten. Er streifte seinen Ärmel über die verhasste Kennzeichnung. "Tun sie das nie wieder!"  
  
Hayley, der einige Meter entfernt am Boden lag, rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Dabei verschwand das gehässige Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht. "Oder was? Wollen sie mich dann Töten. Tun sie es. Beweisen sie jedem, dass sie ein Todesser sind! Kein Kommentar?" der jüngere Mann wischte eine Blutspur, die sich in seinem Mundwinkel gebildet hatte, weg. "Ich frage mich, ob unser junger Malfoy vielleicht auch zu eurem Verein gehört. Was versteckt er wohl unter seinem linken Ärmel?"  
  
Harry konnte spüren wie Draco neben ihm zusammenzuckt. Der blonde Slytherin griff zu seinem Unterarm und rieb leicht über die Stelle, an der der Verband war. Sofort schloss der Schwarzhaarige ihn in eine enge Umarmung. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich der andere auch nur einen Moment lang einsam fühlte. Das hatte er beschlossen.  
  
Draco verstand diese Geste und schmiegte sich an den Körper von Harry. Sie waren beide entsetzt über das Verhalten ihres neuen Lehrers.  
  
"Hayley, jetzt unterschätzen sie mich gewaltig." Professor Snape hatte zu seiner gewohnten Unerschütterlichkeit zurückgefunden. Seine Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und verdunkelten seinen Ausdruck. "Wenn sie Draco Malfoy in irgend einer Art und Weise zu nahe treten, nehme ich sie mir persönlich vor!" er trat einige Schritte auf den Angesprochenen zu. Als er ihm gegenüberstand zischte er ihm zu "Und niemand wird sie vermissen! Glauben sie mir ich kenne da Mittel und Wege es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen. Sie sollten ab heute darauf achten, was sie zu sich nehmen!" ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, liess Snape den anderen Mann stehen.  
  
Auf dessen Gesicht spiegelt sich das pure Entsetzen. Scheinbar hatte er sich den Verlauf ihrer Unterhaltung nicht so vorgestellt. Geschockt sank er zu Boden "Glaubt nicht, dass ihr schon gewonnen hättet, ihr dreckigen Todesser!"  
  
Die beiden Jungen beschlossen zur Großen Halle zurückzukehren.  
  
"Ich glaube, der dreht richtig am Rad." Harry musste seinem Unmut erst mal Luft machen. Sie erreichten bald wieder den Balkon, auf dem sie vorhin schon gestanden hatten. Immer noch drang Musik durch die offene Tür.  
  
"Warte, Harry!" fragend blickte er zu Draco, der ihn davon abhielt wieder ins Licht zu treten. Er hielt ihn an einem seiner langen, spitzengesäumten Seidenärmel fest. "Wann werden wir uns wiedersehen?"  
  
"Wir sehen uns doch jeden Tag." Harry lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Du weißt schon wie ich das meine. Ich meine, nachdem ich dich morgen in Duellieren fertiggemacht habe, könnten wir uns doch treffen, damit ich dich trösten kann!" ein kleines Kichern seitens des blonden Slytherins.  
  
"Nicht nur dass ich mich mit Snape herumschlagen muss, jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken!" der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen mit gespielten Entsetzen.  
  
"Hayley muss komplett lebensmüde sein sich mit Snape anzulegen!"  
  
"Du hast recht. Auch wenn normalerweise ich derjenige bin, der sich mit ihm anlegt. Aber ich glaube so aufgedreht wie vorhin hat er nicht mal mir gegenüber."  
  
"Wie wäre es am Samstag gegen Mitternacht am See"  
  
"Eigentlich wollen sie am Wochenende in Gryffindor feiern, aber ich denke, dass ich mich rausschleichen kann."  
  
"Ja ja, Gryffindor muss Feten. Aber glaubt nicht, dass ihr den Hauspokal schon gewonnen habt. Schliesslich finden bald die ersten Quidditsch Spiele statt."  
  
"Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass Slytherin nicht unser erster Gegner ist, sonst würdet ihr schon zu Beginn eine niederschmetternde Niederlage erleiden."  
  
"Red du nur! Vielleicht sollte ich Ravenclaw ein paar Tipps über die Schwächen von Harry Potter geben!"  
  
Das entlockte dem Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren ein weiteres Grinsen. "Was willst du ihnen sagen? 'Die Schwäche des Gryffindor Suchers bin ich, Draco Malfoy!'"  
  
"Es scheint dir doch nicht so schwer zu fallen, wieder in unseren "alten Trott" zu verfallen!"  
  
"Dann werden wir wohl noch sehen, wer morgen in Duellieren fertiggemacht wird!"  
  
"Warte nur, bis du meine Geheimwaffe kennengelernt hast!"  
  
"Deine Geheimwaffe?" die Ahnungslosigkeit in den smaragdfarbenen Augen, trug sehr zum Amüsement des Jungen mit den stahlgrauen Augen bei. Er beugte sich nach vorn und schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die von Harry. Dieser Kuss war leidenschaftlicher als der letzte. Der Junge der lebt war so überrascht, dass er beinahe nach hinten gekippt wäre. Die Gefühle, die auf ihn einströmten konnte man einfach nur als berauschend bezeichnen. Doch dann zog er den kleineren Jungen so dicht an sich wie es nur ging. Er spürte schlanke Finger zuerst in seinem Nacken und dann wie sie mit seinen Haaren spielten.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm schon jemals so warm gewesen war. Sein gesamter Körper schien zu brennen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass Dracos Lippen von seinem Mund zu seinem Hals und dann zu seiner Schulter gewandert waren. Dabei hatte der blonde Junge die Knöpfe des Seidenhemdes geöffnet und von den Schultern gestriffen. Er schloss seine grünen Augen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leichtes Stöhnen seiner Kehle entrann.  
  
"Meine Geheimwaffe scheint zu wirken!" unschuldig grinste Draco ihn an.  
  
"Bis zum Wochenende lasse ich mir eine Antwort darauf einfallen." Harry knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu. Gerade als er den letzten geschlossen hatte ...  
  
"Hier bist du, Harry!" in der Tür erschien Hermine, völlig außer Atem. Hinter ihr trat Ron ins Freie. Er zog seine Maske vom Kopf und darunter kam ein gerötetes Gesicht zum Vorschein. "Wenn mir vorher jemand gesagt hätte, dass Tanzen so anstrengend ..." plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.  
  
"Malfoy, was willst du denn hier?!" Ron hatte den blonden Jungen gerade erst entdeckt und zeigte empört in die Richtung des Slytherins. Der blitzte die beiden "Störenfriede" mit seinen grauen Augen an.  
  
"Das ist eine freie Welt, Wiesel. Ich kann sein wo ich will!"  
  
"Harry, hat er dir irgend etwas angetan?" seine beiden Freunde stellten sich zwischen die beiden "angeblichen" Feinde und Hermine musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ich bin OK!"  
  
"Was hast du hier draußen gemacht?"  
  
"Mir war warm und ich wollte ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen"  
  
"Das gleich gilt für mich, falls ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt. Aber die Qualität der Luft hat sich gerade sehr verschlechtert. So viele Gryffindor auf einem Haufen, da wird einem ja schlecht. Man sieht sich, ihr Loser!" mit diesen Worten stolzierte Draco erhobenen Hauptes in die Große Halle.  
  
Sein rothaariger Freund kochte vor Wut "Was heißt hier Loser? Wer hat die 150 Hauspunkte gewonnen. Du oder wir?" doch der andere war längst außerhalb der Hörweite. Verlegen drehte sich Ron zu dem Jungen der lebt "Nichts für ungut, Harry. Du warst ja in einem Team mit diesem Idioten."  
  
"Ich weiss schon wie du das meinst, aber lass uns jetzt auch wieder hineingehen. Schliesslich ist das doch euer Abend. Lassen wir ihn uns nicht durch Malfoy verderben." Harry legte einen Arm um seinen Freund und einen um Hermines Schulter.  
  
"Recht hast du!" pflichtete das Mädchen ihm bei und gemeinsam traten sie ins Licht.  
  
***  
  
Die restlichen Tage der Woche vergingen Harry viel zu langsam. Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr er sich nach Draco sehnte. Ihn immer nur ab und an während des Unterrichts oder zu den Essenszeiten zu sehen, war einfach nicht genug. Im Gegenteil. Es war eine Qual ihm nahe zu sein und doch dann vor allen so zu tun, als würden sie sich aus ganzem Herzen hassen.  
  
Ansonsten war die Woche mit nur einem nennenswerten Zwischenfall verstrichen. Professor Hayley hatte sich nur einen Tag nach dem Halloweenfest krank gemeldet und lag nun auf der Krankenstation. Manche munkelten, er hätte sich ausversehen mit einem Zaubertrank selbst vergiftet. Harry hätte über diesen Witz sicher gelacht, wenn er nicht von der Unterhaltung zwischen Hayley und Professor Snape wüsste. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, ob Snape den anderen Lehrer nun doch, wie angedroht, vergiftet hatte, oder ob sich der jüngere Mann aus Angst der Reichweite des ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers entziehen wollte. Er tippte auf letzteres, aber man konnte ja nie wissen.  
  
So war Snape nun vorübergehend auch wieder ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Außerdem hatte er zu seiner alten Gewohnheit zurückgefunden, Gryffindor für Kleinigkeiten Punkte abzuziehen und Slytherin damit zu überhäufen. Das einzig ungewöhnliche war nur, dass er Harry nicht mehr attackierte als alle anderen. Andererseits hatte der Junge es auch nicht mehr darauf angelegt sich mit dem Professor anzulegen.  
  
Und endlich war es Samstag. Ganz Gryffindor war aus dem Häuschen, denn heute Abend wollten sie ihren Sieg nochmals so richtig feiern. Beim Frühstück war die Halle von dem Geschnatter der Jungen und Mädchen aus Gryffindor erfüllt. Vorbereitungen mussten getroffen werden. Harry erklärte sich bereit zusammen mit Ron in Hogsmeade letzte Besorgungen zu machen. Besonders der Honigtopf wurde geradezu geplündert. Mit vollen Armen kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Derweil hatten die anderen unter der Leitung von Hermine schon mit dem Schmücken ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes begonnen.  
  
"Stellt alles da drüben ab!" wies sie die beiden Jungen an. "Vorsichtig mit der Girlande! Nein, die Sessel kommen alle in diese Ecke. Hier brauchen wir Platz!" sie wuselte umher und scheuchte ganze Heerscharen an Schülern durch die Gegend. Der Anblick war einfach zu komisch.  
  
Ron drückte seiner Freundin einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann deutete er auf seine beiden großen Brüder, die mal wieder ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich über irgend etwas köstlich amüsierten. "Was machen diese beiden Komiker da schon wieder!"  
  
"Ich habe sie beauftragt, sich um die Getränke zu kümmern!"  
  
"Doch nicht etwa um alle Getränke!" dem jüngsten Sohn der Weasleys wahr das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Ja, warum?"  
  
"Dann nehme ich heute abend keinen Schluck zu mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie jedes einzelne Getränk verzaubert haben. Das kann ja heiter werden!"  
  
"Ron, nun sei doch nicht so pessimistisch. Ich habe ihnen untersagt, irgend etwas mit den Getränken zu machen und sie haben es mir versprochen."  
  
"Mit gekreuzten Fingern hinter ihren Rücken!"  
  
Harry verfolgte den Schlagabtausch zwischen seinen beiden Freunden. Er stimmte Ron zu und nahm sich ebenfalls vor, keine Getränke bei der Feier zu sich zu nehmen. Hermine müsste doch ebenfalls wissen, dass die Zwillinge so einer Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Sie schätzte wahrscheinlich ihre eigene Autorität zu hoch ein.  
  
"Wo ist Ginny? Ich will sie lieber auch warnen!" Ron hielt nach allen Seiten Ausschau nach seiner kleinen Schwester. Doch außer den roten Haaren seiner beiden Brüder erspähte er keinen weiteren Teil seiner riesigen Familie.  
  
"Sie sollte zusammen mit Neville noch einen weiteren Tisch organisieren. Aber jetzt da du es sagst, habe ich die beiden schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Wo stecken die beiden nur?"  
  
Harry musste über Hermines Ratlosigkeit schmunzeln, aber er verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Schließlich konnte auch er nur mutmaßen, warum die beiden noch nicht zurück waren. Sollte jedoch Ginny wirklich mit Neville zusammenkommen, konnte ihm das nur Recht sein. Er wünschte dem Mädchen, dass es jemanden fand, der ihre Gefühle erwiderte. Neville war vielleicht nicht der mutigste, aber er hatte ein gutes Herz und wenn es um seine Freunde ging, wuchs er über sich hinaus.  
  
Doch lange konnte der Junge seinen Gedanken nicht nachhängen, denn schon zog ihn sein rothaariger Freund hinter sich her zu ihrem Schlafraum. Sie zogen sich für die Feier um und legten sich in ihr jeweiliges Bett um zu warten bis es losging.  
  
Plötzlich fiel Harry etwas ein "Ron, was glaubst du wie lange die Party geht?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Aber da morgen Sonntag ist und wir ja in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, hatte Professor McGonagall nichts dagegen, wenn es ein bisschen länger geht. Ich schätze mal so bis 3.00 oder 4.00. Warum fragst du?"  
  
"Ach, nur einfach so! Ich weiss nur nicht ob ich so lange durchhalte." Harry hoffte, dass er sich irgend wie wegschleichen konnte um sich dann mit Draco zu treffen.  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" Ron sah seinen Freund mit großer Sorge an. Diesem Blick konnte der schwarzhaarige nicht lange standhalten und so drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Sein Gesicht war nun nicht mehr zu sehen und er murmelte nur "Nein, es ist nichts!" Es musste sein. Er durfte seinen Freunden nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Es würde Draco in Gefahr bringen und das wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren. Nicht nach allem was der andere schon durchmachen musste.  
  
"Quatsch! Du hast doch irgend was." der andere hatte sich inzwischen aus seinem Bett erhoben und kam zu Harry herüber. Dieser spürte wie sich Ron auf seinem Bett niederließ.  
  
"Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?!" sein Ton war härter als er es selbst gewollt hatte und er sah in den braunen Augen, dass er seinen Freund verletzt hatte. "Es tut mir leid. Ich kann es dir aber wirklich nicht sagen."  
  
"OK Harry, jeder hat seine Geheimnisse. Aber zögere nicht deine Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten, wenn du sie brauchst." der Junge mit den feuerroten Haaren grinste ihn freundlich an. Da konnte der Junge der lebt nicht anders und lächelte zurück.  
  
"Danke"  
  
Sie wechselten das Thema und Ron berichtete ihm, dass er und Hermine in circa einem Monat begannen Erstklässler zu unterrichten. Genau in der Woche, die den ersten Quidditschspielen folgte. So war eine gekonnte Überleitung zu ihrer beider Lieblingsspiel geschaffen und sie redeten über Taktiken und Spielzüge.  
  
"Wo bleibt ihr denn?" die Tür war aufgeflogen und Hermine stand in der Tür. "Die Party ist schon in vollem Gange! Außerdem kann ich die jüngeren Schüler nicht länger vom Büfett fernhalten. Die tun gerade so, als hätten sie seit Wochen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen. Also wenn ihr noch etwas abhaben wollt, solltet ihr euch beeilen."  
  
Sie erhoben sich und Ron legte einen Arm um seine Freundin. Gemeinsam verließen sie lachend den Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Die Feier war wirklich schon in vollem Gange. Musik dröhnte aus einem kleinen Rekorder, den Seamus sich von zu Hause hatte schicken lassen. Ein ganzer Haufen neugieriger Schüler aus Zaubererfamilien begutachtete das seltsame Musikgerät. Andere tanzten auf einer kleinen Fläche, die extra frei geräumt worden war. In einer Ecke spielte man Snape explodiert. Einige Schüler machten sich bereits am Essen zu schaffen.  
  
Die drei ließen sich auf einem Sofa nahe dem Kamin nieder. Es war lustig das ganze Geschehen zu verfolgen. Immerhin lustiger, fand Harry, als seinen beiden Freunden beim Liebesgeflüster zuzuhören. Auch Ginny war wieder aufgetaucht, händchenhaltend mit Neville. Der Junge strahlte über beide Wangen und sah so glücklich aus wie nie.  
  
"Was trinkst du da, Seamus?" Harry beäugte skeptisch das Getränk in der Hand seines Zimmerkameraden. Es hatte eine sehr seltsame Farbe, so eine Mischung aus giftgrün und pink. Außerdem qualmte es eigenartig.  
  
"Ach das! Von George oder Fred. Ich kann sie einfach immer noch nicht auseinanderhalten." der kleine Ire grinste und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Der Junge der lebt konnte nicht anders als seinen Atem anzuhalten und wartete einfach ab was geschehen wird.  
  
"Alles OK mit dir? Geht es dir gut?" fragte er als sich nach einer Weile nichts getan hatte.  
  
"Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Wieso?"  
  
"Ich meine nur, hast du keine Angst, dass die Zwillinge irgend etwas mit dem Getränk angestellt haben?"  
  
"Darauf habe ich sogar gehofft, damit es ein bisschen lustiger wird, aber leider passiert gar nichts. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass es sehr gut schmeckt. Möchtest du auch mal probieren?"  
  
Voller Argwohn blickte Harry das Gebräu an, doch dann verscheuchte er seine letzten Zweifel und ließ sich das Glas von seinem Freund reichen. Seamus hatte recht. Trotz der seltsamen Färbung hatte es doch einen angenehmen Geschmack. Ein wenig cremig und ein bisschen prickelnd, süß und fruchtig. Und so beschloß er nach seinen ersten Schlucken sich ebenfalls so ein Getränk zu holen.  
  
Die beiden Weasley Brüder grinsten ihn schon von weiten an. Vor ihnen standen verschiedene Glasschalen mit Flüssigkeiten der ungewöhnlichsten Farbnuancen. Manche blubberten, andere sprudelten wie verrückt. Harry verschaffte sich kurz einen Überblick über das Dargebotene.  
  
"Was soll's denn sein, Harry?" Fred schlug dem Jungen ermutigend auf den Rücken, so dass beinahe dessen Brille in eines der Gefäße gefallen wäre.  
  
"Etwas ohne Zauber, bitte!" er konnte sich einen sarkastischen Unterton nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Jetzt hast du uns gekränkt." George spielte, zum Vergnügen der Umstehenden, den sterbenden Schwan bewusst theatralisch. "Wir würden doch nie an so etwas denken!" die Ironie war kaum zu überhören.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Harry aber das besagte Getränk erspäht und deutete darauf. "Ich hätte gern etwas davon. Was ist das?"  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir unsere Geheimnisse verraten. Aber weil du es bist bekommst du ein besonders großes Glas."  
  
Dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen gefiel nicht, wie die beiden Brüder hinter seinem Rücken zu kichern begannen. Aber bei Seamus war ja auch nichts passiert und so setzte er sich wieder zu seinen Freunden, sah den anderen Schülern zu und nippte ab und an an seinem Glas.  
  
Immer wieder blickte er nervös auf seine Uhr um zu sehen wie spät es war. Eine halbe Stunden noch bis Mitternacht. Langsam sollte er sich überlegen, wie er sich unbemerkt wegschleichen konnte. Sein Tarnumhang half ihm in diesem Fall nicht sehr. Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum voller Schüler, da konnte er nicht unbeobachtet durch das Porträtloch schlüpfen. Irgend jemandem würde es auffallen.  
  
"Harry, hast du noch einen Termin? Du starrst aller paar Minuten auf deine Uhr." Hermine war es natürlich nicht entgangen. Und nun wurde auch Ron auf ihn aufmerksam. "Willst du dich noch mit jemandem treffen?" lachte er und wuschelte durch die schwarzen Haare.  
  
"Nein, äh, wie kommt ihr darauf?" der Junge spielte nervös mit seinem leeren Glas. Und zu allem Überfluss wurde er noch rot im Gesicht.  
  
Das bestärkte seine Freunde nur noch in ihrem Verdacht. "Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein.", " Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" witzelten die beiden.  
  
"Ach, ihr spinnt doch!" ärgerlich erhob sich Harry von der Couch. Das Glas stellte er vor sich auf den Tisch, dann ging er Richtung Treppe, die zu den Schlafräumen führte. "Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, bin nämlich müde." Seine Freunde konnten nicht anders als ihm verblüfft hinterher zu sehen und mit den Schultern zu zucken.  
  
'Was nun?' jetzt lag er wieder auf seinem Bett. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es 20 Minuten vor Mitternacht war. Wie konnte er unbemerkt an den feiernden Gryffindor vorbeikommen? Aber halt! Er musste doch gar nicht an ihnen vorbei. Schnell erhob er sich, ging zu seiner Truhe und angelte sich seinen Besen heraus. Er konnte doch genauso gut die Schar umgehen. Damit sein Verschwinden so lange wie möglich unentdeckt blieb, stopfte er die Kissen unter seine Decke und schloss die Vorhänge an seinem Bett. Dann ging er mitsamt seinem Besen zu einem der großen Fenster, öffnete es und flog zielstrebig in die Nacht.  
  
Er hätte vorher nach dem Wetter sehen sollen. Es regnete wie aus Eimern. Der Besen schlingerte verdächtig, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als im Schulhof zu landen. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen rannte er zum großen Eingangsportal. Mit aller Kraft schob er es einen Spalt breit auf und schlüpfte hinein.  
  
"Du siehst aus wie ein begossener Pudel!" eine schlanke Gestalt trat hinter einer Säule hervor.  
  
"Es regnet draußen."  
  
"Blitzmerker" der blonde Junge war näher herangetreten. Jetzt konnte Harry erkennen, dass auch Draco triefend nass war. Der Slytherin bemerkte seine Blicke und lächelte. "Wollte auf dich am See warten. Ich war schon vor einer halben Stunde dort. Doch dann hat mich der Regen überrascht."  
  
"Ist unser Treffen damit ins Wasser gefallen?" traurig blickten die grünen Augen auf den kalten Steinboden auf dem er hockte.  
  
"Lass uns erst einmal trocken werden." Draco zog ihn zu sich hoch. Als er auf seinen Beinen stand, nahm der Junge mit den grauen Augen ihn bei Hand und zog ihn mit sich fort. Harry konnte sich gerade noch seinen Besen schnappen.  
  
In diesem Teil von Hogwarts war der Junge der lebt noch nie gewesen. Kein Wunder, schließlich war es "Slytherin Terrain". Plötzlich stoppte der kleinere Junge. Dann flüsterte er ein paar Worte zu einer der Steinfiguren, die zu beiden Seiten des Ganges standen. Zwei der Figuren erwachten zum Leben und gaben einen Durchgang frei.  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
"Lass dich doch einfach überraschen."  
  
Gemeinsam traten sie durch die Öffnung in einen dunklen Raum. Die beiden Figuren schoben sich wieder vor den Eingang und für einen Augenblick war es stockfinster. Dann auf einmal entzündeten sich um sie herum hunderte von Kerzen und das Licht drang in jeder einzelnen Winkel. Jetzt erkannte auch Harry wo sie sich befanden.  
  
"Das ist ein Bad!"  
  
"Um genauer zu sein, das Bad des Vertrauensschülers von Slytherin."  
  
"Ich dachte immer, dass alle vier ein gemeinsames Bad hätten."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin wollte scheinbar nicht, dass die Schüler seines Hauses zu engen Kontakt mit anderen Häusern pflegten und so hat er einige Extras eingebaut, wie zum Beispiel ein eigenes Bad für den Vertrauensschüler."  
  
"Aber du bist doch gar keiner. Woher kennst du das Passwort?"  
  
"Philias wollte sich scheinbar bei mir einschleimen und hat es mir deshalb verraten. Ich benutze es schon eine ganze Weile, obwohl ich diesen Idioten nicht leiden kann."  
  
"Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?" Harry konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Es gefiel ihm hier sehr gut. Natürlich war das komplette Bad in den Farben Slytherins gehalten, grün und silber. Aber es war kein bisschen kalt, sondern es strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus. Das Becken hatte eine ovale Form und man konnte es über eine kleine Treppe betreten. Flauschige Fußmatten lagen überall aus, so dass man nicht befürchten musste auf den glatten Fließen auszurutschen.  
  
"Da drüben liegen Handtücher." Draco deutete auf ein Regal in der einen Ecke in dem sich alle Größen von Frottierhandtüchern stapelten. "Aber ich schlage vor, dass wir zum Aufwärmen erstmal ein Bad nehmen." mit diesen Worten hatte er sich auch schon zu einem der Wasserhähne hinunter gebeugt und ihn aufgedreht. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blickte er in das knallrote Gesicht des Gryffindor. Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Was ist mit dir, Harry?"  
  
"Du möchtest .. äh ... dass wir gemeinsam ... baden?" dabei nahm sein Gesicht ein noch tieferes Rot an.  
  
Plötzlich begann Draco zu verstehen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch dann verwandelte sich das Grinsen in ein Lächeln und der blonde Junge legte seine Arme um den schwarzhaarigen "Du musst nicht, wenn es dir unangenehm ist. Ich will dich zu nichts drängen." ein sanfter Kuss auf den Mund des anderen.  
  
"Das ist es nicht, aber ...!" Harry wurde unterbrochen, als eine rosa Zunge über seine Lippen leckte.  
  
"Was hast du getrunken, das schmeckt gut." der blonde Junge konnte gar nicht mehr von seinen Lippen lassen. Mit seiner Zunge drang er in den Mund des anderen ein um noch mehr von dem Geschmack zu ergattern. "Was ist das?" keuchte er, nach Luft ringend.  
  
Doch zu einer Antwort kam der ebenfalls außer Atem gekommene schwarzhaarige Junge nicht. Irgendwo in der Schule schlug eine Uhr die Geisterstunde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor feigsten die rothaarigen Zwillingsbrüder und schrien "Jetzt wird's lustig!"  
  
***  
  
Harry konnte nicht erklären, was mit ihm geschah. Alles um ihn herum wurde strahlend hell. Hitze pulsierte durch seinen Körper. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Das einzige, dass er klar und deutlich erkennen konnte, war die wunderschöne Gestalt, die in seinen Armen lag. Graue Augen blickten ihn an mit einer Klarheit, so dass er sich selbst darin sehen konnte. Doch noch etwas spiegelte sich in diesen Augen.  
  
'Verlangen?' dachte Harry. Das gleich Verlangen, dass er im Augenblick spürte und von dem sein gesamter Geist erfasst war. Doch er wusste auch, dass er es nicht mehr stoppen könnte, wenn er diesem Drang nachgab. Jede Phase in seinem Leib verzehrte sich danach.  
  
"Bitte, Harry." leidenschaftlich presste der kleinere Junge seinen Mund auf den des anderen. Da war es um das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung des Gryffindor geschehen. Sofort übernahm er die Initiative und schon bald befanden sich ihre Zungen in einem innigen Kampf. Ihre Hände konnten sich nicht einen Moment von dem anderen lösen. Rascheln, Kleidung fiel zu Boden. Finger berührten nackte Haut. Es war ein elektrisierendes Gefühl.  
  
Draco fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger Harrys Hals entlang, dann die Schulter und blieb bei der Stelle stehen, die er am Abend des Halloween Fest mit seinem Mund berührt hatte. Dort zeigte sich ein dunkler Fleck, was ihn zum lächeln bracht. "Du gehörst mir!" flüsterte er dem anderen herausfordernd ins Ohr. Dann folgten seine Lippen den Weg, den zuvor sein Zeigefinger genommen hatte. Harry schloss die Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Wieder knabberte der Blonde an der Stelle.  
  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen!" zischte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein leichtes Keuchen als der Slytherin mit seiner Zunge über die frische Wunde leckte.  
  
"Wovon redest du? Ich mach doch gar nichts." Draco zog ein unschuldiges Gesicht.  
  
Harry beschäftigte sich inzwischen mit den Knöpfen an dem Umhang des blonden Jungen. Graue Augen, die bei dem Kerzenlicht wie pures Silber schimmerten, beobachteten ihn aufmerksam und mit sichtlichem Vergnügen. Nach einer Weile hatte er es geschafft sämtliche Knöpfe zu öffnen. Vorsichtig streifte er sie dem anderen Jungen von den Schultern. Einmal hielt er kurz inne als der andere zusammenzuckte. Doch der kleinere Junge deutete ihm fort zu fahren. Und so fiel der schwere, nasse Stoff zu Boden, kurz gefolgt von einem eben so nassen, schwarzen Sweatshirt.  
  
Plötzlich erstarrte Draco, löste sich von Harrys Umarmung und trat einige Schritte zurück. Er schlang seine schlanken Arme um seinen eigen, nackten Oberkörper. Tropfen von Wasser glänzten in seinen Haaren. Seine schmalen Schultern zitterten leicht. Die helle Haut wirkte wie Porzellan. Allerdings war sie überzogen mit feinen Narben, die die Schnitte zurückgelassen hatten. Der linke Arm war noch immer mit einem Verbund umwickelt. Der Gryffindor verstand die Gefühle des Slytherin. Er schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder.  
  
"Draco, du bist wunderschön."  
  
Doch gerade als er den kleineren Jungen wieder in seine Arme schliessen wollte, rutschte er aus und fiel in das Becken. Dabei riss er den anderen mit sich. Umschlossen von Millionen kleiner Luftbläschen, nahm er ihn in die Arme und gemeinsam tauchten sie wieder auf.  
  
"Bist du OK?" fragte er die Gestalt, die sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte.  
  
"Es könnte nicht besser sein."  
  
tbc  
  
Was haben die beiden Brüder von Ron ausgeheckt? Wie gehen die ersten Quidditsch Spiele aus? Draco bekommt eine Nachricht von seinem Vater. Was plant Voldemort als nächstes? Und was ist mit Professor Hayley? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (andeutungsweise Ron/Hermine, Ginny/Neville und ?/? (geheim!))  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Das Wetter weiß auch nicht recht was es will. Vor einem Monat noch hatten wir Schnee und jetzt kommt man fast um vor Hitze. Da liegt man natürlich eher faul in der Sonne als irgend etwas anderes zu machen (Grins). Und gestern fängt das doch tatsächlich an zu Hageln! Aber genug gelangweilt. Hört mir jetzt überhaupt noch jemand zu? Wie dem auch sei, hier kommen die Antworten auf die Reviews. Habe mich wie immer sehr gefreut.  
  
Chillkroete: Ich glaube, vor dir sollte ich mich in Acht nehmen. Du kannst Gedanken lesen (*grins), aber sieh selbst wie es weiter geht.  
  
yvymaus Es wird in diesem Kapitel geklärt, was die Zwillinge mit den Getränken angestellt haben.  
  
DB17: Mal sehen, ob es das ist was du dir gedacht hast. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich naheliegend! (*grins)  
  
Rikku Ich hoffe du findest die Antworten auf deine Fragen in diesem Kapitel.  
  
Merilflower Hallo. Ich grüble ständig darüber nach wie man etwas neues mit einbringen kann ohne den Verlauf der Handlung zu verändern. Ich freue mich, dass es dir gefällt.  
  
Kurze Vorrede: Hab es irgendwie nicht geschafft, ein Quidditsch Spiel im ganzen zu beschreiben, deshalb ist es stark gekürzt oder wird nur erwähnt. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen eingefleischten Quidditsch Fans. Aber vielleicht gibt es jemand, der mir ein spannendes Match zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw schreiben kann? Danke.  
  
Und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
Kapitel 8  
  
"Harry! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" der Angesprochene schrak hoch und musste sich erst einmal orientieren. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Traum gehabt. Er war in einem Bad zusammen mit einem halbnackten Slytherin. Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen bei dem Gedanken. Doch wo war er jetzt in diesem Augenblick? Alles um ihn herum war verschwommen, aber er spürte dass er in einem Bett lag. Schwach erkannte er eine Person, die vor ihm stand. Schnell griff er wie gewohnt zu seiner Brille, die neben seinem Kissen lag und schob sie sich auf die Nase. Ja, er war in seinem Bett und Ron blickte ihn aus großen, fragenden Augen an.  
  
"Was ist los, Ron? Was soll dieses Geschrei? Es ist doch Sonntag." der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte sich ein herzhaftes Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Verschlafen rieb er sich das eine Auge.  
  
"Das fragst du noch. Während du süß geträumt hast, geht im Rest des Hauses alles drunter und drüber. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was gestern, nachdem du fort warst, noch los war." der Junge mit dem roten Schopf zitterte fast vor Aufregung.  
  
"Nein, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, aber du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich erzählen." dabei umspielte Harrys Lippen ein kleines Grinsen.  
  
"Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, man könne den beiden nicht vertrauen, aber Hermine war natürlich anderer Meinung. Weiß ja angeblich immer alles besser. Es musste ja so kommen. Das reinste Chaos." sprudelte es aus Ron nur so heraus.  
  
"Langsam und zum Mitmeißeln! Was ist nun eigentlich passiert? Wem kann man nicht trauen?"  
  
"Fred und George. Von wegen sie lassen die Getränke unverzaubert!" dem ganzen folgte noch ein verächtliches 'Ha!'  
  
"Aber ich selbst habe von einem getrunken und es ist nichts geschehen."  
  
"Du bist ja auch vor Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen."  
  
"Mitternacht?"  
  
"Ja. Irgendwie haben es die beiden geschafft einen Zeitzauber mit einzubinden und dadurch hat sich die Wirkung bis zu eben diesem Zeitpunkt verzögert. Dir scheint es aber gut zu gehen. Hattest du irgendwelche seltsamen Träume?"  
  
"Äh ... ich" plötzlich war sich Harry auch ganz unsicher geworden. Sollte alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Es wäre auch zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ein tiefes Seufzen. Doch als er an sich herunter blickte, sah er, dass sein Schlafanzug an einer Schulter verrutscht war. An der freien Stelle waren deutlich die "Spuren", die Draco hinterlassen hatte, zu erkennen. Schnell zog er den Stoff wieder über die nackte Haut. Inständig hoffte er, dass sein Freund nichts mitbekommen hatte. Doch der war anderweitig abgelenkt, denn Seamus hatte den gemeinsamen Raum gerade leise betreten.  
  
"Wie geht es dir heute?" erkundigte er sich nach dem Befinden des jungen Iren "Lass dich doch nicht so hängen, schließlich sind doch meine Brüder an allem Schuld. Der Punsch war verzaubert." er erntete dafür aber nur ein müdes Lächeln, bevor dieser in seinem Bett verschwand und den Vorhang hinter sich schloss.  
  
"Ihre Scherze waren bis jetzt ja ganz lustig, aber diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen. Ist eine komische Stimmung heute früh im Haus und das wird noch eine Weile anhalten."  
  
"Ron, was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?"  
  
Geheimnistuerisch blickte der rothaarige Gryffindor seinen Freund an. Dann kroch er zu diesem ins Bett und vergewisserte sich, dass die Vorhänge geschlossen waren. "Es begann genau um Mitternacht als die große Uhr schlug. Mit einmal drehte die Hälfte der Schüler ohne Grund durch. Die einen begannen irgendwelche Lieder zu singen, andere ahmten Tiere nach und wieder andere so wie Seamus ..." er deutete mit seinem Daumen zu dem gegenüberliegenden Bett. Dann senkte er seine Stimme noch weiter so dass es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war "... die hat es plötzlich gerappelt."  
  
"Wie jetzt?"  
  
"Na die haben angefangen sich mit anderen Gryffindors herumzuknutschen."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Na und?"  
  
"Was heisst hier 'Na und'? Es geht ja auch darum mit wem. Seamus zum Beispiel hat mit niemanden anderem als Dean herumgemacht. Das ist doch krass, oder?" Harry zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern ohne die Worte seines Freundes zu kommentieren. "Ich weiß ja, dass es angeblich nichts unnormales ist, aber du musst doch zugeben, Harry, dass es irgendwie eigenartig ist. Dean und Seamus sind nicht wirklich so. Es ist wegen dem Getränk, das sie getrunken haben. Manchmal schäme ich mich für meine Brüder!" Ron plapperte weiter ohne zu merken, dass sich der andere wieder hingelegt und seinen Kopf von ihm abgewendet hatte.  
  
Harry hatten Rons Worte mehr getroffen als der andere je ahnen würde. Er hatte sich mehr Toleranz von seinem Freund erhofft. So war er wenigstens darin bestärkt weder ihm noch Hermine etwas von Draco zu erzählen. Wenn der rothaarige Gryffindor schon kein Verständnis für gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe aufbrachte, dann würde er seine Beziehung zu dem Slytherin erst recht ablehnen.  
  
Zusammen gingen sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle. An allen Tischen saßen Schüler quatschend oder ins Essen vertieft. Nur der seines eigenen Hauses war sehr dünn besiedelt. Scheinbar waren die beiden Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, Dean und Seamus, nicht die einzigen, denen die gestrige Feier und ihre Ereignisse auf den Magen geschlagen war. Hermine erkannte ihre beiden Freunde schon von weiten und winkte ihnen zu. Auch von ihr kamen Sorgensbekundungen zu Harrys Zustand. Wie schon zuvor teilte er mit, dass es ihm gut gehe.  
  
Neville und Ginny sassen ihnen gegenüber, doch hatten sie nur Augen für einander und als auch Ron und Hermine zu diskutieren begannen, wer nun die Verantwortung für letzte Nacht trage, liess Harry seinen Blick hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch wandern. Erst schien Draco ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, doch dann plötzlich blickte er von seinem Teller auf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das im Bauch des jungen Gryffindor unzählige Schmetterlinge zum Flattern brachte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann wurde ihr Augenkontakt durch Pansy unterbrochen, die den blonden Jungen irgend etwas fragen musste.  
  
Der Junge der lebt starrte auf den leeren Teller vor sich. Wieder kamen die Gedanken an letzte Nacht hoch. Wie sie beide in das Becken gefallen waren und dann eng aneinander geschmiegt einfach nur dagestanden hatten. Das Wasser hatte ihnen bis zur Brust gereicht. Es war so angenehm gewesen, das warme Wasser und die nackte Haut des blonden Jungen auf seiner eigenen. Außerdem fühlte er sich seit dem Kontakt mit dem Nass nicht mehr so vernebelt im Kopf.  
  
'Es muss doch irgend etwas in den Getränken gewesen sein.' dachte Harry bei sich. 'Wer weiß was sonst noch geschehen wäre?' Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass ihn dieser Zauber nicht zu etwas getrieben hatte, was er später vielleicht bereut hätte. Auf der anderen Seite, was gab es daran zu bereuen mit Draco zusammen zu sein. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er sich nicht nur emotional sondern auch körperlich zu dem blonden Jungen hingezogen fühlte. Und dass ohne Hilfe irgend eines verzauberten Getränkes.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment konnte er es wieder spüren. Er brauchte nur zum anderen Tisch hinüber schauen, den Slytherin sehen und er würde am liebsten aufspringen, sich den anderen krallen und dann ...  
  
'Dann könnte ich für nichts mehr garantieren!' Harry schüttelte seinen schwarzen Haarschopf. Nein, an so was durfte er nicht denken. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Doch den Gedanken zu unterdrücken, machte die ganze Sache nicht leichter.  
  
Er wurde an der Schulter angestoßen. Seine beiden Freunde wollten gehen. In gewisser Hinsicht war er dankbar aus der Halle zu kommen. Auch wenn er jeden Augenblick in der Nähe des anderen genoss, die Versuchung wurde von Tag zu Tag größer. Zu allem Überfluss wurden ihre Treffen in den nächsten Wochen ziemlich spärlich und waren immer nur von kurzer Dauer.  
  
Das hatte die verschiedensten Gründe. Zum einen schienen die Lehrer zu denken, dass die Schüler wegen des schlechter werdenden Wetters mehr Zeit für Hausaufgaben hatten, und zum anderen standen die ersten Quidditsch Spiele vor der Tür. Da hieß es von früh bis spät Trainieren, Trainieren, Trainieren.  
  
***  
  
Es war ein kalter Novembermorgen und noch dazu Samstag. Normalerweise würde sich Harry an einem solchen Tag einfach noch mal auf die andere Seite drehen und weiterschlafen. Aber nicht heute. Heute war er der erste, der im Schlafraum der fünf Jungen, wach war. Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett herum bis er es nicht mehr aushielt, und mit einem Satz sprang er auf. Er ging zu seiner Truhe und holte seine rote Robe heraus. Rot wie die Farbe von Gryffindor. Es war seine Quidditsch Kleidung.  
  
GRYFFINDOR vs. RAVENCLAW  
  
Das erste Spiel der Saison. Jetzt spielte er es schon seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts und doch war er so aufgeregt wie am ersten Tag. Damals als Oliver Wood noch Kapitän gewesen war. Aber wie hätte er nicht aufgeregt sein sollen, wenn ihm dieser irgendwelche wilden "Klatscher-Geschichten" vor dem Spiel erzählt hatte.  
  
Noch einmal strich er über seinen Feuerblitz. Er liebte das Fliegen. Beim Fliegen konnte er alles vergessen und hinter sich lassen, alle Probleme und Sorgen. Nichts, dass ihn belastete. Es gab nur eins, dass er noch mehr liebte als das Fliegen und das war ...  
  
"Harry, du bist schon auf?" aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Freund an, der ihn breit entgegen grinste. "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ravenclaw ist doch kein Gegner für dich und deinen Feuerblitz."  
  
"Unterschätze sie nicht! Sie haben einen neuen Sucher seit Cho nicht mehr da ist und wir wissen nichts über ihre Taktik. Alles ist offen." doch Ron winkte nur ab.  
  
"Der Pokal ist unser!" Neville war ebenfalls aus seinem Bett gekrochen.  
  
"Ganz meine Rede!" der rothaarige Junge knuffte den anderen Jungen, den er seit neusten scherzhaft "Schwager" nannte, freundschaftlich in die Seite.  
  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte so optimistisch sein wie ihr." er ließ die Luft geräuschvoll aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seinen von Natur aus eh schon zerzausten Haaren wuscheln.  
  
"Denk doch nicht über alles und jedes ständig nach. Manchmal muss man die Dinge auch einfach so nehmen wie sie kommen. Keiner kann sagen was kommt und was noch passieren wird Also hat es auch keinen Sinn sich seinen Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen." das Lachen seines Freundes war ansteckend. "So gefällst du mir gleich viel besser."  
  
"Wer wird heute gewinnen?" kam ein Ruf von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Hermine stand zwischen den Türangeln. Neben ihr Ginny, die bereits einen Gryffindor Fan-Schal um den Hals geschlungen hatte und in Nevilles Richtung grinste.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" alle stimmten in das Geschrei ein und auch Harry ließ sich mitreißen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden gehabt. Auch die Aufregung war verschwunden. Er fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Das Spiel konnte kommen!  
  
***  
  
"Ich habe es gesehen." eine sanfte Stimme flüsterte in sein Ohr. Harry spürte den warmen Atem an seinem Hals und es verursachte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Dann folgten schlanke Finger, die ein paar Strähnen seines Haares beiseite strichen. Er war wie paralysiert. Nicht ein Stück konnte er sich bewegen. Draco begann sanft an seinem rechten Ohr zu knabbern.  
  
"Du warst da? Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen." der Gryffindor hatte inzwischen einigermaßen zu seiner Stimme zurückgefunden. Nach dem Spiel war er nicht mit den anderen in die Umziehkabinen gegangen sondern direkt zum See gelaufen. Er hatte die Ruhe gesucht um sein Adrenalin, das sich während des Fliegens gebildet hatte, wieder abzubauen. Dieser Gewohnheit ging er nun schon eine Weile nach. Nach jedem Training kam er zu dieser Stelle. Und genau hier hatte ihn der blonde Junge gefunden.  
  
"Ich saß nicht im Publikum. Vom Südturm aus hat man aber einen relativ guten Blick auf das Spiel." der Slytherin hatte seine langen Beine zu beiden Seiten von Harry ausgestreckt, sein Kopf lag auf dessen Schulter und die Arme waren um die Taille des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gewunden. "Du warst noch besser als sonst!"  
  
"Dieses Kompliment aus dem Munde des 'Feindes'!" Harry dreht seine Kopf leicht zur Seite und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange des anderen. "Du hast aber gute Augen, dass du das aus dieser Entfernung sehen konntest."  
  
"Nein, dass nicht, aber ich hatte das Omniglas von der letzten Weltmeisterschaft noch. Ich liebe es dich Fliegen zu sehen."  
  
"Morgen darf ich dich dann bewundern. Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Wir gewinnen natürlich!"  
  
"Das müsst ihr auch sonst werdet ihr uns nie einholen."  
  
"Glaubt nicht, dass ihr wegen dem Sieg heute schon den Hauscup gewonnen hättet. Slytherin wird ihn dieses Jahr holen."  
  
"Dann gib dir Mühe morgen! Ich komme zusehen."  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen." doch dann verschwand das Grinsen und Draco wurde ernst. "Professor Hayley ist wieder da. Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er saß auf der Tribüne der Lehrer direkt neben Dumbledore."  
  
"Vielleicht hofft er, dass Snape es nicht wagt ihm etwas anzutun, wenn er sich in der Nähe des Schulleiters aufhält."  
  
"Nein, das ist es nicht. Er hat gar nicht auf Professor Snape geachtet. Vielmehr war er die ganze Zeit, und ich meine wirklich die ganze Zeit, auf dich fixiert."  
  
"Der hat'nen Knall!"  
  
"Bitte Harry, nimm das ganze nicht so auf die leichte Schulter. Ich weiß nicht, aber mir gefällt die ganze Sache nicht. Denk an die Statue beim Halloween Spiel. Dumbledores Nachforschungen haben zwar ergeben, dass es sich dabei um einen Unfall gehandelt habe. Doch ich habe dennoch Zweifel. So eine alte Steinfigur fällt doch nicht einfach mir nichts dir nichts von einem Tag auf den anderen um. Nicht in Hogwarts."  
  
Der Gryffindor hatte sich inzwischen ganz zu dem anderen gedreht und hockte nun vor diesem. Mit seinen strahlend, grünen Augen blickte er in zwei finstere Graue. Dann beugte er sich plötzlich nach vorn und küsste den anderen Jungen auf die Stirn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich passe auf mich auf."  
  
"Aber ..." doch jeglicher Kommentar blieb unausgesprochen als Draco das Lächeln sah, das ihm der andere schenkte. Harry versetzte ihm einen sanften Stoß gegen die Brust. Der blonde Junge fiel nach hinten und lag nun auf dem Rücken im Gras, der andere über ihn gebeugt. Ihre Lippen näherten sich einander wie in Zeitlupe bis sie sich berührten. Erst nur leicht, dann stürmischer.  
  
Gerade als Draco nach Harrys Kleidung greifen wollte, wurde ihm etwas bewußt. "Du hast ja immer noch deine Quidditsch Klamotten an?"  
  
"Schon die ganze Zeit!"  
  
"Ja, aber es wird mir irgend wie erst jetzt bewusst." Dann stemmte er sich unter dem anderen hervor "Harry, du wirst dir noch den Tod holen, wenn du dich nicht umziehen gehst. Und eine heiße Dusch solltest du auf jeden Fall auch nehmen." Den Schmollmund des anderen kommentierte er nur mit einem "sonst mache ich nicht weiter."  
  
"OK, OK! Ich gehe ja!" mit einem gekonnten Satz war er auf den Beinen. Dann bot er dem anderen seine Hand an "Willst du zusehen?"  
  
Draco griff nach der Hand, die ihm hingestreckt wurde und ließ sich hoch helfen. "Klar, das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen."  
  
Harrys Gesicht wurde rot wie eine Tomate "Ähm, eigentlich war das ein Witz, äh, ... ich meine, es ist der Umkleideraum der Gryffindor ...! Und außerdem ... Ach, was soll's! Um die Zeit ist jetzt eh keiner mehr dort. Komm!" Er nahm die Hand des Slytherins in seine und gemeinsam rannten sie über die Wiese Richtung Quidditsch Feld, bei dem sich auch die Kabinen befanden. Die Gestalt, die ihnen folgte, bemerkten sie nicht.  
  
Nachdem Harry die Lage abgecheckt hatte, und feststellte, dass die Luft rein war, schlüpften sie gemeinsam in den verlassen Raum. Es sah aus, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Überall lagen Quidditsch-Roben und andere Kleidungsstücke verstreut. Die Hauselfen würden sie später zum Waschen holen und sie dann sauber in die jeweiligen Truhen legen, wie sie es immer taten.  
  
"Der viel gelobte Gryffindor Mut in allen Ehren, aber mit Ordnungsliebe kann sich dein Haus nicht brüsten!" Draco verzog leicht die Nase als er um die einzelnen Wäschestücke herum manövrierte. Er betrachtete die einzelnen Schließschränke. An jeder Tür war ein Name angebracht. Bald schon fand er Harrys. Neugierig öffnete er sie und blickte hinein. Zwei smaragdene Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam. Dort hing die zweite Montur des Gryffindor. Dann entdeckte er das wonach er gesucht hatte. In einem Fach des Schrankes waren fein säuberlich Handtücher gestapelt. Zwei zog er heraus "Na toll! Gryffindor- Rot!" Eins warf er dem wartenden Jungen zu, so dass es diesem genau im Gesicht landete.  
  
"Hmpf!" kam es unter dem Stoff hervor. Unter lautem Lachen befreite er sich von dem Knäuel. Harry deutete auf eine Tür, die zu dem Raum mit den Duschen führte. Nachdem diese von Innen verriegelt war, schloss er den kleineren Jungen in eine enge Umarmung. "Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft gesehen!"  
  
"Jeden Tag während des Unterrichts."  
  
"Draco, du weißt schon wie ich das meine."  
  
"Nein, erkläre es mir!" der Slytherin versucht so unschuldig wie nur möglich zu gucken und es gelang ihm auch fast, wenn seine Lippen sich nicht zu einem Grinsen verzogen hätten. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst!" Er küsste die Nasenspitze des größeren Jungen. "Du solltest dich jetzt wirklich ausziehen."  
  
"Welche Dusche willst du?"  
  
"Deine!" und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren begann Draco die Knöpfe an seiner Schuluniform aufzuknöpfen. Diesmal zögerte er nicht und streifte zuerst die Robe und dann sein schwarzes Hemd von den schmalen Schultern. Harry konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Er vergaß total, dass er sich ebenfalls entkleiden wollte. Erst als ihn der andere frech über die Schulter angrinste, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch alle seine Klamotten an hatte.  
  
In Windeseile zog er sich ebenfalls aus. Als er sich zu dem anderen umdrehte, traf ihn der Schlag. Er wusste nicht ob es einen Gott gab, aber er wusste, dass es Engel gab und einer stand jetzt vor ihm. Sein Engel.  
  
"Alles OK, Harry?" dieser konnte nur stumm nicken, dann zog er den anderen mit sich in eine der Kabinen. Kurze Zeit später prasselte ein warmer Regen auf sie hernieder. Dampfwolken stiegen auf und schlugen sich an Spiegeln und Fensterscheiben nieder. Kleine Wasserperlen bildeten sich in blondem und in schwarzem Haar. Tropfen kribbelten auf der Haut und liefen in kleine Bäche ihre Körper entlang.  
  
Doch das bekamen die beiden Jungen nur wenig mit. Grüne Augen blickten in Graue. Graue blickten in Grüne. Und wieder schien die Zeit förmlich stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Harry konnte sich an seinem Gegenüber nicht satt sehen. Die blonden Strähnen glänzten Silber. Genau wie die Augen, die ihn anstrahlten. Wangen, leicht gerötet von der Wärme des Wassers. Die Lippen waren geteilt als wollten sie jeden Moment etwas sagen. Mit einer Hand strich er über die Brust des Slytherin. Die Haut war so hell im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen. Zu seinem Erstaunen waren die meisten Narben verschwunden.  
  
"Professor Snape hat mir eine Salbe gegeben und wie du siehst hat sie geholfen." Draco schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. Er sah schon viel glücklicher aus, nicht mehr auf diese Art und Weise gekennzeichnet zu sein. "Nur das verschwindet nicht!" er hielt seinen linken Unterarm krampfhaft fest.  
  
'Es wird verschwinden!' dachte der schwarzhaarige Junge und schloss seine Arme um den anderen. Es war ein lustiges Gefühl durch die nassen Haare des anderen zu fahren. Zu mehr fehlte ihm jedoch der Mut. Auch wenn er sich danach sehnte den anderen ganz zu spüren, war die Gefahr Draco zu verletzen zu groß. Und so beschloss er zu warten.  
  
Dass das Wasser abgestellt worden war, bemerkt er erst gar nicht, doch dann begann zwei weiche Hände seinen Rücken mit Duschgel einzureiben. Es was so angenehm so dass ihm nicht im Traum einfiel zu protestieren. Er ließ es gern mit sich geschehen.  
  
Triefend vor Nässe und lachend kamen sie aus der Dusche. Harry legte Draco das riesige, rote Badetuch um die Schultern und wickelte sich dann selbst in das andere. Doch gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollten, bemerkten sie, dass die Tür nicht nur von innen sondern auch von außen verriegelt war.  
  
"Jemand hat uns ausversehen eingeschlossen!" Draco, der sich inzwischen wieder angezogen hatte, holte aus der einen Tasche seinen Zauberstab "Das haben wir gleich. Alohomora!" und eine kleine Handbewegung später sprang sie auf. "Siehst du, nur abgeschlossen."  
  
"Aber nicht ausversehen. Die Tür ist eigentlich so, dass man von außen sehen kann, wenn sie von innen verriegelt ist. Ich meine, jemand hat sie mit Absicht verschlossen."  
  
"Vielleicht wollte sich einer deiner Freunde einen Spaß erlauben?"  
  
"Und wenn sie uns nun zusammen gesehen haben?"  
  
"Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe mich extra noch vergewissert, dass uns niemand gefolgt ist. Wir sollten uns nicht verrückt mit der ganzen Sache machen. Ich geh jetzt besser. Wir sehen uns ja morgen." und damit verschwand der blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Ich hoffe du hast recht." er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Wenn nun doch jemand sie gesehen hatte, würde Voldemort es über kurz oder lang erfahren und ihr Plan war dahin. Was würde dann geschehen? Er wollte gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken. Niemals könnte er es ertragen den anderen zu verlieren. Schwer ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Mein Leben hätte keinen Sinn mehr!"  
  
Erst eine Stunde später verließ er die Umkleidekabine.  
  
***  
  
"Spinnst du ,Harry? Um diese Zeit dreht man sich doch noch mal auf die andere Seite und schläft weiter." Ron blinzelte ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Es war gestern wieder lang geworden, nachdem der Sieg über Ravenclaw gefeiert werden musste. Man hatte die Zwillinge diesmal nicht auf 10 Meter an die Getränke herankommen lassen.  
  
"Es ist halb Zehn!" kommentierte der andere.  
  
"Und Sonntag!" er zog die Decke demonstrativ über seinen roten Schopf.  
  
"Aber das Spiel geht doch in 30 Minuten los!"  
  
"Na und!" kam es dumpf unter der Decke hervor. "Ist doch nur Hufflepuff gegen Slytherin. Interessiert mich nicht die Bohne. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Dann geh ich eben ohne dich hin!" gab Harry beleidigt zurück.  
  
"Feuer Hufflepuff an!" das war das letzte was er von dem verschlafenen Jungen noch zu hören bekam. Aber vielleicht konnte er noch einen der anderen Jungen überreden ihn zu begleiten. So ganz allein wollte er doch nicht gehen.  
  
Neville zu fragen konnte er sich sparen. Aus dessen Richtung kamen so laute Schnarchlaute, dass kein Zweifel daran bestehen konnte, dass er tief und fest schlief. Auch wenn der Junge recht umgänglich war, mochte er es nicht geweckt zu werden. Also ließ er ihn lieber weiter träumen. Blieben noch Dean und Seamus. Von ihnen war gar nichts zu hören. Vorsichtig schob er den Vorhang von Seamus Bett zur Seite, doch das Bett war leer. 'Seltsam.' dachte Harry. Eigentlich war er schon ziemlich zeitig heute früh wach gewesen, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der Ire den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte.  
  
Er ging zum gegenüberliegenden Bett, schlug den Vorhang zurück "Dean, weißt du wo Seamus ...?" Es verschlug ihm buchstäblich die Worte vor Überraschung. Er hatte Seamus gefunden und zwar zusammengerollt in den Armen von Dean. Die beiden schliefen friedlich. Schnell trat Harry von dem Bett weg. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die beiden wecken. Also musste er doch allein zum Spiel gehen.  
  
'Irgendwie passen die beiden zusammen! Außerdem sahen sie total niedlich aus so aneinander gekuschelt. Jetzt quatsche ich schon wie ein Mädchen.' er konnte nicht anders als in sich hinein zu grinsen 'Wenn Ron wüsste' dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst als er an die Worte seines Freundes am Morgen nach ihrer Feier dachte 'er würde es nicht verstehen.' So beschloss Harry niemandem von seiner Entdeckung zu erzählen.  
  
Viele Plätze waren schon besetzt und so schlug der Junge der lebt den direkten Weg Richtung der Hufflepuff "Fan-Kurve" ein. Einige Anhänger versuchten derweil schon eine Art Anfeuerungsruf einzustudieren. Doch besonders einfallsreich und lustig fand Harry den Spruch "Slytherin macht schlapp, Hufflepuff holt den Cup!" nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er ja heute auf der Seite von Slytherin, aber sich zwischen die ganzen Slytherin. Fans zu setzen, hatte er sich dann doch nicht getraut. Obwohl es sicherlich ziemlich lustig gewesen wäre ihre Gesichter zu sehen.  
  
Die Tribüne, wo die meisten Lehrer Platz genommen hatten, lag genau gegenüber. Dumbledore saß in der Mitte, zu seiner Linken Professor Hayley und zu seiner Rechten Snape. Während der alte Zauberer sich mit dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin unterhielt, stierte der andere nur abwesend in die Gegend.  
  
Als die Stimme Lee Jordans über das Spielfeld erklang, richtete Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Quidditsch-Spieler, die gerade auf ihren Besen herausgeflogen kamen. Um ihn herum wurde das Geschrei ohrenbetäubend als das Team aus Hufflepuff seine Runden drehte. Fahnen wurden geschwungen, gewinkt und zugejubelt.  
  
Die Spieler in schwarz-gelb wurden dicht gefolgt von denen in grün-silber. Als der blonde Sucher aus Slytherin seine Runden machte, winkte der Gryffindor ihm kurz zu. Er hatte sich eine Ecke gesucht und beobachtete das Spiel von dort aus. Zuerst befürchtete er, dass Draco ihn gar nicht gesehen hatte, doch bei der nächsten Runde zwinkerte dieser ihm zu. Dann reihte er sich mit seinem Besen in die Anfangsformation ein. Das Spiel konnte beginnen. Professor Hooch erschien mit der Kiste, bat um ein faires Spiel und öffnete sie dann.  
  
Augenblicklich kamen die beiden Klatscher und der Goldene Schnatz heraus geschnellt. Während die beiden größeren Bälle sofort damit begannen die Spieler zu attackieren, verschwand der kleinere im Nichts. Auch der Quaffel war jetzt im Spiel und es begann ein erbitterter Kampf um jedes Tor.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit verkündete Lee Jordan: 80 zu 50 für Slytherin, von dem Schnatz fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Keiner der beiden Sucher schien auch nur ein goldenes Glitzern wahrgenommen zu haben. Sie zogen ihre Runden weit oben über dem Geschehen.  
  
Der Sucher von Hufflepuff war in der dritten Klasse soweit Harry das wusste. Seine Flugfähigkeiten waren nicht schlecht, doch man merkte ihm seine Unerfahrenheit sofort an. Seine ruckartigen Bewegungen zeugten von großer Nervosität. Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste welcher Druck auf dem jungen Hufflepuff lagen. Er war der Nachfolger von Cedric.  
  
Draco dagegen war heute in Hochform auch wenn er sein Talent noch nicht beweisen konnte. Die Ruhe, die er ausstrahlt, zeugte von einer Professionalität, die selbst Harry überraschte. Außerdem machte sie den anderen Sucher nur um so unkonzentrierter.  
  
Plötzlich spürte der Junge der lebt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er blickte in alle Richtungen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es die Augen des verhassten Zaubertranklehrers waren, die sich scheinbar an ihm fest geheftet hatten. Der Blick war so durchdringend, dass es Harry kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Jetzt wurde Professor Hayley von Dumbledore auf etwas im Spiel aufmerksam gemacht und er wendete sich ab. Sofort war das unangenehme Gefühl verschwunden. Er konnte sich nun wieder dem Spiel widmen als auf einmal um ihn alles aufsprang und in den Himmel deutete.  
  
Da war es. Man hätte es für eine Luftspiegelung halten können, aber nein, es war eine kleine goldene Kugel, die in der Luft zu hängen schien, dabei aber flink mit ihren kleinen Flügeln schlug. Auch die beiden Sucher hatten sie entdeckt und rasten mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, jeder aus einer anderen Richtung.  
  
'Die beiden kollidieren gleich!' schrie es in Harry. 'Bitte Draco, dreh ab!' Doch es sah nicht so aus als wollte einer der beiden Spieler Klein-bei geben. Er hielt den Atem an. Dann wurde er von der Sonne geblendet. Die beiden Sucher waren seiner Sicht entschwunden.  
  
"Er hat ihn!" schrie alles um ihn herum. Es war ein unheimliches Getöse.  
  
"Wer hat ihn? Wer hat den Schnatz?" rief Harry. Er konnte noch immer nichts erkennen.  
  
"Der Schnatz wurde gefangen! Das Spiel ist vorbei!" kam es von Lee Jordan "Mit einem Punktestand von 270 zu 90 gewinnt Slytherin!"  
  
Harry hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt, aber er besann sich eines besseren und lächelte einfach nur in sich hinein. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf ihn. Er blickte auf und sah, dass Draco genau vor ihm in der Luft schwebte und ihn überheblich entgegen grinste. Dass er Buhrufe von allen Seiten bekam störte ihn nicht. Dann tat er etwas völlig unerwartetes, er warf dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen den Schnatz, den er gerade gefangen hatte, zu. Um ihn herum verstummte alles. Harry konnte nur verwundert von der kleinen goldenen Kugel in seiner Hand zu dem Slytherin schauen.  
  
"Hier, Potter, das ist der letzte Schnatz, den du gefangen hast. Slytherin wird Gryffindor platt machen!" er endete mit einem spöttischen Gelächter.  
  
Gerade als er wenden und davon fliegen wollte, schoss etwas dunkles, mit einem Wahnsinns Tempo, an ihm vorbei. Dann hörte er den Einschlag hinter sich, das Splittern von Holz. "Harry!" schrie Draco, doch es ging im allgemeinen Geschrei der anderen Schüler unter und niemand hatte es gehört.  
  
Harry stand wie unter Schock, den Schnatz krampfhaft in der einen Hand. Nur eine Handbreit neben seinem Kopf klaffte ein Loch in der Bretterwand. Holz war geborsten und ragte nun in alle Richtungen. Neben ihm am Boden lag ein grauer Klatscher, der noch qualmte wegen der großen Geschwindigkeit, sich aber sonst nicht mehr rührte.  
  
Noch bevor der Slytherin reagieren konnte, stand plötzlich Dumbledore bei Harry, dicht gefolgt von den Professoren Hayley und Snape. Das Gesicht des ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrers zeigte keinerlei Emotionen, dagegen war der jüngere außer sich vor Wut. Voll Zorn funkelte er den blonden Sucher an.  
  
"Alles OK, Harry?" der Schulleiter hatte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Gryffindor gelegt. Dieser blickte wie in Trance zu ihm auf, dann in die Runde und schien langsam zu begreifen was eben geschehen war. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung deutete der alte Zauberer den Umstehenden an, sie beide alleine zu lassen. Unter Flüstern und Tuscheln entfernten sich dann auch die Jungen und Mädchen. Am Ende blieben nur die drei Lehrer und Harry.  
  
"Er war es!" brach es mit einmal aus Hayley heraus und er deutete mit vor Anspannung zitternder Hand in Dracos Richtung. Dieser war inzwischen von seinem Besen gestiegen und stand neben seinem Hauslehrer. "Er ist extra hierher geflogen gekommen um den Klatscher zu Harry Potter zu locken und ihn damit zu attackieren!" seine Stimme war schon mehr ein Kreischen.  
  
Snape wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Dumbledore seine Hand hob und ihn zum Schweigen brachte. "Eine Regel in Hogwarts besagt, dass niemand eines Verbrechens beschuldigt werden darf, dass nicht bewiesen ist. Und ich werde es auch nicht dulden, Professor Hayley. Wir alle haben gesehen, dass der Klatscher um ein Haar Mr Malfoy selbst getroffen hätte. Ich bin dankbar, dass keinen von beiden ernsthaft Schaden zugefügt wurde." Hayley schwieg.  
  
"Severus, veranlasse, bitte, dass die Wand in Ordnung gebracht wird. Professor Hayley, teilen sie Minerva mit, was vorgefallen ist und schicken sie sie zu mir. Und ihr beide" dabei sah er Harry und Draco an, "ihr kommt mit mir zum Krankenflügel."  
  
"Aber es geht mir gut. Mir fehlt nichts!" der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte inzwischen seine Stimme wiedergefunden.  
  
"Dafür zittern sie aber wie Espenlaub, Mr Potter!" und mit einem leichten Augenzwinkern fügte der Schulleiter noch an "Ich glaube, ich habe noch etwas von der Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf." Dann schritt er voran, die beiden Jungen folgten ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
Dumbledore verließ den Raum kurz um mit Professor McGonagall einige Worte auszutauschen. Madame Pomfrey hatte beiden Jungen ein Bett zugewiesen auf dem sie sich niedergelassen hatten. Dann war sie ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer gefegt um etwas zu holen.  
  
"Ich konnte dir noch gar nicht zu deinem Sieg gratulieren!" die Beine des Schwarzhaarigen baumelten über den Rand des Bettes.  
  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal. Du wärst beinahe von einem Klatscher erschlagen worden." der Blonde hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Seine Stimme war dünn und verzweifelt. "Und es ist meine Schuld!"  
  
Harry war aufgesprungen und hatte den anderen bei den Schultern gepackt "Red dir das nicht ein! Das ist Quatsch! Es war Zufall!" dann drückte er den kleineren Körper an sich "Ich bin so glücklich, dass dir nichts passiert ist! Uns beiden geht es doch gut."  
  
"Du hast einen Kratzer!" zarte Finger strichen über seine rechte Wange, gefolgt von einer rosa Zunge, die über die Wunde leckte. Es kitzelte. Harry musste lachen und als er sah, dass auch der andere Junge zu lachen begann, fiel ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey bekundete ihnen, dass sie beide einen leichten Schock erlitten hatte, den sie aber bereits überwunden hatten. Dumbledore gegenüber sagten sie, dass sie nicht wüssten warum dieser Klatscher sie attackiert hatte. Und nachdem er ihnen beiden ein Stück der versprochenen Schokolade gegeben hatte, durften sie gehen.  
  
***  
  
Das Gerücht, dass der Junge der lebt beinahe durch einen wildgewordenen Klatscher umgebracht worden war, verbreitete sich schnell. Ron und Hermine waren außer sich vor Sorge, selbst nachdem Harry ihnen zum zehnten Mal bestätigt hatte, dass es ihm gut ginge. Ron war schon drauf und dran Dobby zu verhören, weil er sich da an so eine Klatschergeschichte erinnern konnte. Aber Hermine konnte ihn noch aufhalten als sie ihm erzählte, dass der Hauself bei ihr war um sich zu erkundigen ob mit Harry Potter alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
Doch ließen sie sich nicht davon abbringen ihre Vermutungen und Theorien anzustellen. Auch nicht als sie bereits auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle waren. Viele Schüler strömten zum Frühstück und bald ließen auch die drei Freunde sich am Gryffindor Tisch nieder.  
  
Das Rauschen in der Luft kündigte die allmorgendliche Post an. Viele große und kleine Eulen kamen herein geflogen und ließen Briefe und Päckchen in wartende Arme fallen. Es war schon eine Weile her seit Harry seinen letzten Brief von Sirius bekommen hatte, aber auch heute war nichts für ihn dabei.  
  
Plötzlich schwebte eine besonders große Eule herein, steuerte auf den Slytherin Tisch zu und landete elegant direkt neben Draco. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht den dunklen Vogel neben sich zu sehen. Doch dann entdeckte er den Brief am Fuß des Tieres. Nachdem er ihn an sich genommen hatte, flog die Eule mit einem gellenden Schrei davon.  
  
Harry konnte von seinem Platz aus sehen, wie der andere Junge zunehmend blasser im Gesicht wurde, je weiter er las. Als er geendet hatte, stopfte er den Brief in seine Tasche und blickte nervös um sich.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die grauen Augen wirkten völlig verstört. 'Was ist los?' versuchten die grünen Augen zu übermitteln.  
  
Keine Reaktion des anderen.  
  
Dann formte der blonde Slytherin stumm zwei Worte, doch der Junge der lebt verstand sie sofort.  
  
"Mein Vater!"  
  
tbc  
  
Was steht in dem Brief, den Draco von seinem Vater bekommen hat und der ihn scheinbar äußerst beunruhigt? Harry hat einen weiteren Traum von Voldemort. Werden die beiden Jungen mehr Zeit für einander haben, jetzt wo Hermine und Ron ihre ersten Stunden unterrichten? Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	10. Kapitel 9

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir (vielleicht Hayley, aber ob man da glücklich sein kann?). Ich  
  
verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen  
ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
Oh je, oh je! Jetzt ist schon wieder ein Monat her, seit ich das letzte Kapitel geschrieben habe. Die Zeit vergeht einfach viel zu schnell. Auch dieses mal hatte ich wieder totalen Spaß dabei eure Reviews zu lesen. Bin ganz glücklich!  
  
Matjes: Antworten auf deine Fragen findest du in diesem  
Kapitel. Ich hoffe dir gefällt wie es weiter geht.  
  
yvymaus: Cool ist das richtige Wort! Es ist gar nicht leicht  
bei den Temperaturen ein Kapitel zu schreiben, das im November  
spielt. (grins*)  
  
Jenny: Hallo. Ich freue mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt.  
  
schwarzes-Kaetzchen: In diesem Kapitel wird die Handlung  
wieder mehr voran getrieben. Mal sehen wie dir der weiter  
Verlauf der Story gefällt. Beschwerden bitte umgehend an  
mich!  
  
Vanilla: Hallo, lebst du noch? Hoffentlich ist es noch  
nicht zu spät, denn hier kommt das nächste Kapitel  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Ein leichter Wind strich durch sein Haar. Wo war er? Das Mondlicht fiel auf eine kleine Lichtung, die von hohen Bäumen umgeben war. Doch außer ihm befand sich niemand dort. Die Nacht war klar und man konnte die Sterne über sich funkeln sehen. Das interessierte den Jungen der lebt nur wenig, denn im Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nicht einfach so in der Gegend herumstehen sollte.  
  
Ganz in der Nähe sah er einen großen Baum mit Ästen, die weit hinunter reichten. Schnell kletterte er an ihm hinauf und versteckte sich zwischen den Blättern. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, Voldemort ahnte, dass er da war.  
  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen. Doch dann betrat eine dunkle, vermummte Gestalt die Lichtung. Sie schien sich nach allen Seiten umzublicken, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus dem Mantel und brabbelte eine leise Beschwörung. Nach und nach apperierten weitere Zauberer auf der Lichtung. Als letztes der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Er winkte ihn zu sich. "Sind alle anwesend, Wurmschwanz?"  
  
"Ja, Meister!" piepste es unter der gesenkten Kapuze hervor, dann suchte sich der Verräter einen Platz an der Seite Voldemorts.  
  
Dieser deutete mit einem seiner langen, krummen Finger auf einen Zauberer, der in der ersten Reihe stand und dann auf einen anderen, der sich etwas abseits hingestellt hatte. Beide traten vor und nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab.  
  
"Lucius, dein Sohn hat seine Aufgabe noch immer nicht erfüllt. Hast du ihm gesagt, was passiert, wenn die Aufträge, die ich gebe, nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt werden?"  
  
"Ich habe es ihm gesagt, Meister. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Noch heute werde ich eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken und es ihm einbleuen. Bitte geben sie ihm noch ein wenig Zeit."  
  
"Aber nicht ewig! Sollte der Junge der lebt nicht bis zum Jahreswechsel einer von uns sein, erwartet dich und deinen Sohn eine schreckliche Strafe."  
  
Der blonde Mann verbeugte sich tief und trat zurück in die Reihe der umher stehenden Zauberer. Seine Augen, die die ganze Zeit zum Boden gerichtet waren, funkelten vor Zorn.  
  
"Severus, berichte mir, hat Draco schon versucht sich Harry Potter zu nähern?"  
  
Der Angesprochene stand eine Weile da, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort über seine Lippen kam. Scheinbar überlegte er wie er die Frage beantworten sollte. Schließlich sagte er mit fester Stimme "Ja, ich glaube, dass er bereits versucht hat euren Auftrag auszuführen."  
  
In Harry schellten sämtlich Alarmglocken. Irgendwie hatte Snape Wind von ihrer Beziehung bekommen und nun würde er Voldemort alles berichten. Die Angst schien ihm förmlich die Luft abzudrücken. 'Du musst dich beruhigen!' dachte er bei sich selbst 'es hilft niemanden, wenn ich jetzt durchdrehe!' Doch das Gefühl, das sich seines Herzens bemächtigt hatte, wollte nicht verschwinden. Es war das Gefühl etwas wertvolles zu verlieren.  
  
"Aber es scheint so, als würde der Junge der lebt keine Gefühle für Draco entwickeln." Snape bemühte sich mit aller Macht dem Blick Voldemorts standzuhalten.  
  
Die Atmung des schwarzhaarigen Jungen hatte sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen normalisiert. Ihr Plan war also doch nicht gescheitert. Vielleicht würde er schon im nächsten Moment Zeuge werden, dass der Dunkle Lord seinen Plan aufgab und Draco in Ruhe ließ.  
  
"Hat der Junge nicht selbst behauptet, dass ihm niemand widerstehen könnte?" kam eine krächzende Stimme, voller Kälte und Hass "Ich befehle dir, den jungen Malfoy zu unterstützen. Du wirst doch bestimmt einen Trank für derartige Gelegenheiten kennen." wieder diese gräßliche Lache.  
  
"Es gibt da verschiedene, aber keiner kann wahre Liebe erzeugen. Es ist eher eine Art Besessenheit vom anderen."  
  
"Um so besser. Dann wird der Junge der lebt ja alles tun, was Draco ihm befiehlt zu tun. Wieso hast du das bis jetzt noch nicht vorgeschlagen?"  
  
"Weil alle Tränke einen gemeinsamen Schwachpunkt haben. Sie versagen, wenn derjenige dem sie eingeflößt wurden starke Gefühle durchlebt. Dann wird die Wirkung völlig neutralisiert."  
  
"Das dürfte ja kein Problem sein. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es keine Beziehung zwischen den beiden gibt. Was für Gefühle sollen da also im Weg sein!"  
  
"Auch Hass ist ein starkes Gefühl."  
  
"Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen! Und keine Widerrede!" und damit verschwand er von der Bildfläche. Bald folgten die anderen finstren Gestalten, einer nach dem anderen bis nur noch Snape und Dracos Vater auf der Lichtung blieben. Letzterer trat auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann zu.  
  
"Noch heute werde ich meinem Sohn eine Eule schicken und ihn von den neuen Anweisungen des Meisters berichten. Ich werde ihn zu dir schicken, Severus, damit ihr die letzten Einzelheiten wegen dem Trank klären könnt." der andere nickte nur stumm als Zeichen, dass er verstanden habe. "Ich hoffe das Wohl meines Sohnes liegt dir wirklich so am Herzen wie du immer vorgibst. Du hast ja gehört, dass er bestraft wird falls er versagt!" dann verschwand auch der blonde Mann.  
  
"Er liegt mir mehr am Herzen als er es dir zu tun scheint!" zischte Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ein Blobb und die Lichtung lag so verlassen und einsam vor Harry wie sie es vor einer Stunde getan hatte.  
  
Langsam liess sich der Junge aus der Höhe hinunter ins Gras fallen. Er lag einfach nur da und starrte in den Himmel. Wie konnten so schreckliche Pläne nur unter so einem schönen Himmel ausgeheckt werden. Doch die wichtigere Frage war, wie sollte er auf sein neu gewonnenes Wissen reagieren. Sie wollten ihm einen Trank einflößen, der ihn zu Dracos "willigem Sklaven" machte. 'Nein, Harry, es ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für schmutzige Hintergedanken!' schallt er sich selbst. Würden seine Gefühle für den blonden Slytherin ihn nicht vor den Wirkungen des Trankes beschützen?  
  
"Aber was, wenn sie nicht stark genug sind?" Panik breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Er liebte Draco über alles. Er begehrte ihn in jeder Hinsicht. Aber war das nicht auch eine Art Besessenheit, ähnlich der Wirkung von Snapes Zaubertränken? Nur eine Besessenheit, schließlich haben sie sich vor weniger als einem halben Jahr noch gehasst wie die Pest. Hass, Liebe, Besessenheit. Es ist so schwer zwischen dem einzelnen zu unterscheiden. Waren es wirklich starke Gefühle, wie Snape sie nannte, die er dem anderen entgegen brachte?  
  
"Wenn es wirklich starke Gefühle wären, dann würde ich doch nicht eine Sekunde lang an ihnen zweifeln?" er schloss die Arme über seinem Gesicht, nicht einen klaren Gedanken konnte er fassen.  
  
"Draco, hilf mir!" flüsterte in die Nacht hinein.  
  
"Spinnst du?" plötzlich erschien das Gesicht von Ron über ihm "Sehe ich vielleicht wie dieser schmierige Slytherin-Bastard aus?!" er war total aufgebracht und schüttelte Harry wie verrückt bis dieser merkte, dass er sich im Schlafsaal seines Hauses befand.  
  
'Oh mein ..., habe ich etwa im Schlaf gesprochen? Was habe ich alles gesagt' jegliche Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, so dass sein Freund ihm besorgt eine Hand auf die Stirn legte.  
  
"Harry, ich glaube, du brütest etwas aus. Du bist ganz kalt und im Schlaf hast du die ganze Zeit irgend etwas Unverständliches gefaselt. Ich wollte dich wecken, da hast du 'Draco' zu mir gesagt. Am besten ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel."  
  
'Mein zweites zu Hause. Ich sollte fragen, ob sie mir nicht gleich mein Bett dort in eine Ecke stellen können.' "Es ist alles OK!"  
  
"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass es dir gut geht und du mich trotzdem mit Draco angesprochen hast?!"  
  
Ein kurzes Zögern, dann besann sich der schwarzhaarige Junge eines besseren. "Du hast recht. Vielleicht habe ich mich von der Sache mit dem Klatscher doch noch nicht ganz erholt." Lieber noch einen Tag in der Krankenstation, als seinen Freund auf den Gedanken bringen, dass zwischen ihm und Draco etwas anderes als Feindschaft herrschte.  
  
"OK, dann lass uns gehen! Ich werde dich bei Professor Dashwood entschuldigen. Vielleicht ist es ja nichts ernstes und du bist zu Zaubertränke wieder da." kaum dass sich Harry angezogen hatte, schleifte ihn sein Freund hinter sich her zu Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Natürlich bescheinigte sie ihm, dass ihm nichts fehlte, außer ein bißchen Schlaf. Aber das wusste er ja selbst und so saß er, nach einem in aller Eile hintergewügten Frühstück, 20 Minuten nach Beginn von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe des kleinen Raumes. Professor Dashwood hatte ihm beim Eintreten nur kurz einen verwunderten Blick zugeworfen, dann aber einen Haken auf ihrer Liste gemacht und ihren Unterricht fortgesetzt.  
  
Nach der Stunde marschierten die drei Freunde gemeinsam Richtung dem Kellergewölbe in dem Zaubertränke gegeben wurde. "Und Harry? Was fehlt dir nun? Du warst ja ziemlich schnell wieder da. Ich hatte erst zu Duellieren wieder mit dir gerechnet, Aber es scheint doch nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein." erkundigte sich Ron. Große braune Augen sahen ihn so eindringlich an, dass er schließlich seinen Gedanken, das Thema zu wechseln, aufgab.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey meinte, es könnte noch eine Nachwirkung auf den Schock gewesen sein." log er. Ihm war schon selbst unangenehm wie oft er sich in letzter Zeit des Mittels der Lüge bediente.  
  
"Harry, hast du schon den Aufsatz für Verwandlungen fertig? Du weißt doch, dass wir ihn morgen abgeben müssen." Hermine blickte ihn dabei so ernst an, als wäre sein Leben verwirkt, wenn er ihn nicht hätte.  
  
"Noch nicht, aber wir hatten uns doch vorgenommen, uns heute Nachmittag in der Bibliothek zu treffen und ihn gemeinsam zu machen?" der Junge der lebt war total überrascht. Hatte er etwa schon wieder irgend etwas verwechselt?  
  
Hermine druckste etwas herum und schien irgendwie peinlich berührt. Dann richtete sie sich an Ron "Ich dachte Du hättest es ihm gesagt!"  
  
"Und ich dachte Du wolltest es tun!" gab dieser zurück.  
  
Harry verstand kein Wort. "Ihr könnt es mir ja jetzt sagen. Was ist heute Nachmittag?"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen räusperte sich kurz. "Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir beide unsere Aufsätze schon geschrieben. Uns ist eingefallen, dass wir heute eine Besprechung mit Professor McGonagall haben in der es um den Lehrplan für die Erstklässler geht. Du weißt doch noch, dass wir ab dieser Woche ein paar Stunden unterrichten dürfen." Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wie sein rothaarigen Freund seine Augen verdrehte. "Eigentlich wollten wir es dir schon eher sagen, damit du nicht zu spät mit dem Aufsatz anfängst. Aber irgendwie scheinen wir gedacht zu haben, dass der jeweils andere es dir gesagt hat. Sorry. Vielleicht kannst du jemanden anderen fragen, ob ihr zusammen arbeiten könnt. Ich glaube Neville hat seinen Aufsatz auch noch nicht. Anderseits ist er vorhin, glaube ich, mit Ginny zum See gegangen. Da wären noch Seamus und Dean."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wusste er erst gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war noch immer von dem Redeschwall seiner Freundin überwältigt. Erst langsam drang die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu ihm durch. "Äh danke!" kam es nur aus ihm hervor.  
  
"Kein Grund sich zu bedanken, Harry. Wir sind doch schuld! Komm, lass uns jetzt die Horrorstunde Zaubertränke hinter uns bringen!" mit diesen Worten betraten sie den dunklen Raum. Professor Hayley war noch nicht da.  
  
'Zum Glück!' dachte Harry. Schnell ließ er sich auf dem Platz hinter Draco fallen. Der Slytherin saß bereits auf seinem Stuhl. Doch er war leicht nach vorn gebeugt und schien wie weggetreten. Er änderte diese Haltung auch nicht, als Hayley den Raum betrat, zu seinem Pult steuerte, ohne zu stolpern, und dann einen Blick in die Runde warf. Natürlich fiel sein Augenmerk auf die gekrümmte Gestalt des Slytherin. Goyle verpasste Draco einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen. Erst jetzt sah dieser auf.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, sie haben sich also auch dazu heruntergelassen meinem Unterricht Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Ich verstehe schon, sie können ja bereits alles. Natürlich langweile ich sie nur. Aber vielleicht möchten sie uns zeigen was sie wirklich können?" ein gehässiges Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht. Aus den Reihen der Gryffindors kam vereinzeltes Kichern. Sie fanden es toll, dass es einen Lehrer gab, der den eingebildeten Malfoy mal zusammen stauchte. In Harry dagegen stieg die Wut wieder hoch. Doch im Augenblick konnte er nichts machen, dass dem anderen hätte helfen können. Nicht hier vor all den anderen Schülern. Aber vielleicht sollte er Snape einen kleinen Tipp zuspielen. Mal sehen wie lange Hayley dann noch zu leben hatte. Doch dieser winkte gerade den blonden Jungen zu sich "Kommen sie, Mr Malfoy, hier nach vorn! Zeigen sie ihren Mitschülern, die noch nicht so viel wissen wie sie, wie man einen Jisatsu-Trank braut. Ich habe ihnen alle Zutaten bereits hier her gestellt. Sie müssen es nur noch in der richtigen Reihenfolge und in der korrekten Dosierung zusammen fügen."  
  
'Das kann er doch nicht machen! Wie soll Draco so einen Trank zusammen brauen. Den hatten wir doch noch nicht. Ich habe noch nicht mal von so einem Trank gehört.' Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Auch sonst schien noch nie jemand von so einem Trank gehört zu haben. Harry war schon drauf und dran aufzuspringen und dem Lehrer irgend etwas verbal an den Kopf zu werfen.  
  
Doch ganz langsam griff der blonde Junge zu einem der Fläschchen in dem eine gelbe, zähe Flüssigkeit war. Mit geschickten Händen maß er eine bestimmte Menge ab und ließ sie in den Kessel tropfen. Auch bei seinen nächsten Arbeitsschritten schien er nicht einen Moment verunsichert. Er wirkte, als wisse er genau was er tat. Harry war erleichtert, sogar ein bißchen schadenfroh, da Hayley es nicht schaffen würde Draco zu blamieren. Doch warum grinste dieser dann immer noch? Der Junge der lebte hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Dieser Lehrer heckte noch irgend etwas anderes aus. Das war sicher.  
  
"Es ist fertig. Kann ich mich jetzt wieder auf meinen Platz setzen?" kam es monoton von dem jungen Malfoy.  
  
"Nicht doch, Mr Malfoy. Wollen sie ihren Trank nicht probieren und uns zeigen ob er funktioniert?"  
  
"Aber ...!" der blonde Slytherin sah mit entsetzten Augen zu dem Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
"Ach, ich hatte jetzt doch glatt selbst vergessen wie der Trank wirkt. Zum Glück ist es mir gerade eingefallen. Ja, das wäre doch sehr unangenehm für sie geworden, wenn sie ihn probiert hätten." dann richtete sich Hayley an die Klasse "Ihr müsst wissen, dass der Jisatsu-Trank aus Japan stammt und früher dazu verwendet wurde Menschen umzubringen und es wie Selbstmord aussehen zu lassen. Jisatsu bedeutet Selbstmord. Tod durch eine Überdosis Opium war zu dieser Zeit ziemlich "beliebt" und beides hatte die selben Symptome. Der Trank hat keinen eigenen Geschmack und konnte so unter jedes Essen oder Getränk gemischt werden. Ich bin beeindruckt, Mr Malfoy, dass sie so einen Trank beherrschen. Sie können sich setzen."  
  
Das Getuschel in der Klasse begann aufs neue. Harry vernahm einen Satz von einem der Gryffindor "So einen Trank kann doch nur ein Todesser zusammen mischen." Da wurde ihm klar was Hayley eigentlich erreichen wollte. Er wollte allen anderen unter die Nase reiben, dass Draco wahrscheinlich, wie sein Vater, ein Anhänger Voldemorts war.  
  
'Das lasse ich nicht zu!' und schon war der Junge der lebt von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. "Wollen sie jetzt sagen, dass Malfoy etwas besonderes ist. Das war doch nur Zufall, dass er diesen Trank beherrschte. Der steht doch in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek. Stimmt's Hermine?" Innerlich flehte er, dass seine Freundin wirklich schon davon gelesen hatte, sonst war sein Plan dahin.  
  
"Er hat recht. Dieser Trank steht sogar in verschiedenen Büchern, zum Beispiel in "Ostasiatische Zaubertränke", "Schwer-nachweisbare Gifte", "Tod in weniger als einer Minute", "Dunkle Künste in der Meiji-Zeit",..."  
  
"Äh, Hermine, ich glaube das reicht. Sehen sie, jeder hätte den Trank gekannt, der sich ein bißchen in der Bibliothek umgesehen hätte. Malfoy ist nichts besonderes!" die Slytherins um ihn herum warfen ihm böse Blicke zu, doch dass störte ihn nicht. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte. Die Gryffindor taten so als wäre es doch nichts besonderes einen solchen Trank zu beherrschen und Professor Hayley hatte das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verloren.  
  
Noch bevor der Lehrer zu einem Kommentar ausholen konnte, war die Stunde vorbei und die Schüler verließen schwatzend den Raum.  
  
"Hermine, ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt wieviele Bücher du gelesen hast." Harry umarmte seine beste Freundin. Sie hatte ihm sehr geholfen ohne es selbst zu ahnen. Dafür vergab er ihr auch, dass sie ihn in letzter Zeit ab und zu vergaßen, einfach alles.  
  
"Ich rate dir ja auch ständig, mehr zu lesen."  
  
"Das werde ich. Ich werde meinen Aufsatz alleine schreiben. Wenn ihr heute Nachmittag fertig seit, könnt ihr ja zu mir in die Bibliothek kommen."  
  
"OK! Aber jetzt heißt es erst noch eine Doppelstunde Duellieren. Bringen wir es hinter uns!" scherzte Ron und gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Treppen hinauf.  
  
***  
  
Wie lange hatte man denn hier keinen Staub mehr gewischt? Außer Harry hielt sich niemand in der Bibliothek auf. Unter Husten und Niesen zog er einen dicken Wälzer aus dem Regal. Auf seinem Arm stapelten sich schon einige Bücher. "Verwandlung leicht gemacht", "Leben aus der Leblosigkeit", "Erst ein Möbelstücken dann ein Tier", "Geschichte der Tierverwandlung" und "Drache statt Wachhund". Fehlgriff. Er stellte das letzte Buch wieder zurück. Das Buch daneben wollte er doch "Drei Wege etwas in ein Tier zu verwandeln".  
  
Mühsam schleppte er den Berg zu einem der Tische und begann in den einzelnen Büchern zu blättern, hier und da schrieb er sich etwas heraus. Professor McGonagall wollte einen umfassenden Bericht über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten einen Gegenstand in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Außerdem hatte sie so eine Andeutung gemacht, dass dieser Stoff relevant für die Abschlussprüfung war.  
  
Ihm fiel gar nicht auf wie schnell die Zeit verging. Erst als er sich eine Kerze anzünden musste um überhaupt noch etwas zu erkennen, stellte er fest, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war. Andererseits war es ja November und die Tage wurden immer kürzer. Vielleicht ging die Besprechung seiner beiden Freunde doch länger.  
  
Plötzlich sah er gar nichts mehr. Zwei weiche Hände hatten sich über seine Augen gelegt und eine ihm bekannte Stimme flüsterte in sein Ohr "Da kann ich ja ewig suchen, ehe ich dich hier finde. Seit wann bist du zum Bücherwurm mutiert?"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Die Hände lösten sich von seinem Gesicht und legten sich über seine Brust. Der Kopf des anderen ruhte auf Harrys Schulter. Blonde Strähne kitzelten seine Wange. Mit seiner freien Hand wuschelte er leicht durch das blonde Silber. "Lass dich durch mich nicht stören. Mach weiter womit auch immer!" wisperte der Slytherin freundlich. "Was machst du da?" neugierig hob er den Kopf.  
  
"Ein Aufsatz für McGonagall! Bin aber schon fast fertig." Harry wollte gerade seinen Satz zu Ende schreiben als ihm etwas einfiel. Er unterbrach seine Tätigkeit "Du hast mich gesucht?"  
  
"Ich wollte bei dir sein. Und ..." dann drückte sich der Slytherin noch stärker an ihn. Sein Satz blieb unvollendet.  
  
Der Gryffindor drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl und zog den anderen zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Als der kleinere Junge wieder begann sich an ihn zu kuscheln, legte er seine Feder beiseite und umschloss den anderen mit beiden Armen. "Was ist los, Draco? Ist es wegen dem Brief von deinem Vater?" der andere nickte nur stumm "Was wirst du tun?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
"Du kennst den Inhalt des Briefes?"  
  
"Nicht wortwörtlich, aber in meinem Traum sah ich wie dein Vater plante ihn dir zu schreiben."  
  
"Du hast wieder diese Träume?"  
  
"Es war nur der eine, letzte Nacht."  
  
Draco sackte zusammen "Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, ich weiß es einfach nicht. Auf der einen Seite könnte ich nichts tun, dass dir einen Schaden zufügt, aber ich habe auch Angst davor, was Voldemort mit mir macht, wenn ich seinen Auftrag nicht erfülle."  
  
"Wir beiden wissen nur zu gut wozu der dunkle Lord fähig ist. Andere haben Angst, die niemals von seiner wirklichen Grausamkeit erfahren haben. Also wieviel mehr Angst müssen wir dann erst haben." der Junge in seinen Armen beruhigte sich langsam. "Lass dir niemals einreden, dass du feige oder schlecht wärst. Sie waren nicht in deiner Lage. Sie haben keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt. Sie können nur Verurteilen. Menschen wie dieser Hayley haben nicht das Recht dich zu bewerten mit ihren eigenen beschränkten Moralvorstellung. Wer kann in dieser Welt schon entscheiden was gut und was schlecht ist. Niemand!"  
  
Draco hob seinen Kopf und küsste den überraschten Gryffindor. "Wenn ich dich nicht hätte ..." dann stand er auf, wuschelte noch einmal kurz durch das schwarze Haar und war drauf und dran zu gehen, doch der Junge mit den grünen Augen ließ ihn nicht so leicht "entkommen". Er griff nach einem Zipfel von dem schwarzen Hemd, das der andere trug.  
  
"Lässt du mich schon alleine? Wohin gehst du?"  
  
"Das weißt du doch sicher auch aus deinem Traum. Ich muss zu Snape und mit ihm besprechen wie ich dich am besten vergiften kann!" dabei verzog sich sein Mund zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen. "Ich war vor 10 Minuten mit ihm verabredet, dass heißt ich sollte mich beeilen."  
  
Doch bevor Harry ihn gehen lassen konnte, zog er ihn noch einmal zu sich und küsste Draco erst sanft, dann stürmischer. Sie verloren jeglichen Bezug zur Zeit. Sie spürten nur die berauschende Wärme des anderen. Ihre Gefühle schwappten über und vermischten sich zu einem einzigen.  
  
Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand geräuschvoll hinter ihnen. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. "Ich glaube, es ist nicht mehr nötig, dass sie sich beeilen, Mr Malfoy." erklang eine tiefe Stimme. In der Eingangstür der Bibliothek stand Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor, es ist nicht so ... äh ... wie es scheint, ich habe Potter überrumpelt!" sprudelte es aus Draco heraus. Sie beide waren starr vor Schreck. Ausgerechnet ein anderer Todesser hatte sie inflagranti erwischt.  
  
"Potter sieht auch aus, als hätte er sich wahnsinnig gewährt."  
  
Darauf wussten die beiden erst mal nichts zu erwidern. Was gab es da auch abzustreiten. Snape war ja nicht dumm und wenn er schon eine Weile dort in der Tür gestanden hatte, gab es natürlich keine Zweifel. Der Lehrer blickte von einem Gesicht zum anderen. In beiden spiegelten sich Schuld und Angst wieder. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann drehte er auf seinem Absatz um und ging Richtung Gang. Kaum merklich wendete er sich noch einmal zu ihnen "Folgen sie mir! Sie beide!" seine Augen waren von schwarzem Haar verdeckt, so dass man nicht sagen konnte was in ihm vorging.  
  
Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, verließ er den Raum. Die beiden Jungen folgten ihm stumm und ohne einander anzusehen.  
  
In Harry arbeitete es wie verrückt. Was würde jetzt passieren? War nun alles aus? Würde Snape sie direkt zu einem Portschlüssel und damit in die Fänge von Voldemort geleiten? Aber ihr Professor war doch ein Spion Dumbledores. Vielleicht würde er ihnen sogar helfen. Dass er Draco helfen würde, daran bestand für Harry nicht der geringste Zweifel und das beruhigte ihn schon ein wenig. Doch er selbst und der Lehrer hatten in den vergangenen Jahren nicht gerade die besten Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut. Snape würde den Jungen der lebt vielleicht ohne zu zögern dem Dunklen Lord zum Geschenk machen, Spion hin oder her.  
  
Durch das ganze Gegrübel war dem Gryffindor gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie bereits in die Kerker gelangt waren und nun vor einer dunklen Eisentür standen. Harry erinnerte sich während des Halloween Spiels hier vorbeigekommen zu sein. Allerdings hatte er die Tür damals kaum wahrgenommen. Jetzt kam sie ihm in jeder Hinsicht finster vor.  
  
Ihr Lehrer für Duellieren zog seinen Zauberstab und nach ein paar gemurmelten Worten öffnete sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren. Jetzt siegte Harrys Neugier doch über die Angst vor dem was sie noch erwartete. An den schwarzen Roben seines Lehrers vorbei lunchte er in das noch schwärzere Innere des Raums.  
  
Snape winkte sie beide hinein und im nächsten Moment erhellten einige Kerzen an den Wänden das Zimmer. Was für ein Raum war das? Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte immer geglaubt, dass Snapes Büro an das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke angrenzte. Aber das war jetzt bestimmt Hayleys Büro und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hatte umziehen müssen.  
  
Das es sich tatsächlich um Snapes Raum herrschte, war unverkennbar. In Regalen an den Wänden stapelten sich Bücher über Bücher. Die meisten befassten sich mit Zaubertränken, einige mit schwarzer Magie und andere mit der hohen Kunst des Duellierens. Auch wenn er nicht mehr Lehrer für Zaubertränke war, lagerte er doch Unmengen von seltsamen Zutaten in versiegelten Gläsern. Alle waren fein säuberlich beschriftet und es schien eine gewisse Ordnung zu herrschen, die aber nur Snape selbst kannte. Der Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des kleinen Raums sah an manchen Ecken etwas abgewetzt aus. Das Holz bog sich unter Zentnern von Schülerhausaufgaben und Kontrollen.  
  
Harry schauderte leicht. Es war ziemlich kühl hier wie überall im Kerker. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, da kein Sonnenstrahl eindringen konnte, denn Fenster gab es in diesem Raum nicht.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Snape sich an seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und deutete den beiden Jungen sich zu setzen. Sie ließen sich auf den Stühlen gegenüber dem Lehrer nieder.  
  
Weder Harry noch Draco wagten etwas zu sagen und so herrschte eine bedrückende Stille im Raum.  
  
"Wie lange geht das schon zwischen ihnen beiden?" Professor Snape hatte die Stille durchbrochen. Seine tiefe, klare Stimme klang in dem kleinen Zimmer noch lange nach.  
  
Zuerst hatte keiner der beiden Jungen den Mut zu antworten, doch dann richtete der blonde Slytherin sich auf und blickte den schwarzhaarigen Mann geradewegs an. "Seit etwa zwei Monaten."  
  
"Draco!" doch der andere Junge legte seine Hand auf die des Gryffindor und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Hab Vertrauen! Harry verstand, lächelte zurück und schwieg.  
  
"Zwei Monate also." Snape hatte sich in seinem hohen Sessel zurückgelehnt.  
  
"Werden sie dem Dunklen Lord davon berichten?" Draco blickte ihn auch weiterhin fest an.  
  
Der Gegenüber schien ihn zuerst gar nicht gehört zu haben. Der Mann stierte auf die Hände der beiden Jungen, die übereinander lagen. Dann löste er sich von seinem Trancezustand und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. "Ich habe es bis jetzt nicht gemeldet und werde es auch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nicht tun."  
  
Man konnte förmlich hören wie den beiden jeweils einen Riesen Stein vom Herzen fiel.  
  
"Allerdings wird es nicht lange dauern, dass jemand anderes hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt. Sie sollten es in Zukunft vermeiden ihre Beziehung an zu öffentlichen Plätzen auszuleben!" Man konnte kaum sagen wer röter im Gesicht war, Draco oder Harry.  
  
"Werden wir!" stotterten sie.  
  
"Ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten ist trotzdem keine endgültige Lösung für das Problem." Snape stützte seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander.  
  
"Wir dachten, Sir, dass Voldemort seinen Plan vielleicht aufgibt, wenn ich keinerlei Anzeichen dafür zeige Draco zu verfallen."  
  
Die einzige Antwort von Snape war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich meine, niemand kann mich zwingen mich in Draco zu verlieben!"  
  
"Doch kann man. Und an dem Punkt komme ich ins Spiel. Seien sie sich ihrer Sache nicht so sicher, Mr Potter. Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung!"  
  
"Er weiß es. Er weiß alles, von meinem Ritual bis hin zu dem Brief von meinem Vater und dem neusten Plan, der sie einschließt." jetzt schnellte Snapes zweite Augenbraue verwundert in die Höhe. "Harry sieht es in seinen Träumen. Irgendwie ist er dadurch in der Lage Voldemort zu sehen." der blonde Junge hatte sich entschlossen auch dieses Geheimnis mit seinem Hauslehrer zu teilen.  
  
"Wenn das so ist."  
  
"Was können wir jetzt tun?"  
  
"Wir tun natürlich das, was Voldemort befiehlt und was dein Vater in seinem Brief dir geschrieben hat."  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Potter, wie stark sind deine Gefühle für Draco?"  
  
Von der Frage war Harry im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass er erst einmal keinen Ton von sich geben konnte. Doch dann begriff er wie ernst Snape seine Frage gemeint hatte und was alles von seiner Antwort abhing. Und so sagte er, bemüht, dass seine Stimme so fest wie möglich klang "Stärker, als dass einer ihrer Tränke mir etwas anhaben könnte, Sir!" der blonde Slytherin strahlte ihn fröhlich an.  
  
Snape ließ sich wieder zurück sinken "Hoffen wir es, hoffen wir es!" Dann blickte er sie an "Es wird noch eine Weile dauern bis der Trank fertig ist, 1½ Monate höchstens. Dann werden wir es sehen. Dann liegt es in ihrer Hand was aus ihnen beiden wird."  
  
"Ja, Sir!"  
  
"Sie können jetzt gehen!"  
  
***  
  
Das Abendbrot war längst vorbei, doch nach Essen war dem Jungen der lebt sowieso nicht zumute. So beschloss er zurück in die Bibliothek und zu seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu gehen. Zuvor machte er sich mit Draco noch aus, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr so oft sehen sollten. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, da er eh schon fand, dass sie sich viel zu selten sahen. Doch es war besser so. Sicherer für Draco und das war die Hauptsache.  
  
So setzte er sich an den Tisch und zu seinen Büchern, die noch genau so da lagen wie er sie verlassen hatte. Es war ja nur noch ein Satz zu schreiben. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Dafür war er einfach noch zu aufgewühlt von der ganzen Unterredung mit Snape.  
  
"Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Harry, Ron! Das nenne ich Fleiß! Seit heute Nachmittag sitzt er an seinem Aufsatz, nicht mal zu Abendbrot hatte er Zeit."  
  
"Ich habe dir extra was mitgebracht!" der rothaarige Junge reichte ihm eine Serviette in die verschiedene Kuchenstücke eingewickelt waren.  
  
"Wieviel musst du noch schreiben?" neugierig beugte sich Hermine über seine Schulter.  
  
"Nur noch ein Satz, aber mir fällt nichts intelligentes ein."  
  
"Ende! würde ich schreiben." ein breites Grinsen von Ron.  
  
"Das ist uns allen klar. Wie wäre es mit 'Und aus diesem Grund sind jegliche Verwandlungen in Tiere sehr schwierig und nur mit höchster Konzentration durchzuführen.'?"  
  
"Das ist es!" Harry bemühte sich so schnell wie möglich den Satz, den seine Freundin formuliert hatte, zu Pergament zu bringen. Dann vergewisserte er sich noch, dass die Tinte trocken war, rollte das Pergament auf und band es zusammen, damit es nicht wieder aufging.  
  
Auf dem Weg Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum verdrückte er dann die Kuchenstücke. Inzwischen hatte er doch Hunger bekommen. Durch seine Freunde war die innere Anspannung ein wenig von ihm gewichen und er nahm sich vor optimistisch in die Zukunft zu blicken. Immerhin hatte er heute herausgefunden, dass der Lehrer, mit dem er seit der ersten Klasse auf Kriegsfuß stand, auf ihrer Seite war. Man konnte viel über Snape sagen, doch selbst Harry konnte nicht bestreiten, dass Snape ziemlich mächtig war. Nicht so mächtig wie Dumbledore natürlich, aber doch sehr stark und in dunkler Magie bewandert.  
  
Dumbledore. Sollte er sich vielleicht doch an den älteren Zauberer wenden. Aber im Augenblick sah er nicht, wie dieser im helfen konnte. Nicht in diesem speziellen Fall. Hier war etwas anderes gefragt. Hier ging es um Gefühle. Seine und die von Draco.  
  
"Stell dir vor, Harry, Ron und ich dürfen zusammen mit Professor Dashwood die Erstklässler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten." das braunhaarige Mädchen war total aus dem Häuschen ihm die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Und so widmete Harry seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Freunden zu.  
  
Die beiden schwatzten fröhlich von beiden Seiten auf ihn ein. Jeder wollte der erste sein, der ihm etwas neues erzählte. Und so erfuhr er, dass sie schon morgen ihre erste Stunde hatten und dann jeden Dienstag Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw und jeden Donnerstag Slytherin/Gryffindor. Sie würden den jüngeren Schülern einige Zauber vorführen, ihnen über verschiedene Gefahren in der Zaubererwelt erzählen und so weiter. Hermine war ganz aufgebracht, als sie sich vor Augen führte was sie bis Morgen alles noch ausarbeiten musste. Die beiden Jungen schüttelten nur verwundert die Köpfe.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Harry nicht ständig an Draco zu denken, was gar nicht so leicht war, da ihm der blonde Slytherin ständig über den Weg lief. Nur in der Nacht konnte er seinen Phantasien freien Lauf lassen. Dann gehörten seine Träume einem Jungen mit weißer Haut und sturmgrauen Augen.  
  
Nichts tat sich und so ging der November ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse vorbei. Nach der Pleite in seinem Unterricht unterließ es Professor Hayley auch vorerst den jungen Malfoy weiter anzugreifen. Es war regelrecht ruhig geworden, so dass sich der Junge der lebt schon wünschte, es würde immer so sein, und dass er wieder mit dem anderen Jungen zusammen sein könnte. Doch so naiv war er nicht zu glauben, dass es ewig so weiter ging.  
  
Anfang Dezember ging eine ganz andere Unruhe durch die Reihen der Schüler, denn es ging stark auf Weihnachten zu. So waren jetzt wöchentlich Besuche in Hogsmeade angesetzt zum Besorgen der Geschenke. Neugierig wurde sich erkundigt wer denn in Hogwarts blieb und wer nach Hause fuhr.  
  
Harry blieb natürlich wie immer da, aber auch Ron und Hermine sagten zu, diese Weihnachten mit ihm zusammen zu verbringen.  
  
Es war Montag und die Gryffindor Schüler saßen in dem kleinen Raum und lauschten Professor Dashwood, die gerade erklärte, dass sie das Thema Flüche und Gegenflüche abgeschlossen hatten. Sie bat Hermine noch einmal für alle das gröbste zusammen zu fassen. Doch das braunhaarige Mädchen setzte zu einem stundenlangen Vortrag an und musste von der Lehrerin unterbrochen werden.  
  
"Sehr schön, Miss Granger, ich glaube das reicht. Wir sind noch schneller vorangekommen als ich es mir vorgestellt hätte. Oh, eine Frage in der ersten Reihe?" Dean hatte ganz aufgeregt mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum gewedelt.  
  
"Heißt das, dass wir jetzt das Entwickeln von eigen Flüchen und Zaubern lernen?"  
  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau lächelte ihn freundlich an "Ob ich euch wirklich beibringen kann wie es funktioniert und ob es tatsächlich jemand von euch schafft, kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich werde mein bestes geben.  
  
Ja, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Könnte man damit auch einen Zauber entwickeln, der so stark ist, dass man mit diesem Voldemort besiegen kann?"  
  
Seine Mitschüler waren bei dem Namen des Dunklen Lords merklich zusammen gezuckt, doch in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich auch Neugier wieder. Alle waren auf die Antwort von Professor Dashwood gespannt, und so blickten alle nach vorn.  
  
Das Gesicht der Lehrerin war ernst, doch dann lockerte sich ihr Ausdruck.  
  
"Ja, das wäre möglich."  
  
tbc Es gibt also eine Möglichkeit Voldemort zu besiegen, doch sollte es wirklich so leicht sein? Weihnachten steht vor der Tür, was wird Harry Draco schenken? Der Trank ist fertig und Dracos Vater hat sich angekündigt, was wird noch passieren? Die Lage spitzt sich zu. Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel. 


	11. Kapitel 10

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB21  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bißchen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir (vielleicht Hayley, aber ob man da glücklich sein kann?). Ich  
  
verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen  
ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
Asche auf mein Haupt! (Krümel, Krümel) Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich erst jetzt dazugekommen bin weiter zu schreiben. Die ersten 4 Seiten hatte ich ja schon vor einiger Zeit fertig, aber dann bin ich irgendwie nicht weiter gekommen. Deshalb wollte ich fragen ob es euch lieber ist, wenn ich kürzere Kapitel schreibe und dafür öfters mal eins oder lieber die längeren (bis jetzt immer so ca. 10 Seiten) und dann dauert es ein wenig. Ich werde versuchen mich ein wenig zu beeilen, schließlich geht die Geschichte ja auch ihrem Höhepunkt und damit Ende entgegen.  
  
Ja, das Ende ist nah!!! Heul* Scherz beiseite!  
  
Ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die meiner Geschichte so treu folgen und bei denen, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben.  
  
Und nun geht es weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
"Was schenke ich ihm bloß?" diese Frage stellte Harry sich immer und immer wieder als er vor den verschiedenen Schaufenstern in Hogsmeade stand und sich seine Nase platt drückte. Die Geschenke für seine Freunde hatte er bereits alle zusammen, aber für Draco fand er einfach nichts Passendes. Ron und Hermine hatten es längst aufgegeben ihn zu begleiten. Nachdem er schon das dritte Wochenende in Folge durch die Gegend streifte ohne ihnen zu sagen für wen er eigentlich etwas suchte, ließen sie ihn allein. Aber das war ihm in diesem besonderen Fall ganz recht.  
  
Letztendlich landete er wie jedes Wochenende in den "Drei Besen". Ein Tisch in der Ecke war noch frei gewesen und er hatte sich auf die gemütliche Sitzbank fallen gelassen, die schmerzenden Glieder von sich gestreckt. Das Butterbier, das er bestellt hatte, stand unangerührt vor ihm. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie jemand zur Tür herein trat, ihm zuwinkte und als Harry keinerlei Reaktion zeigt, auf ihn zu kam.  
  
"Hallo Harry, lang nicht gesehen!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge schreckte auf und hätte um ein Haar sein Glas verschüttet. "Professor Lupin!" Harry war so überrascht seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sehen, doch schon einen Augenblick später strahlte sein Gesicht vor Freude. Professor Lupin sah noch genau so aus wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der zerschlissene Mantel, die freundlichen Augen, das jugendliche Gesicht. Nur die Haare waren ein wenig länger als vor 2 Jahren. Erst jetzt fand er langsam wieder zu seiner Stimme "Äh, bitte setzen sie sich doch!" mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich.  
  
"Gern!" Remus lächelte ihn freundlich an und ließ sich dann auf dem Platz nieder. Auch er bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Dann schaute er den jungen Gryffindor neugierig an. "Wie geht es dir so, Harry?" erkundigte er sich.  
  
"Gut!" mehr bekam der Junge nicht heraus. In mehr Worte konnte er sein jetziges Leben einfach nicht fassen, obwohl es vieles gab, dass ihm auf der Seele brannte und er sich wünschte er könnte sich jemandem mitteilen. Statt dessen fragte er "Und Ihnen?"  
  
Sein ehemaliger Lehrer konnte spüren, dass mit ihm doch nicht alles so gut war und dass es einige Dinge gab, die den Jungen schwer zu schaffen machten. Man könnte es seinen Werwolf-Instinkt zuschreiben. Doch er wollte im Moment auch nicht Nachfragen. "Mir geht es auch gut. Aber ich habe gehört, dass du dich mit Professor Dashwood schon darüber unterhalten hast."  
  
"Ja, sie sagte, dass sie letztes Jahr mit ihnen an irgend etwas Geheimen zusammen gearbeitet hat. Sie wollte mir aber nicht sagen an was."  
  
"Das ist wohl das beste, wo du doch schon in den vergangenen Jahren eine unerschütterliche Neugier an den Tag gelegt hast. Und wie findest du sie als Lehrerin?"  
  
"Ganz OK! Aber nicht so toll wie sie, Professor."  
  
Sein Gegenüber musste lachen "Harry, ich bin doch nicht mehr dein Lehrer. Du kannst gern Remus zu mir sagen." er nibbte an seinem Glas und ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den Raum gleiten. Dann wendete er sich wieder seinem Tischnachbarn zu. "Und ich hoffe, du weißt, dass wir Freunde sind und dass du mir alles erzählen kannst." Harry blickte in die Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers und Freund seines Vaters. Sie waren klar und aufrichtig.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass der Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, der einzige Mensch war, dem er sein Geheimnis anvertrauen und mit dem er über seine Beziehung zu Draco reden konnte. Es gab da zwar noch seinen Paten, den er über alles liebte, aber er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was Sirius mit ihm oder mit Draco machen würde, sollte er je Wind von der Sache bekommen. Er wollte gerade Remus sein Herz ausschütten, doch kaum hatte er den Mund geöffnet, schloss er ihn wieder. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Voller Hass blickte er an dem Mann neben ihm vorbei.  
  
"Was ist, Harry?" Lupin wunderte sich über das Verhalten und die plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung des Jungen, dann drehte er sich und schaute in die Richtung in die auch Harry voll Abscheu starrte.  
  
"Hayley!" zischte der Junge mit den grünen Augen zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der junge Lehrer schien nach jemandem Ausschau zu halten, denn er blickte in alle Richtungen und ging dann zur Theke. Er sprach mit Rosmerta, die aber nur kurz den Kopf schüttelte. Enttäuscht wollte sich gerade an einen der Tische setzen als sein Blick auf Harry fiel. Sofort kam er zu ihnen herüber. Harry ballte seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten.  
  
"Oh Mr Potter, schön sie hier in Hogsmeade zu treffen." Harry brachte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande, schwieg jedoch. "Und sie sind ...?" dabei streckte er seine Hand Remus entgegen.  
  
"Lupin" der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schüttelte höflich die Hand des anderen Mannes auch wenn er die Antipathie neben sich nur so knistern hörte.  
  
"Ach!" so schnell wie er ihm die Hand hingestreckt hatte, entzog er sich dem Griff von Remus. "Hab schon von ihnen gehört." Seine Stimme wurde kalt und von oben herab. "Was machen sie so, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts lehren können?"  
  
Harry wäre um ein Haar von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und hätte seinem Zaubertranklehrer an dem Kopf geworfen, was ihn das angehe. Doch der braunhaarige Mann legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. Dann wendete er sich wieder an den Mann, der auf sie hinunter blickte "Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage." Dann zog Remus seine Augenbrauen zusammen "Aber sagen sie, habe ich sie nicht schon einmal irgendwo gesehen? Wie sagten sie noch mal heißen sie?"  
  
Mit einmal geschah etwas, das Harry total überraschte. Sein Lehrer wurde plötzlich unheimlich nervös. Er begann zu stottern "Äh, hab nicht viel Zeit ...! Muss fort!" und dann stolperte er zur Türe hinaus.  
  
"Was war denn mit dem los?!" der junge Gryffindor sah verblüfft zu Lupin.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes "Keine Ahnung, Harry, das wirst du ihn schon selbst fragen müssen!" er blickte noch einmal in die Richtung, die der Zaubertranklehrer überstürzt genommen hatte. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf wieder Harry zu "Aber du wolltest mir doch etwas erzählen, kurz bevor wir unterbrochen wurden."  
  
Der Junge wusste einige Augenblicke lang nicht was er sagen sollte, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein "Aber es bleibt unter uns, du musst es mir versprechen. Kein Wort nicht einmal zu Sirius!"  
  
Remus blickte ihn erstaunt an, doch dann sah er in den grünen Augen wie ernst die ganze Angelegenheit für Harry zu sein schien. "Sollen wir irgendwo anders hingehen?" dabei lächelte er seinen Gegenüber aufmunternd an?"  
  
Ein kurzes Nicken und sie erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Das Geld ließen sie auf dem Tisch zurück. Nachdem sie auf die Straße hinausgetreten waren, schlenderten sie Richtung Hogwarts, bogen dann am nächsten Weg zu den nahen Hügeln ab. Es hatte begonnen zu schneien. Ganz sanft. Schweigend liefen die beiden neben einander her. Unweit des Weges stand eine zugeschneite Bank.  
  
"Ich glaube, hier kann niemand unserm Gespräch lauschen." Sprach Remus und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Bank. Der Schnee stob beiseite und zwei Kissen machten das Sitzen noch angenehmer.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Harry nieder. Er wusste nicht recht wo er anfangen sollte. Dann entschied er, dass es das Beste sei ganz von vorn zu beginnen. Mit dem Traum mit dem alles angefangen hatte. Den, den er im Lingusterweg gehabt hatte, kurz bevor er nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen war. Er beschrieb Lupin jedes Detail, jede Kleinigkeit. Dieser lauschte den Ausführungen aufmerksam. Man konnte ihm nicht ansehen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Doch sobald Harry kurz zögerte, nickte er ihm zu weiter zu erzählen. Und so beschrieb der Junge der lebt, wie er mit dem blonden Slytherin zusammengekommen war, seine Flucht, vom Halloweenspiel und ihrer Versöhnung, bis hin zu dem Brief, den Draco von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Die Zeit verging ohne dass die beiden bemerkt hatten, dass es schon langsam begann dunkel zu werden.  
  
"Ich habe zwar zu Snape gesagt, dass meine Gefühle für Draco stark genug sind um diesem Trank zu trotzen, doch ich habe Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Angst, dass ich Draco verlieren könnte." Der Junge vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
  
"Harry, du bist stark!" Remus legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen "Stärker als sonst jemand den ich kenne. Du wirst es schaffen, ich weiß es!"  
  
"Danke" war das einzige, das Harry hervorbringen konnte. Tränen begann über seine Wangen zu rinnen und er ließ sich gegen den grösseren Körper neben sich sinken. Remus glaubte an ihn. Draco glaubte mit ganzem Herzen an ihn.  
  
Er würde es schaffen!  
  
"Psst! Harry, da kommt jemand!" mit diesen Worten griff Lupin nach dem Arm des jungen Gryffindor und zog ihn mit sich hinter einen großen Baumstumpf, der ganz in ihrer Nähe aus dem Boden ragte. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verschwanden die beiden Kissen. Dann warf er seinen Mantel um sie beide. Es war zwar kein Mantel, der unsichtbar machte, so wie Harry einen besaß, aber die Farbe des Umhangs ähnelte der des Baumstammes und so waren sie gut getarnt.  
  
"Wieso verstecken wir uns?" wollte Harry wissen "Das wird irgend jemand aus Hogsmeade sein."  
  
"Sagen wir mal so, ich kann riechen, dass wir lieber unentdeckt bleiben sollten."  
  
Dann sahen sie eine schwarze Gestalt den Weg entlang kommen. Doch schien diese aus Richtung Hogwarts gekommen zu sein. Neben der Bank blieb sie stehen und wartete. Sie konnten das Gesicht nicht sehen, da es schon ziemlich dunkel war und die Person mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.  
  
Plötzlich apperierte eine Zauberer in einem dunkel glänzenden Umhang. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm zu beiden Seiten über die Schulter. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung hatte er sie wieder zurückgeworfen.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy" Harrys Augen bekamen ein böses Funkeln als er den Namen gedämpft hervorzischte.  
  
"Guten Abend, Severus" begrüßte der blonde Mann den anderen, der auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
  
"Lucius" ein kurzes Nicken.  
  
"Wie sehen die Vorbereitungen aus? Wie kommst du voran?"  
  
"Deshalb bist du also hier, um mich zu bespitzeln. Und ich dachte schon du wolltest deinen Sohn sehen."  
  
"Das eine schließt doch das andere nicht aus. Außerdem "bespitzeln" was für ein unschönes Wort. Man bespitzelt doch nur Leute denen man nicht trauen kann." Mit diesen Worten sah er Snape herausfordernd an, doch dieser hielt dem Blick stand.  
  
"Dann kann ich ja beruhigt sein." Erwiderte der ehemalige Zaubertranklehrer sarkastisch.  
  
"Na na, nun sieh mich doch nicht so ernst an. Sag mir lieber, wie geht es unserem Wunderknaben?"  
  
"Potter ahnt nichts!"  
  
"Wie sollte er auch. Der schwebt auf seiner Ich - bin - ja - so - berühmt - Wolke. Und 'Peng!' ehe er es sich versieht holen wir ihn da herunter, direkt vor den Augen von diesem Trottel Dumbledore. Das wird 'ne ziemlich unsanfte Landung!" Lucius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Snape konnte sich nur zu einem geschauspielerten Lächeln hinreißen lassen. "Lass uns gehen! Vielleicht treffe ich ja Potter und bekomme noch ein letztes Autogramm von ihm." Zusammen schritten sie in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
"Dann ist er also angekommen." stöhnt Harry. Irgendwie hatte er immer noch gehofft, dass Dumbledore Lucius den Zutritt zu Hogwarts verwehren würde. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Es war also soweit. Nun würde sich zeigen wie stark seine Gefühle für Draco wirklich waren.  
  
Er spürte eine Hand, die ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte "Harry, gib nicht auf! Du wirst es schaffen!" Das tat gut jemanden das sagen zu hören. Der Junge lächelte den Mann mit dem freundlichen Gesicht an.  
  
"Danke, Prof ..., Remus!" Sie erhoben sich und klopften den Schnee von ihren Mänteln. "Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt lieber."  
  
"Ist gut. Aber ich begleite dich noch ein kleines Stück."  
  
Sie liefen den schmalen Weg zurück zu der Kreuzung und bogen dann Richtung Hogwarts ab. Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort bis es plötzlich aus Harry herausbrach. "Ich schaffe es nie ..."  
  
"Aber Harry, ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du es ganz bestimmt schaffen wirst." meint Remus.  
  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich werde es nie schaffen etwas für Draco zu Weihnachten zu finden." um seine Verzweiflung noch stärker zum Ausdruck zu bringen, fuhr er sich mit seiner rechten Hand durch sein eh schon wildes Haar.  
  
Remus war zuerst sprachlos, dann konnte er nicht anders als loszulachen.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?" Harry blickte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an als wäre dieser verrückt geworden oder stünde kurz vor der Verwandlung zum Werwolf. Aber Vollmond war doch noch einen halben Monat hin. Ob das erste Anzeichen waren?  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber es kam einfach so überraschend. Die ganze Zeit reden wir darüber in welcher Gefahr ihr beide euch befindet und die Prüfung, die vor dir liegt. Doch deine Gedanken drehen sich darum, welches Geschenk du Draco zu Weihnachten machst." als Harry peinlich berührt seinen Kopf senkte, schüttelte Remus energisch seinen "Nein, Harry, ich wollte damit sagen, dass das genau die richtige Einstellung ist. Denke nicht zuviel über alles nach was auf dich zukommt, sondern lass es einfach kommen. Du wirst sehen, zu gegebener Zeit wirst du dich richtig entscheiden." Dann kratzte sich der ältere Zauberer am Kopf "Lass uns mal nachdenken, was kann man einem Malfoy, der schon alles hat, schenken."  
  
"Das ist ja das Problem. Er hat schon alles." jammerte Harry.  
  
"Nein, ich denke es gibt da das ein oder andere, das er noch nicht hat. Allein schon aus dem Grund, weil seine Eltern ihm so etwas niemals schenken würden." ein freundliches Zwinkern und der junge Gryffindor verstand. Sein Gesicht hellte sich mit einem Schlag auf  
  
"Du hast recht, Remus. Vielen, vielen Dank!" mit diesen Worten fiel er dem anderen Mann um den Hals.  
  
"Keine Ursache, Harry. Aber ab hier trennen sich unsere Wege. Pass auf dich auf. Und grüße Draco!" Lupin strich dem Jungen noch einmal durchs Haar bevor er in einem leisen 'Blobb' verschwand.  
  
"Danke" flüsterte Harry, dann rannte er die letzten Meter zur Schule hinauf.  
  
*** Harry wollte sofort mit Draco sprechen und entscheiden was jetzt, da dessen Vater in Hogwarts war, zu tun sei. Doch Lucius hatte seinen Sohn schon gefunden und die beiden kamen gerade die Treppe herab als Harry durch die große Eingangstür trat. Er hielt kurz inne, entschied sich dann aber so unauffällig wie möglich an den beiden vorbeizugehen. Sie einfach zu ignorieren. Was natürlich leichter gesagt als getan war. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er das überheblich Grinsen von Malfoy Senior, das nichts gutes verhieß. Der junge Slytherin flüsterte seinem Vater etwas zu und deutete mit einem eiskalten Lächeln, das dem seines Vaters in nichts nachstand, in die Richtung des Gryffindor. 'Bloß weg!' dachte sich Harry. Er wusste, dass Draco das nur tat um seinem Vater etwas vorzuspielen. Doch es schmerzte trotzdem.  
  
Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend stürmte er die Treppe hinauf und wäre um ein Haar mit seinen beiden Freunden zusammen gerannt.  
  
"Harry, was ist denn mit dir los? Du rennst ja wie von der Tarantel gestochen." Hermine sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Hast du schon gesehen, Schleimbeutel Senior schleicht durch Hogwarts?" Ron deutete die Treppe hinab. "Wie konnte man den nur nach Hogwarts lassen, wo doch jeder weiß, dass er ein Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wem ist. Dumbledore dürfte ihn keine 10 Meilen an dich herankommen lassen."  
  
"Ja, hab ihn gesehen" antwortet Harry "wollte nicht so lange in einem Raum mit ihm sein, deshalb bin ich so gerannt." Ron schien die Antwort sofort zu schlucken, nur Hermine musterte ihn noch ein wenig skeptisch, lächelte ihn dann aber mitfühlend an. Ganz falsch war seine Aussage ja auch nicht gewesen.  
  
"Lass uns bis zum Abendbrot hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen." Und so erklommen sie gemeinsam die restlichen Stufen. Harry konnte sich am Kamin aufwärmen. Er hatte erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er total durchgefroren war. Dann beschloss er Hedwig in der Eulerei zu besuchen und eine Bestellung zu versenden.  
  
Als die drei Gryffindor zusammen die Große Halle betraten, spürten sie gleich eine seltsame Stimmung, die sich in dem Raum ausbreitete. Manche der Schüler deuteten zum Lehrertisch hinüber, an dem gleich neben Snape Lucius Malfoy thronte. Seine blonden Haare waren zurückgestrichen und fielen ihm glatt über Schultern und Rücken. Seine blauen, kalten Augen erfassten den Jungen der lebt in dem Moment als dieser eintrat. So als hatte er nur auf ihn gewartet. Sie durchbohrten Harry förmlich.  
  
Doch der Gryffindor hielt dem Blick stand, so wie er es schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Buchladen in der Winkelgasse getan hatte. Der blonde Mann grinste und hob leicht sein Glas zum Gruß, dann wendete er sich wieder einem Gespräch mit dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer zu.  
  
'Das mit dem Glas, sollte das eine Andeutung auf den Zaubertrank sein?' fragte sich Harry. Er weiß nicht, dass ich seine Pläne kenne und deshalb tut er so überheblich.' Der Junge warf noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zum Lehrertisch, der allerdings unbemerkt blieb, und ließ sich dann an seinem eigenen Tisch nieder.  
  
Neben ihm wetterte Ron über die Ungerechtigkeit, die es zuließ, dass so ein Mensch einfach in Hogwarts ein und aus spazieren könne. Er tat es aber in einer Lautstärke, die zu leise war als dass man sie bis vor hätte hören können.  
  
Kurz fing Harry den Blick von Draco ein. Dieser sagte soviel wie 'Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten von vorhin.' Der Gryffindor lächelte zurück, dass er nicht böse sei. Doch die meiste Zeit starrte der Slytherin nur auf seinen eigenen Teller.  
  
'Bald! Bald ist es vorbei!' dachte Harry. Bald wäre dieses Versteckspielen vorbei. Denn da war etwas, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge niemanden sagen würde. Es war etwas, dass sich in seinem Gehirn festgesetzt hatte seit er mit Remus gesprochen hatte. Nein, eigentlich noch früher. Seit der letzten Stunde bei Professor Dashwood.  
  
Konnte es sein? Gab es auch nur die geringste Hoffnung, dass man Voldemort nicht nur austrixen sondern... Harry vermochte es kaum den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Es wäre die Lösung aller seiner Probleme. Er könnte frei sein. Frei um seine Liebe zu Draco öffentlich in die Welt hinaus zu schreien.  
  
'Es gibt eine Möglichkeit Voldemort zu BESIEGEN!'  
  
"Alles OK, Harry!" Ron sah ihn aus entsetzten, weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Hatte er seinen letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen? "du bist ganz blass und plötzlich hast du dich gar nicht mehr bewegt, nicht einmal geatmet! Ich dachte schon, dieser Todesser" er deutete in Lucius' Richtung "hätte dir irgendwie den tödlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt."  
  
"Aber Ron, das ist unmöglich, so lange die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts aktiv sind. Das weiß auch Malfoy und schon gar nicht unter den Augen von Dumbledore." belehrte ihn Hermine.  
  
Während seine beiden Freunde sich schon wieder einmal darüber ausließen wie oft Hermine inzwischen "Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen hatte, hing Harry wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Das hielt auch den Weg zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum an und selbst noch als er im Bett lag. Es wollte ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen. So schlief er nach Stunden ein und verfiel einem unruhigen Schlaf. Schon bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen war er wach und lief, für ihn total untypisch, zur Bibliothek. Da war das ein oder andere, das er nachschlagen wollte.  
  
Beinahe wäre er auch noch zu spät zur ersten Stunde gewesen. Das Frühstück hatte er bereits ausfallen lassen. Dafür fing er sich von Hermine auch einen rügenden Blick ein. Schnell setzte er sich auf seinen Platz in der letzten Reihe bevor Professor Dashwood den Raum betrat.  
  
"Guten Morgen!" begrüßte sie freundlich ihre Schüler und begann sofort die Namen auf ihrer Liste abzuhacken. "Heute beginnen wir mit dem Entwickeln eigener Flüche." ein Raunen ging durch die Sitzreihen. Es gab nicht einen, der nicht halb vor Neugier auf diese Stunde geplatzt ist. Die Stille im Raum war regelrecht unheimlich. Selbst Professor Dashwood hielt inne und musste kurz schmunzeln ehe sie fortfuhr "Ich bitte euch aufzustehen und mir zu folgen."  
  
Sie verließen den Raum, stiegen die Treppen hinab und standen am Ende in der Eingangshalle. Dort lag ein riesiger Berg von dicken Umhängen. Die Lehrerin erhob ihre Stimme "Jeder nimmt sich jetzt einen Mantel, wir werden hinaus gehen. Sie schützen euch nicht nur vor der Kälte, sondern auch vor möglichen Schäden durch unberechenbare Flüche. Allerdings sollte ich dazu sagen, dass sie nicht vor den unverzeihlichen Flüchen schützen."  
  
Harry schnappte sich einen dunklen Umhang und warf ihn sich um. Dieser begann sofort, sich seinem Körper anzupassen. Er legte sich um sein Gesicht, bis nur noch Augen und Mund zu sehen waren, um seine Hände, seine Beine bis hinunter zu seinen Füßen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, aber kein unangenehmes. Es war warm und man fühlte sich irgendwie sicher.  
  
So eingepackt gingen sie zusammen mit der schwarzhaarigen Frau hinaus in die zugeschneite Winterlandschaft. Neugierige Blicke aus anderen Klassenzimmern folgten ihnen. Sie bogen ab und kamen zu einem ebenen Stücke Wiese, das zwischen See und verbotenem Wald gelegen war.  
  
"Ich denke die Fläche wird reichen" die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste deutete um sich "und die Mäntel um euch nicht gegenseitig zu verletzen. Stellt euch bitte so auf, dass nicht irgend jemand sich in eurer Zauberbahn befindet. Es kann los gehen!" Sie murmelt einen kurzen Spruch "Nun stellt sich jeder von euch jemanden vor, dem ihr schon immer gern einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen wollte, dieser erscheint dann vor euch. Keine Sorge, derjenige ist weder real noch kann ihn jemand außer euch sehen." ihr Kommentar war begleitet von einzelnem Kichern.  
  
'Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie oft Snape jetzt hier auf der Wiese erscheint.' Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wen er gerne verfluchen wollte, war nicht schwer zu entscheiden und schon erschien Voldemort vor ihm. Der Junge der lebt schreckte nicht zurück. Mit all seiner Entschlossenheit richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die finstere Gestalt.  
  
"Zur Aufwärmung werdet ihr jetzt erst einmal euch bekannte Flüche anwenden. Sollte der Spruch richtig sein, wird das Trugbild die entsprechenden Schäden davon tragen. Ich werde herum gehen und euch Tips geben, für welche Art Flüche ihr besonders geeignet seit. Und los!" befahl Professor Dashwood.  
  
Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, sah man schon aus dem ein oder anderen Zauberstab Funken sprühen, die dann an einer Stelle, dort wo die imaginäre Person sich befand, absorbiert wurden. Schnell wurde auch die Notwendigkeit der Mäntel klar. Als Neville nicht etwa Snape, so vermutete Harry, sondern Dean, der direkt neben ihm übte, traf. Der blickte ihn nur genervt an, zeigte aber sonst keine Anzeichen von negativen Veränderungen.  
  
Dem Jungen der lebt fielen gleich eine ganze Menge Flüche ein, so entschied er sich einen nach dem anderen an dem Dunklen Lord auszuprobieren. Doch egal was er auch tat, nichts funktionierte. Lag es an seinem Zauberstab machte er etwas falsch. Aber er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass er sämtliche Zauber richtig ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
"Auch wenn es nur eine Täuschung ist, reagieren die Erscheinungen doch genau so wie ihre realen "Vorbilder"." Professor Dashwood war von hinten an ihn heran getreten. "Voldemort kannst du mit normalen Flüchen nichts anhaben. Selbst die unverzeihlichen Flüche wirken nur teilweise bei ihm."  
  
Harry konnte nicht sagen worüber er erstaunter war, dass seine Lehrerin den Dunklen Lord beim Namen nannte oder, dass sie sehen konnte, wen er als Gegner sich auserkoren hatte.  
  
"Es ist mein Zauber, also kann ich sie auch sehen." beantwortete sie seine ungestellte Frage.  
  
"Aber wie kann ich ihn ...?" doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, dass er heute früh noch in einem uralten, verstaubten Buch gelesen hatte. Vielleicht würde es funktionieren. Er hob seinen Stab und murmelte einen Spruch. Nichts geschah. Beim zweiten Versuch etwas lauter. Immer noch nichts. Er atmete tief ein und schrie den Spruch regelrecht heraus. Das Bild Voldemorts flackerte kurz, wurde dann aber wieder fest.  
  
Professor Dashwood klatschte leicht in ihre Hände "Sehr gut, Harry! Ich bin beeindruckt, dass sie einen solchen Spruch kennen und auch schon so gut beherrschen."  
  
"Aber ich habe doch kaum etwas erreicht, obwohl ich so viel Energie wie nur möglich aufgebracht habe."  
  
"Du hast es ja auch mit Voldemort zu tun. Dein Dimensions-Zauber war sehr stark, doch für ihn ist es kein größeres Problem aus der Dimension in die du ihn versetzt hast, wieder zurück zu kommen." plötzlich wandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von erfreut zu ernst "da du dich scheinbar mit diesen Zaubern beschäftigt hast, kennst du sicher auch die Gefahren."  
  
Der Junge lief rot an "Noch nicht richtig!" gestand er und kam sich reichlich dumm vor.  
  
"Möchtest du mehr über diese Art Zauber erfahren?"  
  
"Ja!" die grünen Augen konnten ihre Begeisterung kaum verbergen.  
  
"Hast du heute abend Zeit, dann komm in mein Büro." Harry konnte nur noch Nicken. Ihm fehlten glatt die Worte vor Freude. "Ich glaube es ist ganz klar in welche Richtung du eigene Flüche entwickeln solltest." sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum nächsten Schüler.  
  
"Ach, Harry!" die schwarzhaarige Frau drehte sich noch einmal um "10 Punkte an Gryffindor für einen perfekten Dimensions-Zauber!"  
  
***  
  
"Professor Dashwood hätte uns die Mäntel eigentlich anbehalten lassen sollen. Vielleicht hätten wir so eine reelle Chance Zaubertränke zu überstehen." jammerte Ron. Und das Kopfnicken seiner Mitschüler zeigte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diesen Gedanken hatte. Sogar einige Slytherin pflichteten ihm bei.  
  
Harry saß wie immer hinter Draco. Er konnte sich an dem anderen gar nicht satt sehen, auch wenn es nur der Rücken war. Aber bekanntlich kann ein schöner Rücken auch entzücken. Und dieser war sehr schön. Der Junge mit den grünen Augen musste lächeln.  
  
"Alles wird gut!" flüsterte er. Der blonde Slytherin zuckte kurz, dann drehte er sich langsam um. Harry erwartete wieder ein fieses Grinsen, wie es Draco immer an den Tag legt, wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Doch nichts der gleichen. Der andere lächelte zurück, drehte sich aber schnell wieder um als er sah, dass Hayley den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Zum Erstaunen aller verlief die Stunde ohne große Zwischenfälle. Der einzige, der einen Kessel zum Schmelzen brachte, war Neville. Aber das war nichts Neues. Seine Großmutter kaufte die wahrscheinlich schon im Großhandel und bekam dabei Mengenrabatt. Also geschah nichts seltsames was an sich schon seltsam genug war.  
  
Selbst Draco wurde von dem Zaubertranklehrer nicht behelligt. Dieser ignorierte ihn einfach. Das konnte nur positiv sein, fand Harry.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht rief der junge Lehrer Harry zu sich und der Junge wunderte sich schon was Hayley von ihm wollte.  
  
"Mister Potter, sie sollten sich in Acht nehmen. Hier schleichen Leute durch die Schule" ein kurzer Blick zu Draco hinüber, der gerade den Raum verließ. Wahrscheinlich meinte er den Vater des Slytherin "die gefährlich sind. Und ich kann nicht immer in ihrer Nähe sein um sie zu beschützen. Also passen Sie auf sich auf!" dann klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter und verließ den Raum in Richtung seines Büros.  
  
Der Gryffindor war zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sprachlos. Er wusste nicht, ob er laut loslachen sollte oder losschreien. Seine beiden Freunde zerrten ihn zu Duellieren und so kam er weder zum einen noch zum anderen.  
  
Dann geschah das nächste seltsame an diesem Tag: Snape kam zu spät zu seinem Unterricht. Ein Tuscheln ging durch die Reihen, das aber sofort verstummte als der Lehrer für Duellieren in seinen schwarzen Roben herein geweht kam. Sein Gesicht war noch finsterer als sonst und die tiefschwarzen Augen sprühten nur so Funken. Man konnte sehen wie die Schüler alle ihrer Köpfe einzogen. Selbst die Slytherin wussten, dass mit ihrem Hauslehrer in dieser Stimmung nicht gut Kirschen Essen war.  
  
Harry konnte nur Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen, welche Laus Snape über die Leber gelaufen war. Aber er schätzte, dass es etwas mit Dracos Vater zu tun hatte und schon bildeten sich kleine Knoten in seinem Magen. War der Trank etwa schon fertig und würde er ihn schon bald eingeflößt bekommen?  
  
"Machen sie mit dem Stoff der letzten Stunde weiter. Üben sie paarweise!" die Anweisungen des älteren Zauberers rissen Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Snape machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Paare Slytherin/Gryffindor zusammenzustellen. Er saß einfach nur an seinem Tisch und stierte auf irgendwelche Zettel, die vor ihm ausgebreitet waren.  
  
Der Gryffindor wendete sich seinem Nachbarn zu, der immer noch Snape anstarrte. Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch der Slytherin konnte auch nicht mehr tun als mit den Schultern zu zucken. Scheinbar weihte ihn sein Vater nicht in die Angelegenheiten, die sich zwischen ihm und dem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer abspielten, ein. Wahrscheinlich Rivalitäten um die Gunst des Dunklen Lords, zumindest aus der Sicht von Lucius. So begann sie damit die Zauber und Blockaden aus den Vorstunden zu üben.  
  
"Genug für heute!" bellte Snape und alles schreckte auf. Kaum einer hatte auf die Zeit geachtet und so war sie wie im Fluge vergangen. Schnell kramten die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammen, verstauten sie in ihren Taschen und versuchten so schnell wie nur möglich den Raum zu verlassen.  
  
"Sie beide bleiben!" Draco und Harry drehten sich mit fragenden Gesichtern zu ihrem Lehrer um. Auch sie waren schon so gut wie zur Türe hinaus gewesen. Nun drängten sich andere Schüler an ihnen vorbei. Von manchen wurden sie mitleidig belächelt. Keiner wollte mit Snape in einem Raum sein, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war. Hinter dem letzten fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Es herrschte Ruhe. Dann schwang der ältere Zauberer seinen Stab. "Es muss ja nicht jeder mithören."  
  
Harry musste schlucken. Er hatte es schon geahnt, dass so etwas jetzt kommen würde. Auf der einen Seite mochte er das Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das ihm nichts Gutes versprach, gar nicht. Andererseits hatte er das ewigen Warten, dass etwas geschah, auch satt.  
  
"Es ist also soweit." hörte er sich selbst sagen, mit einer Kraft in der Stimme, die ihn selbst überraschte.  
  
Der Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang, der ihm jetzt gegenüber stand und ihn fest anblickte, nickte leicht. "Der Trank wird am Ende der Woche fertig werden."  
  
"An dem Tag an dem die meisten Schüler nach Hause fahren. Also kaum Zeugen." Draco lehnte sich an eine der Bänke an.  
  
"Wie soll die ganze Sache ablaufen?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"An dem Abend, wenn nur noch wenige Schüler da sind, wird dir beim Essen von einem Hauselfen ein Glas gebracht in dem sich der Trank befindet. Um keinen Verdacht auf dich zu ziehen, musst du ihn trinken und dann ..." ein kurzes Schweigen "dann werden wir sehen."  
  
Wieder Schweigen. Harry blickte von Snape, der ihm jetzt den Rücken zugekehrt hatte zu Draco. Dieser saß tief in Gedanken versunken immer noch auf seiner Bank. Er ging zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber und legte beide Arme um ihn.  
  
"Wir werden es schaffen." flüsterte er dem kleineren Jungen ins Ohr "Du wirst sehen, alles wird gut. Und zum Jahreswechsel stehen wir Hand in Hand auf der höchsten Turmspitze von Hogwarts und es wird egal sein, wer uns sehen kann."  
  
Draco hob seinen Kopf und silbergrau traf auf smaragdgrün. Harry war es total egal, dass Snape fast unmittelbar neben ihnen stand. Er konnte nicht anders, als den anderen zu küssen und so dicht an sich zu drücken wie es nur irgendwie ging.  
  
***  
  
Am Abend machte er sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro von Professor Dashwood. Sie würde ihm noch mehr über Dimensions-Zauber erzählen. Dann schoss ihm wieder dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf und dieses mal war er sich ganz sicher.  
  
'ICH WERDE VOLDEMORT BESIEGEN!'  
  
tbc  
  
Das war's mal wieder. Was wird Professor Dashwood ihm über den Dimensions- Zauber, der einige Tücken bereit hält, erzählen. Und die Hauptfrage: Kann Harry der Wirkung des Tranks widerstehen? Weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel. 


	12. Kapitel 11

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB22  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco und ein bisschen Ron/Hermine  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir (vielleicht Hayley, aber ob man da glücklich sein kann?). Ich  
  
verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen  
ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
OK, wieder ein Kapitel fertig geworden. Leider ist es bei weiten kürzer als die Vorherigen. Außerdem könnte man sagen, ich habe meine sadistische Seite wieder entdeckt. Ich liebe es meine Charaktere leiden zu lassen. Aber meine Rede ist – Nichts ist so wie es scheint! Meine Hoffnung ist ja dann am Ende den ein oder anderen doch noch mit dem Verlauf der Geschichte zu überraschen. Ein bisschen Spannung hat noch keiner Geschichte geschadet. Ist es dann nicht doppelt so schön, wenn am Ende ... na ich will noch nichts verraten.  
  
Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich für die vielen Reviews, die ich bekommen habe.  
  
Also auf zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Das Büro von Professor Dashwood lag ein wenig abseits in einem Seitenflügel von Hogwarts. Harry klopfte an die Tür und nach einem leisen „herein" öffnete er sie und betrat den Raum. Die Lehrerin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb noch Bemerkungen unter die Arbeiten einiger Schüler. Der Gryffindor wusste nicht recht wie er sich verhalten sollte und so stand er unschlüssig neben der Tür.  
  
„Oh, Harry, nimm doch Platz!"Sie hatte von ihrer Tätigkeit aufgeblickt und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Mit einer Hand zeigte sie auf einen kleinen Sessel, der ihr gegenüber am Schreibtisch stand und sich, nach dem Harry sich hinein gesetzt hatte, als sehr bequem herausstellte. „Ich muss nur noch schnell das hier beenden."Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente, die auf ihrem Tisch verstreut lagen. Das gab dem Jungen genug Gelegenheit sich in dem kleinen Zimmer umzusehen.  
  
Wie schon in dem Büro von Snape quollen auch hier die Regale von dicken Büchern und Manuskripten über. Allerdings waren sie, soweit Harry das sehen konnte, alphabetisch geordnet. Eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Zimmers deutete darauf hin, dass sich die privaten Räume gleich an das Büro anschlossen. Zu seiner linken Seite befanden sich große Fenster, durch die man den See und den sich wiederspiegelnden Sternenhimmel sehen konnte. Bilder waren keine aufgehängt worden, aber ein kleines Eingerahmtes stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er konnte nicht sehen was darauf war, denn die Rückseite war ihm zugewandt.  
  
„Schön dass du kommen konntest, Harry."Der Gryffindor bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Professor Dashwood ihre Arbeit beendet hatte und ihn nun belustigt ansah. Ein wenig verlegen widmete er nun seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerin. „Ich will dich zu erst einmal fragen, weshalb du dich ausgerechnet für diese Art von Zaubern interessierst."  
  
Der Junge rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm so eine Frage stellen würde. Seine innersten Beweggründe wollte er niemandem preisgeben. Nicht einmal Draco. Zumindest im Augenblick nicht.  
  
Professor Dashwood schien sein Unwohlsein zu spüren. Ein leichtes Seufzen. „Nun gut, Harry. Ich will gar nicht weiter nachbohren, aber versprich mir diesen Zauber nicht unbedacht zu benutzen. Du musst dir sämtlicher Konsequenzen bewusst sein. Das ist auch der Grund warum ich dich unbedingt sprechen wollte."Sie seufzte leicht und ließ sich gegen die Lehne ihres Sessels sinken.  
  
Harry beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, als hätte er Angst ein wichtiges Detail von dem was sie ihm sagen wollte, könnte ihm sonst entgehen.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir erst einmal etwas zu der Entstehung der Dimensionszauber erzählen. Du musst wissen, es gibt diesen Zauber schon länger als das Wissen um die Existenz anderer Dimensionen. Heute vermutet man, dass bereits vor 2000 Jahren Verschiebungen in Parallelwelten erfolgten. Einige Zauberer glauben aber, dass der Zeitpunkt viel früher anzusetzen ist."  
  
„Weißt du wozu der Dimensions-Zauber zu erst verwendet wurde?"sie sah den jungen Gryffindor fragend an. Doch ein leichtes Kräuseln ihrer Mundwinkel ließ erkennen, dass es etwas seltsames war. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber man hat sie benutzt um Müll und anderen Unrat loszuwerden. Man hat es sozusagen nicht unter den Teppich sondern in eine andere Dimension ‚gekehrt'!" Harry konnte nicht anders als bei dieser Vorstellung zu kichern.  
  
„Keiner machte sich darüber Gedanken wohin all die Dinge verschwanden, Hauptsache sie waren weg."Fuhr Professor Dashwood fort, dann verfinsterte sich ihre Mine, „aber wie es immer ist, gibt es Zauberer, die diesen Zauber benutzten um anderen Menschen zu schaden, insbesondere sie verschwinden zu lassen."  
  
„Was sie zu der Zeit nicht wussten, war, dass das Verschwinden lassen eines Lebewesens, das energetische Gleichgewicht unserer eigenen Dimension stört. Je weiter weg die Dimension ist, in die man einen anderen versetzt hat, desto stärker ist der Verlust der Lebensenergie. Doch in der Natur findet immer ein Ausgleich statt. Und so holt sie sich von dem Zauberer, der den Zauber ausgesprochen hat die Energie zurück."  
  
Sie machte eine Pause um ihre Worte auf Harry wirken zu lassen, dann sagte sie: „Seine natürliche Lebenszeit wird gekürzt!"  
  
Dann herrschte Stille im Raum. Professor Dashwood, immer noch im Sessel angelehnt, blickte ihren Gegenüber aufmerksam an ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Deshalb wendet ihn heute keiner mehr an?"der Junge hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah seine Lehrerin fragend an.  
  
Sie nickte. „Er zählt zwar nicht zu den unverzeihlichen und auch nicht zu den verbotenen Flüchen, aber nur aus dem Grund, weil diejenigen, die diesen Spruch verwenden sich im selben Augenblick selbst strafen. Außerdem gilt seit 1578, dass jedes Buch, das diesen Spruch enthält unbedingt auf die Konsequenzen hinweisen sollte."  
  
„Davon habe ich nichts gelesen, aber ich glaube mein Buch war auch von 1299. War ziemlich schwer die Handschrift zu entziffern."  
  
„Ich werde trotzdem dafür sorgen, dass dieses Buch aus der Bibliothek entfernt wird."Sie machte sich ein kurze Notiz auf einem kleinen Zettel.  
  
„War's das was sie mir sagen und wovor sie mich warnen wollten?"  
  
„Ja, Harry!"  
  
„Dann gehe ich wohl jetzt besser. Ich muss noch über einige Dinge nachdenken."Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, wünschte der Lehrerin noch höflich einen guten Abend und steuerte die Tür an. Doch kurz bevor er den Raum verlassen wollte, rief sie ihm zu.  
  
„Harry, solltest du versuchen Voldemort verschwinden zu lassen und es gelänge dir, dann würdest du noch im selben Moment sterben."  
  
Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür.  
  
***  
  
Es war Freitag und in Hogwarts herrschte ein reges Treiben. Viele Schüler verließen die Schule über die Weihnachtsferien und waren damit beschäftigt Sachen zu packen, sich von Freunden zu verabschieden und letzte Geschenke auszutauschen. Auch Hermine und Ron waren mächtig im Stress. Seit sie unterrichten durften, gab es immer einige Erstklässler, die um sie herumschwirrten, sie mit Fragen löcherten oder einfach nur bewundernd zu ihnen aufsahen.  
  
Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit für einander, worüber sich Ron schon vor einigen Tagen lauthals bei Harry beschwert hatte. Der hatte versucht seinen rothaarigen Freund damit aufzumuntern, dass Hermine doch dieses Jahr zu ihm in den Fuchsbau kam. Das tröstete Ron ein wenig. Mrs Weasley hatte die drei Freunde eingeladen Weihnachten bei ihnen zu verbringen. Hermine hatte sofort ihren Eltern geschrieben, dass sie nicht mit Skifahren kommen würde. Harry dagegen hatte freundlich aber bestimmt abgelehnt. Es war unbedingt notwendig, dass er dieses Jahr in Hogwarts blieb.  
  
Bei ihrem ganzen Stress hatten Ron und Hermine nicht mitbekommen, dass Harry in letzter Zeit viel allein durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ging. Immer tief in Gedanken versunken. Einmal hatte er laut vor sich hingemurmelt und einige Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff verschreckt.  
  
Selbst letzte Nacht hatte er noch lange wach in seinem Bett gelegen. Eine Entscheidung war zu treffen und es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit. Dann um 3.17Uhr hatte er sich entschlossen. Mit einem festen Vorsatz und den leisen Worten „Ich werde dich retten, Draco!"war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Gleich nach dem Frühstück ging er mit seinen Freunden hinaus wo schon die Kutschen warten um die schnatternde Menge zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade zu bringen. Hermine drückte Harry fest an sich als würden sie sich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Von Ron bekam er einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Rücken. Dann stiegen sie ein.  
  
Er winkte und sah noch lange zu wie die Karawane aus schwarzen Kutschen sich Richtung Hogsmeade schlängelte. Auf der einen Seite machte es ihn traurig diese Ferien nicht mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen, doch er war auch froh, dass sie nicht bei dem was ihn noch erwartete und was er vorhatte dabei waren. So ging er zurück ins Schloss.  
  
Gerade wollte der Gryffindor die Treppe zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaufstürmen als jemand ihm am Arm packte und in einen nahe gelegenen Klassenraum schleifte. Er riss die Augen auf und blickte in pures Silber, dann spürte er auch schon weiche Lippen auf seinen. Reflexartig schloss er die Augen und zog den kleineren Jungen näher an sich.  
  
„Draco"flüsterte er. Der Slytherin lächelte ihn an. Außer während ihrer gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden hatten sie sich die letzte Woche nicht treffen können. Ständig war Draco in Begleitung seines Vaters. „Bist du deinem Wachhund entkommen?"  
  
„Ja, bei dem ganzen Gedränge. Außerdem wollte er eh noch mit Professor Snape reden."Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Harry."Der blonde Junge schlang seine Arme noch fester um den Hals des Größeren.  
  
„Ich dich auch."Harry strich einige blonde Strähnen zurück. Doch bei der Bemerkung über Lucius und Snape hatten sich kleine Knoten in seinem Bauch gebildet. Aber er würde sich nicht beirren lassen. Sein Entschluss stand fest.  
  
„Ich liebe dich über alles, Draco. Bitte vergiss das nicht egal was kommt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von dem Slytherin und stürmte zur Tür hinaus. Es waren die selben Worte, die Draco vor einigen Monaten an ihn gerichtet hatte und er hoffte, dass der andere es verstand.  
  
***  
  
Es waren nicht viele Schüler über Weihnachten geblieben. Harry, Draco, drei weitere aus Slytherin, ein Siebentklässler aus Gryffindor und fünf Schüler aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Deshalb saßen die Schüler mit den Lehrern zu den Mahlzeiten zusammen am Tisch.  
  
Harry war der letzte der die Große Halle betrat. Kurz waren sämtliche Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet doch dann wendeten sich die meisten wieder ihrem Essen oder dem Gespräch mit ihrem Nachbarn zu. Noch einmal musste Harry seinen gesamten Mut zusammennehmen um nicht kehrt zu machen und einfach fortzulaufen. So nahm er auf dem letzten freien Stuhl Platz. Kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte, bemerkte er wer ihm gegenüber saß. Draco und sein Vater. Beide sahen ihn aus kalten Augen an. Schweiß trat dem Gryffindor auf die Stirn. Er hatte fast das Gefühl als würden sich die Blicke durch ihn hindurch bohren. Er nahm seinen Löffel und begann die Suppe, die vor ihm stand, zu essen. Immer noch spürte er, dass er beobachtet wurde bei jeder einzelnen Bewegung.  
  
Plötzlich tippte ihn jemand auf den Rücken. Harry war so erschrocken, dass er gegen seien Teller stieß und dieser laut klappernd zu Boden fiel und zersprang. Schon wieder richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Potter? Heute so schreckhaft?" Lucius verzog sein Gesicht zu einem teuflischen Grinsen.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben drehte sich der Junge um und blickte in das ängstliche Gesicht eines Hauselfen. Harry erstarrte als er sah was dieser in den Händen hielt. Einen Kelch mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit.  
  
Der kleine Hauself hielt es ihm entgegengestreckt und sah dann auf die Scherben am Boden. „Es ... es tut mir so ... so leid, Sir!"fiepte er. Als der Gryffindor ihm den Kelch aus der Hand genommen hatte, murmelte er einige Worte und dann verschwanden alle Scherben und der Elf mit ihnen.  
  
Ein Räuspern ließ Harry zu Dumbledore blicken, der ebenfalls einen Kelch in den Händen hielt. „Wir wollen anstoßen." Alle sahen den alten Zauberer seltsam an. „Ich weiß nicht worauf, aber es wird doch immer einen Grund zum Anstoßen geben."Er schmunzelte in seinen Bart hinein. „Vielleicht, dass unsere Hoffnungen und Wünsche sich erfüllen."Der Junge der lebt hatte das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore beim letzten Satz ihn ansah. Danach stießen sie miteinander an.  
  
Harry musterte seinen Kelch. Snape tat so als würde er sich angeregt mit Professor Dumbledore unterhalten. Der Gryffindor blickte zu Draco, dann schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, er prostete dem blonden Slytherin zu und dann trank er.  
  
Zuerst geschah gar nicht und Harry dachte schon, dass Lucius und Snape es sich anders überlegt hatten. Dann aber spürte er wie es tief in ihm heiß wurde. Wie ein Feuer breitete es sich in seinem Körper aus, bis in die Fingerspitzen. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, eher als würde er von einer warmen, weichen Decke umschlungen. Harry hatte das Verlangen einfach die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen.  
  
Doch dann sah er in zwei graue Augen, die ihn voller Angst ansahen. Sie waren so nah. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er aufgestanden war und sich zu dem Slytherin hinüber gebeugt hatte.  
  
‚Ohne mein Zutun!' schrie es in dem Gryffindor. ‚Der Trank, er kontrolliert mich!' Seine Hand hob sich und er strich leicht über Dracos Wange. Dieser saß wie versteinert auf seinem Stuhl.  
  
Für Harry war es als würde er das Handeln eines anderen beobachten. Er sah Dumbledore und McGonagall, die ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern anblickten. Snape hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und starrte einfach nur geradeaus. Auf den Gesichtern der anderen zeigte sich Entsetzen oder in Lucius Fall gehässige Freude.  
  
„Nicht, Harry"formte Draco stumm mit seinen Lippen. Doch der Gryffindor lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter und schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Harry spürte wie manche um ihn den Atem anhielten als er mit seinen Lippen die des blonden Jungen berührte.  
  
„Und ich dachte deine Gefühle sind echt."Flüsterte der Slytherin. Dann stieß er Harry von sich und rannte aus der Großen Halle. Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah noch wie sich die gewaltigen Türen hinter dem davon stürmenden Jungen wieder schlossen, dann wurde es dunkel um ihn.  
  
Tbc  
  
Draco ist am Boden zerstört, Harry ist nicht mehr der selbe wie zuvor, Snape macht sich Vorwürfe und Lucius ist mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Was wird noch geschehen, da Voldemort selbst ins Geschehen eingreift? Und denkt daran – Das Ende ist nah! 


	13. Kapitel 12

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB22  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen  
ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
Man sagt ja, was lange wärt wird endlich gut. Ich hoffe das trifft auch auf dieses Kapitel zu (grins). Ich habe mir mal wieder viel Zeit gelassen und ständig irgendetwas anderes getan, aber nun ist es doch fertig geworden. Wie schon so oft angekündigt, geht es mit meiner Geschichte dem Ende entgegen und dies hier ist auch schon das vorletzte Kapitel. Besonders schwierig finde ich, das Ende so zu gestalten, dass es für den ein oder andern doch überraschend ist. Es gibt bestimmt welche, die sagen „das habe ich mir schon gedacht!"aber vielleicht ist mancher vom Schluss überrascht. Ich würde mich freuen. Gefreut habe ich mich auch wieder über die vielen Reviews, die ich trotz meiner langen Pause erhalten habe.  
  
Aber nun will ich euch nicht länger zutexten: Auf zum vorletzten Kapitel!  
  
Kapitel 12  
  
„Wach auf, Harry. Du kannst jetzt nicht schlafen" eine leise Stimme rief ihn, holte ihn aus seiner tiefen Dunkelheit, zog ihn an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Langsam nahm um ihn alles wieder Form und Farbe an. Immer noch stand er mitten in der Großen Halle. Er starrte auf seine eigenen Hände, ungläubig was er gerade getan hatte, ungläubig was mit ihm passiert war.  
  
Dann sah er sich um und zu dem Tisch hinüber an dem sie eben noch zu Abend gegessen hatten. Die anderen Schüler gafften ihn seltsam an, ein Mädchen kicherte verlegen, was sehr albern klang. Professor McGonagall war aufgesprungen und redete auf ihn ein, aber keines ihrer Worte drang zu ihm durch. Er sah nur wie sich ihr Mund öffnete und schloss. Lucius saß einfach nur da und grinste ihn unverhohlen an. Das Gesicht von Professor Hayley war so wutverzehrt, dass Harry schon damit rechnete, dass der Lehrer sich jeden Moment auf ihn oder Draco stürzen wollte. Professor Dashwood schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
Plötzlich spürte Harry wie er am Arm gepackt wurde. Er wirbelte herum und sah, dass Madam Pomfrey neben ihm stand und ihn mit festem Blick ansah. Mit einem Kopfnicken befahl sie ihm mit ihr zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich zum Krankenflügel, dachte Harry. Beim Hinausgehen fiel der Blick des jungen Gryffindor auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der etwas mit Dumbledore besprach. Dieser nickte Snape zu. Severus erhob sich und verließ ebenfalls den Raum durch eine Seitentür, wobei sein schwarzer Umhang ihn unheilvoll umwehte.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge wollte der Krankenschwester sagen, dass er keine Hilfe brauchte und lieber nach Draco suchen wollte, aber er hatte das Gefühl als würde sein Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich von der resoluten Frau in den Krankenflügel zerren zu lassen.  
  
Es folgten eine ganze Reihe von Untersuchungen und bei jeder Einzelnen schüttelte Madam Pomfrey ihren Kopf. Als sie endlich den Raum verließ, war Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein. Ausgestreckt lag er auf einem der Betten und schon nach wenigen Minuten versank er in einen schweren, unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
Wieder fand sich der Junge der lebt an einem anderen Ort wieder. Er erkannte es als den Saal in dem er schon einmal gewesen war als er zum ersten Mal von Dracos Auftrag gehört hatte. Allerdings standen diesmal nur zwei Gestalten am anderen Ende des Raums. Harry identifizierte die beiden als Lucius, Dracos Vater, und den dunkle Lord persönlich, Voldemort.  
  
„Mein Lord, vertraut ihr Severus? Schon seit einiger Zeit geht das Gerücht um, er wäre ein Spitzel Dumbledores. Ihr selbst sagtet wie wichtig der nächste Schritt in eurem Plan sein. Wäre es nicht klüger jemanden anderes mit dem Zaubertrank zu betrauen. Jemanden vertrauenswürdigeren?"  
  
Es erklang ein raues Gelächter von dem Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang. „Lucius, ich selbst weiß am besten, dass man Dinge, die richtig gemacht werden sollen, am Besten selbst macht. Wenn ich mich nach der Sache mit Potter vor 14 Jahren auf euch verlassen hätte, würde ich heute noch als schwaches Nichts durch die Gegend kriechen."Dracos Vater senkte beschämt seinen Kopf. „Nein, man kann niemandem trauen."  
  
„Und was ist mit diesem Wurmschwanz, der immer an eurer Seite ist. Kann man ihm trauen?"  
  
„Der hat viel zu viel Angst als dass er mich verraten würde. Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich ihn ewig bei mir dulde. Ich suche noch jemanden, der seinen Platz einnimmt. Jemanden, der mir einen großen Gefallen tut und mir Harry Potter bringt."  
  
„Draco?!"  
  
„Ja, euer Sohn könnte an meiner Seite stehen, wenn es ihm gelingt was bis jetzt keinem gelang: mir Potter herbei zu schaffen."  
  
„Das ist eine große Ehre, mein Lord. Er wird euch nicht enttäuschen."  
  
„Dafür werde ich selbst sorgen. Du hast recht, ich werde mich nicht auf Severus verlassen. Auch wenn er unter all meinen Anhängern der mit dem größten Talent für Zaubertränke ist, so hat er sich doch geirrt. Es gibt einen Trank, der auch durch starke Gefühle nicht zu brechen ist. Ich selbst habe ihn vor Jahrzehnten entwickelt. Für diesen Trank gibt es kein einziges Gegenmittel."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten von Voldemort durchzuckte Harry ein Blitz. Kein Gegenmittel? Er war zwar froh zu erfahren, dass es nicht an mangelnder Liebe zu Draco lag, dass er den Auswirkungen verfallen war, aber was konnte er dann gegen diesen Trank tun?  
  
„Du selbst, Lucius, wirst den Trank nach Hogwarts und zu Severus bringen. Hier hast du noch ein Schreiben, in dem ich ihm seine weiteren Befehle mitteile. Sage du deinem Sohn, dass ich ihn und den Potter-Jungen am dritten Abend nach der Verabreichung des Getränks hier sehen will."  
  
Der blonde Mann verbeugte sich tief und verließ den Raum. Vorsichtig spähte Harry um die Säule, hinter der er sich die ganze Zeit verborgen gehalten hatte. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass der Dunkle Lord verschwunden war. Aber Harry hatte doch gar keinen für das Disapparieren so typischen Knall gehört. Mit einem Mal fühlte er einen Luftzug hinter sich und als er sich umdrehte, blickte er in die kalten Augen Lord Voldemorts „Was machst du hier?"doch ehe dieser noch nach ihm greifen konnte, löste sich die gesamte Umgebung um ihn herum auf. Er schreckte in dem Krankenbett hoch.  
  
Voldemort hat mich entdeckt! Wie konnte er mich sehen? Diese und weitere Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, dann ließ er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Wenn er doch nur Draco erklären könnte, warum dieser Trank so eine Wirkung auf ihn gehabt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere Junge dachte, er würde ihn nicht lieben, denn das stimmt nicht. Er liebte ihn aus vollem Herzen.  
  
Harry würde sein Leben geben um Draco zu retten!  
  
Madam Pomfrey betrat wieder den Raum. Sie wirkte leicht angespannt als sie sich dem Bett näherte. „Harry, nach meinen Untersuchungen fehlt dir nichts. Nur ein leichter Anstieg der Hormone konnte ich feststellen. Dennoch wünscht Dumbledore dich umgehend in seinem Büro zu sehen."  
  
Harry schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand und erhob sich. Die Krankenschwester deutete ihm an, sich zu beeilen und er folgte ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort. Der Weg zum Büro von Dumbledore war ihm inzwischen sehr vertraut. Madam Pomfrey flüsterte das Geheimwort und schon ging es die Treppe hinauf. Auf das Klopfen kam eine freundliche Stimme von drinnen, die sie zum Eintreten bat.  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung war nicht nur der Schulleiter sondern auch Snape anwesend. Dieser stand direkt neben dem älteren Zauberer und blickte wie abwesend aus dem Fenster. Er schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass der Junge der lebt den Raum betreten hatte. Oder er ignorierte ihn bewusst.  
  
„Bitte setz dich, Harry!"Dumbledore wies auf einen der Stühle, die direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch standen. „Dir ist doch klar, dass ich dir wegen deines Verhaltens von vorhin einige Fragen stellen muss?"dabei blickte er interessiert über seine halbmondförmigen Gläser.  
  
Der Gryffindor hatte schon so etwas erwartet und sich deshalb eine Strategie bereitgelegt. Sollte Lucius doch seinen Willen bekommen. Vorerst ...! „Nein, Sir, das ist mir nicht klar. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es eine Schulregel gibt, in der steht, dass man den, den man liebt, nicht küssen darf."Er bemühte sich, so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen.  
  
Snape hatte sich ihm inzwischen doch zugewandt und blickte ihn nun abschätzend an. Scheinbar versuchte er zu erraten was dem Jungen der lebt durch den Kopf ging. Dumbledore dagegen sah ihn amüsiert an. „Natürlich gibt es so eine Schulregel nicht, aber du musst doch selbst zugeben, dass du und Mr Malfoy bis jetzt nicht gerade die besten Freunde wart. Außerdem schien mir Mr Malfoy nicht gerade begeistert zu sein."  
  
„Ach was, er ist nur ein wenig schüchtern."Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry jetzt laut losgelacht. Aber die ganze Sache nahm seine gesamten schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten in Anspruch. Bei der Bemerkung: Draco und schüchtern war sowohl bei Dumbledore als auch bei Snape synchron eine Augenbraue in die Höhe geschnellt.  
  
Aber jetzt war erst recht der Zeitpunkt für Harry gekommen zu Höchstform aufzulaufen. „Seit Jahren beschweren sie sich, dass die Beziehungen zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor nicht die Besten sind und wenn man dann doch einen Weg gefunden hat miteinander auszukommen, ist es ihnen auch nicht recht. Oder haben sie ein Problem damit, dass wir beide Jungen sind und ich dachte, dass die Einstellungen in der Zaubererwelt bezüglich dieses Themas toleranter sind als in der Muggel - Welt. Damit sie es nur wissen, ich schäme mich meiner Gefühle nicht. Ich werde Draco immer lieben, egal was sie sagen."Der Gryffindor merkte, dass er die gesamte Zeit gesprochen hatte ohne auch nur einmal Luft geholt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er es doch ein wenig übertreiben. Das Gesicht von Snape, dessen Züge während Harrys Monolog immer mehr entglitten waren, war auf jeden Fall zum totlachen.  
  
Doch das Schmunzeln um die Mundwinkel des Schulleiters war nicht verschwunden. „Harry, du kannst deine Vorstellung jetzt beenden. Ich weiß von Severus von dem Zaubertrank. Was ich durch diese kleine Fragestunde bezweckt habe, ist zu erfahren was dein Plan ist."  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß verblüfft auf seinem Stuhl. Das hatte ihn voll aus dem Kalten erwischt. „Wovon sprechen sie?"bekam er gerade noch heraus.  
  
„Lord Voldemort hat seinen Schritt getan. Was wirst du tun?"  
  
Harry wurde immer unruhiger und rutschte nervös auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Aber ich wollte doch ...! Ich will nicht ...!" das Gesicht Dumbledores war jetzt ernst geworden und Harry kam es vor als könnte der ältere Zauberer direkt seine Gedanken lesen.  
  
„Harry?!"  
  
„ICH WILL NICHT, DASS DRACO ETWAS PASSIERT!!!"  
  
„Er steht völlig unter dem Bann dieses Zaubertrankes." Snape verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper so dass er mit seinem weiten, schwarzen Mantel mehr denn je wie eine übergroße Fledermaus wirkte.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht, Severus!" und zu Harry „du musste mir alles erzählen, von Anfang an. Du darfst nichts auslassen, es könnte wichtig sein. Es ist nicht leicht, aber nur so kann ich dir helfen." Dumbledore betrachtete die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die ihm gegenüber saß. Die Blicke des Jungen huschten zu Snape hinüber. „Severus, könntest du uns allein lassen!"  
  
Einen letzten Blick auf Harry werfend, verließ der Lehrer für Duellieren den Raum. Eine ganze Weile war es still. Doch dann,  
  
„Es begann mit einem seltsamen Traum eine Nacht bevor das Schuljahr anfing ..."  
  
„Hallo Draco!"Harry winkte schon von weitem dem blonden Slytherin zu, „Mr Malfoy"einen freundlichen Gruß an den Mann, der direkt neben seinem Liebsten stand. Wenigstens etwas positives hatte die ganze Sache, er konnte Draco jetzt sehen wann immer er wollte. Selbst wenn Lucius bei seinem Sohn war, so wie jetzt, lief der Gryffindor schnurstracks auf den kleineren Jungen zu und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
  
Dracos Vater flüsterte seinem Sohn noch etwas ins Ohr bevor er dann die beiden allein ließ. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie zum zugefrorenen See hinab. So war das schon die letzten zwei Tage gegangen. Sie hatten bei den Malzeiten nebeneinander gesessen und auch sonst war der Gryffindor nicht von der Seite des anderen Jungen gewichen. Für jeden stand fest, dass sie beide ein Paar waren. Die Auswirkungen des Zaubertranks wurden Harry besonders in der Nähe des Slytherin deutlich. Dann schien um ihn herum alles zu verschwimmen und er sah nur noch Draco. Er hörte nur noch die Stimme des anderen, die direkt in seinem Kopf zu sein schien. Er nahm nichts anderes war. Außer Draco! ‚Also auch nicht anders als früher!' dachte der schwarzhaarige Junge so bei sich.  
  
Draco dagegen war in den letzten Tagen immer stiller geworden. Er verhielt sich zwar wie sein Auftrag es von ihm erwartete, aber sein Blick war voller Traurigkeit, wenn er glaubte, dass ihn niemand beobachtet.  
  
Harry wusste genau, dass heute der Tag war an dem Draco ihn zu Voldemort bringen sollte. An einen Baum gelehnt standen sie nebeneinander am See und beobachteten wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Eis brachen. Zum Schlittschuhfahren war es allerdings noch zu dünn.  
  
Das einzigste was durch den Trank bei Harry nachteilig beeinflusst wurde, war seine Entschlusskraft. Es war so als würde er sich jedem Wunsch und jeder Entscheidung Dracos einfach nur hingeben. Kein eigener Wille! Deshalb musste er die wenigen „wachen"Momente nutzen.  
  
„Draco?"  
  
„Mmh"  
  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"Harry schloss den kleineren Jungen in seine Arme und begann mit einer einzelnen Strähne von Dracos blondem Haar zu spielen. „Kann ich die haben?"er führte sie mit zwei Fingern zu seinem Mund und küsste sie leicht.  
  
Der Slytherin war so fasziniert von diesem Anblick. Er spürte wie sich in seiner Kehle ein Kloß gebildet hatte, den er auch durch Schlucken nicht beseitigen konnte. Ihm fehlten die Worte und so nickte er nur kurz mit dem Kopf.  
  
Harry „arbeitete"sich an der Strähne hoch bis er kurz hinter Dracos Ohr ankam. Zuerst ein bisschen Knabbern am Ohr dann am Hals, wobei der störende Schal etwas gelockert wurde. Der Gryffindor richtete sich auf und blickte auf den kleineren Jungen hinab. In den silbernen Augen spiegelte sich die innere Zerrissenheit des jungen Malfoy wieder. Traurigkeit aber auch Sehnsucht. Draco wich nicht zurück als der Junge der lebt sich zu ihm hinabbeugte und ihre Lippen sich trafen. Die Kälte um sie herum verschwand und für einen kurzen Zeitraum vergaßen sie alle Probleme und Sorgen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder trennten, griff Draco zu seinem Zauberstab und löste mit dessen Hilfe eine seiner blonden Strähnen ohne dass man es im Nachhinein erkennen konnte. Mit einem weiteren Spruch schloss er sie in eine kleine Kapsel ein und reichte sie Harry. Der war durch die Kombination aus Zaubertrank und dem Kuss so benebelt, dass er seine Bitte schon fast vergessen hatte. Doch jetzt nahm er das Geschenk strahlend mit beiden Händen entgegen.  
  
Der Slytherin wendete seinen Blick von Harry ab, dem die Glückseeligkeit übers ganze Gesicht geschrieben war. Er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Wollen wir heute Abend was unternehmen, nach Hogsmeade oder woanders hin?"  
  
„Gern"der Junge der lebt strahlte immer noch.  
  
„OK, dann bin ich um sieben bei dir."Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, lief Draco davon. Und je weiter sich der andere Junge entfernte desto klarer wurde Harrys Kopf. Er wusste, dass Draco ihm gerade den Zeitpunkt genannt hatte, an dem er ihn zu Lord Voldemort bringen wollte. Seine Hand schloss sich fest um die kleine Kapsel, welche die Haarsträhne enthielt. Für ihn war es sein wertvollster Besitz. Einige Minuten später machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker von Hogwarts.  
  
Kurz vor um sieben am Abend klopfte es leicht an das Gemälde der Fetten Dame. Harry streckte seinen Kopf durch das Porträtloch und wieder schlug es ihm wie eine dichte Nebelwand entgegen. Draußen stand Draco. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und er blickte auf den Boden.  
  
„Oh, komm doch herein!"der Gryffindor trat einen Schritt bei Seite und der kleinere Junge schlüpfte hinein. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es gemütlich warm, denn im Kamin prasselte ein helles Feuer. „Bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Mach es dir doch so lange bequem!"erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass Harry mit freiem Oberkörper, nur in einer schwarzen Hose da stand. Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er wendete schnell den Blick ab.  
  
„Es tut mir leid."Flüsterte der Slytherin. Auch wenn er es sehr leise und eigentlich auch nur zu sich selbst gesagt hatte, vernahm Harry die Worte.  
  
„Was tut dir leid?"dabei lächelte er den blonden Jungen freundlich an. Dieser starrte ihn an und schon im nächsten Moment liefen die ersten Tränen über die blassen Wangen. Draco stürzte in seine ausgestreckten Arme, die sich beschützend um ihn legten. Sein Gesicht vergrub er an Harrys Schulter.  
  
„Harry, um ein Haar hätte ich dich dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert. Auch wenn meine Gefühle von dir nicht erwidert werden, kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass er dich bekommt. Mir ist egal was mit mir passiert, aber dir darf nichts geschehen."  
  
„Aber Draco ..."  
  
Der kleinere Junge löste sich aus seinen Armen und trat einige Schritte zurück. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines Bündel hervor. „Ich werde den Portschlüssel allein benutzen und sagen, dass du den Bann des Zaubertranks gebrochen hast. Dann wirst du wenigstens nicht durch mich weiter in Gefahr kommen."  
  
„Aber Draco, ich liebe dich und ich will überall hingehen wo du hingehst und wenn es zu Lord Voldemort ist. Wenn du willst werde ich auch ein Totesser. Ich tue alles für dich!"  
  
Der Slytherin lächelte ihn traurig an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du stehst unter dem Bann eines Zaubertranks. Aber keine Sorge, seine Wirkung verschwindet wenn ich nicht mehr b ...Ach vergiss es!"  
  
„Willst du dann nicht wenigstens noch auf unser beider Wohl trinken, bevor wir uns trennen?"Harry hielt in seiner ausgestreckten Hand einen Becher und in seiner anderen einen zweiten. Draco nahm ihn entgegen und nickte.  
  
„Mögest du glücklich werden!"er prostete Harry zu.  
  
„Du auch!"flüsterte Harry  
  
Dann kippten sie beide den Inhalt mit einmal hinter. Im nächsten Moment spuckte Draco die Hälfte wieder aus und hustete wie verrückt. „Igitt! Was ist denn das Scheußliches? Das schmeckt ja eklig!"er rannt zum Waschraum um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Der Gryffindor verzog sein Gesicht zu einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
Es herrschte dumpfes Gemurmel in dem großen Saal des Anwesens der Malfoys. Hunderte von dunkle, maskierte Gestalten hatten sich eingefunden und standen nun an den Seiten. Sie ließen einen breiten Gang, der sich zum Ende hin öffnete. Dort stand leicht erhoben der Dunkle Lord und an seiner Seite, in gebückter, kriecherischer Haltung, Wurmschwanz.  
  
„Lucius, dein Sohn ist spät dran."Kam eine krächzenden Stimme, Ungeduld schwang in ihr mit. „Ich will nicht länger warten müssen. Du weißt, dass bei seinem Ungehorsam eure ganze Familie verurteilt wird?"  
  
„Er wird kommen. Bitte wartet noch einen Augenblick."Der blonde Mann war auf den Boden gesunken und kniete nun vor dem Zauberer. Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Manche kicherten, denn sie waren neidisch auf die hohe Stellung, welche die Malfoys bei Lord Voldemort inne hatten. Doch sie alle waren nervös, denn sie wussten nicht wie Voldemort reagieren würde, sollte sein Plan wieder fehl schlagen.  
  
Ein lauter Knall und ein Ruck ging durch die Menge. Genau am anderen Ende des Saals waren zwei Personen in der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht. Eine Person stand aufrecht, die andere lag daneben und rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Ich denke, unsere Ehrengäste sind eingetroffen. Kommt näher!" der Dunkle Lord winkte sie zu sich.  
  
Die stehende Gestalt trat aus dem Finstern in den von Kerzen erleuchteten Gang. Das blonde Haar schimmerte leicht. Als Draco bei Voldemort angekommen war, verbeugte er sich leicht. Ihm folgten zwei Zauberer. Sie trugen die schlaffe Gestalt Harry Potters.  
  
„Du bist spät, Draco."Schnarrte die schwarze Gestalt.  
  
„Er hatte es sich im letzten Moment doch noch anders überlegt und wollte fliehen, da musste ich ihn kurzer Hand betäuben. Ihr sagtet nur, dass ihr ihn lebend haben wolltet."Der blonde Junge verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hoffe ihr seit mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden."  
  
„Ich wollte ihn zwar bei Bewusstsein, aber ich bin trotzdem zufrieden mit dir. Komm zu mir!"sein langer, knochiger Arm, der unter dem schwarzen Umhang hervor gekrochen kam, reckte sich nach dem Slytherin. Stufe für Stufe stieg Draco zu dem Dunklen Lord empor. „So ist es gut. Komm an meine Seite! Du hast mir Harry Potter herbei geschafft."  
  
„Aber Meister"kam eine quietschende Stimme „Was ist mit mir? Ich, der immer treu an eurer Seite stand."Das war Wurmschwanz, der jetzt nervös zwischen Draco und seinem Meister hin und her blickte.  
  
„Geh mir aus den Augen!" donnerte die Stimme Lord Voldemorts und im nächsten Moment hatte dieser auch schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ihn auf seinen ehemaligen Helfer gerichtet. Ein Blitz schoss hervor, traf Peter genau in der Brust und warf ihn zurück. Reglos blieb er am Boden liegen. Allen stockte der Atem, doch schon kamen drei schwarze Gestalten, die den Körper davon trugen.  
  
Draco spürte einen Schauer, als sich eine Hand Voldemorts auf seine Schulter legte. „Du bist jetzt an meiner Seite, aber denk nicht, dass das ewig so sein wird. Also hoffe ich für dich, dass du alle Befehle zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausführen wirst."Der Slytherin nickte kurz, dann wendete sich der Dunkle Zauberer seinen Untergebenen zu „Nun wollen wir doch mal unseren Wunderknaben wecken. Er hat sich lange genug ausgeruht." Wieder trat ein Blitz aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und traf den Jungen der lebt.  
  
Die beiden Zauberer, die ihn vorhin noch getragen hatten, hielten ihn fest als er nun langsam zu Bewusstsein kam. Harry schüttelte mehrmals seinen Kopf, dann riss er voller Erstaunen seine Augen auf. Als sein Blick auf Voldemort und den blonden Jungen daneben fiel, begann er zu stottern „Aber wie ...? Warum ...?"  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Gestotter und verneige dich vor unserem und auch deinem Meister!"Lucius war an den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren herangetreten.  
  
Harry blickte auf, in die kalten Augen von Malfoy Senior und ganz leise flüsterte er „Was ist hier los, Vater?"  
  
Als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen, wich Lucius zurück „Ich bin doch nicht dein Vater! Draco, ich glaube du hast ihn härter getroffen als ..." der blonde Mann drehte seinen Kopf zu Voldemort und seinem Sohn als...  
  
„DIMENSIO ABDUCE!"schrie der Junge mit den silbernen Augen und den blonden Haaren aus vollem Halse und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lord Voldemort.  
  
Tbc  
  
Dieses Mal kommt an dieser Stelle keine Vorschau, da das nächste ja auch gleichzeitig das letzte Kapitel ist. Es wird auf jeden Fall auch einen Epilog enthalten. Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Geschichte auch noch bis zum (bitteren?) Ende mitverfolgt. Bis bald ;-) 


	14. Kapitel 13 Epilog

Titel: Ich bin in deinen Träumen  
  
Author: CB22  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.  
  
Auch der Name Dashwood ist nur aus einem Buch von Jane Austen  
ausgeliehen und gehört nicht mir.  
  
Das ist das Ende! Es folgt das letzte Kapitel von meiner Geschichte und der Epilog. Für alle die am Ende des letzten Kapitels vielleicht nur Bahnhof verstanden haben, kommt ein Rückblick, der einiges erklären soll. In Vorbereitung auf das letzte Kapitel habe ich noch einmal meine gesamte Geschichte durchgelesen und festgestellt, dass sich doch teilweise ziemlich grobe, inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten eingeschlichen haben. Ich bitte alle Leser um Entschuldigung. Weiterhin möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben und denen, die meine Story bis zum Ende verfolgt haben. Aber nun...  
  
Auf zum letzten Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 13  
  
-Rückblick-  
  
Als Draco seinem Blick entschwunden war, klammerte Harry sich noch immer an die kleine Kapsel mit der blonden Strähne darin. Er wusste was zu tun war. Sein Weg führte ihn in die Kerker von Hogwarts zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. Professor Snape erwartete ihn bereits. Die dunkle Gestalt des Mannes erhob sich bei Harrys Eintreten und glitt hinüber zu einem der Schränke. Durch einen Wink seines Zauberstabs entriegelte er die Türen. Dann griff er hinein und brachte eine kleine Flasche ans Licht.  
  
Harry konnte sich ein Würgen nicht verkneifen. Der Zaubertrank hatte noch die gleiche abscheuliche Farbe wie damals in seinem zweiten Schuljahr. Und er würde bestimmt auch genauso eklig schmecken.  
  
"Hast du ein Haar bekommen können?" Professor Snape blickte ihn fest an. Er gab ihm die kleine Flasche und der Gryffindor sah wie kleine, gräuliche Brocken darin herum schwapperten. Erneut kämpfte er gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an.  
  
"Ja, Sir" Harry deutete auf die kleine Kapsel, die er sich um den Hals gehängt hatte "Wie lange hält die Wirkung des Viel- Saft- Tranks an?"  
  
"Normalerweise eine Stunde, aber ich konnte ihn ein wenig verbessern, so dass er die doppelte Zeit wirkt. Trotzdem solltest du ihn erst im letzten Moment trinken und dir nicht zu viel Zeit lassen."  
  
„Aber wie soll ich ihm dieses Gebräu einflößen, wenn es eine derart verräterische Farbe und Konsistenz hat?"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Wenn du es zu einer anderen Flüssigkeit, zum Beispiel Wein gibst, löst es sich vollständig darin auf."Streng musterte der Mann den Jungen der lebt. Noch immer schien er Zweifel zu haben ob Harry Draco helfen konnte.  
  
Keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort. Der Gryffindor richtete seinen Blick weiterhin auf die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand. Das sollte nun die Lösung all seiner Probleme sein? Aber für Zweifel war keine Zeit. Er nickte seinem Professor leicht zu, machte dann kehrt und schritt Richtung Tür.  
  
„Potter"Harry stoppte in seiner Bewegung und sah zu Snape. Der jedoch seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sprach. Trotzdem konnte der schwarzhaarige Junge erkennen, dass seinem Lehrer für Duellieren die nächsten Worte unheimlich schwer fielen. „Harry, ... pass auf ihn auf." Es war nur ein Flüstern doch Harry verstand es.  
  
„Ja, Sir."Dann verließ er den Raum und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Snape hatte ihn doch tatsächlich darum gebeten auf Draco aufzupassen. Na ja, das Wort ‚Bitte' kam zwar nicht darin vor, aber für Snapes Verhältnisse konnte man es schon mit einer Bitte gleich setzten. Und Harry würde sich in diesem Fall auch nicht zweimal Bitten lassen. Die letzten Stufen zum Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum rannte er hinauf. Gegen Sieben war er mit Draco verabredet und er wollte pünktlich sein. Es mussten ja auch noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden.  
  
Harry bat Dobby ihm eine Flasche Wein aus der Küche zu holen. Er wusste, dass der Hauself nur zu gern jeden Wunsch erfüllte ohne Fragen zu stellen. So stand kurz vor Sieben eine Flasche und zwei Weinbecher auf dem Tisch des Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Gryffindor goss die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit in die beiden Becher, dann nahm er das Fläschchen von Snape und mischte es gleichmäßig unter den Wein. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte Recht. Der Viel- Saft- Trank löste sich auf ohne dass sich die rote Flüssigkeit eintrübte. Aus seiner Kapsel nahm er ein blondes Haar und gab es in den einen Becher. In den anderen tat er eines seiner eigenen schwarzen Haare. Auch diese beiden lösten sich auf ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
  
Um möglichst Zeit zu sparen, entschied sich Harry einfach nur eine Hose anzuziehen. So würde das Umziehen später schneller gehen. Und er brauchte jede Minute, falls irgendetwas nicht so klappte wie er es geplant hatte.  
  
Da klopfte es auch schon leicht. Harry streckte seinen Kopf durch das Porträtloch und wieder schlug es ihm wie eine dichte Nebelwand entgegen. Draußen stand Draco. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und er blickte auf den Boden.  
  
„Oh, komm doch herein!"der Gryffindor trat einen Schritt bei Seite und der kleinere Junge schlüpfte hinein. „Bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Mach es dir doch so lange bequem!" Harry musste schmunzeln als er sah wie Draco errötete und sich abwendete.  
  
„Es tut mir leid."Flüsterte der Slytherin. Auch wenn er es sehr leise und eigentlich auch nur zu sich selbst gesagt hatte, vernahm Harry die Worte.  
  
„Was tut dir leid?"dabei lächelte er den blonden Jungen freundlich an. Dieser starrte ihn an und schon im nächsten Moment liefen die ersten Tränen über die blassen Wangen. ‚Warum weint Draco?' Harry konnte nicht anders als seine Arme nach dem anderen Jungen auszustrecken und Draco stürzte sich in seine Umarmung. Sein Gesicht vergrub er an Harrys Schulter.  
  
„Harry, um ein Haar hätte ich dich dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert. Auch wenn meine Gefühle von dir nicht erwidert werden, kann ich es nicht zulassen, dass er dich bekommt. Mir ist egal was mit mir passiert, aber dir darf nichts geschehen."  
  
„Aber Draco ..."in Harry schellten sämtliche Alarmglocken.  
  
Der kleinere Junge löste sich aus seinen Armen und trat einige Schritte zurück. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog ein kleines Bündel hervor. „Ich werde den Portschlüssel allein benutzen und sagen, dass du den Bann des Zaubertranks gebrochen hast. Dann wirst du wenigstens nicht durch mich weiter in Gefahr kommen."  
  
„Aber Draco, ich liebe dich und ich will überall hingehen wo du hingehst und wenn es zu Lord Voldemort ist. Wenn du willst, werde ich auch ein Totesser. Ich tue alles für dich!"Harry durfte nicht zulassen, dass Draco sich für ihn opferte. Er war doch seinem Ziel so nah. Der Portschlüssel in der Hand des Slytherin, in Reichweite. Mit ihm konnte er zu Voldemort gelangen.  
  
Draco lächelte ihn traurig an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Du stehst unter dem Bann eines Zaubertranks. Aber keine Sorge, seine Wirkung verschwindet wenn ich nicht mehr b... Ach vergiss es!"‚Ja, er stand unter einem Zaubertrank, aber das bedeutete nicht dass er ihn nicht liebte.' Harry musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen.  
  
„Willst du dann nicht wenigstens noch auf unser beider Wohl trinken, bevor wir uns trennen?"Harry hielt in seiner ausgestreckten Hand einen Becher und in seiner anderen einen zweiten. Draco nahm ihn entgegen und nickte.  
  
„Mögest du glücklich werden!"er prostete Harry zu.  
  
„Du auch!"flüsterte Harry.  
  
Dann kippten sie beide den Inhalt mit einmal hinter. Im nächsten Moment spuckte Draco die Hälfte wieder aus und hustete wie verrückt. „Igitt! Was ist denn das Scheußliches? Das schmeckt ja eklig!"er rannt zum Waschraum um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Der Gryffindor stellte ebenfalls fest, dass der Wein so scheußlich schmeckte wie der Trank, den er im zweiten Schuljahr getrunken hatte. Also der Geschmack hatte sich nicht aufgelöst.  
  
Er lächelte als er spürte wie sein eigener Körper zu schrumpfen begann. Seine Finger und Gliedmaßen wurden zierlicher und sein Blick mit der Brille unscharf. Er setzte sie ab und sah wieder vollkommen klar. Ein naher Spiegel zeigte ihm das Gesicht seines geliebten Draco. Die Verwandlung hatte funktioniert.  
  
Mit einmal vernahm Harry wie die Waschraumtür klappte und er griff zu seinem Zauberstab. „Sorry" flüsterte er und schon im nächsten Moment betäubte er mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch den erstaunten Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren, der gerade aus dem Bad gewankt kam.  
  
Schnell tauschte Harry ihre Klamotten. Er hockt sich neben die Gestalt am Boden klammerte sich mit seiner linken Hand an den nun größeren Körper. Mit der rechten griff er nach dem Portschlüssel, der Draco aus der Hand gefallen war als er zum Bad hinüber gestürzt war. Im selben Moment als er ihn mit seinen Fingern berührte, spürte er auch schon das bekannte Ziehen und er und Draco wurden in einen bunten Strudel gezogen.  
  
-Rückblick Ende-  
  
„DIMENSIO ABDUCE!"schrie der Junge mit den silbernen Augen und den blonden Haaren aus vollem Halse und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ein greller Blitz trat aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und traf den Dunklen Lord direkt in der Brust. Voldemort krümmte sich und im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Der blonde Junge wankte leicht, drehte sich zu dem vermeintlichen Harry und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. ‚Du bist frei' doch die Worte auszusprechen kostete Harry zu viel Kraft. Die zierliche Gestalt sackte an Ort und Stelle leblos zusammen.  
  
„Harry!"Draco hatte sich von seinen Bewachern losgerissen, was nicht schwer gewesen war. Sie alle standen unter Schock. Keiner konnte begreifen was eben geschehen war.  
  
Plötzlich zerbarsten Scheiben und Glas fiel splitternd zu Boden. Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge. Dann kamen Auroren, Zauberer des Zaubereiministeriums, auf Besen in die Halle geflogen. Ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Anwesenden gerichtet. Einige Zauberer und Hexen versuchten zu disapparieren doch scheinbar war ein magischer Schild um das Gebäude errichtet worden, ähnlich dem in Hogwarts, der verhinderte, dass sie verschwinden konnten. Andere Zauberer begannen sich mit den Auroren zu duellieren, allerdings wurden sie von der Überzahl der Ministeriums Agenten bald überwältigt und zusammengetrieben.  
  
Doch von alledem bekam Draco nicht viel mit. Er stolperte zu der kleinen Gestalt, die auf den Stufen lag und fiel neben ihr auf den Boden. „Was hast du getan?"flüsterte er und schloss Harry in seine Arme. Die Haut des Blonden war noch blasser als sonst. Außerdem atmete er nicht mehr. „Willst du mich ganz allein hier zurücklassen?" Tränen kullerten dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen über die Wangen und fielen auf Harry hinab.  
  
Mit einmal krümmte sich die kleine Gestalt in seinen Armen, keuchte und rang nach Luft. Dann schlug Harry die Augen auf und blickte den erstaunten Draco an. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in den silbernen Augen wieder.  
  
„Harry, du lebst!"der Slytherin drückte den Gryffindor fest an sich und schluchzte „ich dachte, dass ich dich verloren hätte. Ich bin so froh!"  
  
„Das ist nicht gut"Harry drückte Draco etwas von sich und blickte sich nervös nach allen Seiten um.  
  
„Was ist nicht gut?"  
  
„Dass ich noch lebe"gemeinsam erhoben sie sich. Harry auf sehr wackligen Beinen. Draco stützte ihn „Ich muss schnell zu Dumbledore und ihm sagen, dass der Plan nicht funktioniert hat."  
  
„Was für ein Plan?"der schwarzhaarige Junge verstand nicht ein Wort, als würde Harry eine andere Sprache sprechen.  
  
„Voldemort wird zurückkommen!"  
  
Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, tauchte die Gestalt des Dunklen Lords aus dem Nichts neben ihnen auf. Sie war vorn übergebeugt. Das Gesicht war wutverzerrt und von Falten zerfurcht. Die beiden Jungen stolperten rückwärts gegen die Wand „Schöner Trick, Potter" krächzte Voldemort wobei er den Zauberstab auf die Beiden richtete „aber wie du siehst, hat es nicht geklappt. Das war das letzte Mal, dass du dich mir entgegen stellst und den Verräter kannst du gleich mitnehmen."Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie „AVADA KEDAVR ...!"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht. Wieder traf ihn ein heller Blitz, dieses Mal in den Rücken. Als würde sich etwas durch den Umhang fressen, breitete sich die helle Stelle, wo er getroffen wurde aus. Der Dunkle Lord schrie und kreischte, doch bald schon hatte sich das Licht über seinen gesamten Körper ausgebreitet und mit einem letzten grellen Licht zerfiel er zu einem Häufchen Asche.  
  
„Wer ...?"stammelte Harry.  
  
„Zurückbleiben, ihr Beiden!"rief ihnen eine bekannte Stimme zu. Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf das Häufchen Asche gerichtet. Ein weiterer Blitz und auch diese letzten Überreste Voldemorts verschwanden.  
  
Harry und Draco klammerten sich aneinander. Sie zitterten und keiner von beiden konnte begreifen was gerade geschehen war. Ihr Schulleiter kam auf sie zu und lächelte sie freundlich an. Dann griff er in einen seiner weiten Ärmel und förderte zwei Stücken Schokolade zu Tage. Er hielt sie den beiden Jungen hin und die, perplex wie sie waren, nahmen sie stumm entgegen.  
  
„Ist ... ist es vorbei?"Draco war der Erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand.  
  
„Sieh selbst."Ermunternd nickte Dumbledore dem Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren zu.  
  
„Sie wissen, dass ich nicht Harry bin?"der Slytherin war erstaunt, doch dann zog er den Ärmel seines Sweatshirts hoch. Und dort wo das Dunkle Mal gewesen war, zeugten nur Spuren heller Haut von seiner einstigen Anwesenheit. Trotz Viel- Saft- Trank kann man des Mal des Dunklen Lords nicht zum Verschwinden bringen, aber nun war es weg. Und wieder kullerten Tränen über Dracos Wangen, doch diesmal waren es Freudentränen.  
  
„Harry,"Dumbledore richtete sich an den blonden Jungen und zwinkerte ihm zu „Ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn ihr beide ein bisschen hinaus geht und frische Luft schnappt."  
  
Harry nickte, legte seinen Arm um den größeren Jungen und sie beide verließen den Raum. Um sie herum wuselten Auroren, die das Anwesen nach verbotenen Zaubern und Artefakten durchkämmten. Es war ein Durcheinander und kaum einer nahm Notiz von den beiden Jungen, die sich ihren Weg hinaus in den Garten bahnten. Dort angekommen, ließen sich Harry und Draco auf einer Bank nieder und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen. Sie saßen einfach nur da. Die Wirkung des Viel- Saft-Trankes hielt immer noch an. Snape hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
„Es ist ziemlich witzig neben sich selbst zu sitzen."Harry konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen und blickte den anderen vergnügt an. Doch Draco machte nicht gerade einen fröhlichen Eindruck „Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, sag du es mir!" Draco sah ernst aus „du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst. So sehr, dass dir der Zaubertrank nichts anhaben kann. Und nun sieh dich an, du stehst immer noch unter seinem Bann."Der Schwarzhaarige legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände.  
  
Mit einmal wurde Harry bewusst, dass sein Kopf ganz frei war, nicht vernebelt wie sonst. Er packte die Hand des anderen Jungen und zog sie an sich so dass auch Draco ihn ansehen musste. Doch gerade als er den Mund aufmachen wollte um alles zu erklären, traf ihn ein Schlag in den Magen. Die Kraft warf ihn rückwärts von der Bank. Er ließ Dracos Hand los und landete unsanft auf dem Rasen. Ein Keuchen entrann seinem Mund. Mühsam stützte er sich auf seine Unterarme um zu sehen was ihn da getroffen hatte. „Was zum Teufel ..."  
  
Draco war aufgesprungen und rannt zu der Stelle an der Harry lag. „Alles in Ordn ...?"  
  
„Mr Potter, Bleiben sie weg von ihm!" kreischte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen. Aus einem dunklen Schatten trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab die Gestalt ihres Zaubertranklehrers. Hayley.  
  
Harry konnte nur die Augen verdrehen und sich eine schmerzende Rippe reiben. „Das hat weh getan?"doch dann runzelte er die Stirn als er sah, dass Hayley immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „Könnten Sie aufhören mit dem Ding auf mich zu zielen. Was wollen Sie?"  
  
Das Gesicht ihres Lehrers verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich will, dass sie ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten so wie alle anderen Totesser. Ihre Eltern wurden auch gerade abgeführt doch ich konnte sie nicht unter den Gefangenen finden. Als ich jemanden daraufhin ansprach, sagt man mir, dass man sie nicht verfolge. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich muss das Gesetz in meine eigenen Hände nehmen. Potter, treten sie zurück, ich werde diesen Totesser erledigen. Mal wieder."  
  
„Sie haben beim Halloween Spiel die Statur umfallen lassen." Schrie Harry ihn an.  
  
„Ja. Sie war eigentlich für sie bestimmt, aber ich konnte nicht wissen, dass sie zu erst zum Gryffindor Turm gehen und ausgerechnet Harry Potter den Weg vorbei an den Slytherin Kerkern wählt. Auch beim zweiten Mal hatten sie Glück, aber immerhin hat jeder geglaubt, dass sie einen Anschlag auf Potter verüben wollten."  
  
„Das mit dem Klatscher waren auch sie?" Draco hatte sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst und funkelte den Mann böse an.  
  
„Ja, und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich beinahe getroffen hätte, aber nun wird dieser Totesser Abschied von der Welt nehmen."  
  
„Sie haben den Falschen!"schrie Draco „Ich bin es den sie suchen."  
  
„Seien sie nicht albern, Potter."Doch plötzlich riss Hayley die Augen auf. Draco sah auf seine Hände und sie wurden immer kleiner. Ein paar blonde Strähnen zogen sich durch seine dunklen Locken und eine Minute später hatte er sein altes Erscheinungsbild zurück. Hayley stierte ihn ungläubig an, dann zu Harry hinüber, der sich langsam vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte und nun zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf wackligen Beinen stand. Bei ihm wirkte der Viel- Saft- Trank noch, da er mehr davon zu sich genommen hatte. Und so standen jetzt zwei blonde Jungen vor ihrem völlig verwirrten Zaubertranklehrer.  
  
„Ich bin Draco."  
  
„Nein ich."  
  
Hayley standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und seine Augen huschten zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her als könnte er auch nur den kleinsten Unterschied entdecken. Aber sie glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. „Das ist ein Trick! Ein verdammter Trick!"schrie er „aber wenn es nicht anders geht..."er trat einige Schritte zur Seite um beide Jungen ins Visier zu nehmen. „Es tut mir leid, Potter. Aber ich kann keinen Totesser entkommen lassen und wenn sie sich auf seine Seite stellen, dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig." Er holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus und schrie den unverzeihlichen Fluch des Todes. Grünes Licht drang aus seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Doch von der Seite kam ein zweiter grüner Strahl und in einer Explosion löschten die beiden Zauber sich gegenseitig aus. Hayley wollte sich nach der Quelle des Zaubers umsehen doch ein weiterer Zauber traf ihn und versetzte ihm eine Ganzkörperstarre. Wie ein Brett fiel er nach hinten um. Sein Zauberstab kullerte aus seiner Hand.  
  
Die schwarze Gestalt von Professor Snape kam auf die beiden Jungen zu. „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen beiden?"  
  
„Mit mir ist alles OK, aber Harry hat es ziemlich heftig erwischt." Draco deutete auf den blonden Jungen neben sich. Doch plötzlich zeigten sich erste dunkle Strähnen in dem Silber und die Augenfarbe wechselte in ein grün. Auch bei dem Jungen der lebt hatte die Wirkung des Trankes entgültig seine Wirkung verloren und er nahm wieder seine eigene Gestalt an.  
  
Draco grinste ihn an, doch in seinen Augen schimmerte etwas trauriges. Schlagartig fiel Harry wieder ein was er vorhin dem Slytherin erklären wollte, kurz bevor Hayley sie auf brutale Weise gestört hatte. Snape besah sich gerade den bewegungslosen Lehrer.  
  
„Bitte, Draco, du musst mir glauben, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Der Trank hatte trotzdem eine Wirkung auf mich, weil Voldemort sich entschlossen hatte, mir einen anderen zu verpassen. Dein Vater selbst hat ihn mit nach Hogwarts gebracht." Harry flehte innerlich, dass ihm der blonde Junge glauben möge.  
  
„Potter, sagt die Wahrheit. Zumindest was den Trank angeht." Snape war zu ihnen getreten. Hayley hatte er mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs im Schlepptau.  
  
„Auch der Rest ist wahr." Sagte Harry trotzig zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. „Aber warum ist die Wirkung verschwunden? Angeblich gibt es doch kein Gegenmittel."  
  
„Doch es gibt eins."Sagte Snape „Der eigene Tod oder der des Partners. Ich nehme an, dass sie bei ihrer tollen Vorführung mit dem Dimensionszauber dem Tod so nah waren, dass dadurch dir Wirkung aufgehoben wurde." Die beiden Jungen sahen einander an doch Snape drängte sie in Richtung des Hauses „Professor Dumbledore wünscht mit ihnen beiden zu reden. Das war auch der Grund weshalb ich zu ihnen kam."  
  
Mit einmal spürte Harry, dass jemand seine Hand nahm. Draco lächelte ihn schüchtern an und der Gryffindor lächelte glücklich zurück.  
  
Als sie die Halle betraten, zeugte nichts mehr davon, dass dieser Raum vor kurzem noch ein Schlachtfeld gewesen war. Sämtliche Schäden waren beseitigt und alle Scheiben per Zauber wieder eingesetzt worden. Ihr Schulleiter saß in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel und trank eine Tasse Tee. Neben ihm stand ein zweiter Sessel mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Dumbledore bemerkte sie und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes ließ er drei weitere Sessel erscheinen. Aus dem anderen Sessel sprang Remus Lupin. Er kam auf sie zugestürmt und an seiner Seite sprang ein großer, schwarzer Hund.  
  
„Remus, Sirius!"Harry war erfreut die beiden zu sehen.  
  
„Sirius Black?"fragte Draco verwundert. Im nächsten Moment verwandelte sich die Gestalt des Hundes in die eines Mannes mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, der Harry in eine heftige Umarmung zog.  
  
„Aaauuuuh!"schrie Harry und sein Pate ließ ihn erschrocken los.  
  
„Black, wenn du noch was von deinem Patenkind haben willst, solltest du erst seine angeknacksten Rippen heilen lassen bevor du sie ihm ganz brichst."Snapes sarkastische Stimme kam aus dem Hintergrund. Er stand immer noch da, in der Hand den Zauberstab auf Hayley gerichtet und tauschte finstere Blicke mit Sirius aus.  
  
„Ich mach das schon."Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Im selben Moment spürte der Gryffindor wie die Schmerzen in seiner Brust verschwanden. „Wen hast du da verhext?"  
  
Nun richtete sich auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Anwesenden auf den in der Luft schwebenden und immer noch starren Lehrer. „Severus, was hast du mit Hayley angestellt?"Remus sah Snape fragend an. Dumbledore beobachtete neugierig die ganze Szene. Doch ein Lächeln hatte sich in sein Gesicht geschlichen, das andeutete, dass er mal wieder von mehr wusste als er zugab.  
  
„Nachdem Albus mich hinaus geschickt hatte um die Beiden zu holen" Professor Snape zeigte auf Harry und Draco, „kam ich gerade dazu wie Hayley versucht hat sie ins Jenseits zu schicken. Ich habe mir erlaubt einzugreifen."Sowohl Remus als auch Sirius starrten mit offenem Mund auf Snape, dann verfinsterte sich der Blick von Harrys Paten. Im nächsten Moment wollte er sich auf Hayley stürzen doch Remus konnte ihn gerade noch packen und festhalten.  
  
„Nicht Sirius, Severus hat ihn doch schon erwischt und wird ihn den Auroren übergeben. Du solltest ihm lieber danken, dass er Harry gerettet hat." Der schwarzhaarige Mann erstarrte in seiner Bewegung als wäre auch über ihn ein Fluch ausgesprochen worden. Remus ließ ihn erschrocken los „Alles OK mit dir?"  
  
Man konnte den Kampf in Sirius Kopf förmlich sehen. Er rang mit sich selbst ob er sich nun bei seinem erklärten Erzfeind bedanken sollte. Mehrmals öffnete er seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Doch plötzlich schob sich Harry zwischen seinen Paten und seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Er blickte Snape fest in die Augen, der ihn argwöhnisch musterte. „Ich möchte ihnen danken, dass sie Draco und mich gerettet haben."  
  
Erstaunen spiegelte sich in dem Gesicht des schwarz gekleideten Mannes. Er blickte zu Draco hinüber und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich denke, wir sind quitt."Snape warf einen letzten belustigten Blick auf Sirius, der die ganze Szene mit offenem Mund verfolgt hatte, dann verneigte er sich kurz zu Dumbledore und verließ mit Hayley den Raum.  
  
Sie ließen sich in die Sessel fallen, die für sie bereit standen und jeder bekam von Dumbledore sein Lieblingsgetränk. Sirius blickte finster hinüber zu Draco, der Harrys Hand hielt, und bekam dafür einen Knuff in die Seite von Remus.  
  
„Ähm,"Harry räusperte sich und wendete sich an ihren Schulleiter „ist Voldemort wirklich für immer fort?"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn freundlich an „Ja, Harry, dank euch beiden."  
  
„Aber sie haben ihn doch besiegt."  
  
„Das gelang mir allerdings nur, weil du ihn bereits geschwächt hattest." Dann wurde der Gesichtsausdruck des alten Zauberers ernst. „Du hättest uns sagen sollen welchen Zauber du verwendest. Ich hätte nie zugestimmt, wenn ich gewusste hätte, dass du dein Leben in Gefahr bringen willst. Aber zum Glück lebst du noch. Trotzdem bitte ich dich diesen Zauber nie wieder zu verwenden."  
  
„Wir können auch von Glück reden, dass Harry immer schon in seinen Träumen gesehen hat was der Dunkle Lord vorhatte."Remus hatte sich jetzt ebenfalls in das Gespräch eingemischt.  
  
„Wieso konnte ich ihn eigentlich in meinen Träumen sehen?" Harry drückte Dracos Hand leicht um sicher zu gehen, dass er immer noch bei ihm war.  
  
„Ich nehme an,"sagte Dumbledore „dass durch die direkte Verbindung bei dem Duell am Ende des letzten Schuljahres eure mentale Verbindung noch verstärkt wurde und so konntest du in deinen Träumen die Ereignisse sehen."  
  
„Aber zweimal habe ich Harry gesehen."Draco sah den Schulleiter fragend an.  
  
„Sie scheinen eine Verbindung ganz anderer Natur aufgebaut zu haben." Dumbledore blickte schmunzelnd zu den beiden. „Eine Verbindung, die stärke noch ist als die durch den Fluch."  
  
„Einmal hat Voldemort mich in meinem Traum bemerkt"  
  
„Da die Verbindung in beide Richtungen geht, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er bemerkte, dass du ihn beobachtest."  
  
Nach einiger Stille, riet Dumbledore, sie alle sollten jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Remus und Sirius disapparierten.  
  
Draco und Harry bekamen von Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel, der sie zurück brachte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Sie hielten sich immer noch bei den Händen. Keiner sprach ein Wort, doch sie brauchten auch keine um sich zu verstehen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schloss seine Arme um den kleineren Jungen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss. Sie verschmolzen regelrecht miteinander. Die Zeit stand still für sie. Und auch nachdem sie sich nach Luft ringend von einander trennen mussten, blickte smaragd-grün immer noch in blau-silbern.  
  
„Draco, möchtest du heute Nacht hier bleiben?"Harry blickte schüchtern zu dem Slytherin. Der lächelte ihn glücklich an und nickte. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.  
  
-Ende-  
  
Und nun folgt noch ein kurzer Epilog  
  
EPILOG  
  
Harry und Draco hatten über die Weihnachtsferien den gesamten Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum für sich allein.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin war der erste, der am Weihnachtsmorgen wach wurde. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen, dann spürte er einen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr und er blickte in das schlafende Gesicht des Gryffindor. Eng an eng lagen sie in dessen Bett. Draco musste lächeln bei dem Anblick des friedlich schlummernden Harry. Noch nie hatte er so viel Glück verspürt wie in den letzten Tagen. Seit dem Sieg über Voldemort. Noch einmal schloss er die Augen um die Wärme zu genießen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später spürte er weiche Lippen auf den seinen. Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf Harry grinste ihn an. „Wofür war das?" wollte der Blonde wissen.  
  
„Ich habe mir nur mein erstes Weihnachtsgeschenk geholt."  
  
„Es ist Weihnachten?"  
  
„Ja, und ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich."Harry sprang aus dem Bett und öffnete seine Truhe, die am Bettende stand. Plötzlich hielt er inne und lief leicht rot an. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee..."Draco beobachtete ihn neugierig. „ich dachte nur, deine Eltern haben dir nie Muggel- Spielzeug gekauft..."und mit den Worten holte er einen flauschigen Stoffbären hervor. Die Farbe in seinem Gesicht wechselte von hellrot zu dunkelrot. „Vielleicht doch ein bisschen kindisch."  
  
Dracos Erstaunen wich einer ausgelassenen Heiterkeit und kurze Zeit später kugelte er sich vor Lachen. Er streckte die Arme aus und Harry reichte ihm den Bären. Der Slytherin musterte das braune Etwas in seinen Armen „Nein, so etwas haben mir meine Eltern nie geschenkt. Danke." Er beugte sich zu Harry hinüber und küsste ihn.  
  
Harry konnte später kaum sagen worüber er sich in diesem Moment mehr gefreut hatte, über den Kuss oder das Geschenk von Draco. Einen Meteor3000. Der schnellste Besen der Zaubererwelt von dem Ron zu Beginn des Schuljahres geschwärmt hatte. Dem Gryffindor war es zwar anfangs unangenehm, dass der Slytherin so viel Geld für ihn ausgegeben hatte. Doch Draco konnte ihn beruhigen. Schließlich war er Alleinerbe des Malfoy-Vermögens.  
  
Was Harry immer noch Bauchschmerzen verursachte, war der Gedanke an seine beiden Freunde. Wie würden Ron und Hermine reagieren. Sie hatten ihm eine Eule geschickt, dass sie von dem Kampf erfahren hatten und unbedingt früher nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollten. Aber der Junge der lebt wollte sie auch nicht mehr anlügen. Und so stand er am Haupteingang des Schlosses und erwartete ihre Ankunft. Draco hatte er gebeten erst einmal allein mit ihnen reden zu können.  
  
Kaum dass der Wagen von Mr Weasley gehalten hatte, flog die Tür auf und Hermine sprang aus dem Wagen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."Schrie sie und drückte Harry an sich „ich hätte es wissen müssen. In dem Moment als du nicht mit in den Fuchsbau kommen wolltest, hätte ich Verdacht schöpfen sollen. Oh Harry."  
  
„Nun bring ihn nicht gleich um"Ron war zu ihnen getreten „nicht dass du am Ende schaffst was der-dessen ich meine Voldemort nicht geschafft hat. Alles klar, Harry?"  
  
„Könnte nicht besser sein. Aber ich muss unbedingt mit euch reden und ich hoffe, dass wir danach trotzdem noch Freunde sind. Also, Ähm, wie soll ich sagen, ich habe mich verliebt und zwar in ..."  
  
„... in Draco Malfoy und ihr beiden seit ein Paar."Beendete Ron den Satz für ihn.  
  
Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und Hermine blickte erstaunt zwischen Harry und ihrem rothaarigen Freund hin und her. „Ist das wahr, Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte „Aber wie ...? Woher...? Wie lange...?"  
  
„Ich weiß es schon ziemlich lange. Schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass du im Schlaf redest."Ron konnte sich ein herzliches Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Aber ich dachte du hast etwas dagegen."  
  
„Ich war sauer auf dich, weil du scheinbar kein Vertrauen zu mir hattest und mir nichts von deiner Beziehung erzählt hast und deshalb wollte ich dich ärgern. Ich habe euch damals nach dem Quidditsch Spiel zu den Umkleidekabinen gehen sehen und euch dort eingeschlossen."  
  
„Du warst das?"Harry fiel von einer Überraschung in die Nächste.  
  
„Ja, doch dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass mein gesamtes Verhalten nicht gerade dazu beiträgt, dass du dich mir anvertraust. Außerdem hattest du bestimmt einen Grund für deine Heimlichtuerei."  
  
Harry fehlten die Worte und so umarmte er seine beiden Freunde. Er war dankbar solche Freunde zu haben.  
  
Kurz vorm Jahreswechsel trafen auch die anderen Schüler wieder in Hogwarts ein, denn es sollte anlässlich des Sieges eine Sylvesterfeier stattfinden.  
  
Nervös stand Harry bei seinen Freunden in einer Ecke der Großen Halle, die festlich geschmückt worden war. Nachdem Dumbledore die Feier für eröffnet erklärte, stürmten die Schüler das Büffet. Einige sprachen und lachten miteinander andere wiegten sich zur Musik auf der Tanzfläche.  
  
Hermine stieß ihn in die Rippen „Nun geh schon hinüber zu ihm. Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen was andere denken." Und Ron versetzte Harry einen leichten Stoß in Richtung eines bestimmten Slytherin.  
  
Dieser stand umringt von seinen beiden Bodyguards Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson am anderen Ende der Halle. „Ähm"er räusperte sich als er bei der Gruppe angekommen war. Die Slytherins blickten ihn erstaunt an.  
  
„Was willst du, Potter?"Pansy sah ihn an als wäre er ein ekliges, kleines Krabbeltier.  
  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitte."Er ignorierte sie einfach und hielt seine Hand nach Draco ausgestreckt. Ehe noch einer der Slytherins verstand was geschah, nahm der blonde Junge die Hand und sie beide gingen Richtung Tanzfläche.  
  
Plötzlich herrschte in der Halle erstauntes Schweigen nur die Musik spielte im Hintergrund. Einige murmelten leise, doch die beiden Jungen ließen sich davon nicht stören. Sie hatten eh nur Augen für einander.  
  
Sie tanzten ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen, dass jeder sie beobachtete. Nach kurzer Zeit verloren sie die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Schüler wendeten sich wieder ihren Gesprächen, Essen oder womit sie auch sonst beschäftigt waren zu.  
  
Als dann die Uhr kurz vor Mitternacht anzeigt, nahm Harry Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus der Großen Halle. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf zum höchsten Turm von Hogwarts. An der Spitze angekommen, griff Harry in seine Hosentasche und förderte eine kleine Kugel zu Tage.  
  
„Ich glaube die brauchen wir nicht mehr."Er holte aus und warf sie in hohem Bogen in die Dunkelheit. Dann ergriff er die beiden Hände des Slytherin. „Ich hatte es dir versprochen. Zum Jahreswechsel stehen wir Hand in Hand auf der höchsten Turmspitze von Hogwarts und es wird egal sein, wer uns sehen kann."Er zog den kleineren Jungen in eine Umarmung.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Draco."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
-endgültiges Ende-  
  
Das ist nun der Schluss meiner Geschichte. Nach nicht ganz 1 ½ Jahren hat sie ein Ende gefunden. Noch einmal möchte ich allen danken, die „durchgehalten"haben. (Ihr habt es überstanden! – grins) Im Augenblick habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken über eine neue Geschichte gemacht. Vielleicht könntet ihr mir Vorschläge für das nächste Pairing machen. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass ich noch einmal so eine lange Geschichte schreiben werde, aber wer weiß. Ich hoffe man liest sich mal wieder. 


End file.
